Breaking Swan:The Tour
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn have started their tour. Will crazed fans, a stalker, and who knows what else break them apart? Sequel to Breaking Swan. E&B, J&A, Em&R MA
1. Seattle

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel to Breaking Swan. I am working on the second chapter so I won't be updating this one nearly as fast. I plan on each chapter revolving around each concert on the tour, with lots of drama and, of course, pranks from Emmett. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know by leaving me a review:)**

* * *

**SEATTLE**

"Welcome to the Breaking Swan tour," said Ben with a big smile on his face. I looked over at Edward and the others and smiled.

"Go rock the house," I chuckled.

They all just smiled back at me and took a deep breath before they walked out on to the stage. As soon as they were in sight, the crowd went wild with excitement. I could hear them chanting the bands name, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's names. I heard them screaming for Rose and Alice as well. They got plugged in and Edward looked over at me and winked before he stepped up to the mike.

"Thanks for coming out tonight," he said with a smirk. "We are Breaking Dawn. Are you ready to rock?"

"YES!" screamed nearly ten thousand fans.

"Then let's rock," he chuckled.

He turned back to Emmett and nodded his head. Emmett slapped his drum sticks together four times before he started their first song of the night and of the tour. Jasper and Rose came into the song next followed by Alice. Edward stepped back up to the mike and began singing. The crowd went wild as his velvet voice floated to the back of the room and bounced back to the front. I sat there on the side of the stage with Riley, Embry, and Tia, amazed at how natural this was for Edward and the others. They were born to rock the world.

The fans screamed louder and louder with each song they sang, with each guitar solo from Jasper, and each wink from Alice and Rose. They played seven songs before I made my way out to the stage and joined them for our duo. As soon as I stepped onto the stage, the crowd went wild. I'm sure my face turned a little pink under the make-up and the lights. I walked up to the mike and Alice started us off.

I looked over at the audience as I began to sing 'I Heard Your Voice.' I could see the joy and the excitement on each of their faces. This was why I was doing this. This is why I wanted to sing. Edward stepped up and sang his part next. I couldn't stop myself from looking at him as he saw. The joy and passion on his face was amazing. It made me want to jump him. I turned back to the mike and Edward and I finished singing the song. As soon as we were done the crowd went crazy.

"Let's hear it for Breaking Dawn!" I exclaimed into the mike. The crowd went wild again. The guys waved and smiled at the fans before they left the stage. Eclipse came on and took their positions. "I'm so glad to be back in Seattle tonight. Are you having a good time?"

"YES!" thousands of fans screamed.

"Good," I chuckled into the mike. I went over and strapped on my guitar and stepped back to the mike. "Let's let our music shine tonight."

I turned and nodded at Embry. He smiled as he counted us off and started the show. I couldn't help but smile at them when they played their first notes of the tour. The looks on their faces and in their eyes was amazing. I turned back to the mike and started singing. I was home again.

For the next three hours, Eclipse and I entertained the fans. The band got more and more confidence as the night went on and you could hear it in their music. By the time the show was over, I was exhausted but was way to hyper to sleep. Just before the we started the last song, I stepped back up to the mike and held my hand up.

"I would like to take a minute to introduce the members of my new band. On base guitar we have Riley Randall. On keyboards we have Tia Amun. On drums we have Embry Call. Together, they are Eclipse. Aren't they amazing?" I chuckled.

The fans went wild and I turned back the band. They were all smiling and blushing like crazy. I nodded at Riley and he started us off on our last song of the night. I turned back to the mike and began singing again. I threw everything I had into this song. As the last note was played, I took a deep breath and blinked away my tears of joy.

"Thank you, Seattle," I yelled into the mike.

I turned and followed the band off the stage. I was immediately pulled into Renee's arms. She had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Baby, you were amazing."

"Thanks, Renee," I whispered. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Me to," she whispered in my ear before she pulled way. Charlie pulled me right into his arms.

"That's the best show you've done," he said.

"It felt good to be up there this time," I said as I pulled away. "It felt right. Besides, I had an awesome band."

"You guys did good," said Charlie to Eclipse. They had glazed over looks on their faces.

"Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme, this is Riley, Embry, and Tia," I said. "These are my parent's Charlie and Renee, and the parents to Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Carlisle.

"You to, sir," said Riley. We all chuckled.

"Guys, relax," I said. "They aren't going to bit….hard, anyway."

"You guys are really good," said Charlie.

"Thank you, s…Charlie," said Tia.

"Guys, we need to get you out for the signings," said Ben.

"Ok, Ben," I said. I turned back to Charlie and Renee. "Are you hanging around for awhile or do you have to go?"

"We need to get going. I left Jeff in charge of the bar," shuddered Charlie.

"Ok, well, thanks for coming. I'm glad you were here for the kick off show," I said hugging them again. "I love you both."

"We love you too, honey," said Charlie. He kissed my forehead and moved on to say goodbye to the others.

"I'm really proud of you, Isabella," said Renee.

"Thanks, Renee," I said. "Thank means a lot to me."

"I love you," she whispered. She hugged me again and moved over to Edward. Carlisle and Esme came over and hugged me.

"That was a fantastic show, Isabella," said Carlisle. He kissed my check before he stepped back.

"Take care of my Edward, Isabella," whispered Esme. "Thank you for helping them get here. I haven't seen them like this in awhile."

"I promise to take care of them," I whispered. "Take care of Charlie and Renee for me. They need you and Carlisle too."

"I promise," said Esme.

After we had hugged and kissed our parents goodbye, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and I made our way out to the front of the auditorium, under the protection of our security teams. There were hundreds if not thousands of fans waiting for us. We took our positions behind the table, they had set up and started giving out autographs.

Garrett, Leah, Emily and Sam stayed at the table with us while the rest of the team tried to keep the fans from pushing their way up to us. People asked us to sign the craziest shit. There were the normal things like programs, t-shirts, and books but then their were things like their kid's foreheads. I mean who in world would want you to sign a child's forehead with a black sharpie marker? It made no sense to me. A lot of the woman asked the boys to sign their breasts and asses but our boys, all of them including Riley and Embry, refused. I was proud of them. A few guys pulled their t-shirts off and asked me, Rose, Alice, and Tia to sign their chests but we refused. I am pretty sure, I heard all the boys growl. It was funny.

Finally after two hours, we were done signing autographs. We made our way back to the dressing rooms and changed out of your stage cloths and loaded back on to the busses. We got to the hotel and were able to sneak in through the back. We went up to the suite and ordered some room service and settled into the living room. I looked around at everyone and chuckled. They all had huge smiles on their faces.

"So, guys, did you like your first show?" I asked.

"It was fucking amazing," chuckled Emmett.

"I was nervous before we stepped out onto the stage but as soon as I did, I felt…." trailed off Alice.

"At home?" I asked.

"Exactly," said Alice.

"Seeing their faces as we played," said Rose. "I get it now. I get that feeling you were talking about. It was just ….right."

"I felt like all those years we struggled to get anyone other than Charlie to listen to our music were worth it to reach this point." said Jasper.

"I know," I said. "Tonight was the first time in nearly two years that I came off the stage feeling like I had actually achieved something."

"God, you were so fucking good, Bella," said Edward pulling me into his lap.

"You guys were amazing," I whispered before I pressed my lips to his. "It was so intense."

"I could feel you when you played," whispered Edward.

He crashed his lips to mine again and I moaned and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He tighten his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was fixing to reached down and stroke his cock when I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and looked over to see everyone staring at us.

"Foods here," chuckled Emmett.

"Thank god," I said, "I'm fucking starving."

"We could tell," snickered Jasper.

We all just laughed with him. Emmett went over and opened the door and the room service guy brought our food in. He gasp as soon as he saw us and I couldn't help but chuckle. He moved our food to the table. I gave him a tip and an autograph. We spent the rest of the night talking about tonight's show. I loved how excited they all were.

Once we had all finished our food, we slowly made our ways into our rooms. I shut the door behind me and turned and looked at Edward. He was watching me with hooded eyes. He stepped towards me but I held my hand up to stop him. I swear he growled. I reached down and slowly pulled my tank top off and dropped it on the floor. I raised my eyebrow at him. He smirked as he reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

I think I might have growled when I saw his perfect abs. He motioned for me to go and I smirked as I pushed my yoga pants down my legs slowly. I kicked them off and turned in a circle so he could see my thong. He took a step towards me but I stepped back. He narrowed his eyes at me and tore his pants off his body quickly. I reached back behind me and undid my bra and let it slide off my arms to the floor. He stripped his boxers off and I know I growled this time. I reached down and hooked the sides of my thong with my thumbs and slide my thong down and kicked it to the side.

Edward came as me so fast as he wrapped his body around mine and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over and laid me on the bed. He leaned down and kissed me hard as he slammed his cock into me hard.

"Fuck," I growled. "I love the feeling of your cock in me."

" I have been so fucking hard from the moment you stepped on that stage," growled Edward. "It took so much effort for me not to come out onto that stage and take you in front of everyone."

"They would have loved to see your naked ass," I moaned as he thrust harder and harder. "God, don't stop."

"I'll never stop," he groaned.

I could feel my orgasm starting to build in my stomach. I pulled his lips to mine as my body shook violently under his. Edward slammed into me again before he came inside of me. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved after having one of the best shows of my career.


	2. Portland

**PORTLAND**

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around my naked body and his face in my hair. I turned and captured his lips with mine and kissed him slowly and softly. Last night our love making had been intense and hard. I wanted this mornings to be slow and tender.

Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he rolled me over so that I was straddling his hips. I could feel his erection between my thighs. I slide to my knees and lowered my self onto him. Edward's hands went straight to my hips as I began to rock my hips into his in a slow and steady pace.

Edward rolled us so that he was hovering over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper. Every once in a while I would hear him murmur my name under his breath. It was the biggest turn on. I dug my heels into Edward's back as I came hard. He thrust into me once more before he found his own release. He rolled so that he was laying next to me and smiled.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he murmured.

"Yes, it is," I whispered. "I don't think I will ever get tired of feeling you inside of me."

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," chuckled Edward.

"Is that a promise?" I chuckled.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," he chuckled. I looked over at the clock and groaned.

"We had better get into the shower before Angela or Ben get pissed us," I grumbled.

"If we must," sighed Edward as someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, Bella, get your asses out of that bed now or we are all coming in and we won't care if you are naked!" screamed Angela through the door. Edward and I just chuckled.

"We must," I said.

We both just chuckled as we climbed out of the bed and made our way into the bathroom. Edward started the water and we climbed in. We slowly washed each others bodies taking the time to relish in each other. I mean, we are still newly weds, after all. We eventually got out of the shower and dried off. We went back into the room and got dressed. We packed the few cloths we had dragged out of our bags and carried them into the main room. Everyone but Angela smiled at us. She just glared and I stuck my tongue out at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that Mr. and Mrs. Fuck-all-night have joined us, we can get to business," chuckled Angela. I just flipped her off, which caused everyone to laugh. "Anyway, we are leaving here in an hour for Portland. It will only take us a few hours to get to Portland but we need you all to take some time to make your final play list for the show tomorrow night. Also, we have some fan mail for you to go through. Try to find a few to reply to at least."

"Ok, where are we staying in Portland?" asked Alice.

"A suite at the five seasons," said Ben. "Do you have everything you need for wardrobe?"

"Yep." said Alice.

"Good," said Ben, standing up. "Garrett's team will be here in forty-five minutes to take you down to the buses. Bella, Edward, eat the breakfast you missed while you were fucking this morning."

Everyone just laughed except me and Edward. We just rolled our eyes as Ben and Angela left. The others went to get their stuff together while Edward and I ate our cold eggs and bacon. At least the coffee was still hot. Forty-five minutes later, Garrett. Jacob, and Leah showed up to take us to the lobby. I guess the press had found us and so had a lot of our fans. We gathered our stuff and followed him down to the elevator.

We stepped off the elevator and I could hear them yelling and screaming outside. Garrett took us to the back. The rest of our security teams were holding the fans and press that knew we would be leaving through the back. We loaded onto our buses and waited for the others to load up.

Fifteen minutes later, the buses pulled away from the hotel and onto the highway to take us to Portland. Edward and I spent most of the trip reading the reviews of our concert. The press loved us. They called it the best concert I had ever had and that this was a breakout show for Breaking Dawn.

Three hours later, the bus pulled up to the hotel. Ben and Angela went and checked us in while Edward and I gathered what we were going to need for the next couple days. Ben and Angela came back and we all unloaded off the buses and followed them inside. We were led up to the penthouse suite. I really wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. Ben and Angela left to get a few things worked out for the show tomorrow. The rest of us gathered in the living room and started sorting through letters. We all got the usual 'we love you, please marry us,' letters, but some of them were just plan ridiculous.

"Hey guys, listen to this letter," I said. Everyone looked up at me. " 'My dearest Isabella, I know you get hundreds of letters but I felt compelled to write to you. In a past life, you were my daughter. We lived in Ireland and we were very happy until you were bitten by vampires and I had to kill you. I died from grief a few years later. Imagine my surprise when I saw that you were back as was I. Maybe we can meet sometime. Love, Cadence.' Is she my long lost mother from a previous life?"

"Yes, I was the vamp that bit you. Sorry, love," snickered Edward while everyone laughed.

"Oh, I got a good one," squealed Alice pulling her letter out. " 'Dear Alice, I am your biggest fan. I think if we ever meet that you and I would be the best friends. The other fairies in my colony think I am crazy but I'm not. Love, Azura. PS, I won't tell anyone that you are really a fairy.' How the fuck did she figure I out I was a fairy?"

"See how much she knows," I chuckled. "You, my lovely, are a pixie not a fairy."

"Awe, thanks, Bella," said Alice.

"Anytime, Pix." I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon reading each other our craziest fan letters. Emmett got one from a woman claiming that he fathered her fifteen year old son. Jasper got one asking him to take nude pictures of himself and send them to him. Yep, the writer was a man. We all laughed hard at it. Rose had several men send her pictures of their cocks. She gagged several times but once her eyes went wide and she showed us the picture of the biggest penis we had ever seen. Edward got a lot of letters asking him to leave me and come to them. I just rolled my eyes until he opened the one with a picture of a ladies tits. They had to be at least DD's and not real. We tore it up and put it in the trash. We were all laughing when I pulled out one of the last letters I had gotten and stopped as soon as I read it.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Isabella, you looked beautiful tonight, sitting out on the patio of your house. The blue bikini looked amazing on your skin. It was nice to see you finally got the boot off your foot. I look forward to seeing you again soon, beautiful. Although, I would rather not see you with that boy anymore. He's not man enough for you. When the time is right, I shall have you. As always, your Omega." I read. I looked up at everyone. "Get me Garrett, Ben and Angela now."

"Love, calm down," whispered Edward while Alice pulled out her cell phone. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ang, Bella needs you, Ben, and Garrett….She got this really weird letter…..from someone called your Omega……ok" said Alice. She hung up the phone and came over to me. "They are on their way."

"Thank, Ali," I whispered.

We sat in silence while we waited for them to get here. I felt violated that someone had been watching me. They had to been at the house over the last few days to see me without the boot on my foot. I shuddered and Edward just tightened his arms around me. A few minutes later the door to the suite got pushed open and Garrett, Jacob, Sam, Ben and Angela all came rushing in.

"Where's the letter?" asked Garrett. I just pointed to the table. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and picked it up and read it. He sighed and looked back at Angela, Ben, Jacob, and Sam. "It's him."

"Are you sure?" whispered Angela.

"Yes," said Garrett.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. They all looked over at me and I just knew. "This isn't the first letter you have gotten, is it?"

"No," said Ben.

"How many more?" I asked.

"Five," he said.

"Starting when?" I asked.

"Right after you came back from Forks with the others," said Ben.

I felt my stomach turn and I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Someone had been watching me for months. Edward ran after me and pulled my hair out of my face while I emptied my stomach. He helped me clean my face and we went back into the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"We didn't want to worry you?" said Garrett.

"That's bullshit," snapped. They all snapped their heads back up at me. "I had the right to know that I had yet another fucking stalker."

"Your right but you were dealing with the getting the band settled and the press from it coming about your relationship. Then James took you and we didn't want to worry you with more." said Ben.

"We should have been told," I said. "Do you have someone watching our parents?"

"Of course we do," said Garrett. "We have David Roberts and Michael Simpson on them."

"So do we know anything about this creep?" I asked.

"No," said Garrett. "He doesn't leave us prints or anything on his letters. They are all routed through San Diego, except for this one. We are trying to find him but we aren't having any luck so far."

"I want to read his other letters," I said.

"That's not a good idea," said Ben.

"I WANT TO READ HIS OTHER FUCKING LETTTERS!" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down," whispered Edward pulling me into his arms. He looked over at Ben. "Get her the fucking letters."

"Ok, they are back at New Moon. We will have them sent to Sacramento." said Ben.

"Good, now get the fuck out," I snapped.

I turned and pulled Edward into our room and slammed the door shut behind us. I fell onto the bed. Edward climbed on next to me and held me while I let my tears fall until I fell asleep.

I woke up before Edward did the next morning. My head was killing me from crying so much. I climbed out of the bed and stripped out of my jeans and tank from the day before. I pulled on my running cloths and left a note for Edward telling him where I was. I went out into the living room and called Garrett and let him know I was going to the hotel gym. He said he would meet me there and hung up before I could tell him not to. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my IPOD and made may way down to the elevator. I rode it to the lobby and went into the gym. Garrett wasn't there yet so I went over to one of the treadmills and put my IPOD on and started running.

I knew they were only trying to protect me from this crazy person but I needed to be kept in the loop. I mean some crazy fucker was watching me and I had no idea. It was creepy and very disturbing. Garrett showed up a few minutes after I got there and started running on the treadmill next to mine. I just ignored him until I finished running. I turned off my machine and sat down on the end of it. Garrett turned his off and sat down next to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "It's just creepy to know he was watching me just a few days ago."

"I know," said Garrett. "We should have told you but we just didn't want to ruin your happiness, Bella."

"I know," I said. "How's Kate feeling?"

"She's miserable," said Garrett. "The mornings are horrible. Every smell makes her nauseous but she says it's worth it."

"I'm sure it is," I said. "I still can't believe you are going to be a daddy."

"I'm going to be the best daddy," chuckled Garrett.

"At least until me and Edward have a baby," I chuckled.

"When's that going to be?" he asked.

"We've talked about maybe trying after the tour is over," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You will be a good mom," said Garrett.

"Thanks, Garrett," I said. I looked down at my watch and groaned. "We had better get going. I have a meeting with Eclipse in an hour."

"Do you like your new band?" asked Garrett as we stood up and headed out of the gym.

"Yes, I do," I said. "They are amazing musicians. They will go far in this business."

"That's cool," said Garrett as we stepped onto the elevator. There were two teenage girls that were maybe fifteen on there. They looked up at me and started squealing.

"OH MY GOD , OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" squealed the blond one.

"Your…..your……your." stammered the red head.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. How are you?" I asked.

"We're good," squeaked the blond. The red head was just staring at me.

"Are you coming to the concert tonight?" I asked They both nodded their heads quickly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Britney and this is Christy." said the blond girl.

"Well, Britney and Christy, I hope you enjoy the show," I said as the doors opened.

"Can we have your autograph?" whispered Christy.

"Sure," I said. Garrett chuckled as I took the paper and pen she was holding out and signed them. I handed them back to them with a smile. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," they both whispered as the doors shut.

I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. Garrett just busted out laughing. The doors opened on the our floor and we made our ways to our rooms. I went into the suite. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

"Where have you been?" asked Emmett.

"I went down to the gym with Garrett," I said. "We ran into these two teenagers in the elevator. I thought they were going to have a cow when they saw me. One couldn't stop squealing while the other one seemed frozen. It was interesting."

"Sounds like it," chuckled Jasper.

"Hey, you ok after yesterday?" asked Alice.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just creepy to think that this person has been watching me, watching us. Anyway, I trust Garrett and the others to figure out who it is."

"Good," said Rose. "Cause I would hate to have to kick someone's ass."

"I would hate to see you kick someone's ass, Rose," I chuckled. "I am going to take a shower before Riley, Embry, and Tia get here."

"Ok," they all said. I went into mine and Edward's room and found him sitting on the bed, tying his shoes. He looked up and smiled at me.

"How was your run with Garrett?" he asked pulling me into his arms.

"It was good," I said. I pressed my lips to his. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"That's ok," said Edward. "I just glad you called Garrett and told him you were going to the gym."

"He insisted on going with me," I said.

"Good," smirked Edward. "You had better get in the shower before your band gets here. We are heading down to talk to Tanya about the show."

"Ok," I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered before he kissed me again.

Edward left and I went into the bathroom and started the hot water. I stripped off my cloths and stepped under the water and let it run over my shoulders and back. I could feel all the tension just wash away with the sweat. I quickly washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and dried off before I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel and went into my room and pulled on my panties, bra, jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled the towel off my hair and ran a brush through it but didn't bother drying it. I went out into the living room to find Riley, Embry, and Tia sitting with Ben.

"Hey, guys," I said. I went over and poured myself some coffee. "You guys want some coffee?"

"No, thanks," said Tia.

"We've already had some," chuckled Embry.

"So how was your night?" I asked as I sat down next to Ben.

"It was good," said Riley. "We worked on your songs to make sure we would be perfect for tonight."

"Riley, you guys were awesome the other night," I said. "Don't spend your time off working. You should be out having fun."

"We were having fun," insisted Riley. Tia snorted while Embry rolled his eyes. "Ok, so maybe we weren't having much fun but we just want to be perfect for you."

"Guys, listen to me," I said. "You guys were great the other night. Don't stress if you mess up a cord or key. It's not a big deal. I will mess up and so will you. The more we play together the better we will get. Ok?"

"Ok," they said.

"Now, let's talk about tonight's show," I said.

Eclipse and I spent the next two hours going over our play list for the tonight's show with Ben. We narrowed down our song choice to twenty. After we gave Ben our final list, we made our way down to Tanya's room to get our cloths for tonight. She was going to have Embry and Riley in jeans and graphic tee's. Tia was going to wear leather pant and a red tank top. I was getting stuck in a leather mini skirt and strapless, white tub top, and a pair of knee high zebra print stiletto boots.

After we had our cloths, we made our way down to the lobby and met with Angela, Edward, and the others to head over to the civic center. Garrett led us out to the buses and we took off. We were able to sneak in through the back without the press driving us completely crazy. We spent the afternoon doing our sound and lighting checks. After we got done with that, we went back stage and ate some pizza before we started getting ready for the show. Slowly, Riley, Embry, and Tia started joking around with us.

Kate finally dragged me over to the chair and started fixing my hair. She pulled it up into a messy twist. It looked like my hair was flying out in every direction but it looked good. We got dressed and headed out to the stage.

Tonight's concert was even better than Seattle. The fans were screaming so loud that I thought the building might fall down on us. Breaking Dawn's performance was so intense that I swear I saw a few girls in the were crying and I think, but I can't be sure, that one of them may have tried to throw their bra onstage. I didn't want to think about it.

After my duo with them, Riley, Embry, Tia came out and we started our show. I could feel how much more confident they all were in their playing tonight. They were simply having fun. About halfway through the show, I dedicated a song to Britney and Christy. I swear I heard Britney start squealing. By the time the show was over, I was exhausted but on a music high. We managed to get through our signing session without anyone asking us to sign their kids, tons of boobs and asses, but no kids at least. We loaded back onto the buses and headed back to the hotel.

After we grabbed a quick bite to eat, Edward and I locked ourselves in our room and attacked each other. Our love making was hard, fast, and loud. We screamed, growled and moaned loudly, especially when Edward slammed me into the wall and took me hard. By the time we fell into the bed, we were exhausted but totally content.


	3. Sacramento

**SACRAMENTO**

I woke up the next morning when I heard someone banging on the door to the suite. I reached over for Edward but he wasn't there. I sat up and found a note from him sitting on the table. He, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had gone down to the gym for awhile. I let out sigh of relief and climbed out of bed. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went and looked through the peep hole on the door. I saw Kate standing with her arms around a woman around the same age as she was. I pulled the door open and the woman jumped slightly. She was barely five foot two with shoulder length dark black hair. She had her headed ducked down so I couldn't see her eyes but I could see feel the pain rolling off of her.

"Kate, what's going on?" I asked as she pulled the woman into the suite. The woman was shaking and was clearly terrified.

"Isabella, this is Glynesa. She and I went to high school together," said Kate. She kept her arm around Glynesa as we sat down on the sofas. "She needs your help."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Glynesa, tell her," whispered Kate. Glynesa began to shake her head but Kate stopped her. "You can trust her, I promise."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago," whispered Glynesa as she looked up at me. I gasp when I saw the bruise on her cheek and the hand prints around her neck. She had the most soulful violet eyes. "I can't stay here. He will kill me. He follows me everywhere and I know he will kill me."

"Ok, so what can I do to help?" I asked as I slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away.

"I was hoping we could find her something to do on the tour," said Kate. "Once the baby is born, she is going to be our nanny but I can't leave her here alone until then. Please, Isabella, she's like a sister to me."

"Of course," I said. "Let me talk to Angela and Ben. I'm sure they could use an assistant with managing me, Breaking Dawn, Eclipse."

"Thank you," whispered Kate.

"Thank you, Miss Whitlock," whispered Glynesa.

"Call me Bella. All my friends do," I said. She looked up and smiled at me as the door to the suite flew open. She flinched into Kate's arms as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice came in. They were laughing until they saw the scared girl in Kate's arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Edward.

"This is Glynesa," I said softly squeezing her hand. "She is a friend of Kate's from high school. She needs to get away from her boyfriend so she's going to come work for us on the tour until Kate and Garrett's baby is born. Glynesa, this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. I promise they won't hurt you."

"It's nice to meet you," said Edward sitting down next to me. Glynesa looked up at them and they all gasped softly.

"Are you ok?" asked Rose softly.

"I will be," whispered Glynesa.

"We are going to go finish getting packed to leave," said Kate. "Thanks, Bella."

"Your welcome, Kate," I said. "Glynesa, I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Me to," she whispered.

She and Kate left and I looked over at everyone. I knew they were thinking the same thing. She needed our help. I just sighed and followed Edward into our room. We took quick shower and get ready to leave for Sacramento. Edward out on pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt while I put on a pair of cotton Capri's and a tank top. We packed up all our stuff and took it out to the living room.

Twenty minuets later, Garrett, Jacob and Emily came in to escort us to the buses. The press and fans were crazy this morning. Several of the fans tried to push through the barricades but our security team was able to keep them pushed back from us. We loaded on the bus and headed for Sacramento.

Eleven hours later, we pulled up to the hotel in Sacramento. I had talked to Ben and Angela about Glynesa and they agreed that they could use her help while on the tour. I knew they would understand why I needed to help her. I called Kate and let her know and I heard the relief in her voice as she thanked me. Our show in Sacramento wasn't until the following Saturday so we had three days off.

By the time we pulled up in front of the hotel, I was exhausted. I hadn't really done anything but between the show in Portland and spending eleven hours on the bus, I was ready to straight to bed. That's exactly what I did. As soon as we got to our room, Edward and I striped our cloths off. We climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward's roaming hands on my body. I smiled to myself as I pushed my ass into his erection that was poking me in the back.

"I need you," he moaned as he grabbing my hips and pressed himself in me again.

"Then take me," I moaned.

Edward rolled me so that I was on my hands and knees. He tightened his grip on my hips before he slammed himself into me hard. I threw my hand up to the headboard to stabilize myself. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back into me harder.

"God, I love when you fuck me hard," I moaned as he slowly increased his pace.

"I love feeling your tight, wet, pussy wrapped around my cock," He growled as he slammed into me again.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder," I growled back.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my shoulder with his other hand and started driving into me harder. I could feel his balls slamming against my clit and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. His thrusts became more frantic and I knew he was getting close to his own release. I pushed back against him as I felt my body explode with my orgasm. I swear I saw stars.

"FUCK," I screamed as I came. Edward slammed into me once more.

"FUCK," he growled as he came deep inside of me.

He fell onto the bed next to me. He was panting and covered in sweat. I fell to my stomach feeling drained from our love making. I laid my head on his chest and was fixing to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"You guys, ok?" asked Emmett. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I called out. "We are perfectly fine."

"You sure?" he chuckled. "We, um, heard you screaming."

"We are sure," chuckled Edward. "We will be out in a minute."

"Yeah, ok," laughed Emmett.

Edward and I just chuckled as we jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Edward turned on the hot water and we climbed in. We took our time washing each other's bodies again. It was so intimate and intense. We finally got done and dried off. We went back into our room. Edward pulled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt while I put on a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. We went out into the living room and found everyone, and I do mean everyone from the tour waiting for us. They all just chuckled as my face turned red.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, ignoring their laughter.

"We need to work on some things for the tour," said Ben.

"No," I pouted. "We need to have fun!"

"What would you suggest?" asked Garrett. I thought for a minute before I smiled.

"I want to go to the zoo," I chuckled.

"That would be fun," said Alice and Rose.

"No way," grumbled Emmett and Jasper.

"Why the zoo?" asked Garrett.

"Because it will be fun," I said. "Besides, Emmett needs to go see his family."

"What family?" chuckled Edward.

"The apes, silly," I smirked.

Emmett just chuckled as he stood up and came over to me. He threw me over his shoulder and took off out the door with everyone chasing after us. He ran down the three flights of stairs and over to the pool. He just chuckled as he threw me in but he lost his balance and fell in with me. We broke through the surface of the water and found everyone laughing with us.

I looked over at Emmett and he winked. We went over to the side of the pool and held our hands out. Edward and Garrett grabbed mine to pull me out while Ben, Embry, Riley, and Jasper grabbed Emmett's. We both just chuckled as we pulled them all into the pool with us. They all fell into the water with screams. Kate just smiled as she walked up behind Rose and Tanya and pushed them into the water. Kate, Alice, Tia, and Glynesa just smiled and jumped into the pool with us. I looked up at Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Quil.

"Get your asses in here," I chuckled.

"No," laughed Emily but Leah and I shared a look. She just nodded her head and grabbed Emily and jumped in with her. They broke the surface of the water and Emily started laughing harder. "I will so get you back for this."

"Whatever, Emily," laughed Leah.

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Quil just shrugged their shoulders and jumped in. We all just laughed as we swan for the next few minutes. A family with three young kids came in to swim so we all climbed out of the pool and dried off as much as we could. We all agreed to go to the zoo. We all went up to our rooms and changed. Edward put on another pair of shorts and a t-shirt while I put on a blue cotton strapless dress and a pair of flip flops. I pulled my long hair up into a messy bun.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I went downstairs and meet the others in the lobby. We all climbed onto two buses and headed to the zoo. I paid for everyone to get in, even though they all bitched and whined, and we set out. We all stayed together and got a lot of squeals. We were stopped several times and asked to sign things for them. The look on Riley, Tia, and Embry's faces when they were asked to sign stuff was priceless. We had just gotten done in the reptile house when I started walking with Glynesa.

"How are you doing?" I asked. She smiled as she answered.

"I'm ok," she said. "Everyone has made me feel so welcomed here. I know they just feel sorry for me but it's still nice."

"None of us feel sorry for you, Glynesa," I said. "We care about you. You're a friend of Kate's and that makes you a friend to all of us. We are all very close and we don't let anyone hurt our friends."

"Thanks, Isabella," she said.

"Your welcome. Don't forget you can call me Bella in private, ok?" I asked.

"Ok," she chuckled.

"So tell me who Glynesa is," I said.

"It's all pretty boring, really," she said. "My parents, Siobhan and Liam, brought me here to America when I was ten from Ireland. I met Kate on my first day of fifth grade. She came up to me and declared that she was my best friend whether I liked it or not. From that moment on, we were best friends. When we graduated from high school, she went to UCLA while I went to Berkeley. That's where I met Andrew. He was a year older than me and at first, everything was great. Then about a year ago, he started changing. He would accuse me of cheating on him or he would follow me to and from class. I thought it was just the stress of finishing up school. So when we graduated, he insisted on moving to Sacramento. I thought it would be a new start but it wasn't. He got more and more controlling. I wanted to leave but I was scared. Then three weeks, he slammed his fist into the wall because I didn't have dinner ready. I knew that I had to get away so as soon as he was asleep, I packed up what I could and left. I went and stayed with a friend but he found me Monday night. I was coming out of the library I was working at and he grabbed me and hit me. He started to choke me but someone came up and pulled him off of me. He ran off and they took me to the hospital. I called Kate because I knew she was in town. I was supposed to come to your show but I didn't. Anyway, she and Garrett came to the hospital and I told them everything. They insisted that I come with them. So I did."

"I'm sorry you went through all of that," I said. "I know Kate is happy to have you here."

"Thanks, Isabella," said Glynesa.

"Your welcome," I said. "Please let me know if I can help you with anything, ok? I meant what I said, we care about you and we take care of our friends."

"I will, I promise," said Glynesa.

I just smiled as we joined the rest of our group at the bears. We spent the rest of the afternoon making our way through the zoo. I took hundreds of photos of everyone. I wanted to record this tour as much as I could. We all laughed when we got to the gorillas and one of them came right up to the glass where Edward was standing and started humping it. He got red in the face and ushered us out quickly.

I like the giraffes the most. We bought crackers and fed them. They would stick their freakishly long tongues out and lip our hands as they took the crackers from us. Alice squealed when one of them licked her hand. We all chuckled. We went down to the elephants next. They were rolling around in some muddy water. A few minute after we got there, one of the big ones sprayed Jasper and Garrett with water. I laughed so hard I nearly peed my pants.

We got to the bears and watched the black grizzlies for a few minutes. Then one of them saw Emmett and I swear he came right at him. If the glass hadn't been there, the bear would have torn him to shreds. It was kind of scary but funny to watch Emmett flinch back. By the time we got to the bears, we had seen everything and we were ready to go. We stopped in the gift shop and I bought us all t-shirt, which they all bitched and whined about again, and we loaded onto the buses.

We went back to the hotel. Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Seth, Tia and Glynesa went to Garrett and Kate's suite to watch movies. Paul, Jared, Ouil, Riley, and Embry were going to go watch some new ninja movie at the theater. Sam and Emily were going to dinner and Jacob and Leah were going to spend the night in their room. I think we all know what they were going to do. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper started playing some video gave while Rose, Alice, and I gave each other facials, manicures, and pedicures. It was a nice quiet evening with our families.

Eclipse and I spent all of Thursday at the civic center working on our show. I wanted to try a couple of new songs and we needed to work out the kinks. Plus my ankle was hurting from walking at the zoo all day, so I had the boot on, which made it harder to do some parts of the show. While I was working with Eclipse, Edward and the others were working on a few new songs of their own. By the time I crawled into bed Thursday night, I was exhausted.

Friday was spent doing a press junket with nearly fifty reporters from all over the area. I am pretty sure I was asked every possible question a person could ask. How did I like the band, what was my marriage like, how was the sex. I didn't answer that one. They seemed to like the show and didn't really have any negative question except to ask how I was doing after the mess with James. I assured them all that I was fine.

Saturday morning, I woke up when I heard Edward talking to someone. I looked over and saw him standing in front of the door.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. He looked back at me and pulled the door open to reveal Garrett and Ben. "What's going on?"

"W e just got the letters from New Moon," said Ben. "Are you sure you want to read them?"

"Yes," I said holding my hand out. He just sighed and gave them to me. "Thanks."

"Bella, just remember that we are going to figure out who this is," said Garrett.

"I know," I said. "I trust you but I need to know what this creep is saying, ok?"

"Ok," said Garrett. "We will be in the living room when you are done."

"Ok," I said. He and Ben went our into the living room. Edward shut the door and came back over to the bed. He climbed in beside me and we started reading the first letter.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_You had a wonderful show tonight at the bar. Watching you sing is like watching the sunrise. I saw you look at me and smile. I knew in that moment that you and I were meant to be. I don't think you should be with that boy and his band of misfits any longer though. You are above them. You are better than them and they are just using you to further their careers. _

_I can't get you out of my head. The way you looked at me, the way you smiled at me. The way you swayed your hips seductively at me. One day soon, you and I can finally be together. Until then, take care of yourself and know that I will be watching out for you._

_Your Omega_

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I was appalled when I saw what that monster did to you. James should have never been allowed close to you. How dare your security team not keep my Isabella safe. I promise to always take care of you. You looked so sad at your press conference. It took so much control not to come over to you and pull you into my arms but I knew I needed to give you some time. One day soon, we will be together. Then I can hold you in my arms forever._

_Always,_

_Your Omega_

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Thank you for signing your CD for me at Borders. Your generosity is touching. I think that's what I love so much about you. You have a big heart and you love so freely. A little to freely with that boy, however. I don't like seeing you with him. It makes me unhappy and I really don't like it when you make me unhappy. Do you understand?_

_Always,_

_Your Omega_

_Isabella, _

_HOW COULD YOU MARRY THAT BOY? Don't you understand that at you are mine? Why do you tease me like this? I love you, my Isabella. You will be mine._

_Always,_

_Your Omega_

_My dearest, Isabella,_

_I apologize for my last letter. I was upset and didn't handle it very well. I know that regardless of the boy, that you love me and someday soon you will be mine. I can wait until you are ready. Just know that I am always watching you, my Isabella. _

_Always, _

_Your Omega_

I set the letters on the bed and took a deep breath. Edward didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"He's fucking nuts," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Edward. "But Garrett and the rest of the team will keep him from hurting you. You are safe."

"I know," I whispered. I took another deep breath. "You know, I love you, right?"

"I do," whispered Edward. "You know, I love you too, right?"

"I do," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "We had better get out there. We have a show to get ready for."

"Ok," sighed Edward.

We gathered the letters and climbed out of the bed and went into the living room. Everyone was just sitting there in complete silence. They all looked up at me and Edward. They smiled and I saw them all relax. I guess they thought I would freak out. I went over and handed Ben the letters.

"He was one of the press," I said.

"What makes you think so?" asked Ben.

"Well, besides the fact that in his second letter he mentions that he was at my press conference after James, he calls me Isabella. He saw the show in Forks, which tells me that he wasn't local because in the four weeks that I was there I went on as Bella," I explained.

"Ok, we will try tracking all the press that were at both events and cross reference them," said Garrett. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "Just get this fucker away from me before he gets desperate."

"I will," said Garrett. "I promised not to let anyone hurt you again and I meant it."

"I know you did," I said. I looked around. "Let's get ready for the show."

"Ok," everyone muttered.

We all went to our own rooms and took showers and got dressed. We were taken down to the buses by Garrett, Jacob and Sam. The press and the fans were pushed back fifteen yards this time. I shuddered when I thought that he could be here right now watching us. We loaded onto the buses and drove over to the civic center.

We went inside and went straight to the stage. Breaking Dawn did their sound and lighting check and then Eclipse and I did ours. I pushed this Omega person out of my head and just focused on the show. I had to let Garrett and his team handle this. My job was to entertain the crowd tonight.

After we got done with rehearsals, we hung out in the dressing rooms while Kate fixed all of our hair. She let me wear my hair down tonight. Alice was having me wear a pair of tight, red, leather pants, a black halter top, and black leather motorcycle boots since my ankle was still sore.

Breaking Dawn's show was as good as the previous two if not better. Their chemistry with the crowd and each other was infectious. I couldn't help but smile every time they started a new song. It was just amazing. I went out and we did our duo for everyone before Eclipse came out. We started the night with a new song and the crowd loved it. It was clear that they loved the way Eclipse and I worked together on the stage. I think all the men in the audience whistled or moaned when I went over and slapped Tia on the ass while I was singing. She just chuckled and winked at me.

After our show was over and we had signed over a thousand autographs between us, we all made our way back to the hotel. Edward and I went straight to our room. We stripped each other's cloths off and made move all night. Sacramento had been amazing and I could only wonder what Vegas would bring.


	4. Las Vegas

**LAS VEGAS**

Las Vegas, Nevada. What could I really say about Vegas that people don't already know? The bright lights that lit up the strip as our buses pulled into the city were mesmerizing and awe inspiring. I had played here before but it never got old. It was still was of the most beautiful and exciting cities in the US.

After spending nearly ten hours on the bus driving from Sacramento to Vegas, none of us had much energy to do anything but go to bed. Our buses pulled up in front of the MGM Grand hotel and casino. We would be doing our concert in three days, which would be nice not to have to drive all over the place. Ben and Angela went in and got us checked in. A few minutes later, they came back and Garrett and his team led me, Breaking dawn, and Eclipse into the lobby of the hotel. A large, bawled man stepped forward to greet us.

"Miss Whitlock, Mr. Cullen's, Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale, I am Alexander Brody. I am the general manger here," he said as he stuck his hand out then pulled it back quickly. "Please let me know if there is anything you and your guest need."

"Thank you, Mr. Brody," I said. "Right now, I think we would just like to get to our rooms."

"Certainly," he said before he stepped out of the way.

I just smiled at him as we walked by. We made our way over to the elevators and split up as we made our way to our floor. Because of the number in our party we needed up getting the entire 23rd floor to ourselves. Edward and I said goodnight to everyone and went into our room. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Bella," whispered Alice.

"Go away, pixie," I muttered as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on, Bella," chuckled Alice as she pulled the blanket off of me. I growled and pulled her onto the bed with me. I snuggled up to her.

"No, I'm still sleepy," I chuckled. "I will you, my Ali, as my teddy bear."

"Holy…"

"Shit…"

Alice and I looked up to see Edward and Jasper standing in the doorway to our room. They both had their mouths hanging wide open and I am pretty sure I saw them drool. I just chuckled as I looked over at Alice. She was shaking from laughing silently.

"Ali, I thought you said we were going to be alone," I whined. She took a deep breath and tried to stop her laughter.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I think we should have an orgy with Edward and Jasper," said Alice. I bit my lip and looked over at the boys. They were staring at us and panting slightly.

"Ok," I said shrugging my shoulders. "But I get Jasper first."

"Alice, get the fuck out," growled Edward.

"But Edward-"

"Alice, come on, now," growled Jasper. Alice leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I guess we will have to wait until later," smirked Alice with a wink.

Jasper came over and picked Alice up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room while she slapped his ass. Edward slammed the door behind them and turned to look at me. I could see the want, no the need in this eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I shivered in anticipation as I slowly slid out of the bed and stood up. Edward came over to me and pulled my tank top off and tossed it onto the floor. He lifted his hands to my bare breast and cupped them, pulling my nipples in between his fingers and pinching them.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Not. Another. Word." he demanded. I clamped my mouth shut as my breathing hitched slightly. I liked domineering Edward. "You think you can just go around and tease me and Jasper like that. Well, you can't, love."

Edward reached down and slipped my shorts and panties down my legs. He lifted me up and kicked them to the side before he put me back on my feet. He reached down and undid his shorts and pushed them and his boxers down. His hard cock sprang out and I licked my lips as he kicked his pants off.

"On your knees," he ordered.

I quickly fell to my knees in front of him. He grabbed his cock and he back of my head. I opened my mouth and sucked his cock into my mouth. Fuck, he tasted so good. Edward guided my head as he pumped in and out of my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in. He shuddered and came down my throat with a growl.

Edward pulled me to my feet and lifted me over his shoulder and threw me back on the bed. He pushed my legs apart and pinned them to the bed. He winked at me before he press his face in my pussy. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in ecstasy. He pushed his tongue into me and began to fuck me hard with his tongue. It was like I was his last meal and he was going to make sure he got all of it. Edward pulled my clit into his mouth and bit down as he shoved two fingers into me roughly. My body shook violently as I came. Edward kissed his way up my naked body and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself and it was so fucking erotic.

"You are so fucking hot," he moaned as he moved his lips down my jaw line to my ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," I whimpered as I felt the tip of his cock rubbing my soaking core. "Please…."

"Are you going to keep teasing me like that?" he whispered before he sucked my earlobe into his lips.

"No….please…now…..please." I whimpered.

"As you wish, my love," he murmured as he entered me quickly.

I gasp and he paused to control himself. After a moment, he began to slowly thrust in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to move him faster but he was torturing me with his slow and steady pace.

"Damn it, Edward, faster," I growled.

"You want me to go faster?" he chuckle.

"Yes," I growled.

"Ok," he chuckled evilly.

Edward stood by the edge of the bed. He gripped my hips in his large hands and began slamming himself into me harder and faster. I arched my back as I came almost at once but Edward didn't slow down. In fact, he went harder and faster. I could tell he was getting close to his own release as I was approaching my third of the morning. I felt my walls clench down on his cock again and he thrust once more before he spilled into me.

"Fuck," he moaned.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on my chest. I raised my arms and wove my fingers into his hair. I pulled his lips up to mine and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me without ever pulling out of me. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed and settle me so I was straddling his lap. I could feel him get hard inside of me.

I locked my eyes with his and wrap my legs around his waist. I start moving my hips with his. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my forehead against his as we make love again. Edward moves his arms so that one of them is wrapped around my back and up to my shoulder and the other is wrapped around my ass as he meets me thrust for thrust. We are both completely silent except for the sounds of our bodies moving together. Edward kisses me again as we come together again.

"I love you, Edward. Only you," I whispered against his lips.

"You're my life, Bella. I love you so much," he whispers back. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I will never leave you, my love," I whispered. "I can't live without you. You are my everything."

"As you are mine," whispered Edward.

He stood up and carried me into the bathroom. He set me on my feet and started the water. He helped me in and stepped in behind me. I leaned my head back on his chest as he moved his hands around to my breast and started 'cleaning' them. His hands moved freely on my body as he washed every inch of me. He moved his hands to my hair and turned me so I was facing him. He leaned my head back and wet my hair while he moved his tongue up my neck. He tilted my head back up and lathered some shampoo and worked it into my hair. I closed my eyes and moaned with the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp. He leaned my head back and rinsed all the shampoo out. He repeated the process again with my conditioner.

Once he was done with me, I moved my hands up his chest slowly until I reached his hair. I turned us so that he was under the water. He fell to his knees and I massaged his scalp with the shampoo. Edward brought his hands up to my hips and pulled me closer. I leaned his head back and rinsed the shampoo out before I leaned down and kissed him softly. It was the most intense shower of my life.

Eventually, we managed to get out of the shower. We went back into our room and got dressed. It was still scorching hot in Vegas in September so I pulled on white and blue cotton sundress and some flip flops. Edward and I made our way out into the front room of our suite and found Emmett and Rose waiting for us.

"Hey," I said. "Have you guys seen Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah," chuckled Emmett. "We saw him carrying Alice down the hall muttering something about being a tease and teaching her a lesson. You know anything about that?"

"Nope," said me and Edward.

They just chuckled as the door to the suite opened and Jasper and Alice came in. They both had big goofy grins on their faces. They looked over at me and Edward and I swear they both fucking blushed as did I. Emmett and Rose looked from me to Alice and back.

"Your hiding something," said Rose.

"No, we aren't," said me and Alice.

"Yes, you are," said Emmett. He got up and came over and stood right in front of me and looked me in the eye. "Did you have sex with Alice or Jasper?"

"NO!" I chuckled. He just looked at me for a minute before he turned back to Alice and Jasper, who were both looking at the floor, then to Edward.

"Ok," said Emmett. He looked back over at Rose. "They are hiding something but I have no clue what it is."

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We girls are going to the spa while the boys go gambling. Then we are all meeting back here tonight and going to see David Copperfield," squealed Alice.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said. "When is our spa appointment?"

"Um, ten minutes," said Alice. I turned back to Edward and kissed him.

"Have fun at the tables and make lots of money," I chuckled.

"Ok, you have fun with the girls," he smirked. I leaned up to his ear sucked on his ear lobe.

"I'll have fun, love," I whispered in his ear. "Especially with Ali."

"Isabella," he growled as he grabbed my hips. I pulled away and looked at him innocently.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're a fucking tease," he growled.

"Am I?" I asked as I took a few steps back. "You never know what might happen."

With that said, I turned and grabbed Rose and Alice's hands and dragged them out of the suite. Edward and Jasper yelled at us to behave while Emmett just stood there confused. Alice was shaking with her silent laughter as we stepped onto the elevator. Rose just looked confused but we told her we would explain it to her later.

We stepped off the elevator and went into the spa. Tanya, Kate, Glynesa, Leah, Emily, Tia, and Angela were waiting for us. We checked in and were automatically taken to the back to get our massages. Rose, Alice, and I were in one room while the others got taken to another room. We changed into our robes while we waited for our masseuse to show up.

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you two?" asked Rose. Alice and I just chuckled.

"I went to get Bella up for the spa this morning," said Alice. "She was a little grumpy so I pulled the blanket off her bed. She growled and pulled me into her bed and snuggled up next to me and called me her teddy bear."

"Edward and Jasper came and in saw us in each others arms so I may have made it seem like Alice and I were fixing to have sex," I chuckled.

"I made a comment about the four of us having an orgy," laughed Alice. "Edward told me to get the fuck out but I tried to protest. Jasper told me now. He had this fucking wild look in his eye. I leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek and Jasper came over and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and took me to our room. He ravaged me and made me cum three times."

"Edward gave me four mind blowing orgasms and the most intense shower I have ever had," I chuckled. Rose was just staring at me with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Damn," she muttered. "I miss all the good times."

"I'm sure Emmett would start stripping if you offered him a threesome or an orgy," I teased.

"He would," laughed Rose.

Our masseuse's came in so we stopped talking about sex. Our massages were nice. I felt all the tension from three shows get worked out of my body. After our massages, we had a mud bath, pedicure, and manicure. We all got our hair fixed for the show tonight. I think Kate enjoyed being on the receiving end of the treatment for a change. Glynesa looked so relaxed and content. Her bruises were nearly completely gone and with a little make-up you couldn't see them at all. I was glad she was feeling comfortable with us. I loved to watch her and Kate talk. They both were so carefree. It made me smile.

After our spa treatment, we went to the hotel shop and bought new outfits for tonight. Glynesa started to protest when I insisted on buying hers but I just gave her my 'I am doing this so suck it up' look and she just rolled her eyes and let me. I liked her more and more. After we had the perfect outfits, we spent the rest of the afternoon in my suite watching movies and gossiping about the stars of Hollywood. They all gave me a strange look when I said that I thought Edward looked a little like Robert Pattinson. He does.

Just after six we all started fixing each others make-up. We all made sure to make each other look extremely sexy. We got our cloths on and made our way down to hotel restaurant to meet all the guys. We walked up to the hostess and she gasp and started to squeal when a tall, red haired man came up to us.

"I've got them, Simone," he said. She just nodded and practically ran to the back. He looked back at us and gave me the once over before he spoke again. It was creepy and gross. "Miss Whitlock, it's pleasure to have you with us. I'm Carson McClintock, the manager."

"Thank you," I said. He just stood there for a minute not saying anything. "Are you going to take us to our table?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry," he muttered.

I could hear the others all snickering under their breaths as we followed him through the crowd to a private section in the back. We walked in and found all the guys waiting for us. I nearly growled when I saw Edward in a pair of tight black pants and a black, silk, dress shirt. Carson just stammered out a thank you and left us alone.

I went over to Edward and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I was fixing to grab his ass when we heard everyone chuckle. We looked over and saw Carson standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open and a bottle of champagne in his hand. He just set it on the table and left us alone. We all chuckled and sat down at the table. Our servers came in and we ordered our dinner and drinks. We all broke out into private conversations while we waited for our food.

"How was the spa?" asked Edward wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"It was fantastic," I said. "It felt nice to really relax. Especially after such an intense morning."

"I haven't gotten this morning off my mind all day," murmured Edward before he pressed his lips to mine softly.

"Me either," I whispered before I kissed him again.

"Are they always like that?" whispered Glynesa. Edward and I looked over and saw everyone watching us while thy chuckled.

"Yes," they all chuckled.

"Wow," chuckled Glynesa.

"You get used to it," chuckled Emmett rolling his eyes.

"Don't listen to them, Glynesa," I chuckled. "They are lying. See, they like to tease us because we are young and they are all so old that they can't keep up with us."

"I'm pretty sure Ali and I kept up with you and Edward today," smirked Jasper. I raised my eyebrow as everyone looked from us to him and Alice, who was blushing.

"Baby, they beat us by one," whispered Alice. Jasper's eyes went wide before he narrowed them at Edward.

"How many did you give her?" asked Jasper.

"Four," smirked Edward. Everyone was looking between me and Edward and Alice and Jasper with confused looks on their faces, except Rose. She was chuckling. "She gave me three."

"Fuck," muttered Jasper. He looked down at Alice who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow that clearly said 'are you really going to let them beat us'. "Baby, I will give you at least four more tonight."

"I can do five," smirked Edward. Everyone looked at us. I just smirked and looked at Jasper.

"Six," growled Jasper.

"Seven," growled Edward. On the outside I was all smiles but my insides were quartering with excitement. I looked at Alice.

"I can give him eight," I smirked. She smiled as everyone stared between us.

"Want to bet on it?" she asked.

"Fuck yes," I chuckled.

"Winner gets to decide the wardrobe for the show," said Alice.

"Deal," I said. I looked over at Edward. "You had better man up tonight, lover."

"No problem," smirked Edward with a wink.

"What the hell are we missing?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing," said me, Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

They all just rolled their eyes as our servers brought our food. We spent the next two hours enjoying our dinner. Emmett and Garrett tried to get the details of our bet out of us but none of us would tell them. Rose just chuckled and leaned over to Angela and whispered in her ear. Angela gasp and started laughing hysterically. She refused to tell Ben what was so funny. She and Rose made a side bet. Rose picked me to win because she said I was way to competitive to lose. Angela picked Alice because Alice would not be able to release her control over our wardrobes. This was going to be a fun night.

After we were done with our dishes, our servers cleared our plates and we turned our attention to the stage and watched David Copperfield. He was brilliant and completely amazing. I could tell the others had enjoyed his performance as well.

As soon as his show was over, Alice and I smirked at each other grabbed Jasper and Edward by the hand and dragged them out of the restaurant with everyone calling after us. Garrett, Emmett, and Ben were yelling at us to wait but Rose and Angela were yelling at us to make them proud. We climbed into the elevator and anxiously rode it to the 23rd floor. We stepped out and made our way to our rooms.

I dragged Edward into our room and shut the door behind me. I pushed him against the door and fell to my knees and gave him his first. Needless to say Edward threw me on the bed and gave me one. Then he slammed himself into me and achieved number two us. Without breaking contact, he lifted me into his arms and took us to number three against the wall. We took a break to get some water and take a quick shower. Once we were done with that, Edward bent me over the bed and we got number four. Number five came, with me riding him hard. Six was while we were in a 69 position. Seven came for us in the shower. Finally, number eight came while we slowly made love as the sun came up. It was the most exited and exhausting night of my life.

After a few hours of sleep, Edward and I were dragged out of bed by Angela and Ben. We grumbled and called them a handful of names before we went and took another shower. After we were dressed we went into the living room and found everyone waiting for us, including Alice and Jasper. They looked just as tired as we were.

"How many did you get?" asked Alice.

"You first," I grumbled.

"We got seven," she grumbled.

"Ha," I chuckled. "We got eight. I get to plan the wardrobe for the show."

"Stupid bitch," muttered Alice.

"I love you too, Ali," I said as I poured myself some coffee.

"Edward, man, how?" asked Jasper.

"Well, let me just say, she motivates me," chuckled Edward.

"But eight?" asked Jasper. "In one night?"

"Don't forget about the three from yesterday morning," I pointed out as I handed Edward some coffee.

"Holy fuck," exclaimed Emmett as he stood up. "Are you talking about how many orgasms you had last night?"

"Oh my god, they are," snickered Garrett as everyone gasp and looked over at us.

"Eight?" asked Kate. I nodded my head. "Edward, teach Garrett how to do that for me."

"Kate," growled Garrett.

"I'm sorry," said Kate. "But eight."

"I'll show you eight," grumbled Garrett. He stood up and grabbed Kate and dragged her out of the suite.

"Are you going to let him out do you?" asked Tanya as she looked over at Seth. He threw his head back as he stood up.

"No," he whined as they left.

One by one they left. Sam and Emily were next. Then Jacob and Leah. Emmett glared at Edward and Jasper before he threw Rose over his shoulder and took off with her squealing. Paul, Jared, and Quil just shook their heads and told us they were going to head down to the casino and to call if we decided to leave the room. Riley, Embry, Tia, and Glynesa all looked a little confused and just left to go watch movies in Riley and Embry's room. Jasper and Alice went back to their room to go back to bed. Edward and I just chuckled and went back to our bed. It had been a long strange morning.

We didn't hear from anyone else for the rest of the day. Edward and I just enjoyed having the day to ourselves. We were both to tired and to sore to have anymore sex. We watched a couple movies and I started planning the wardrobe for tomorrow nights show. That evening, we went down to the casino with Paul, Jared, and Quil. We played blackjack and ended up winning a couple thousand dollars. We took our winnings and went back to our room. We changed into our pajamas and fell into bed. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up and quickly showered and dressed. We made our way down to the coffee shop in the hotel and met the others for breakfast. Except for Eclipse, Paul, Jared, Quil, Glynesa, Alice and Jasper, they all looked extremely tired. They all glared at me and Edward as we sat down.

"Don't look at us like that," I said. "We never said you had to try to keep up."

"Edward, how do you do it?" asked Garrett. Edward just chuckled.

"Garrett, I just let my body melt into hers," said Edward. "It's like we are trying to desperately get as close to each other as we came but we can't ever seem to get there. I think we will always be trying."

"Awe," whispered all the girls.

"Damn it," muttered all the guys.

"Edward, we talked about this smooth talking shit," grumbled Garrett. Kate glared at him.

"It might be nice if you took a page from Edward's book and said romantic shit like that to me," she snapped.

"Kate, you know I love you," said Garrett. I shook my head trying to get his attention as she started sobbing.

"I know," she sobbed. "But I need you to show me instead of complaining about me wanting sex. You think I am disgusting."

"Honey, no, I think you are beautiful," whispered Garrett. "I just think you need to rest more."

"Gar, stop," I hissed as Kate snapped her head up and glared at him again. His eyes went wide and he leaned away from her.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED. I KNOW WHAT I NEED. RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU. YOU…..STUPID APE," screamed Kate. She stood up and ran out of the diner. Garrett made to follow her but Glynesa stopped him and went after her.

"Wow," said Emmett.

"Garrett, Garrett, Garrett," I said shaking my head. "Repeat after me, Kate, your right, I'm wrong. Please accept this gift from me."

"I don't have a gift for her," said Garrett. We all groaned. "What?"

"You go right now and buy her something expensive or I am going to kick your ass for hurting my sister," I snapped.

"Ok," said Garrett. He jumped up and practically ran out of the diner. I just shook my head.

"Silly fool," I said. "Doesn't know when to shut up."

By the time the show started that night, Garrett and Kate had made up and she was now the owner of a fabulous pair of diamond earrings. Garrett made me proud today. At least until he fucks up again. I was nice and let everyone wear jeans for the show tonight. The boys all wore black dress shirts while us girls wore different color t-shirts. Once again our show was a huge success. A few hours later, we fell into bed exhausted and content.


	5. Salt Lake City

**SALT LAKE CITY**

We spent three more days in Vegas, making our way from casino to casino. The others had never been and I wanted them to enjoy it. Of course leave it to Emmett to get us in trouble. He had been having a lucky streak at one of the roulette tables and got a little to animated about how awesome he was and how the Palms Casino sucked. It was times like this that fame is an ugly friend. The floor manager had to come over and ask him to quiet down or leave. He started to smart off but Rose gave him a look that clearly said 'if you get us kicked out, no sex for the rest of your life'. He shut his mouth immediately.

We pulled into Salt Lake City, Utah the three days before our concert. We stayed at a very nice hotel that had a wonderful view of the snow capped mountains. The first two days in Salt Lake were spent doing publicity for the show. We appeared on KUTV2's morning show. It was really cool studio that was designed so that people could watch the new being filmed from the street. We performed for everyone and had quite a large gathering.

After that we held a meet and greet for our fans to come in and get autographs. My hand was killing me by the time the day was over. We spent the next day rehearing for the show. We were playing at the E center where the Utah Grizzlies hockey league plays. It was a huge stadium with over 12,000 seats. Our concert was completely sold out.

I woke up the morning before the concert feeling a little nauseous. I ran into the bathroom and started dry heaving. Edward ran in after me and held my hair back for me while I threw up. Once my stomach had settled, I rinsed out my mouth and cleaned my face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I feel fine now."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, something must have just hit my stomach wrong," I said standing up and taking a deep breath. Just then someone knocked on the door to our room. I went over and looked out the peep hole and saw Alice and Rose standing there. I pulled open the door and they handed me a box. "Is this it?"

"Yep," said Alice.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No," smirked Rose.

"Give me five," I said. "I'll meet you in the laundry room."

"Ok," they said. I shut the door and turned back to Edward and held up the box.

"Is that it?" he asked with a big smile.

"Yep," I said. "The girls and I are going to go get it all set up."

"Awesome," snickered Edward. He came over and kissed me. "I love your evil mind."

"That's so fucking sweet," I gushed.

"What can I say, I'm a sweet talker," he chuckled.

I just laughed and set the box on the dresser. Edward and I took a quick shower together and got dressed. I kissed him goodbye and picked up the box and headed out to meet Rose and Alice. They were waiting for me in the laundry room. They were nearly vibrating with excitement. So was I.

We peaked out into the hall to make sure no one was coming. The halls were clear so we snuck down the hall and let ourselves into the room. We shut the door behind us and quickly got everything set up. I made sure to put the camera where we would get a good view. We snuck back out into the hall and quickly made our way down to the diner where everyone was waiting for us. Edward raised an eyebrow and I quickly nodded my head. He just started chuckling silently.

"Hey, Em, do you still have my play list?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in mine and Rose's room," said Emmett.

"Could you go get for me?" I asked. "I need it to get ready for the show tomorrow."

"Sure," he said with a wink. He got up and walked out of the diner. As soon as he was gone, Kate pulled out her laptop and brought up the camera feed to his room.

"This is going to be good," she snickered.

We all gathered around the laptop so we could watch. A few minutes later, the door to Emmett's room opened. As soon as the door was shut I pulled out the remote in my pocket and locked the door. Emmett snapped his head to the door for a moment but then went over to the dresser to pick up my play list. I hit another button and a little mechanical rat skittered across the floor with a loud squeak. Emmett jumped and turned to see what it was but it was already gone. We were all shaking with our laughter.

Emmett just shook his head and made a step toward the door when I pushed the button again and the rat streaked out in front of him. He screamed and jumped up on the bed. We all busted out laughing. Emmett moved to climb off the side of the bed closest to the door but I quickly moved the rat to that side. He flinched back and tried to go to the other side but the rat followed him. Back and forth we went until Emmett jumped off the bed and ran to the door and tried to open it. He fumbled with the locks as he watched the rat slowly make it's way closer and closer to him. Just when it was almost on him, I unlocked the door. He threw the door opened and ran screaming from the room.

I quickly moved the rat under the bed and pocketed the remote before Emmett came back. Kate handed me the DVD she had made of it and packed her laptop up. Emmett came back in a few minutes later. He was pale and panting slightly.

"Here," he whispered as he handed my play list. His hands were shaking and he was sweating.

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked.

"There was a fucking evil rat in my room," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rose as she grabbed his hand. Worlds fucking best actress award goes to her.

"I had just picked up the play list when I heard this noise," said Emmett. "I looked around but I didn't see anything so I just shrugged it off. I was fixing to go to the door when this huge ass rat came zipping out from under the bed. Rosie, it was like the size of a football, I swear. Anyway, I tried to just walk past it but it went crazy and started attacking me. It lunged for my leg and tried to bite me. I kicked it and it flew into the wall. I thought the thing was dead but it came back at me so I kicked it again."

"Then what happened?" asked Alice as she bit her lip. To anyone else it would just look like she was curious but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"I had to kick it a few times but I finally killed it." said Emmett. "I managed to scoop it up in the trash and tossed it before I came down here."

"Wow," said Kate. She had her hand over her mouth to hid her smirk as did several others. I reached over and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Sounds like you've had a hard day, brother bear," I said softly. "I know what would make you feel better."

"What?" he asked.

"I think you need to go watch a movie," I said. I pulled out the DVD and handed it to him. "I just downloaded this. It's some action movie. Do you want to watch it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks, sister."

"Your welcome," I said. "We are going to hang out around the pool for awhile if you want to join us later."

"Yeah, ok," said Emmett.

He stood up and left again. As soon as he was out of the diner, Kate pulled out her laptop again and brought up the feed to his room again. We all watched as Emmett walked back into his and Rose's room a few minutes later. He was frantically looking around the room for the rat. He put the DVD in the player and practically jumped on the bed. He turned on the TV and started the video.

A moment later, the TV started showing the video we had made of his rat attack. The more he watched the lower his jaw dropped. Just after the video faded with him running from the room, it came back up with me sitting on the screen. I swear Emmett growled.

"Em, I hope you enjoyed this movie. I had a feeling it would make you….happy," I smirked. "I love you, brother. Welcome to Bella fest 2009. May the pranks begin!"

The screen showed Emmett jump off the bed. We quickly packed everything up and ran out to the pool and settle into the lounge chairs. Emmett came storming in a few moments later with an evil look on his face. For a moment, I thought he would be mad but then he just smiled as he came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Bells, that was an awesome prank," he said.

"Thank you, Em," I said.

"Your welcome," he said. "Just remember payback is a bitch."

"Good, because so am I," I smirked.

Emmett just laughed and pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I knew I was forgiven for my prank. We spent the next couple hours hanging around the pool together. We all shared with Emmett our parts in the plot against him. His smile got bigger and bigger with each word we spoke. I could almost see the gears in his head moving as he tried to figure out how to get us back.

After we had lunch, Riley, Embry, Tia, and I gathered in their room and worked on our play list for tomorrow nights show. We settled on the beds and I pulled out the list of songs.

"Any songs you guys want to try?" I asked. They looked over the list for a minute.

"How about Slipped Away?" asked Riley.

"Ok," I said.

"I would like to do Teen Lovers," said Tia.

"Good choice," I said with a smile as I wrote that one down. I looked up at Embry. "You have one?"

"What about Dangerous Affair?" he asked.

"Oh, someone's in the mood to be naughty," I chuckled. "We can do that one tonight too."

"Cool," said Embry with smile. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said looking up from the list. He had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"How do you keep such a positive attitude all the time?" he asked. I chuckled softly. "I mean, you have fans and press in your face all the time. Doesn't it get old?"

"Sure, it does," I said. "But I love to sing. I love to play my guitar. I am just one of the lucky few that gets paid to do it. To me, it's like breathing. I can't not play. Does that make since?"

"Yeah," said Tia. "But how do you get over the intensity of it all?"

"You don't," I said.

"But you don't even bat an eyelash when they are throwing questions at you from all sides," said Riley.

"I've been doing this for a long time," I said. "When I went on my first tour, I used to be skittish around the press. What if I said the wrong thing? What if they didn't like me? One night, I had had a really bad show. We were playing Jacksonville, Florida. The sound system was messed up and my backup band at the time was fighting with each other. They didn't listen to me because I was a newbie to the music world. I went back to the hotel and called my dad, Charlie. I bawled on the phone with him for nearly two hours telling him how I wanted to go home. I told him everyone hated me and I was going to get fired anyway because of the bad show. He finally got me to calm down and told me I had to give it one more show. I had to throw everything I had into that show. I finally agreed. The next afternoon, we were in the middle of our sound cheek and the band was yelling and screaming at each other. I finally had had enough. I screamed at them all to shut the fuck up. They started to smart off to me but I told them I was talking and they shut their mouths. I told them that this was our time to make the world better through our music. This was our time to be there when someone needed us. They didn't say a word. We finished our sound check and went back to the dressing room and got ready for the show. Our show was awesome that night. The way they followed my led on stage was amazing. When I got done with my set, I walked off the stage to find Charlie waiting for me. He knew I would have a great show once I got rid of my 'what ifs'."

"Your lucky to have supportive parents," said Embry.

"Yours aren't?" I asked.

"No, when I left Oklahoma to study music at UCLA, they told me I would never make it," said Embry. "But I love music. I meet Riley a few months later and then Tia about a month after that. We formed our band and here we are."

"Good, I'm glad you didn't listen to them," I said. "You guys are great. I have no doubt that you will go far in this business."

We finished getting our final play list for the show together. We went down to Alice's room and got our cloths for the show. I think Alice was getting me back for Vegas because she was making me wear the smallest black skirt, tube top and stiletto heels. I just rolled my eyes and took it all up to mine and Edward's room.

Edward and I just ordered room service for dinner. I still wasn't feeling great and I was tired. We ate and cuddle on the couch watching a movie for awhile. I had just started to nod off when Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the bed and helped me change into my pajamas. We climbed into bed and he held me as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with an upset stomach again. I threw up a few times before I felt better. I could see the worry on Edward's face. I promised that if I didn't feel better soon, I would call a doctor. That seemed to help him relax, even if it was only a little bit.

After we showed and got dressed, we made our way down to the diner to meet everyone for breakfast. Kate and Garrett were the only ones here so far. I sat down just as the waitress brought Garrett's coffee. Just one sniff and I took off running to the ladies room. I busted my way through the doors and barely made it to the toilet before I started throwing up again. Kate came in after me and pulled my hair off my face.

"Feel better?" she asked once I stopped throwing up.

"Yeah," I whispered. I turned and sat on the floor and pulled some toilet paper off and wiped my mouth.

"How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"I'm not," I said. "I woke up yesterday morning and this morning feeling sick. I was tired all day but I didn't really feel bad."

"Two days of feeling sick?" asked Kate as she sat next to me.

"Yeah," I said. "I must have some kind of bug."

"Or your pregnant," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm on the pill," I said.

"Bella, people get pregnant on the pill all the time," whispered Kate. "When was your last period?"

"Shit," I whispered. "It was a week before the wedding."

"That would make you over two weeks late," said Kate. "How did you not realize you were late?"

"I'm not regular," I said slightly panicked. "What do I do? I can't just walk into a drug store and buy a test."

"Look, calm down," said Kate. "I will get you a test. You will have to wait to take it until the morning. You need to try to relax and just focus on the show."

"Ok," I whispered. "Thank, Kate."

"Your welcome," she whispered.

We stood up and I cleaned my face before we went back out to the table. By the time we got back, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, and Angela had joined Edward and Garrett. Edward gave me a look but I just smiled at him and avoided his eyes. It's not like we hadn't talked about having kids. We both wanted a few but we had planned to at least wait until the tour was over. Could I handle being pregnant and on tour for the next two and half months?

I didn't eat much for breakfast. My stomach was still upset. Kate kept giving me small smiles and, while I was grateful, Edward noticed. I could tell he was worried about me and upset that I didn't tell him but I needed to do that in private and not in front of everyone. As soon as he was done, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the diner and back up to our room. He shut the door behind him and turned and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Kate thinks I might be pregnant," I said. Edward's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open just before he fell to his knees and froze. "Edward?…..Edward?……EDWARD?"

"Pregnant?" he whispered.

"Maybe," I said as I sat on the floor next to him. "I haven't had a period since before the wedding."

"When are you going to find out?" he asked.

"Kate's going to pick me up a test," I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "She said I need to wait to take it in morning."

"Are you hoping your are?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I want to have babies someday but I'm scared about how I could handle a tour and the beginnings of a pregnancy. Are you hoping I am?"

"I don't know," whispered Edward. "I want to have babies with you but like you said, we just started this tour."

"I know," I cried. Edward tightened his arms around me.

"Don't cry, love," he whispered. "If you are pregnant, then we will make sure you get the rest you need, the care you need, everything. We'll handle it together."

"Do you promise?" I sobbed into his shirt.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. I felt a tear hit my shoulder and looked up and saw him with tears running down his face. "I promise to be here for you anyway I can. If we are having a baby now, then I am happy."

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his softly. Edward pulled me so that I was straddling his lap. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and kissed me harder. I slid my hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt. I pulled it up and over his head and tossed it to the side. Edward did the same to my shirt. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently. He moved his lips and started kissing his way down my chest and pulled my nipples into his mouth. I wove my fingers in his hair and pulled just slightly causing him to moan.

He moved his lips to my stomach and planted little kisses over my abdomen before he reached the top of my shorts. He slowly pulled them and my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor. He quickly got rid of his own pants and underwear. He climbed onto the bed and slowly pushed himself inside of me. He brought his lips to mine as he started his slow and steady pace. I could feel all of his love, passion for me. I could feel his need for me. We clamped our hands together as we came together. Edward rolled over and pulled me into his arms.

"No matter what the test says, I will always love you," he whispered. "And I will love our baby."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

We stayed wrapped in each others arms until Angela and Ben came banging on our door. We reluctantly climbed out of the bed. We showered and got dressed again. We met the others down in the lobby. Garrett came over and hugged me. He whispered in my ear that everything was going to be ok. I let a tear fall as I thanked him. I didn't blame Kate for telling him. He was her version Edward.

We ignored the questioning looks from the others as I wiped the tear off my face and we loaded onto the buses. Edward and I just sat with our arms wrapped around each other as we made the ten minute drive. We went inside and started our sound checks but Edward and I were both distracted. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were getting frustrated with Edward every time he messed up a cord or a lyric. Riley, Embry, and Tia didn't say anything to me but I could tell they were concerned too.

Kate let me wear my hair down for the show tonight. She even managed to talk Alice into letting me wear smaller heels. I think Alice knew something was wrong and that's why she gave in so easy. Once the shows started, I tried to focus on my music. Edward and the others had a great show. When we sang our duo, I got a little choked up and had trouble keeping the tears from pouring down my face. Edward kissed my cheek before he left the stage.

My part of the concert flew by. I tried to throw myself into each song. I tried to lose myself in each song, each word, each cord. By the time, I got down, I was exhausted and emotional. Kate handed us a bag with the test in it when we got back to the hotel. We thanked her and went into our room. We tried to sleep but we were both either to excited or to nervous to sleep. I'm not really sure which one.

I climbed off the bed just after 7am and went into the bathroom and took the test. I set it on the counter and went back into our room and climbed in Edward's lap.

"How long until we know?" he whispered.

"Three minutes," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

We didn't need to say anything else. Two and a half minutes later, I went back into the bathroom and picked up the test. I didn't look at it as I went back over to Edward. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I flipped the test over and we took a deep breath and looked down at it.

"Holy…"

"Shit…."

* * *

**Don't hate me :)**


	6. Denver

**DENVER**

I climbed off the bed just after 7am and went into the bathroom and took the test. I set it on the counter and went back into our room and climbed in Edward's lap.

"How long until we know?" he whispered.

"Three minutes," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

We didn't need to say anything else. Two and a half minutes later, I went back into the bathroom and picked up the test. I didn't look at it as I went back over to Edward. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I flipped the test over and we took a deep breath and looked down at it.

"Holy…"

"Shit…." I trailed off as I looked down and saw the plus sign on the stick. I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy," I whispered. "I love you."

"As I love you," he whispered.

Edward and I slowly stripped our cloths of each other and made love slowly. Our eyes never left each others. Our hands were clamped together. All that was heard was the sounds of our breathing. The sound of our bodies moving together. The sound of us moaning each others names as we came together.

We laid in each others arms and whispered our love for each other and our new baby. Edward slipped his hand down to my abdomen and rubbed my belly while we talked about our future together as a family.

We eventually had to get out of bed and get ready to leave for Denver. We showered and pulled on our clothes. We packed our stuff up and headed down to the lobby to meet everyone else. Edward kept his arm around my waist as we stepped off the elevator. Every once in a while he would lean down and kiss me softly. We walked up to everyone and Kate and Garrett gave me a look. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Really?" whispered Kate through tears.

"Yes," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. She came over and threw her arms around me.

"I am so happy for you," she squealed. Garrett just chuckled as he came over and shook Edward's hand.

"Congratulations," said Garrett. He pulled me from Kate's arms and wrapped me in his. "I'm happy for you, honey."

"Thanks, Garrett," I whispered through my tears. He pulled away and gently wiped my tears from my face.

"Hey, no crying," he chuckled, "This is a good thing."

"I know," I said. "Happy tears."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Emmett. We looked around and saw everyone was staring at us.

"I'll explain later when we are in private," I said softly.

They all just sighed and nodded. We made our way out to the buses and loaded everything up and started the ten hour drive to Denver. Edward and I stayed in the back of the bus and held each other. The bus ride was ok, a little bumpy and it made me nauseous but I handled it ok.

We pulled up in front of the hotel in Denver. Ben and Angela went and got us checked in. A few minutes later, they came back and lead up inside and up to our rooms. Everyone came into mine and Edward's suite. I could tell by the looks on all of their faces that they wanted to know what was going on and they wanted to know right now. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down and kissed me softly before we looked back at everyone.

"Edward and I are going to have a baby," I said. For nearly a good ten seconds nobody said a word. I don't even think they were breathing. I was starting to get nervous that they were upset but then Alice started squealing.

"REALLY?" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"OH MY God!" screamed Rose, Angela, Tanya, Leah, Tia, Glynesa and Emily. All the men were just staring at us.

"This is so awesome," cried Rose.

"Your going to be a good mom," cried Angela.

"I hope so," I cried.

"Your so lucky," cried Glynesa.

"Someday, you will find your someone, Nesa," I cried as I hugged her. "Don't give up."

"I won't," she cried.

"Sister Bear?" whispered Emmett. I pulled away from Glynesa and looked over at Emmett. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, brother bear, your going to be an uncle," I said with a smile. He broke out into the biggest smile and pulled me gently into his arms.

"That's the best news I've ever heard." he whispered.

"Congratulations, Bella," whispered Jasper as he joined our hug. "You know we love you, right?"

"I do, Jas," I cried softly. "You know I love you too, right?"

"I do," he whispered.

"Ok, everyone out," said Edward. "Time to let the pregnant woman sleep."

Everyone just chuckled before they hugged me one more time. Edward shut the door behind them and just chuckled. They all were so excited for us. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into the bed. Edward pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. Just as I was almost asleep, I heard him whisper 'I love you.' I knew he was talking to more than just me. He was telling our baby that he loved him or her.

I spent all of the next day in bed. I was completely exhausted and my stomach was upset all day. Edward ordered me some soup but as soon as I smelt it, I ran into the bathroom and dry heaved. He got rid of the soup pretty quickly. I tried to eat some crackers after Kate told me they helped her but I don't really think they helped. I think she was just being nice.

Edward never left my side. He sat on the bed with me and held me while I laid my head on his chest and tried to sleep. When I couldn't sleep, we watched movies. When there was nothing on that we wanted to watch, he read to me. Or I should say he read to the baby. I tried to convince him that the baby couldn't hear yet but he told me our baby was a genius. I just chuckled and humored him.

I felt much better the next morning. I showered and joined everyone for breakfast in the dining hall. Everyone just looked at me when I ordered five pancakes, three eggs, two pieces of bacon and sausage, and some milk. But I was hungry and I hadn't managed to keep anything down the day before. I just flipped them off and enjoyed my food.

I sat back in my seat and watched Glynesa. She had really started to open up with everyone. She was smiling more and joking with us. She and Emmett would trade insults back and forth for hours if we didn't stop them. But what I noticed the most is how she was with Riley. He always sat next to her. He would reach over and tuck a stand of her hair behind her ear. She would blush just slightly and smile. She would lean into him when they would talk. I could tell they had feelings for each other. I was starting to think they were in love.

After we got done eating, Edward and I went back to our room and sat down to call our parents. We didn't want to take the chance that the news of my pregnancy would somehow leak out and they would read about it in the paper. Something tells me they would not like that. After playing rock, paper, scissors, to see who had to tell first, Edward called Carlisle and Esme. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Hello," said Esme.

"Hey, Mom," said Edward.

"EDWARD!" she squealed. "How's the tour going? All the reviews have been good."

"It's been great," chuckled Edward. "Is Dad around?"

"Sure, hang on," she said. We heard her yell for Carlisle. I hear him come into the room and Esme told him it was Edward.

"Edward, how's the tour going?" asked Carlisle.

"It's great," said Edward. "Can you put us on speaker phone?"

"Sure," said Carlisle. We heard him press a button. "Ok, your on speaker. Where are you right now?"

"We are in Denver," said Edward. "Listen, Bella and I have something to tell you."

"Your not fighting are you?" asked Esme. "Edward, if you did something stupid-"

"Esme, we aren't fighting," I said.

"Oh, then what is your big news?" she asked.

"Bella and I are having a baby," said Edward. I heard them both gasp then nothing.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I asked.

"Your….your pregnant?" whispered Esme.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh my," she whispered. I could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart."

"Congratulations to the both of you," whispered Carlisle. I knew they both were crying.

"Thank you," I sobbed softly. "We are so incredibly happy."

"We are to," said Carlisle with a sniff. "Have you told Charlie and Renee?"

"No, we are calling them next." said Edward. "How's the store going?"

"It's fine," said Carlisle. "We've been pretty busy lately. People are buying your CD's faster then I can stock them."

"That's good news, I guess," I said.

"So how are you feeling, Bella?" asked Esme.

"I'm exhausted. I was really sick all day yesterday as well as the two mornings before. I feel pretty good today, though," I said.

"Have you called your doctor?" she asked.

"No, Charlotte's on the list after Charlie and Renee," I said.

"Ok, well, we had better let you get to your phone calls," said Esme. "We are so happy for you both. We love you."

"We love you too, Esme," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Bella, take care of yourself and get some extra rest," ordered Carlisle.

"You sound like a doctor," I teased.

"Thought about it once," chuckled Carlisle. "Seriously, please, take care of yourself."

"I promise," I said.

"I promise to make sure she takes care of herself and the baby," chuckled Edward. "Love you both."

"Love you too, Edward.." said Carlisle before he his connected the call.

Carlisle and Esme took the news pretty much as I expected. I knew from Edward that they had tried to have a baby of their own for several years before they adopted him. They just weren't able to conceive. This baby, their grandchild, was a big piece of their hearts. I wiped the tears off my face and called Charlie and Renee next. I wasn't really sure what to expect from them. I think they will be excited but how can you really know?

"Hello," said Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," I said.

"Bells," he chuckled. "How's the tour going?"

"It's great," I said. "Is Renee there?"

"Yeah, just a sec," said Charlie. We heard him yell for Renee. I could hear her come running into the room.

"Bella!" she squealed. "How's the tour? Are the fans loving it?"

"Yeah, its great, Renee," I said. "Can you put the phone on speaker so we can talk to you and Charlie?"

"Of course," she said. She hit a couple buttons and cursed softly. "Ok, your on speaker. Where are you at?"

"We are in Denver," said Edward.

"So, listen, Edward and I have something to tell you," I said.

"Ok," said Charlie. I could hear the worry in his voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Charlie," I said softly.

"Ok, so what's going on?" he asked.

"Edward and I are, um, going to, um, have a…baby," I said. This time we didn't even hear them gasp. There was nothing but dead air on the phone. "Charlie? Renee? Are you there?

"A baby?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Renee.

"Yes," said Edward wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm going to be a granddad?" whispered Charlie.

"Yes," I whispered.

"This is the best news," cried Renee. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"Congratulations to the both of you," said Charlie. I heard rustling and I had a feeling the Charlie had just pulled Renee into his arms.

"Thank you," I said.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asked Renee.

"I'm ok. I'm exhausted. I was pretty sick all day yesterday. I feel better today," I said.

"Have you called Carlisle and Esme?" asked Charlie.

"No, they are next on the list," lied Edward. He winked at me and I nearly busted out laughing.

"Bella, you need to call your doctor as soon as you can. You need to get on vitamins," said Renee.

"I will, Renee," I said. "I am calling Charlotte this afternoon."

"Ok, well, we had better let you get going so you can call her," said Renee. "We love you both."

"We love you too," I said.

"Bella, take care of yourself. Make sure you rest as much as you can," ordered Charlie. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll you eyes at me."

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" I asked.

"I know you," chuckled Charlie. "I'm serious, get some extra rest."

"I will. I promise," I said softly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, honey, love you," said Charlie.

"Love you too," I said. I hung up the phone and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. "They all seemed very happy for us."

"I know," chuckled Edward, pulling me back so we were laying on the bed. "I think they all stopped breathing for a minute though."

"I think they did too," I chuckled.

We laid in each others arms for another hour before I called Charlotte. She was very excited for us. She called me in a prescription for some vitamins and said she would meet us in St. Paul so she can made sure everything with the baby is ok. She said she and Peter were both doing good as was their new baby bean. It was nice to hear her so happy again.

After talking with Charlotte, Edward went down to meet with Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice to get some things worked out for the show in two days. I was still pretty tired so I just curled up in bed and took a long nap. I barely remember Edward coming back in a few hours later. The next thing I knew it was the next morning.

I woke up with a start and ran into the bathroom and started dry heaving. Edward came in and pulled my hair out of my face for me. After my stomach finally settled, Edward carried me back to the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "My stomach feels a little better."

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. Edward got up and grabbed me a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Anything for you and the baby," whispered Edward as he laid down next to me. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I need to meet with Riley, Embry, and Tia about our play list for tomorrow. I need to talk to Alice and Tanya about wardrobe."

"Do you want me to have them all meet you here?" he asked.

"No, I need to get out of this room for awhile," I said softly. "I think I will go sit out by the pool for awhile. I need some fresh air."

"Ok, I'll call them and have them meet you down there," said Edward. "Then after your meetings, I want you to try to eat something. You have to keep your strength up."

"I'll try," I said.

I took a quick shower while Edward made the phone calls. I dried off and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Edward and I went down to the pool. I sat on one of the loungers while he went to go get me a sprite. He was hoping it would help settle my stomach. Riley, Embry, and Tia came in about five minutes later and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tia.

"Pretty much like Shit," I chuckled softly.

"Can we do anything?" asked Embry.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said. "What do we want to play tomorrow?"

We spent the next hour working on our play list. I only had to get up twice to throw up. So much for it only being morning only sickness. We finally managed to get it all worked out and finalized. Riley said he would get our list to Ben for me. After they left, Tanya and Alice came out. They asked me the usual 'how are you feeling' and 'how much have you thrown up today' questions. I basically told them like shit and way to fucking much. We worked on the wardrobe for the show. I was going to wear my favorite ripped jeans and a silver halter top that had sequins on it. Alice was going to be nice and let me where a small heel for the show. I was thankful.

After they left, Edward brought me some soup. I managed to eat about half of it but I just didn't have much of an appetite. We cuddled in the lounge chair for the rest of the afternoon. It felt nice to get the sun on my face. We had the perfect view of the mountains. It was nice.

After a few hours out by the pool, we went into the diner and had dinner with everyone. I still wasn't hungry but I managed to eat a grill cheese and some soup. I could tell everyone was concerned about how sick I was feeling but it was going to be a part of my life for the next few weeks at least.

Edward and I made our way up to our room after dinner. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. Edward flipped through the channels on TV while I laid my head on his chest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I dreamed about an auburn haired little girl all night.

I threw up a few times the next morning but then I felt better. After we showered and gathered what we would need for our shows we meet everyone down in the lobby. We boarded the buses and headed to the civic center. We went through our sound and lighting checks and went to the dressing rooms to hang out until show time. I was with walking back with Tia when I heard someone crying from the stair well. We looked in and I saw Glynesa sitting on the stairs with tears pouring down her face. I turned to Tia.

"I'll catch up with you later," I said. Tia just nodded and left us alone. I went over and sat down next to Glynesa and wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered through her tears. "I was just thinking about how lucky you all are to have each other."

"Nesa, you have us to," I whispered. "We all consider you to be a part of our family."

"I was pregnant once," she whispered softly. "It was about a year ago. Andrew said he wasn't ready to be a father. He said I got pregnant on purpose. I tried to tell him I didn't but he didn't listen to me. He told me if I didn't get rid of it then he would leave me. I was so scared to be on my own. We were just getting started in San Diego and we were barely making ends meet in our little one bedroom apartment. I didn't know how to raise a baby on my own so I got an abortion. I have regretted it every second of everyday. Your lucky to have Edward. I can tell he loves you so much."

"I know he does," I said softly. "But it was really hard to let him in at first. See, I know how it feels to be hurt by a man. My pain wasn't physical like yours was. I didn't have to go through what you have but I do know hard it is to let him love you. Back before I was signed, I was seeing this guy that I thought was perfect. I thought he loved me but I know now that the didn't. At the time, all he cared about was getting me into bed. I wasn't ready so he cheated on me. I caught him and I ran away. For months I locked myself away from the world. Then my father dragged me out to his bar and I started singing again but I still had all the pain. For five years, I hid behind my music. I hid behind my career. Then I met Edward and he changed my life. He told me that he would wait for me. Nesa, I know that he will wait until you are ready too. He's a good guy."

"Who?" she asked shyly.

"Riley," I said as I stood up. "He loves you and I think you love him. When you are ready, he will help you heal. Just like Edward helped me heal."

"Is it that obvious that I love him?" asked Glynesa as she stood up.

"No, I only noticed because I was in your shoes not that long ago," I said. "Now, let's go get something to eat. I have a show to do."

"Ok," she chuckled. "Thanks, Bella."

"Your welcome, Nesa," I said.

Glynesa and I made our way to the dressing room. I gave her a soft smile when Riley looked up and smiled at her. Only a matter of time, I thought to myself. I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch next to Edward while I ate. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I watched as Riley reached out and grabbed Glynesa's hand as they went over to make themselves a sandwich. I shared a look with Edward. He just winked and chuckled softly.

Tonight's show was a big hit. Denver really seemed to love our music. I chuckled when I was on stage and I saw the signs for Riley, Embry, and Tia. I winked at them and went back to the show. It was one of the best concerts we have had on the tour and in my career.

After the show was over, we all headed back to the hotel. I saw Riley and Glynesa go into the diner together. Only a matter of time. Edward and I made our way up to our room. We stripped each other's cloths off and made love before we fell asleep.


	7. St Paul

**ST. PAUL**

We had eight days before our concert in St. Paul, Minnesota and I was so thankful for everyone of them. We got up and left the morning after our show in Denver but what should have only taken us fourteen hours ended up taking us two days. After having to stop the buses at least twelve times so I could throw up, Ben and Angela insisted that we stay the night half way to St. Paul. I'm not even sure what the name of the town we stayed at as I spent all of my time in the hotel bathroom. Thank God for Edward.

The next day we all loaded back on the buses but Angela and Ben insisted that Garrett and Kate ride with me and Edward. They said it was so that I would have someone who understands what I am going through but I think it was grossing them out that I was so sick. I can't say I blame them. Kate did help me a lot. Garrett not so much. I love the man like a brother but he spends more time in trouble with Kate for saying the stupidest shit. I thought Emmett had no filter but he has nothing on Garrett.

We finally made it to St. Paul late Thursday evening. After we got checked in, Edward and I went straight to our room where I fell into the bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up Friday morning feeling queasy and sore from throwing up so much over the last couple days. Charlotte was coming in tomorrow and hopefully she would be able to give me something to help with the nausea. After Edward and I showered and got dressed, we made our way down to the diner for breakfast. I wasn't really hungry but I had to try to eat something. We had just sat down with everyone else when we saw Riley and Glynesa come in holding hands. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but I kicked him in the leg.

"Ouch," he whined as he looked over at me. "Why did you kick me?"

"Don't you dare fucking say anything to them," I snapped. Everyone looked over at me like I was fucking crazy but I didn't care. This was a big step for Glynesa.

"Or what?" smirked Emmett. I narrowed my eyes at him and I am pretty sure he flinched slightly.

"Or I will unleash all of my evilness on you, Emmett McCarty Cullen," I snapped. "If you think torturing you with a little robot rat scared the shit out of you, then go a head and smart off. I fucking dare you."

"Dude, she's kind of scary when she's pissed," muttered Embry to Tia, who snorted. I snapped my eyes over to them and they both flinched.

"Sorry," they both muttered. I looked back over at Emmett and raised my eyebrow.

"Do we have an understanding, Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett stood up and so did I. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just stared at him. For what felt like forever, we just stared each other down. I could see him trying to figure out what the worst thing I could or would do to him. Finally, he looked away and sighed.

"Fine," he pouted as he sat back down. I sat down and everyone chuckled under their breathes. Riley and Glynesa finally made it to our table and sat down next to me but they were in their own little world.

"So what is everyone's plans for the day?" I asked.

"Well, some of us were thinking of going to Como Park Zoo and Conservatory," said Rose. "Do you and Edward want to join us?"

"Yes," I said.

"No," said Edward at the same time. I looked over at him. "You should rest."

"I don't want to rest," I said. "I want to go to the zoo."

"But you need to rest," said Edward.

"But I don't want to rest," I said sharply. I could feel everyone looking from me to Edward.

"I know you don't want to but the baby-" he started but everyone inhaled sharply as I stood up.

"Don't tell me what the baby needs," I whispered harshly. "I am the one carrying this baby and I have done nothing for the past week but rest, throw up, and perform. I want to have some fun and if you don't like it you can go straight to hell."

With that said, I turned and walked out of the diner. I went to the elevator and pushed the button. I tapped my foot angrily as I waited for the doors to open. How dare him tell me what I needed? I was the one going through all of this not him. The doors finally opened and I stepped in. Just as the doors were fixing to close, Edward stuck his hand in and the doors opened again. He stepped onto the elevator and just looked at me as the doors closed again.

Suddenly, he grabbed me in this arms and crashed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You are so fucking hot when you are pissed," he groaned as he assaulted my neck with his lips and tongue.

"Your fucking hot when you are being an ass," I moaned. I wove my fingers in his hair and ground my hips down on his erection.

The doors to the elevator opened and Edward carried me over to our door. He unlocked it and slammed it shut. He pressed my against the door and slipped his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. He pushed his fingers between my wet folds and plunged them inside of me quickly.

"Fuck," he muttered against my neck. "You are so fucking wet."

"You make me wet," I moaned as he increased his pace. "Please don't stop……so….close."

"Cum for me, love," he moaned as he thrust his fingers into me even faster.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I came hard.

Edward pulled his fingers out of me and pulled them to his lips and licked them clean. He carried me over to the bed and set me down. He quickly removed my clothes before he took off his own. His cock sprang free and I moaned. Edward didn't say a word as positioned himself between my legs and slowly pushed into me.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I loved the feeling of him buried deep inside of me. He slowly started thrusting in and out of me slowly but I needed more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper.

"Faster, Edward…..please, faster," I panted.

"Fuck," whispered Edward.

He gripped my hips into his hands and started driving into me faster and harder. He felt fucking fantastic inside of me. He moved one of his hands to my breast and pulled my nipple into his fingers and pinched. I felt my walls clench down as my body was overcome but the pleasurable pain that radiated through my body. Edward kept his assault on my body going as I came again and again. Finally after the third orgasm rocked through my body, Edward's entire body shuddered with his release deep inside of me.

Edward fell onto the bed next to me, panting. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You shouldn't be," said Edward. "I was being an ass. I'm sorry. I just worry about you and the baby."

"I know you do," I said. "But I need to get out of here. I am going stir crazy. I feel like I have been locked for the last several days."

"Ok, we'll go with the others to the zoo," said Edward. "Just promise me that you will rest if you start to feel tired."

"I promise," I said.

Edward leaned down and kissed me softly before we got up and went to take a shower. We put our clothes back on and made our way back to the lobby with our arms wrapped around each other. We stepped off the elevator and everyone looked over at us and just started chuckling. We ignored them.

We followed them out to the buses and made our way to the Como Park Zoo and Conservatory. We spent the morning going through the zoo. They had all sorts of animals, Grant's Zebra,Reticulated Giraffe, Lesser Kudu, Polar Bear, Tufted Puffin to name a few. My favorite were the Snow Leopard. They were incredibly beautiful. Edward liked the lions but Emmett liked the polar bears, which I thought was funny considering how the bear at the Sacramento zoo tried to attack him.

After we strolled our way through the conservatory, we loaded back onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. Everyone else was going out to dinner except for me, Edward, Garrett, and Kate. The four of us decided to just spend the evening watching movies. We ordered Chinese and listened to Garrett lecture me and Kate about the dangers of MSG and pregnancy. We just humored him. It's not like we didn't know about it.

We ate and then settle onto the sofa's in mine and Edward's suite and started watching some vampire movie. I think I managed to watch about five minutes before I fell asleep against Edward's shoulder.

Edward must have carried me to bed because I woke up the next morning in his arms. I turned and smiled at him. He had a peaceful, content look on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Stop staring at me," he chuckled with his eyes closed.

"I can't help it," I chuckled. "You are too good looking for your own good."

"I'm nothing compared to you," he said, opening his green eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"So far so good," I whispered. I nestled myself into his arms. "Better than I have felt in the last week."

"Good," he whispered. "What time is Charlotte coming in?"

"I think her flight lands around noon."

"Are you nervous about her examining you?" he whispered.

"No, I'm just worried that there is something wrong with the baby," I whispered.

"Me too," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his gently as my stomach growled. Edward pulled back and chuckled.

"Let's get in the shower then we can get you some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," I chuckled.

Edward and I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. We quickly showered and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. We made our way down to the lobby and joined the others for breakfast in the diner. The waitress came over and I ordered five pancakes and three eggs. I really, really wanted to order some coffee but it wasn't good for the baby so I ordered some orange juice instead.

"What time is Charlotte coming in?" asked Rose.

"Their plane lands at noon," said Angela.

"They?" I asked.

"Peter's coming," said Angela with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"I didn't know he was coming, too," I said.

"Yeah, I think they are planning on staying for the show," said Angela.

"Really?" I squealed Everyone just chuckled.

"Yeah, they haven't seen one of your shows since your first album. They are really excited," said Angela.

"Me too," I chuckled.

Our waitress brought our breakfast over. I took my first bite of my pancakes and moaned. Everyone looked at me and laughed but I didn't care. They were so good and I was so hungry for a change. They all made small talk while we ate. I just focused on eating. Edward spent nearly the whole time running his fingers over the back of my neck. Every time I looked over at him, he was watching me with a smile on his face. I knew he was glad to see me eating for a change, too.

Edward and I finished eating and went to hang out around the pool while we waited for Charlotte and Peter to get here. I wanted to pick them up at the airport but it would nearly impossible not to get mauled by fans so Charlotte and Peter would just rent a car once they got here. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice came out with us. Edward went over and hung out with Emmett and Jasper while Rose and Alice came over and sat with me. I felt like I hadn't really gotten to spend much time with my sister's during the tour.

"Hey, sisters," I said as they sat down next to me. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good," said Alice. "Fucking exhausted but good."

"I know what you mean," I laughed. They both laughed with me.

"This tour has been amazing so far," said Rose. "And can I just tell you that Emmett is a fucking animal after a show. It's like performing is an aphrodisiac or something."

"Jasper's the same way," chuckled Alice. "He normally is so calm and reserved but after a show, he turns into a predator."

"Edward's the same way," I laughed. "It's like we can't get enough of each other."

"Apparently not since there is a little baby bean coming," teased Alice.

"What can I say, he's an amazing lover," I sighed. They just chuckled and then sighed.

"Are you excited about the baby?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "We weren't planning on having a baby yet but we had been talking about maybe trying after the tour was over. It feels right to us."

"I'm so happy for you both," whispered Alice. She wiped a tear from her eye. "You know, Edward's always been the one who took care of us. I guess he felt that as lead singer of the band that he was responsible for us all. He's going to be a good daddy. I know he drives you crazy with how much he worries but he loves you both so much, Bella. I think it would kill him if he lost either of you."

"I know," I whispered through my tears. "I feel so lucky to have him. If he wasn't there holding me when I was sick, I don't know what I would do."

"You will never know that because I will always be here," whispered Edward as he lifted me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my tears fall. I wasn't even really sure why I was crying. I just felt so much love from my sisters, my brothers, my friends, and from my Edward. I knew I was lucky to have so many people care about me. It was all just too much. Edward sat down in the lounge chair I was sitting in and just held me while I let my tears fall. I barely heard Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice get up and leave. I don't think I would have if each one of them hadn't kissed my forehead before they left us alone.

I'm not sure how long we sat out by the pool with our arms and legs wrapped around each other. It was just me and Edward. It was like time stood still and we got to spend forever with each other. Of course, it didn't. The sound of my stomach growling brought us back to reality as we just chuckled and untangled our arms and legs. We stood up but kept our hands wrapped tightly in each others as we went into the diner for lunch.

We joined Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben and Angela at a table in the back. The waitress came over and I ordered a salad and a grilled cheese sandwich. I just laid my head on Edward's shoulder and listened to everyone talk amongst themselves. These were my family and I knew I was lucky to have all of them. We had just finished eating when the door to the diner opened. I looked up and saw Peter and Charlotte come in. I jumped up and ran over and threw myself in their waiting arms.

"I am so glad you both came," I cried softly. They just tightened their arms around me and rubbed my back.

"We are, too, Bella," said Charlotte. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"I just….love….you….both so…..much," I sobbed.

"She's ok," whispered Edward, pulling me into his arms. "She's just overwhelmed with love right now."

"I understand," whispered Charlotte.

Edward pulled me back over to the table and sat me in his lap while I tried to stop my tears. Alice reached over and rubbed my back and I managed to choke out a 'thank you' and a 'I love you' between my tears. I felt like was losing my mind but I was just suddenly overwhelmed with everything. After a few minutes I managed to calm down so I moved back to my own chair.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that," I said as I wiped my face clean.

"Don't be," said Charlotte. "It's perfectly normal. Now, how have you been feeling?"

"Pretty shitty, actually," I said. "Besides being tired and emotional, I have been so nauseous. I throw up at least five or six times nearly every morning. Some days I am sick nearly all day. I can barely eat. I have been trying to drink a lot of water but I can't even keep that down most of the time."

"I know it sucks," said Charlotte. "You can order these things called Sea Bands. They are supposed to help but I don't know if they do or not. I can prescribe something for you but I would rather not unless I need to."

"I think about getting the bands but I would prefer not to take any drugs that could hurt the baby," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," said Charlotte. "I have a friend who is an OB here in St. Paul. I would like to take you in and get you checked and get a sonogram done just to check on how far along you are and to make sure the baby is ok."

"Oh," I said uneasily.

"He won't be there," said Charlotte. "He just told me I could use his office when I called about a friend of mine. He has no idea it's you."

"Ok," I said. "We just aren't ready for the press to know yet."

"I know," said Charlotte. "Anyway, he left me the key here at the hotel so as soon as you are ready, we can head over."

"Let's go now," I said.

Charlotte wanted Kate and Garrett to come with us so she could do an ultrasound for them too so Edward, Garrett, Kate and I followed her and Peter out to their rental car. We were able to climb in without causing to much attention to ourselves. The car ride to the doctor's office was filled with updates about Charlotte's pregnancy. She was almost sixteen weeks along. She had finally gotten over her own bout with morning sickness. They were hoping to find out the sex of the baby in just a few weeks. I could tell she and Peter were very excited about this baby and I was happy for them. They deserved some happiness.

We pulled up in the back and made our way inside. Charlotte lead us down to an exam room. Peter, Edward, and I waited outside while Charlotte performed her exam on Kate. A few minutes later, Garrett opened the door and asked us to come in while they did ultrasound. We went in and I went over and grabbed Kate's hand. Charlotte lifted her shirt and squirted some gel on her abdomen and started moving her wand around on Kate's belly. Kate had a slight baby bump already. Charlotte took a few measurements before she turned to the screen towards us.

"Check out your baby," she said softly. We all looked over at the screen and saw their baby. He or she was beautiful. "Your about eighteen weeks. Everything looks perfect. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," said Kate and Garrett. We all just chuckled softly.

"Your having a boy," said Charlotte. Garrett's chin started trembling and my eyes filled up with tears as he let a tear of his own fall down his face.

"I've having a son?" he whispered. Kate reached up and gently stroked his check.

"Yes," whispered Charlotte. "He's perfect."

"Thank you, Charlotte," whispered Kate through her own tears.

"Your both very welcome," whispered Charlotte as she cleaned the gel off Kate's belly. "We will give you both a minute. Just come on out in the hall as soon as you are ready."

"Ok," whispered Kate. Garrett had his head down on her shoulder as he let his tears fall freely.

I turned and pulled Edward out of the room. They needed some time together. One of the things I had learned about Garrett when he stayed with me after James broke my leg was that he had lost both his parents when he was only four. He was bounced from one foster home to another until he aged out of the system. This baby was his shot at being the parent he didn't have. This baby and Kate were his life.

After a few minutes, Garrett and Kate came out with their arms around each other. I hugged them both as did Edward. Edward and I went into the room and I slipped into one of those little paper gowns. Edward came over and grabbed my boob. I swear the man only thinks about sex. Charlotte came in and did internal exam. I changed back into my clothes and got back on the table. Edward had Garrett, Kate, and Peter come in for our ultrasound. Kate held my hand like I held hers. Charlotte squirted the gel on my stomach and started moving her wand. After a few moments, she turned the screen and we looked up and saw our baby on the screen. He or she wasn't very big but you could see them move. You could their little heart beating.

"You are about ten weeks. The baby looks beautiful and healthy," said Charlotte.

"How can I be so far along? I had my period a week before the wedding," I said.

"Was it as heavy as it normally is?" asked Charlotte.

"No," I said.

"You were probably having breakthrough spotting," said Charlotte. "Completely normal."

"The baby is fine?" asked Edward.

"Yes, the baby is perfect," said Charlotte as she printed us some pictures and handed them to Edward. She started wiping the gel off my abdomen. "Bella, you've lost some weight already and I would really like you not to lose anymore. I want you to try eating several small meals a day. It might help with the sickness. If you are still really feeling it by the time, the show is over here, I will prescribe something to help you."

"Ok," I said.

We cleaned up our mess and headed back out to the car. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time we rode back. Our eyes were locked on the pictures of our baby. Our baby. It seemed so surreal but totally amazing. We pulled back up in front of the hotel and made our way inside. We found the others sitting out by the pool. We showed everyone the pictures of the baby. I noticed that Kate and Garrett didn't join us. I knew they just needed this time alone.

After a few minutes, Edward and I excused ourselves and made our way up to our room. Edward shut the door behind him and we started pulling our cloths off as fast as we could. We fell into bed and made love for hours.

The next four days passed quickly but slowly at the same time. Edward and I spent Sunday in our room, in bed, with each other. We called our parents and gave them the update on the baby and the tour. Renee told me that she had been very sick while she was pregnant with me and this is what I got for giving her a hard time. I just groaned while they all laughed. Carlisle and Esme had more sympathy towards me especially when I told them it was worth every bit of it. It really was worth it all.

On Monday, we surprised everyone at the local music store. We signed autographs for hundreds of people. Tuesday, I spent the day in my room working on a new song that had been on my mind for the last several days. Wednesday, Riley, Embry, Tia, and I finalized our play list for the show and I gave them the sheet music for the new song. I was hoping they could learn it and we could do it tomorrow night at the show.

Thursday morning, after I threw up a few times, Edward and I gathered our wardrobe and made our way down to the lobby and loaded onto the buses with everyone else. Kate and Garrett had finally told everyone that they were having a boy. Needless to say, everyone was extremely excited for them. We did our sound and lighting check and went back to the dressing room to relax. I ended up taking a nap on the couch. I was still exhausted.

All too soon I was shaken awake and forced to get ready. I pulled on the leather skirt and tank that Alice had picked up for me and slipped my feet into my heels. Kate fixed my makeup and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice started their show. The crowd yelled and screamed for them as they usually did. Every time I watched them, I became more and more intrigued with them. I went our and did our duo with them. After we were done, Edward kissed me cheek and left the stage.

Riley, Embry, and Tia came out and we got started with our show. I felt so alive on the stage. We had just finished singing our last song on the play list when I smiled at Eclipse. They nodded and smiled back. I look back at the crowd of fans as I spoke.

"I would like to sing you a new song tonight," I said. "This song is dedicated to some friends of mine. I hope you know how much I love you."

I nodded at Eclipse and Embry began the song. Tia came in shortly after followed by Riley. I turned back to the mike and closed my eyes as I began to sing.

"I open my eyes  
And see you standing there  
With love in your eyes  
And a smile on your face

You reach out your hand  
I pull you to me  
You look up and whisper  
Daddy dance with me

Daddy dance with me  
Like you do with mommy  
Daddy dance with me  
Make me feel pretty  
Daddy, please, dance with me

I twirl you around the room  
You giggle and squeal  
The sound goes straight to my heart  
Causing it to grow each day

You pull my face to your ear  
I lean in and listen for your words  
With a smile on my face  
Daddy dance with mommy

Daddy dance with mommy  
Like you did with me  
Cause she's so pretty, don't you think  
Daddy, please dance with mommy

(Tia's keyboard solo)

Daddy dance with me  
Like you do with mommy  
Daddy dance with me  
Make me feel pretty  
Daddy, please, dance with me

Daddy dance with mommy  
Like you did with me  
Cause she's so pretty, don't you think  
Daddy, please dance with mommy

Daddy, dance with me and mommy  
Please, Daddy, dance with me and mommy"

I stepped back and wiped the tears off my face before I looked back at the crowd.

"Thank you, St. Paul," I said into the mike.

I walked off the stage and found myself in Garrett, Kate, Charlotte, and Peter's arms. We just stood there, while the fans cheered and clapped for us. They whispered their thanks for the song. They knew it was for them. We finally managed to get some sense of control of ourselves. We went out and did our signing before we went back to the hotel.

As with every show we've done, Edward and I made love all night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**


	8. Chicago

**CHICAGO**

EPOV

We said goodbye to Charlotte and Peter the next morning before we loaded onto the buses to head to Chicago. They were headed back to LA. Bella was sad to see them go but we understood that they had to get back to the real world. Charlotte gave Bella a prescription for some medicine to help with the morning sickness, just in case. We were fixing to hit the busiest part of our tour and Bella needed all the strength she could get.

It took us nearly eight hours to drove from St. Paul to Chicago. Bella slept the entire way. I spent the entire trip watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. I think the pregnancy made her even more beautiful than ever. Every once in a while she would mumble my name in her sleep with a smile. Sometimes she would talk to the baby. I got a little teary eyed. We finally pulled into the hotel in Chicago. We got checked in and headed up to our rooms. Bella went straight to bed despite sleeping the entire way up here. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in next to her. I pulled her into my arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning when I heard Bella in the bathroom throwing up again. It had become our normal morning routine. I rushed in and pulled her hair back for her until she finished. I got her a wet wash rag and helped her clean her face before I pulled her to her feet.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "This shit is getting old."

"Maybe you should take the meds Charlotte gave you," I said.

"What if they hurt the baby?" asked Bella.

"Charlotte wouldn't give you anything that would hurt the baby," I said.

"You're right," said Bella. "I will have Angela fill the script for me."

"Good," I said. "Why don't we shower and go have some breakfast. Maybe some toast will help."

"Can't hurt, right?" chuckled Bella.

"Right," I laughed.

We quickly showered and dressed. I wrapped my arm around her as we headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Nearly everyone was already there. We joined them and ordered our breakfast. Bella only ordered a couple pieces of toast. I could see the concern on everyone's faces but I shook my head softly at them. It wouldn't help for them to voice their concerns to Bella.

"Ang, what's on the schedule for today?" asked Bella before she sipped her orange juice.

"Your free today and tomorrow but Monday you and Breaking Dawn are doing Oprah," she said.

"Ok," said Bella. She turned to Riley, Embry and Tia. "We need to meet either this afternoon or tomorrow to finalize our play list for the show."

"How about tomorrow?" asked Riley.

"That's fine," said Bella. "Let's meet in my suite after lunch. Be thinking about any songs you want to do."

"Ok," they said. I turned to my siblings.

"When do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's fine," said Emmett.

"Yeah, after lunch," said Alice.

"Ok," I said. I looked over at Bella. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"I want to go shopping," said Bella. All the women snapped their heads over to Bella. "What?"

"Since when do you want to shop?" asked Alice.

"I need a few things," said Bella as she blushed.

"Like what?" asked Kate.

"A few things," said Bella, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh," said Kate. "A few things."

"Yes," said Bella. I was totally confused now.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing important," said Bella with a smile.

"Uh huh, sure," I said. "Well, you ladies have fun shopping for your not important things."

"We will," smirked Alice.

Our waitress brought our food over and we quickly ate. Well, all of us except for Bella. She barely ate her toast. After we were all done, the ladies headed out to one of the buses to go shopping while us men did what men do. We hung around in the suite and watched a football game.

"Edward, how's Bella really doing?" asked Garrett. Everyone looked over at me.

"It's been rough," I said. "She throws up every morning. She can barely eat anything. She was going to have Angela fill her script that Charlotte gave her. She's tired all the time and the tour isn't really helping but we all know how Bella is."

"That we do," said Emmett. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said. "I'm just worry about her and the baby."

"We know," said Jasper.

Nobody else said anything so we turned out attention back to the game but I couldn't focus on it. I was worried about Bella. She has lost weight and, while I still think she's beautiful, she had a gaunt look to her. I knew she was struggling to just find the energy to just make it through the day. Her shows were taking so much out of her. I hated how hard this had been on her but I also knew that it was worth it. Our baby was worth it all.

When Bella first told me that she thought she might be pregnant, I will admit I was shocked. We had talked about trying for a baby after the tour was over. We both wanted kids just not right now but it was like as soon as she said there was a shot, I got excited. I was still nervous and scared but my excitement was greater than my fear. As soon as I saw that little plus sign, I felt so incredibly happy. Bella and I were having a baby. It was the second best day of my life. The first was the day Bella let me love her.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the door to the suite opened and Bella and the girls came stumbling in with several packages. Bella looked exhausted but happy at the same time. She looked from me to the girls and smirked causing them all to bust out laughing. I narrowed my eyes at my lovely wife. She was planning something.

"Hey, baby," she purred as she climbed into my lap. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," I said. "How was yours?"

"It was nice," she chuckled. "I enjoyed getting out with the girls for awhile."

"That's good," I said. "What did you get?"

"Just a few things, I've been looking for," said Bella. The girls all chuckled softly.

"Let's go and let Bella rest," smirked Kate.

"Yeah, she's needs to rest right now," chuckled Angela.

"Come on, Riley," smirked Glynesa. "I've got some things I want to show you."

"Ok," he said slowly. All the guys just looked at their woman and nodded their heads.

"See you guys later," said Emmett.

"Yeah, later," said Jasper. Garrett looked from Kate to Bella and back to Kate.

"Ok, let's go, Kate," he said. He looked back over at me and Bella. "Have a nice night."

"We will," chuckled Bella.

Kate just busted out laughing as she dragged Garrett out of the room after everyone else. I looked back at Bella but she had moved to her bags and was gathering them up. I made to help her but she stopped me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Why don't you get comfortable on the bed and we can rest for awhile," she said as she blushed softly.

"Rest?" I asked.

"Yes, rest," chuckled Bella.

"Ok," I said.

"Good," she said quickly.

She carried her bags into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I followed her into the bedroom. I had a feeling we weren't really going to be resting but I wasn't about to argue with my wife. I settled on the bed and waited for her to come out. I heard the shower turn on. A few minutes later, the shower turned off. It felt like I had waited forever for Bella when the door finally opened. I looked up and my mouth fell open and my eyes went wide.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom was my Bella dressed as a school girl. A very naughty school girl. She was wearing a very short plaid skirt, a tight white dress shirt tied under her luscious breast with a red bra under it, and a pair of red heels. She had pulled her hair into a pair of pigtails and my cock was rock hard.

"Mr. Cullen, I need to talk to you for a moment," she said before she bit her lip. I moaned inwardly as I sat up on the bed.

"Just what do you need to talk to me about, Miss Swan," I said, standing up. Bella smirked as she took a couple steps to me.

"Well, you see, I have this problem," she said softly. "I really like this boy but I don't think he likes me."

"Hmm," I said. "Why do you think he doesn't like you?"

"Well, he never looks at me," she said as she stepped a little closer to me. "He is really cute but I get so nervous around him."

"I think I can help," I said. She smiled at me.

"How?"

"Well," I said as I moved behind her. "I think I should teach you how to seduce this boy."

"You would do that?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to her ear.

"Oh, yes," I whispered. I felt Bella shudder and I smiled. "I am a teacher after all."

"Ok, sir," she whispered as she turned in my arms. "What should I do first?"

"I need to inspect your uniform," I said. "To make sure you are properly dressed."

"Of course, sir," she smirked.

I turned her around so that her back was against my front. I knew she could feel my erection pressing into her back. I ran my hands over her hips and up to her shirt. I untied the knot and unbuttoned her shirt. I slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor.

"That shirt won't work," I whispered against her neck.

I pulled the straps of her red, lace, bra off her shoulders and followed with my lips. I unhooked the bra and tossed it to the ground. I cupped her breast in my hands and pulled her nipples in between my fingers and pinched them softly.

"Oh fuck, Mr. Cullen," moaned Bella.

"You like that, Miss Swan?" I murmured. "You like my fingers on your nipples?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

I moved my hands down her stomach to the top of her skirt. I lifted the bottom of her skirt and slid my hands up to her hips. I gasp when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties. I slid one of my hands to her pussy and slipped a finger into her. Bella was so wet.

"Your so fucking wet," I growled.

"You make me wet, Mr. Cullen," she moaned as she bucked her hips against my hand.

"I want you so bad," I moaned.

Bella turned in my arms and crashed her lips to mine. She reached down and tugged off my shirt. She tossed it to the floor and moved to my jeans. She popped the button on my jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. She pulled my jeans and boxers off in one quick move. I stepped out of them and tossed them to the side. Bella leaned up and kissed me again before she dropped to her knees and sucked my rock hard cock into her mouth. I mean all of my cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as I wove my hand into her hair. "Damn, Bella, your mouth….so fucking……good."

Bella moaned against my cock and I knew I wouldn't last much longer like this. I didn't want to cum in her mouth, not while she is pregnant. I pulled her off of my cock. She pouted as I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. I pushed her skirt up and pressed her legs apart. I winked at her as I gave her wet core a long lick before I dove in. Fuck, she tasted incredible. Bella growled and pulled my head into her harder. I darted my tongue in and out of her quick and hard. I thrust my finger into her and pulled my clit into my mouth and sucked on it as she withered under me as she came hard.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed. I sucked her dry and kissed my way back up her body, taking the time to rip the plaid skirt off of her body. I leaned up and kissed her hard. "I need you in me now."

"As you wish," I whispered.

I positioned myself at her opening and thrust into her in one quick move. I had to pause and hold my breath to stop from cumming right then. After a moment, I was able to gain some control so I pulled out and pushed back into her. I couldn't believe how incredibly tight Bella still was.

"Oh, shit," she moaned. "I love the feeling of your fucking cock in me. Best feeling ever."

"Your so fucking tight," I growled as I thrust in and out of her. "Fuck…..so…….good."

"Don't ever stop loving me, Edward," she growled as I went even faster.

"Never, my love, never," I moaned. "You are mine, Bella. I am yours, forever."

"FOREVER," she screamed as she shook with her orgasm.

I rolled us so that she was riding me. I moved my hands to her hips and guided her as she moved up and down on my cock. I loved being buried deep inside of her. There really was no other feeling like it. Bella set her hands on my chest as she started moving faster and faster. I could feel her walls beginning to tense up again.

"Cum with me, Bella," I demanded as I lifted my hips and meet her thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Edward……fuck…." she growled as she came again.

"FUCK," I bellowed as I thrust once more inside of her and found my own release.

Bella collapsed on the bed next to me. She laid her head on my chest and chuckled softly. I kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around us.

"That was incredible," I whispered. "What brought on the school girl look?"

"Just thought it would be fun," whispered Bella. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Did you really like it?"

"Fuck, yes," I chuckled. "You were the perfect naughty school girl."

"You were the perfect teacher," smirked Bella.

"I do my best," I boosted as Bella's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," she chuckled. "Let's order room service. I don't want to share you tonight."

"I don't want to share you either," I said. "What sounds good?"

"I think I want some ravioli," she said as she looked over the menu. "How about you?"

"I think I am going to get the lasagna," I said. "Why don't you look for a movie for us to watch while I call our order in?"

"Ok," said Bella with a smile. I could tell she was feeling better. "I love you, husband."

"I love you, too, wife," I chuckled before I kissed her.

I pulled on my boxers and went into the living room of the suite and called our order into room service and added a couple bottles of water. Twenty minutes later, our food arrived. Bella and I ate in bed while we watched a movie called My Sister's Keeper. Bella cried. I might have teared up at the end. By the time we got done watching the movie, Bella was getting really tired. I took our empty dished back out to the hall for pick up. I went back into our room and stripped back down to my boxers and climbed into bed with Bella. She laid her head on my chest and fell into a deep sleep. I heard her murmur my name as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Bella's lips moving down my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She was swirling her tongue around my navel and it was driving me crazy. She looked up at me and winked as she pulled my boxers down. I lifted my hips and she pulled them completely off and tossed them on the floor. She smirked before she took my erection in her mouth.

"Fuck," I moaned. I pulled Bella's hair back into a ponytail so I could watch as she took me into her mouth. "Fuck, Bella……I love your mouth."

"I love your cock," she moaned popping me out of her mouth.

She sucked just the tip of my cock into her mouth for a moment before she pulled the rest of me in her mouth. She moved her other hand down to my balls and started massaging them as she ran her teeth on my shaft. I could feel the tightening in my stomach as I got ready to cum.

"Baby, move….I'm going to cum…" I moaned as I tried to pull her off but she just sucked me into her throat and I couldn't stop myself from shooting my cum into her mouth. "Fuck…. Fuck …..fuck!"

"Fuck, I love the taste of your cum," moaned Bella as she licked my cock clean.

"Bella, why did you do that?" I asked. She looked up at me confused.

"What?" she asked. "It's not the first time I've done that for you?"

"I know, love, but what if it hurts the baby?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I called Charlotte to make sure it was ok," said Bella. "She said it was fine."

"Thank god," I whispered.

"Do you really think I would do something to hurt the baby?" she asked. I could tell I had hurt her feelings.

"No, of course, I don't," I said. "I just didn't know it was ok. I didn't know that you had called Charlotte. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"That's ok," she whispered. She climbed over into my lap. "Just know that I would never do anything to hurt our baby. He or she is the most important person to me right now."

"I know," I whispered before I kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Now, let's go shower and go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Your feeling good today," I said as we climbed out of the bed.

"I really do," she said. "I think the meds Charlotte gave me are really helping. I took one this morning when I woke up and I feel so much better."

"Good," I said. "I was getting worried."

"Me too," chuckled Bella.

I turned on the water in the shower and helped Bella step inside. I climbed in behind her and my hands might have gone straight to her luscious breast. I've always loved Bella's breast but since she got pregnant, they have gotten so much firmer and bigger. I love them so much more now. Bella just chuckled and pushed my hands of her. I pouted a little as we washed our hair.

After we were clean and dried, we went back into our room and got dressed. We made our way down to the hotel restaurant and joined everyone for breakfast. All the girls cocked their eyebrows at Bella. She nodded and smirked. They all started laughing and I rolled my eyes. I should have known they helped Bella with her wardrobe choice for last night. I might have to buy them all something shiny.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing," chuckled Rose. She looked over at me. "So, Edward, how was your night?"

"It was…..fantastic, Rose," I chuckled. "How was yours?"

"It was great," she chuckled.

"So did you learn anything new last night, Bella?" smirked Kate. Bella blushed lightly as she smiled at Kate.

"Yes, Kate, I did," said Bella. "Let's just say my teacher was very helpful with my problem last night."

"Told you," smirked Kate.

"You were so right," chuckled Bella. "So how did your lesson go?"

"It was superb," chuckled Kate. She looked over at Garrett. "Right, Honey?"

"Oh, yeah," chuckle Garrett.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Garrett. "Aren't we lucky?"

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled.

"What are we missing?" asked Jacob.

"Nothing," said me, Bella, Kate, and Garrett.

"Ok, sure," chuckled Jacob.

"Jake, don't worry about it," smirked Leah. "You might get the same lesson as Garrett and Edward later."

The girls, me and Garrett all busted out laughing as Jacob's eyes grew wide and he got a scared look on his face. Our waitress came over and we all ordered our breakfast. Bella ordered an omelet, some toast, and a glass of orange juice. It was nice to see her eating again. We broke out into small talk while we waited for our food. I just sat back and watched Bella as she talked with Glynesa, Riley, Kate, and Garrett.

Bella had gotten really close to Glynesa over the last couple weeks. She had told me about Glynesa's ex. It made me quiet upset that he had treated her like that. She was a sweet girl and I knew it was good for her to be here with us. It was good for her to be with Riley. He was a good man for her.

Our waitress brought our food out and we started eating. We quickly ate our breakfast and went out to the pool to hang out for awhile before we split up to get our play lists ready for the show. The girls were all sitting with their feet in the water at one end while us men sat on the other end. We had only been there for about ten minutes when the door to the pool got thrown open but a tall, skinny man with flaming red hair and a hateful expression on his face.

"Glynesa," he growled. I looked over at her. She was frozen and shaking slightly. Bella and Kate had their arms around her. "Get your ass over here now."

"No, Andrew," she snapped. I narrowed my eyes when I realized this was her stalker ex. "I told you that I am done with you. You aren't supposed to be anywhere near me."

"Your mine," he hissed.

"See, that's where you are wrong," said Riley as he stood up. All us guys stood up behind him. "First of all, nobody owns that angel. Second of all, she doesn't love you. She loves me. I love her. If you know what's good for you, you will get the fuck out of here before my boys and I beat the living shit out you."

"We would do it cheerfully," I said.

"And with pleasure," growled Emmett.

"See, Nesa, is our sister," said Jasper. "We don't let anyone hurt our sister."

"Ever," growled Garrett.

"You can't hurt me," smirked Andrew. "Your precious careers can't take the publicity."

"If you don't think we can kick your, skinny, ass and make it look like an accident, then by all means test us," smirked Sam. "But I should warn you that Garrett, here, was trained to make pieces of shit like you disappear and Jacob, here, can make it look like you did it to yourself. Not to mention that Paul, Jared, and Quil all know where to hide your body so that nobody would find you. I can make sure nobody would miss you."

"Any questions?" smirked Paul. Andrew looked at all us of for a full minute before he looked over at Glynesa, who had her own smirk on her face.

"You can have her," he snapped. "She's nothing more than a whore, anyway."

"Wrong choice of words," said Jacob. He looked at me, Emmett, Jasper, Riley, and Embry. "We'll take care of this. You stay with the girls. Understand?"

"Yep," we all said.

Paul, Jared, and Quil grabbed Andrew while Sam, Jacob and Garrett followed them out of the pool. Riley went over and pulled Glynesa into his arms and kissed her softly. She turned and looked at all of us.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm lucky to have brothers and sister's like you."

"No problem, Nesa," said Emmett. "That's what family does."

"It's nice to have a family," she whispered as she laid her head on Riley's chest.

We all settle back down by the pool. This time I sat next to Bella. She laid her head on my shoulder as we talked with our family. Our family had grown over the last month of the tour. We gained brothers in Riley, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil, and sisters with Tia and Glynesa. I knew we were lucky to have each other.

Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, Jacob, and Garrett came back out to the pool about half an hour later. We didn't ask any questions. We didn't need to know any of the details. Glynesa thanked them for their help and we left it at that. We spent the rest of the morning out by the pool.

After a quick lunch, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I made our way up to Emmett and Rose's suite to work on the play list for the show. It didn't take us long to decide on which songs we wanted to play. Alice gave us our wardrobe for our appearance on Oprah the next day.

"Bella seems to be feeling better today," said Jasper.

"Yeah, she said the meds from Charlotte helped her," I said.

"We practically had to force her to take the first one yesterday while we were out shopping," said Rose. "But it didn't take long for her to feel better. You could see the change almost immediately."

"I don't know how she has been doing it for the last couple weeks," said Alice. "I was starting to think that I was going to have to find her smaller cloths with the way she was losing weight."

"She says it was worth it but I know she's glad she is feeling better," I said.

"She's really excited about the baby, Edward," said Rose. "Are you?"

"Yeah," I said with a big smile. "We were thinking about trying for one after the tour was over but when I saw the plus sign on the test, I was happy. I can't wait for our baby to get here."

"That's cool, man," said Emmett. "You'll be a good dad."

"So will you," I said. "When the times right."

"Thanks," he said.

"Well, I had better go check on that pregnant wife of mine." I said, standing up. "See you guys, in the morning."

"See you, Edward," they all said.

I made my way back down to my suite. I walked in and found Bella asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful. I sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled my guitar onto my lap and softly began playing so that I wouldn't wake Bella up. I had a song running through my head over the a last few days and I needed to try to get it out.

"That's beautiful," whispered Bella. I looked over and saw her standing in the door.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I said.

"You didn't," she said as she snuggled up to me on the couch. "Play for me."

"Ok," I whispered.

I pulled the guitar back into my lap and started playing the song I had going through my head. I played for her, for our baby. I played for our future. For the family she was giving me. I played for my love for her. As long as I had Bella and our baby, I was the richest man in the country.

Bella pulled the guitar off my lap and climbed onto my lap. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I stood up and carried her into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me. We stripped off our cloths and spent the rest of the day making love and talking about our future. We eventually fell asleep with our bodies tangled with each others.

The next morning was crazy. We woke up late and rushed through into the bathroom and took a very quick shower. We got dressed and headed downstairs to meet the others. We didn't have time for breakfast but luckily Angela had gotten us each a muffin, which we ate on the bus on the way to Oprah's studio.

We were rushed inside and to the green room. Kate did quick make-up job on Bella. We only had to wait about five minutes before we were led from the green room to the side of the stage. Oprah walked out from the other side and everyone started cheering for her. She finally got them to all quiet down as the red light from the camera came on.

"Today, we are pleased to have one of the music business's biggest names and the businesses biggest rising stars. Their duet, 'I Heard your Voice' has reached Double Platinum. Please welcome to the stage Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn." said Oprah. We all smiled as we made our way out to the her. We all hugged and kissed her check before we turned and waved to the crowd. We settled on the couches and turned our attention to Oprah.

"So you all just started a new tour. How's it going?" asked Oprah.

"It's been great," said Bella. "I really feel like my music had gotten better since I met Breaking Dawn. I also just started playing with a new band, Eclipse. They are amazing musicians. I feel very lucky."

"Edward, how do you feel about the tour?" asked Oprah.

"I think it's been amazing," I said. "Every time we get to step out on a stage and play for our fans is like nothing else. They've welcomed us to the business."

"Emmett, Jasper, how about you?" asked Oprah.

"It's been incredible," said Jasper. "The energy that comes off our fans just encourages us to play better. They are important to us."

"Yeah," said Emmett. "They are the reason we are doing this. We want our music to reach our fans and I feel like we do."

"Alice, I understand that you are in charge of the tour wardrobe?" asked Oprah.

"I work closely with Tanya Denali and Kate Mitchell, our wardrobe and style guru's. They have taught me so much and I am luck that they let me be a part of the process." said Alice.

"Rosalie, I understand that you and Edward work closely on your song choice for each show. How does that work?" asked Oprah.

"We usually come together as a group to decide our final play list for each show but usually Edward and I sit down before we meet and narrow it down to our top thirty or so songs choices and then we present that list to the others." said Rose.

"Isabella, do you do the same with Eclipse?" asked Oprah.

"Yes, I do," said Bella. "It's important that they have a choice in the songs we do. I usually ask them each to pick a song form our list that we do. We've been working on a few new songs together. I feel blessed to have such a great band working with me."

We spent the rest of the hour talking about our past concerts, our future shows. We talked about mine and Bella's wedding. We answered a few questions from the audience before we ended the show by playing them our duet. Oprah thanked us for everything and wished us luck on the rest of the tour.

The rest of the day flew by quickly once we returned back to the hotel. Bella had a short rehearsal with Riley, Embry, and Tia. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I worked on a couple new songs of our own. By the time Bella and I climbed into bed, we were completely exhausted.

The next day went even quicker. We managed to get up on time but Bella's friskiness in the shower, and mine too, almost caused us to be late for breakfast again. We all ate quickly and loaded onto the buses and headed off to the civic center for the show.

We ran through our sound checks and lighting checks and hug out in the dressing rooms until it was time to go on. The concert was another great hit. Our part of the show was great but Bella's was amazing. Her new found energy made her nearly explode on the stage. I just stood on the side with a smile on my face as I watched her entertain the crowd.

She finished her last song and came over to me. She kissed me and we went back to the dressing room to get ready for the signing. Ben, Angela, and Garrett were waiting for us with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We got another letter from Omega," said Ben.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter done. I really struggled with getting past the first part. I hope you enjoy it from Edward's POV. Please let me know what you think:)**


	9. Indianapolis

**INDIANAPOLIS**

BPOV

"We got another letter from Omega," said Ben.

"What does it say?" I asked. Edward tightened his arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Here," said Ben, holding the letter out to me. I grabbed it and held it open so me and Edward could both read it.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I have been so worried about you over the last couple weeks.  
__You seemed tired and weak. I was glad to see you feeling a little better.  
__I wish that boy would leave you alone. Can't he see how much you need me?  
__I promise that soon I will take care of you. Just hang in there a little longer,  
__my Isabella. Until then, take care of yourself._

_As always,_

_Your Omega_

I looked up at Ben, Angela, and Garrett. I could see the worry and stress on their faces. I could feel their worry and stress rolling off of them.

"Who is this guy?" I demanded.

"We don't know," said Garrett. "But he's getting more dangerous. We found this letter and fourteen red roses laying on your bed back at the hotel."

"What?" growled Edward. "He was in our suite?"

"Yes," said Garrett. "We have no idea how he knew were you were staying or how he got into your room. We've questioned the staff and they all swear that they didn't let anyone in your room."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We are leaving now," said Ben. "We are forgoing the signing-"

"No," I said, interrupting Ben. "We are not forgoing the signing. Our fans deserve this much from us."

"Isabella-" started Garrett.

"NO," I snapped. They all sighed.

"Fine," growled Garrett. "We will do the fucking signing then we are out of here and on our way to Indianapolis. I don't want to hear you bitch or complain once. Understand?"

"Yes," I snapped. I walked over to him. "Don't treat me like a child, Garrett. I deserve better than that."

"You're right," he sighed. "I apologize, Isabella."

"I'm sorry, too," I said. "But I will not let this guy ruin our tour. Our fans deserve better from us."

"I know," said Garrett. "But if something happens to you….."

"I trust you to keep me safe, brother," I whispered to Garrett.

"I know, sister," whispered Garrett. "Let's get this signing over with."

We all just nodded and followed Garrett, Sam, Jacob, Leah, and Emily out to the front. There were hundreds of people waiting for us. I could feel the tension rolling off everyone as we took our seats. Paul, Jared, and Quil slowly started letting people over to us. Garrett, Sam, Jacob, Leah, and Emily were standing so close I could feel Garrett's breathe on the back of my neck.

It took us nearly two hours to sign autographs for everyone. I tried to keep my smile on my face but it was hard. I kept looking at each person, whether they were male or female, trying to see if I could figure out if one of them was Omega. They all looked so normal. That just made this whole thing even creepier.

Finally, we signed the last one. We were immediately ushered back on to the buses. Our stuff had already been packed and loaded on to the buses. Edward and I went into the back of the bus we were sharing with Garrett and Kate. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me while I silently let my tears fall.

I will admit that I was terrified. It felt like I had just gotten control of my life after the whole James incident to only have my life ripped apart by yet another stalker. Was it something I did? Did I somehow encourage these people? I wasn't the only person in danger this time. This time, I had my son or my daughter to take care of. I would not let this person hurt either of us.

It was nearly three a.m. when the buses pulled up in front of the hotel in Indianapolis. We all waited on the buses while Ben went to check us in and Garrett and his team did a security sweep of our floor. After nearly half an hour, we unloaded the buses and made our way up to the rooms. Garrett and Kate were sharing the suite with me and Edward. I knew Garrett was terrified that something would happen to me. I humored him. Edward and I were so exhausted that we stripped out of our cloths and climbed into our bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck. I rolled in his arms and pressed my lips to him. His kisses were full of need and fear. They were urgent and demanding. He rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He plunged his tongue into my mouth as he slammed his hard cock in to me.

"AHH," I cried out at the force of his thrusts.

"Baby, I can't lose you," he cried out as he increased his pace. "Please don't let him take you away from me."

"Never," I cried out. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and pulled him into me deeper. "Oh…..fuck."

I felt my walls clinch down around Edward's cock as I came hard. Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him. He sat up and I wrapped my legs back around his waist as he sunk deeper into me. Edward moved his lips to my neck and breasts as he thrust into me over and over. I felt my body shake as I came again and again.

"Cum with me, Edward," I cried. "I can't take it anymore. Please, just cum with me."

"Fuck," He growled as he slammed into me once more, spilling himself inside of me.

He kept his arms wrapped around me as he buried his face in my neck. I felt his shoulders start to shake as he let his tears fall. He had been holding so much of his own fears inside. I ran my fingers through his hair as I soothed him. The only other time I had seen Edward this vulnerable was when I woke up in the hospital after James attack.

"It's going to be ok, my love," I whispered. "We have to stay strong. We can't let him win."

"I can't lose you, Bella. I can't lose our baby," cried Edward.

"You won't," I whispered. "You, me, and our baby will be fine. We are so strong. We won't be torn apart by some crazy psycho."

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward before he leaned up and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt him get hard again inside of me. I kept my lips pressed on his as I slowly moved my hips with his. Our lovemaking was slow and tender this time. This time it was about our love and not our fears. It was about the family we were creating. The family we would do anything to protect. The only sound that could be heard from us was the sounds of our skin slapping together, our panting as our lips moved together.

"FUCK," I screamed as I threw my head back as my body was hit by my orgasm.

Edward flipped us so that he was hovering over me. He buried his head in my neck as he continued his thrusts into me. I could feel all of him. All of his love, his need, his want for me. I could feel my body starting to tense again as I started another orgasm. I pulled Edward's lips to mine as we came together.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Let's take a shower and go have some lunch."

"Ok, but let's sit alone," I whispered. "I'm not ready to share you."

"Ok, my love," whispered Edward.

Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. He started the water and helped me step into the shower. He stepped in behind me and helped me wet my hair. He squirted some shampoo into his hands and lathered it up and moved his fingers into my hair. I sighed as I felt him massaging my scalp with his fingers. He chuckled and helped me rinse the shampoo out. He grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing. I turned him and grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into my hands. Edward fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist as I shampooed his hair. He turned his face to my stomach and placed a gentle kiss for our baby. I pulled him to his feet and kissed him before we washed each others bodies.

Edward turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He slowly dried off me off. I grabbed the other towel and dried him off. We went back into our room and got dressed. We wrapped our arms around each other as we went into the main room. Garrett and Kate were sitting on the couches. None of us said anything as we made our way out of the suite. I suspected that they heard Edward crying. They wouldn't make it a big deal.

We rode the elevator down to the lobby and made our way in to the diner. The others were all sitting a big table in the back. I gave Garrett a look before I pulled Edward to a booth on the other side of the diner. He just nodded and pulled Kate over to the others. Edward slid into one side of the booth and I slid in next to him.

I could feel the others watching us. It wasn't like us to isolate ourselves from our family. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice would be worried but I also knew that Garrett would make sure we had this time together. Our waitress came over and we ordered our lunch. We signed her notepad for her with fake smiles but she didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think we will have a boy or a girl?" I whispered as I nestled myself in his arms.

"I think we will have a girl," whispered Edward. "I hope she has your eyes."

"I think we are having a boy," I whispered. "I hope he has your hair."

"Why?" chuckled Edward softly.

"It's beautiful," I chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. It was nice to see him smiling.

"Boys don't want beautiful hair," chuckled Edward. "We want manly hair."

"That is silly," I chuckled. "I can't keep my fingers our of your manly hair."

"I know," smirked Edward before he leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck. "I like your fingers in my hair."

"I love your fingers on my body," I whispered. I turned and pressed my lips to his softly.

"Me, too," mumbled Edward against my lips. "I think after we eat, I should take you back to our room and run my fingers over every inch of your body."

"I agree," I mumbled.

I pressed my lips against Edward's again. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me harder. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled slightly causing him to moan into my mouth. Edward wove his fingers into my hair and pulled my head back by my hair and moved his lips to my throat. I heard a gasp and turned and saw our waitress standing there with our food. Her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"That's ok," she laughed. "It's nice to see people in love."

"That we are," chuckled Edward. He looked up at her. "Are you coming to the show on Saturday?"

"No, I couldn't get tickets," she said sadly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Seraphina," She said with a scowl.

"That's a beautiful name," I said with a smile. "Do you have to work Saturday night?"

"No," she said. I shared a look with Edward. He smiled and nodded at me.

"We would love it if you came to the show as our guest," I said. Her eyes got wide and she nearly dropped our food. I reached out and pulled the plates out of her hands.

"Seriously?" she gasp.

"Yes," said Edward. "We will leave you two ticket at the front desk Saturday morning. We would love for you to come and maybe bring a guest."

"Oh my god," she squealed. "Thank you soooo much. My sister is going to be so happy!"

"You're very welcome," I laughed.

"I'll, um, let you eat now," she chuckled. "Let me know if you need anything."

"We will, Seraphina," I said with a big smile.

She practically ran to the kitchen. Edward and I just chuckled as we ate our lunch. After we finished eating, we left Seraphina a large tip and left the diner. I could still feel everyone's eyes on us but we ignored them. We pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open.

"Where are you going?" demanded Emmett. We turned around to see him, Jasper, Rose, and Alice standing behind us with glares on their faces.

"Not that it is any of your business," I said. "But we are going back to our suite."

"You can't go traipsing all over the place alone," growled Jasper. "Not when there is a fucking madman out to get you."

"We aren't," said Edward harshly. He had a dangerous look on his face. "Bella and I need some time alone."

"But-" started Alice.

"No," I said as the elevator doors opened. "Edward and I will see you guys later."

I turned and pulled Edward into the elevator with me. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all had hurt looks on their faces as the doors closed. I knew this was hard on them too but right now Edward and I needed to just focus on each other.

Edward and I went back to our room. As soon as the door was shut, Edward was pulling my clothes off of me. I let him and quickly stripped him down. He lifted me and pressed me against the door of our room. He crushed his lips to mine as he thrust his cock into me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he made love to me.

We spent the rest of the day and most of the night making love. We were lost in our own little bubble. Lost in our love for each other. We spent time just laying in each other's arms whispering to each other our love to each other. After we came together for at least the tenth time, we fell asleep in each others arms.

I was shaken awake the next morning when I heard someone banging on our bedroom door. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just barely after 7am. Edward and I had only gone to sleep a few hours ago. I groaned as I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and slipped on his shirt and boxers from the day before. I stumbled over sleepily and pulled the door open and froze. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee were standing in our door and they didn't look happy.

"Tell whoever it is to fucking go away," grumbled Edward from the bed.

"I don't think we will be," snapped Charlie. I looked back at Edward as he sat up and pulled the sheet up. "Get dressed and get your asses out here now."

"Ok," I squeaked. I shut the door behind me and turned to look at Edward. His eyes were wide and I could see the fear on his face. "We had better take a really fast shower."

"Yeah," whispered Edward.

We both chuckled nervously as we made our way into the bathroom and took a very fast shower. We hadn't told any of them about Omega. Edward and I had decided that they didn't need to know. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice as well as Garrett, Ben, and Jacob all thought we should tell them but respected our decision not to until now, at least.

We dried off and went back into our room and got dressed. I took a deep breath and grabbed Edward's hand as I opened the door and pulled him out into the living room of the suite. Our parents, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Ben, and Angela were all waiting for us. Garrett gave us a look that clearly said 'I had nothing to do with this, please don't kill me.' Emmett and Jasper, however, looked quite smug.

"Isabella, is there something you think we should know?" snapped Charlie. I hadn't seen him this pissed since before he retired from the police department.

"Nope," I said as I sat on the sofa next to Garrett. Edward sat next to me.

"Fine," he snapped. He looked over at Edward. "Edward, how about you?"

"I…um……no?" said Edward weakly. I grabbed his hand.

"Charlie, it's fine," I said. "Garrett and his team are doing everything they can to keep us safe."

"Then how did he get into your room in Chicago," growled Charlie. I felt Garrett tense up.

"We don't know but that is not Garrett's fault," I snapped. "He and his team are going to keep this crazy fucker from getting close to me."

"Like he did with James," snapped Charlie. I jumped to my feet at the same time Charlie did.

"You listen to me, Charlie Swan," I growled. "Nothing that happened with James was anyone's fault but his. He was a deluded, crazy, asshole who thought I owed him something. This Omega fucker thinks that somehow, I love him. He took a smile or a look the wrong fucking way and has convinced himself that I love him. Now, I will admit that I am scared shitless. There is more than just me at stake now. I have mine and Edward's baby to think about and if you don't think they are the most important people to me right now, then you can go straight to hell. I will not let this fucker control my life. Edward and I needed some time to deal with our fears. I love you but right now, I can't stand to be in the same fucking room with you."

I grabbed Edward's hand and motioned for Garrett to follow as I dragged Edward out of the suite. I could hear Charlie yelling after me but right now I was so pissed. I know he was scared and worried but damn it, so was I.

I dragged Edward down to the elevator. He and Garret climbed in after me. We rode it down to the lobby and they followed me as I walked out of the hotel and out onto the sidewalk. I turned right and started walking until I found a music store. We walked in and I looked around. I smiled when I saw what I was looking for. I walked over to the bright red, Gibson Les Paul electric guitar.

I picked it up and put the strap around my shoulders. I picked up one of the picks off the shelf behind me and closed my eyes as I began to play.

"She was a lonely girl looking for love  
He was a lonely boy looking for someone to love  
She thought she was alone  
He knew he was lonely

They met late one night on train going nowhere.  
They didn't know why they were there  
They just knew they were together  
On that train going nowhere

She blushed as he stroked her check  
He chuckled when she sighed softly  
She leaned into his hand  
He pressed his lips to hers

They met late one night on train going nowhere.  
They didn't know why they were there  
They just knew they were together  
On that train going nowhere

She kissed him back, with her hands in his hair  
He kissed her harder, with her in his arms  
She never wanted to let him go  
He would never let her go

They met late one night on train going nowhere.  
They didn't know why they were there  
They just knew they were together  
On that train going nowhere

She held his hand as they walked off the train  
He held her hand as they fell in love  
She smiled when she realized she was no longer lonely  
He smiled when he realized he was no longer alone

They met late one night on train going to forever.  
They didn't know why they were there  
They just knew they were together  
On that train going to forever

They met late one night on train going to forever.  
They didn't know why they were there  
They just knew they were together  
On that train going to forever."

I opened my eyes as I played the last cord. Everyone in the shop was completely still and silent for a split second before they started clapping for me. I ran my fingers through my hair before I undid the strap on the guitar and took it off. I walked up to the counter and laid it down.

"I'll take it," I said to the young, blond haired man behind the counter.

"Oh, um, ok," he stammered. He rang up the guitar and I paid for it. "That was totally awesome."

"Thanks," I said. "What's your name?"

"R….Randy," he stammered.

"It's nice to meet you, Randy," I said. "Is this your shop?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"It's really nice," I said looking around. "You have beautiful instruments in here."

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you coming to the show on Saturday?" I asked.

"No, it sold out before I could get tickets," He said.

"I would love for you to come as my guest," I said with a smile. I looked back at Garret who sighed and nodded. I turned back to Randy. "I am going to have a couple tickets sent over."

"Wow," he said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I said. "Thanks for letting me play in your shop."

"Anytime," he said.

I smiled before I picked up my new guitar and followed Edward and Garrett out of the shop. We made our way back down to the hotel and up to the suite. We walked in and found everyone still sitting there. Charlie's eyes were a little red. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted before," I said. "Just don't think that I am not taking this seriously. I know that this Omega is dangerous but I will not let him control me. I will not let him take this tour from us. We owe our fans more than that."

"I know," said Charlie. "You're right but I don't like you keeping this from us. We had a right to know."

"You're right. I'm sorry," I said. I turned to Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. They all looked down at their feet. "If you had a problem with how me and Edward are handling any of this, you should have come to us with it. I'm sorry if we upset you yesterday but Edward and I needed some time together."

"We know," said Emmett, looking up at me. "But we can't lose either of you. We are family and as a family, it's our job to take care of you when you need it."

"It hurt when you pushed us away," whispered Alice through her tears. "It felt like you didn't need us."

"Ali, I will always need you," I whispered through my tears. I knelt down in front of her. "We, me, Edward, and our baby, will always need you but I am really scared that I am going to lose them. I can't lose them. Edward and I needed some time to deal with it all. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"We don't want to lose you either," cried Rose as she wrapped her arms around me and Alice. "We are scared too, Bella."

"I'm so sorry," I cried. I felt Emmett, Jasper and Edward join in our hug.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, Bells," cried Emmett.

"You can count us," whispered Jasper. "We won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I know," I sobbed softly.

"Let's give them some time," whispered Garrett.

"Ok," whispered Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Ben, and Angela.

I heard them all leave. The six of us spent the rest of the day hanging out in the suite. Eventually we moved so that we were sitting with our spouses. We talked about the tour and how our fans were reacting to our shows. I realized that Edward and I had pulled away slightly in the last couple weeks. We needed this time to reconnect as a family.

We ordered room service and settle in front of the TV and watched a couple movies together. I fell asleep about half way during the second movie. I felt Edward lift me his arms and carry me into our room and lay me on the bed. He climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms and held me while I slept.

Edward and I got up the next morning and showered and dressed quickly. We needed to sit down with our parents. They were worried about us and didn't know how to handle this. It was new for all of them, even Charlie.

We went down to the diner and saw them sitting alone at a table in the back. I went over Angela and asked her to get tickets and backstage passes for Seraphina and Randy. I thought it would be cool for them to come back stage. She said she would handle it. Edward and I made our way back to the table and sat down with Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme. Seraphina came over and took our order. As soon as she was gone, I looked back over at our parents.

"Are you mad at us?" I asked.

"Little bit," said Charlie.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Carlisle.

"Because there was nothing you could do," said Edward. Carlisle snorted.

"You're my son, Edward," said Carlisle. "I have the right to know that someone is threatening you. Isabella, I love you like a daughter. It hurts that you both hid this from us."

"I love you, too, Carlisle, but there is nothing you could do to help," I said. "This was the first letter we have gotten since the tour started."

"You still should have told us," said Renee. "Do you just not….trust me?"

"That's not it, Renee," I said. "I trust you. I trust all of you. I just didn't want you to worry about something you couldn't do anything about."

"How do you know that?" asked Charlie. "How do you know we couldn't do something?"

"Like what, Charlie?" I asked.

"Like I could have contacted some of my old sources with the FBI to see if they had heard anything," He snapped. "Or I could have come out and helped with your security."

"First of all, I don't want the police involved in this," I said. "The last thing I need is the press to get a hold of this. I suspect this fucker is a member of the press and I don't want to tip him off that I'm scared of him. Who fucking knows what he would do then. He's already too close."

"Ok, I guess, I get that," said Charlie.

"You are not staying and helping with my security," I said.

"That is where you are wrong," said Charlie. "Garrett wants to beef up your security but New Moon can't give him any more men so Carlisle and I am going to stay and help."

"I don't think so," I growled as I stood up. I stomped over to Garrett. His eyes went wide and I knew he knew I was pissed.

"Isa-"

"No, you don't talk. You listen," I growled. "They are not staying. This is dangerous enough without putting my father at risk."

"He insisted," said Garrett, standing up. "We need the extra men and he has a lot of experience."

"NO," I screamed. I took a deep breath as my eyes filled up with tears. "I can't lose him, Gar. I almost lost him once. I can't….."

"Honey, you aren't going to lose me," whispered Charlie as he pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest. "This is not the same as when I was a cop. I promise, I won't get hurt."

"Charlie, I can't go through that again," I whispered.

"I know, honey," whispered Charlie. "I need to do this for you. I need to take care of you. Please, let me take care of you?"

"Ok, Charlie," I whispered. "I'll let you take care of me."

"Good girl," he whispered. He pulled me back to the table where Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Edward were sitting. I sat down and Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"What are you going to do about the bar?" I asked.

"I'm going to let Mark keep an eye on it for us," said Charlie. I looked over at Renee.

"Are you staying too?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I can't…..I have to be here with you both."

"I get that," I whispered. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "Should I even ask about the store?"

"It's being taken care of," said Carlisle.

"Besides, I would like to do a spread of your tour," said Esme. "If it's ok with you. People offered me several pages."

"That's cool, Esme," I said softly as Seraphina brought our food out. "Seraphina, these are mine and Edward's parents, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme. This is Seraphina."

"It's lovely to meet you all," said Seraphina.

"You too," said Esme. "Seraphina is a beautiful name."

"Thanks," chuckled Seraphina. "My mother loved it. I don't mind it but I have had to spend much of my life telling people how to spell it."

"I understand," chuckled Esme. "My names is Esmeralda."

"I'm sure you do," laughed Seraphina. "Anyway, enjoy your breakfast. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will," I said with a smile. She returned the smile before she went back to the kitchen.

"She seems like a nice girl," said Renee.

"Yeah, she is," I said.

We ate quickly and left Seraphina a big tip. I went up to Riley and Glynesa's room so I could get our play list worked out with him, Tia and Embry. They were very quiet and I knew they were trying not to get on my bad side. I ignored it. I didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. We got our play list finalized and went down to Alice's room to get our wardrobe for the show the next night.

After we got everything sorted out, I went back to the suite and took a nap. I was exhausted from the drama over the last couple of days. I must have been sleepier than I thought I was because I ended up sleeping through the rest of the day and the night.

Edward nudged me awake the next morning. He looked worried about I told him I was fine. We quickly showered and got dressed. We gathered everything we needed for tonight's show and followed Garrett, Charlie, and Jacob down to the buses and loaded up.

We headed over to the stadium and went inside. We did our sound and lighting checks and hung out back stage until it was time for the show. Kate let me leave my hair down tonight. I was grateful. I already had a headache. We were gathered backstage waiting for Breaking Dawn to go on when we saw Seraphina and a girl who looked just like her coming backstage.

"Hey, Seraphina," I said. "Is this your sister?"

"Yes, this is Rachel," she said.

"Hi, Rachel," I said softly. "I'm Isabella. This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Embry, Riley, and Tia."

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Isabella, you know this man?" asked Paul as he brought Randy back. Paul froze in his steps when he saw Rachel. "Am I ….am I interrupting?"

"No, Paul, it's fine," I smirked as I looked between them. "Guys, this is Randy. He owns this fabulous music store."

"Hey, Randy," said Emmett.

"Hey," chuckled Randy. He looked over at Seraphina and blushed.

"Randy, this is my friend, Seraphina," I said pulling him over to her. "Seraphina, this is Randy."

"Hi," whispered Seraphina as she blushed.

"Hey," whispered Randy.

"Breaking Dawn, show time," chuckled Ben.

I kissed Edward before he went out to start the show. I stood on the side and watched him as he entertained the crowd. I looked back a couple times and saw Seraphina and Randy talking or dancing to the music. It was sweet. I went out and performed our duet with Edward and the others. As they were leaving the stage, I stepped up to the mike.

"How is everyone in Indianapolis?" I asked. Everyone started yelling and screaming. "Good. I wanted to tell you about my friend, Randy's music store, Midnight Music. It's located down on 58th and Grady. It's one of the nicest stores I have been in. He was nice enough to sell me my new guitar. So if you get a chance, stop by and see him."

I turned and looked over at him. He was standing on the side of the stage with his mouth hanging wide open. I chuckled and winked at him. I looked back at Embry and nodded my head. Embry chuckled as he started us off for the night.

Our show flew by. I threw everything I could into each song we performed for our fans. I wrapped the show up and went backstage. I sighed a CD for Randy, Seraphina and Rachel before I followed the others out for the signing. I saw Randy reach over and grab Seraphina's hand as they left.

We made it through the signing and loaded back onto the buses. We went back to the hotel. I followed Edward, Garrett and Kate into our suite. Edward and I told Garrett and Kate goodnight and went into our room. I froze and screamed before I passed out. Laying on the bed, was another note and more roses. This time there was a photo of me and Edward, only there was a target on Edward's face.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **


	10. Charleston

**CHARLESTON**

"Bella…..Bella, wake up, love," whispered Edward in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Edward pulled me back down. That was when I realized I was in his lap.

"You passed out," said Renee as she brought me a wet rag. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so," I said. I pulled up again. This time Edward let me but pulled me so I was sitting next to him. I looked around at everyone. They were all staring at me. "Stop fucking staring at me."

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Garrett.

"Yes," I said sharply. "Let me see his letter."

"That's not a good idea," said Charlie.

"Let me see his fucking letter," I snapped. Charlie sighed and handed me the letter.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I am trying to be a patient person but my patience  
__is waning. I don't like having to repeat  
__myself over and over. I have asked you to  
__tell that boy to leave you alone but  
__he doesn't seem to understand. You are  
__mine, my Isabella. He is not to touch  
__you again or the consciences will be grave,  
__for you both. You had an amazing performance  
__in the music store today. I quite enjoyed it._

_Soon, my Isabella, soon._

_As always, _

_Your Omega._

I jumped to my feet and ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet and started dry heaving. Edward came in and pulled my hair back for me and washed my face with the wet rag that Renee had given me.

"He's following us," I sobbed as I fell into his arms. "He's watching us all the time."

"I know," whispered Edward. "I won't let him hurt either of us, Bella. Do you hear me? You are mine and I will not let anyone take you from me."

"I can't lose you, Edward," I sobbed. "Please don't let him take you from me."

"Never," cried Edward.

He pulled me up and pressed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Edward's hands moves down to my ass. He pulled my skirt up and gripped my ass in his hands. I could feel his erection pressing through the denim of his jeans. I reached down and quickly undid his pants. I pulled out his hard cock. Edward ripped my panties away from my body and I slammed myself down on him.

"Fuck," I moaned. "Baby, please don't ever stop touching me. I need your hands on me."

"Never, my love," he grunted as he thrust harder and harder into me. "You're mine. He will not take you from me!"

We weren't making love right now. We were simply fucking. We grabbed at each other's arms and backs with a sense of urgency. We were desperate and needy. We were barely hanging on to the thin thread that was tying us together. I felt my body shake as I reached my climax.

"FUCK," I screamed as I threw my head back. Edward pushed into me a few more times before he came inside of me.

"SHIT," he growled. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Baby, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered. "You and me, forever."

"Forever," whispered Edward.

Edward kissed me one more time before we got up and cleaned ourselves up. My panties were ruined but I didn't dare leave them in the trash here. They would probably end up on EBay. We went back into our room. I threw my torn panties into my suitcase and pulled on some clean ones and changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. We went back to the living room and ignored the grimace on Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme's face.

"Everyone go get your shit packed," I ordered. "We are leaving in ten."

"Bella-" started Charlie.

"No, I am not staying in that room. Not knowing he was in there," I snapped. "He probably jacked off on the fucking bed. Go get your shit packed now."

"Ok," said Garrett. He looked around at everyone. "Go. We will be down in ten minutes."

"Ok," they all said.

Garrett stepped towards me but I just shook my head and pulled Edward back into our room and shut the door. Edward didn't say anything as he went over and pulled our suitcases onto the bed. We quickly packed everything after doing a quick inventory to make sure the pervert didn't take something. We didn't think anything was missing so we grabbed our stuff and headed out to the living room. We only had to wait a few minutes for Garrett and Kate to pack all of their stuff.

They were finally ready so we followed them down to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. Everyone was waiting for us. I didn't say anything to any of them as I followed Garrett and Edward out to the buses. We loaded up. Charlie and Renee got on our bus with me, Edward, Garrett, and Kate. I just pulled Edward to the back. I put my iPod on and pulled out my notebook. The buses pulled away from the hotel and I spent the drive working on a new song.

It was after five a.m. when the buses pulled up to the hotel in Charleston. Ben and Angela went in and checked us in while Garrett, his team, and Charlie did a sweep of our floor. I wasn't sure what good it would really do but I humored them. We finally unloaded off the buses and headed inside.

Everyone was completely exhausted but me. I just couldn't turn my mind off. I couldn't turn my fears off. We went up to our room but Edward and I just ended up sitting on the bed for a few hours talking. Eventually I heard Garrett and Kate moving around in the living room. I got up and went out to them.

"Call everyone and tell them to get ready for the beach," I said. They both went to say something but I stopped them. "Please just call everyone for me."

"Ok, Bella," said Kate. Garrett looked like he was going to argue with me but he just sighed.

"We'll take care of it," said Garrett. "We can be ready in half and hour."

"Thanks," I whispered as through my tears.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

I turned and went back into mine and Edward's room. He didn't say anything as we went into the bathroom. We quickly showered and went back into our room. I pulled on my black bikini and a black sundress. Edward put on a pair of blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. We went back into the living room and followed Garrett and Kate down to the lobby. Everyone was waiting for us in their swim trunks. I walked past them and went up to the front desk. The woman behind the counter gasp but managed to stifle her squeal.

"Can….can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my friends and I would like to go to the beach," I said, trying my hardest not to let my voice crack or my eyes tear up. "What beach would you recommend?"

"I, um, I would go t…to Isle of Palms," she stuttered.

"Why would you choose that one, Miss…" I trailed off.

"Kimberly," she said quickly.

"Why would you choose that one, Kimberly?" I asked.

"Oh, um, it's my daughters favorite," she said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "The beach is beautiful. It's our favorite place to go."

"How old is your daughter?" I asked.

"She just turned seven," said Kimberly.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Julianna," she said softly.

"That's beautiful," I said softly. "Thank you, Kimberly."

"You're welcome, Miss Whitlock," she said softly.

"Call me Isabella," I said.

"Oh ok, Isabella.," she whispered. "Have fun at the beach."

"We'll try," I chuckled lightly.

She printed off the directions to the beach for me. I turned and walked past everyone as I made my way out to the buses. They all scrambled to catch up with me. I handed the driver of our bus, a very nice man named Clyde, the directions to the beach. I loaded onto the bus and went and sat in the back while everyone else loaded on. Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Clyde pulled the bus away from the hotel.

Fifteen minutes or so later, the buses stopped. I got up and walked past everyone as I unloaded off the bus. Edward was right behind me. We didn't say a word as we led the others down to the beach. It was just as beautiful as Kimberly said it was. The water shimmered under the sun. The waves beat lightly on the shore. We threw our blanket on the beach. I looked over at Edward.

"Promise me we will bring our child here."

"I promise we will bring our child here," said Edward as he pulled me into his arms. "We will build sandcastles. We will wade in the water. We will be happy."

"I want to go swimming," I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Ok," he whispered. We looked back at everyone. They all looked worried. "We are going into the water."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I said with a soft smile. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

I pulled my sundress off and ran to the water. Edward and the others just laughed as they followed my lead. Edward swept me up in his arms and fell into the water. I laughed hard as we came up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. I looked around and saw my family laughing and smiling for the first time in days. Emmett had Rose on his back. Alice was on Jasper's back as they splashed Emmett and Rose. Garrett had his arms wrapped around Kate. One of his hands was rubbing her slight baby bump.

Riley and Glynesa's were playing chicken against Embry and Tia. Sam was throwing Emily deeper into the water causing her to laugh and squeal. Jacob had his lips down by Leah's ear. She laughed and dunked him under the water. Tanya had her head on Seth's shoulder. Angela was on Ben's back as they joined Alice and Jasper on their attack on Emmett and Rose. Paul, Quil, and Jared were wrestling about twenty feet away from us. The only people who weren't in the water were Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Come on, Bella," chuckled Alice. "Join in on our attack on Emmett and Rose."

"Nope," I smirked. I chuckled. "Edward and I are on Emmett and Rose's side."

"Alright," laughed Emmett. " I knew you were my favorite sister!"

"Sure you did," I laughed.

Edward just laughed as he and I started splashing Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela. It felt nice to let it all go for a while. They all laughed and started slashing us back. Garrett and Kate laughed as they joined us. Soon, everyone was splashing each other and laughing. It was the most beautiful sound.

We all stayed in the water for about another hour before we all made our way back up to our pile of towels and blankets. I dried off as much as I could and sat down on the blanket next to Edward. Everyone gathered on their blankets and we sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the families.

About fifty yards from us, there was a young girl with bright red hair. She was maybe three years old. She sat at the foot of her mother's beach chair. She had her legs buried in the sand. She was laughing and talking to her mom. A tall red haired man came up behind her and picked her up. She squealed and laughed harder as her father ran with her to the water.

"What do we do now?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away from the little girl and her father.

"I think we need to bring in the FBI," said Garrett. I tore my eyes away from the little girl and looked at him. "He's getting dangerous, Bella. He knows too much about the tour schedule, where you are staying, your routine. It's only a matter of time before he comes after you."

"I know," I said softly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "But the FBI just bring a whole new set of problems."

"Not necessarily," said Charlie. I looked over at him. "I know some guys that can find him. They aren't police and they don't follow the book."

"No," I said.

"Bella, he's getting dangerous," said Charlie.

"I know that, Charlie, but what happens if the press finds out that you've hired hit men to take out my stalker. It would ruin my career and I refuse to let him take that from me, not when I just found my music again."

"I guess your right," said Charlie.

"But thanks anyway," I whispered.

"Anything for you, honey," whispered Charlie.

"So what do we do?" asked Alice. "I mean, we can't just sit back and wait for this guy to come after Bella or Edward."

"I don't know," said Garrett. "I just wish I knew how he was getting his information."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, how does he find out where we are staying? How does he find out your room number? How did he know which room in the suite was yours and not mine and Kate's?" asked Garrett. "We checked us all in under an alliance to try to keep the press from finding out where we are staying but honestly it's not that hard to find out. You just call around or look for the buses but he has gotten into your rooms. He took that picture of you coming out of the music store. How did know you were there?"

"I don't know," I said.

"That's what we need to figure out," said Jacob. "Until then, we just have to work harder on keeping you both protected as much as we can."

"I just hope we stop him soon," I whispered.

"Me too," whispered Edward.

I leaned my head on his shoulder while the others continued to talk about Omega. I looked back over at that little girl and her father. He was holding her up on his shoulders while they walked through the shallow parts of the water. I could see Edward doing that with our son or daughter.

He or she would have their hands gripping the sides of his face. He would have his hands on their ankles to make sure they didn't fall. He would jump and our child would squeal and beg him to do it again. I would come up behind them and pull him or her off Edward's shoulders and take off running with him chasing us. He would throw his arms around us and pull us into his arms. He would laugh and our child would squeal with joy again.

"It's going to be ok," whispered Edward as he pulled me into his arms. Everyone stopped talking and I realized I had been sobbing silently as I watched the man and his child.

"I want that to be us," I cried. "I want us to be safe. I'm tired of psychos chasing me."

"It will be us," whispered Edward. "We will stop him from hurting either of us. We will finish the tour. I will hold you in my arms everyday and feel as your stomach grows round with our child, love. I will hold your hand while you are bringing our child into this world. I will love you both forever. You both are the most important people to me. I won't let anyone take you from me. Ever. One day, you, me, and our child will come back here. We will play in the water. We will build sandcastles. We will be happy forever."

"I….I'm so scared," I sobbed.

"I know," he whispered through his tears. "I am too, love, but we have to stay strong. We have to focus on our shows. We have to focus on our lives. We have to focus on each other."

"I love you, Edward. Don't ever doubt how much I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella. I fall in love with you more everyday. You're amazing and beautiful," he whispered before he pressed his lips to mine.

"Awe," sighed all the girls.

"Ugh," grumbled the guys. Edward and I pulled apart and chuckled.

"He's doing that romantic shit again," grumbled Emmett.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to say some of that 'romantic shit' to me every once in awhile, Emmett," snapped Rose. Emmett went to smart off but I shook my head at him.

"Rose, baby, you know I love you. Every morning, I sit and look at you. You smile in your sleep or sigh softly. It's like seeing the most beautiful sunset," whispered Emmett softy as he pulled Rose into his lap. "I love you so much, Rosie. You make me who I am."

"I love you, too, Em," she whispered before she kissed him.

"That….was….so…..sweet," cried Kate. Garrett rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"That was nothing," said Garrett. "Kate, you are the most amazing person. Your smile when I watch you caressing our baby through your belly is beautiful. You've always been sexy but watching you grow our child is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I love you, my Katie."

"I…love you….too, Garrett," cried Kate as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his hard.

"Who knew Garrett could be romantic?" chuckled Alice.

We all busted out laughing. Garrett didn't break away from Kate as he flipped us all off causing us to laugh harder. We spent another couple hours hanging out on the beach. We laughed when Alice talked Jasper into letting her bury him in the sand or when Jared stole Paul's cell phone and read us the text messages he and Rachel, Seraphina's sister, had been trading for the past day. He didn't find it nearly as funny as we all did.

Eventually, we gathered all our stuff and loaded back onto the buses. We drove back to the hotel. Edward and I showered before we climbed into bed and finally fell asleep.

"_Come here, my Isabella," chuckled a voice behind me. _

_I turned and started running through the darkness. I wasn't sure where I was but I knew I had to get away from him. I turned left and ran harder. I turned to the right but all I saw was the darkness. I looked for some light but I couldn't find it. I could feel my body shaking with fear. I could feel the tears pouring down my face but I couldn't see anything. There was just darkness around me everywhere._

"_You can't out run me, my Isabella."_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE," I screamed._

"_I can't leave you alone," he laughed. "You're mine."_

"_I am not yours," I cried as I ran harder. I felt him come up behind me and grab my arms. "LET ME GO!"_

"_Never, my Isabella," he murmured against my neck. "Soon, we shall be together."_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sprang up in the bed. "EDWARD, HELP ME. PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"

I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I frantically looked around the room. The clock on the table said it was just after noon. I could heard the shower shut off in the bathroom. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tight around them. The door to the bathroom opened at the same time the bedroom door opened. Edward came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama pants while Charlie came in from the living room. They both had panicked looks on their faces as they came over and wrapped me in their arms.

"He was chasing me," I cried. "He wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't find my way out of the darkness. I tried so hard but I couldn't find my way."

"It's ok, honey," whispered Charlie. "I won't let him get you."

"I couldn't find my way out," I sobbed into Edward's bare chest. "I was looking for you, Edward. I was looking for the light but I couldn't find it."

"I'm right here," whispered Edward. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'll never leave you alone again."

"I'll be in the other room if you need me," whispered Charlie.

"Ok. Thanks, Charlie," whispered Edward.

Charlie kissed my forehead and I felt the wetness on his cheeks. I raised my hand and wiped the tears off of his face. He kissed the palm of my hand before he left, shutting the door behind him. Edward shifted us so that he had me sitting in his lap while he held me. I couldn't seem to stop the tears from pouring down my face. After a few minutes, I managed to calm down.

"Are you ok now?" whispered Edward.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You didn't overreact, love. You're scared. I'm scared too," whispered Edward.

"I just don't understand why this keep happening to me. Is it something I said or did?" I whispered.

"No, this is because something is wrong in his head. Something that he took all wrong. You did nothing to provoke him," whispered Edward. I leaned up and pressed my lips to Edward's lips.

"Make love to me," I whispered against his. "Please reclaim me as yours."

"I love you," he whispered as he laid me back on the bed.

He pulled my tank top off and tossed it onto the ground. I lifted my hips and let him slide my shorts and panties down my legs. He tossed them down with my shirt and slide his pants off. He hovered over me and pressed his lips down on mine. He moved his lips down to my neck, then to my collarbone. He went down to my breast and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it greedily.

I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled at it as he moved his lips down my stomach. He planted several kisses on my stomach before he pulled my legs apart and licked my wet core. He dove in frantically like he I was his last meal. His need matched mine. He needed to claim me as much as he needed me to claim him. I felt an explosion in my stomach as I came violently against Edward's lips and tongue.

He lunged up and crashed his lips to mine as he slammed his cock into me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I wrapped my legs around the back of his legs and pulled him deeper into me. Edward pulled nearly completely out of me before he slammed back into me.

"Oh, God," I moaned. "Harder….faster."

"Bella….Bella……Bella," he mumbled as he thrust harder and faster. "Do you feel what you do to me? Do you feel how much I need you?"

"Gah…..yes……yes," I moaned as I came again. "I can feel all of you. I need all of you, baby. Your heart, soul, and body."

"They are all yours," he groaned as he continued to slam into me. "I will spend every fucking moment of every fucking day showing you that I am yours."

"Just as I am yours," I cried out. I could feel my body shake as I started to climax again. "Cum with me, Edward. Cum with me now."

"Fuck," he growled as we came together. He leaned his head down on my shoulder and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I panted.

"I need another shower," he laughed.

"I need one now too. Let's go get clean, lover," I laughed.

Edward just laughed as he pulled out of me. He lifted me out of the bed and carried me into the bathroom. We quickly showered, making sure we cleaned each other thoroughly. We went back into our room and got dressed. Edward held my hand as we went out into the living room. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, and Garrett were all sitting on the couches. They all looked up at me and started to speak but I cut them off.

"Garrett, do you know where Riley, Embry, and Tia are?" I asked.

"They are down in the lounge," he said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Come with me while I go meet them," I said, ignoring his question. "We need to get our play list together for tomorrow's show."

"Ok," sighed Garrett.

"I'll come too," said Charlie.

"No, I need you to stay with Edward," I said quickly. He opened his mouth to protest but then shut it.

"Fine," he said

"Thank you," I said softly. I turned and hugged Edward. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward before he kissed me softly.

"Ok, enough love birds," chuckled Garrett.

He pulled on my arm and I laughed as Edward pouted and flipped Garrett off. I followed Garrett down to the elevator. I knew he wanted to talk about my nightmare. I knew he wanted to talk about what we should do but right now, I didn't want to talk Omega. I just wanted to focus on the show. I had a job to do and I wasn't going to let Omega break me.

We stepped off the elevator and made our way down to the lounge. It was a dark room with nearly black paneling. It was softly lit with small lamps scattered around the large room. I spotted Riley, Embry, Tia, and Glynesa sitting in the back. Embry had his arm around Tia's shoulders as he whispered in her ear. She giggled and I swear, she fucking blushed. We walked over to them and they all looked up at us.

"Embry, Tia, feel like sharing anything with me?" I smirked.

"Like what?" smirked Tia. I chuckled as Garrett and I sat down with them.

"Like the fact that you are making googly eyes at each other. When Embry just whispered in your ear, you, my friend, blushed," I smirked. They all chuckled softly. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"A few days officially," said Tia. "But I've been in love with him forever."

"I've loved you forever, too," whispered Embry. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Awe," I chuckled. "Young love is so cute…..and nauseating."

"You're calling us nauseating?" asked Embry with a chuckle. "Us, who have had to witness the make out sessions, the cheesy romantic crap that Edward lays on you, and your vocal lovemaking?"

"Touché," I chuckled. "Now, are you both done sucking face long enough for us to figure out our play list or do you need a couple more minutes?"

"A couple more minutes," chuckled Embry and Tia before they kissed again.

"Ugh," I chuckled. I looked over at Riley and Glynesa, who were trying hard not to laugh. "How you doing, Nesa?"

"I'm great," she said with a smile as she nestled herself into Riley's arms. "I'm feel like I am getting control of my life back finally."

"That's great," I said softly. I looked over at Riley. "I love you, Riley, but if you hurt my girl here, I will kick your ass. Garrett can tell you that I can do it."

"Yes, she can but she won't have to," said Garrett. "I will do it for her. Understand?"

"I understand," said Riley. "I won't hurt her. I love her. She's my everything."

"Good answer," I chuckled. "Ok, let's get to work. Then you young lovers can go fornicate in your rooms."

They all just laughed with me. We spent the next hour finalizing our play list. Garrett kept interrupting us and asking us to play certain songs. At first it was ok but after the tenth time, I got pissed and sent his ass to the bar while we finished. He grumbled and called me a hormonal bitch under his breath. I smirked as I pulled out my cell phone and sent Kate a text and told her what he said. Three minutes later, Kate came storming into the bar. Garrett looked from her to me and glared at me. I smirked at him. He turned back to her and tried to speak but she held up her hand. He stopped and looked down at his feet. She went over to him and whispered something to him. He paled and nodded his head before he came over and apologized. I told him it wasn't a big deal. He narrowed his eyes at me and went to say something but Kate cleared her throat. He just turned and stomped back over to the bar and sat down. Kate laughed and winked at me before she left to go back to the suite. I love messing with Garrett.

After we got the play list figured out, I went up to Alice's room with Garrett. I got my wardrobe for the show and went back to the suite. I spent the rest of the day watching movies with Edward, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme. Every few minutes or so, one of them would look over at me. It got old really fast but I ignored it as much as I could. They were just worried.

I was exhausted but I was scared to go back to sleep. Edward finally got tired of me shaking myself awake and lifted me up and carried me into our room. He stripped my clothes off of me and threw my pajamas at me. I slipped them on while he changed. We climbed into bed. He pulled me into his arms and started humming a soft song. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

We got up the next morning and quickly showered and dressed. Our next show was the day after tomorrow in Columbus so we were leaving tonight right after the concert so we packed everything and loaded it onto the buses. Our shows were amazing. The fans in Charleston were totally into our shows. They sang along with us and danced. They were the most energetic crowd we have had so far on our tour.

After our show, we did our signing and loaded onto the buses and headed to Columbus. Edward fell asleep quickly but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Omega. I knew we had to do something about him. By the time we pulled up in front of the hotel, I knew what I needed to do. I asked everyone to come up to our room before they got settle in their rooms. Once we were all in there, I turned and looked at them all.

"I've made a decision about what to do about Omega."

"What?" asked Garrett.

"I think we need to bring the FBI in," I said. "He had proven that he is willing to go to great lenths to get to us and I think we need help."

"I agree," said Edward.

"Ok, I know a couple agents from the LA office," said Garrett. "I'll call them later to set up a meeting."

"Ok," I said. They all turned to leave. "There's more."

"What?" asked Angela.

"I think we should take him public." I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben.

"Set up a press conference for when we are in Detroit. Let's let the country know that this fucker is after me."


	11. Colombus and Detroit

**COLOMBUS AND DETROIT**

"Set up a press conference for when we are in Detroit. Let's let the country know that this fucker is after me."

"WHAT?" roared Charlie. His face turned from his normal pale pink to bright red in the matter of a second. It was impressive. "You can't fucking be serious."

"I am serious," I said. They all went to interrupt but I held my hand up. "Look, here's the deal. This…fucking creep has us playing his game. We sit here like fucking ducks in row waiting for him to make his next move. I am tired of letting this creep control me. It's not good for our baby, my health or my career. Now, I understand that this is taking a chance that he will snap but I think it's a chance we have to take. We are going to force him to play his sick, twisted, mind fuck by our rules."

"Goddamn, you are a fucking evil genius," chuckled Garrett.

"This isn't fucking funny," growled Emmett.

"I know it's not, Emmett, but she's right. We have been sitting here for at least the last ten days, if not for the last few months since we received his first letter, waiting for him to strike. We are not any closer to figuring out who he is or how he got into the suites," said Garrett. "By doing this we not only force him to play by our rules, we might catch a break or at least get a glimpse of this fucker."

"You think he might show up at the press conference," said Jacob with a evil smile.

"Yes, I do," I said. "I think he will be there. We will wait until we are in Detroit so we can get the FBI here and brief them on everything. Look, I know you're all scared. So am I but I am done. I am done letting people like him and James make the fucking rules. We are doing this and that's final."

"Fine," grumbled Charlie.

"It'll be fine, Charlie," I said.

"I know, Bella, but I can't…I don't think…" he trailed off.

"I know," I said softly. "Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok," he said.

"Good," I said. I looked back at everyone. I could feel the tension flowing off of all of them. We needed to have some fun and I knew exactly what to do. "Everyone go get a few hours sleep. Meet us in the lobby at one p.m."

"Why?" asked Alice. I smirked as I looked over at Charlie.

"Cause Charlie and I are going to school you at bowling," I smirked. Charlie snapped his head up and an evil smile spread on his face.

"That's my girl," he smirked.

"I'm scared," whispered Glynesa with a small chuckle.

"You should be," groaned Renee. "Those two are hard core when it comes to bowling."

"Great," grumbled everyone. I laughed loudly.

"Stop being a bunch of babies," I laughed.

"Whatever," grumbled Alice. "Let's go sleep so we can go bowling. Yea! So fun!"

"Hey, Ali?" I said.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Don't forget to wear socks. You don't want to wear those rental shoes with no socks on," I smirked.

"Fucking bitch," she muttered under her breath as she pulled a laughing Jasper from the suite. "I will get her back for this. So help me…I will fucking get her back."

"Sure you will, Pixie," I yelled after them.

Everyone just laughed harder as they filed out of the suite. Garrett and Kate went into their room while Edward and I went into ours. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I looked back at Edward. He gave me the once over before his eyes narrowed. I knew that look. That was his 'I want to fucking make you cum until you beg me to stop' look.

"I fucking love when you play dirty," growled Edward. He took a step towards me and I took a step to the side. "Stay. Where. You. Fucking. Are."

"Or what?" I smirked as I took another step to the side. He stepped the same way I did so I went the other direction. He stepped that way, too. "What are you going to do, lover, if I don't stay right here?"

"I'll have to fucking punish your sweet ass," growled Edward. I felt my panties get wet. I smirked as I took a big step the right. Edward fucking growled before he came at me. "I told you not to move."

"I guess I don't listen very well," I smirked.

Edward growled again as he wove his fingers in my hair and pulled my head back as he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned and threw my arms and legs around him. He moved one of his hands down and grabbed my ass as he pushed me back into the wall behind us.

"You are so fucking hot," he groaned as he moved his lip to my neck. "I need you."

"How do you do you need me?" I moaned. Edward thrust his hips at me. "Tell me, lover. Tell me how you want me. Do you want me to suck your gorgeous cock?"

"Fuck," grunted Edward. "Yes, I want your hot mouth wrapped around my cock."

"Mmm," I purred. I pulled up and brought my lips to his ear. "I want to taste your cock in my mouth."

"God," moaned Edward.

He let me down on my feet. I fell to my knees and quickly undid Edward's pants. I pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang out. He was so hard and he had some pre-cum on the tips. I reached up and wrapped one of my hands around his long, thick cock. He hissed and thrust his hips at me. I chuckled and snaked out my tongue and licked his tip.

"Fuck," he moaned softly. I smiled and took him into my mouth. All of him. "HOLY FUCK."

"Quiet now, lover," I said popping him out of my mouth. "Don't want to disturb the others."

"Baby, please," whimpered Edward. I chuckled inwardly. I made him whimper.

I pulled his cock back into my mouth. Edward moaned and threw his head back. He wove his fingers into my hair and began softly thrusting his hips at me. I relaxed my throat and pulled him in further as I reached down with my other hand and massaged his balls. Edward suddenly pulled out of my mouth.

"Get up," he ordered. I smiled as I stood up. "Get naked. I need to fuck you."

I smirked as I took a step back and slowly pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Edward's eyes went straight to my breasts. I reached behind me and unclasp my bra and let it slide off my arms to the ground. I ran my hands over my nipples. He fucking growled and licked his lips.

I slid my hands down to the waist line of my pants and slowly slid them down my hips and legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. I turned around and looked over my shoulder as I hooked the sides of my lace hipsters and slid them down.

Edward had his hand on his cock as he stroked himself. It was so fucking hot. Edward came over and bent me over the side of the bed. He pushed my feet further part and grabbed my hip with one hand and positioned himself behind me with his other hand. He moved his hand to my free hip and pushed into me hard.

"Oh……fuck," I moaned. He pulled back and pushed back into me just as hard. "Baby, don't stop."

"I'm not….stopping," he grunted as he increased his pace. I could feel his balls slapping against my clit and I knew I was going to lose it soon.

"So…..good." I moaned as I started pushing back against him.

Edward's hands tightened on my hips as I met him thrust for thrust. I felt my walls shakes quiver and shake as I came hard. Edward moved one of his hands up to my breast and pulled on my nipples. They were so sensitive. He pinched and rolled my nipple in his fingers as I climaxed again. Edward started to thrust his hips frantically and I knew he was coming close to his own release so I reached down between us and massaged his balls.

"Oh, FUCK," he growled as he slammed into me once more. I came violently as I milked his cock. Edward and I collapsed onto the bed and looked at each other. "You are fucking amazing."

"Your pretty fucking amazing yourself," I chuckled. "I need a shower. Want to join me?"

"Fuck, yes," he moaned.

I just laughed as I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom with Edward chasing me. After a long, slow, intense shower together, we went back into our room and got dressed. We watched TV until it was time to go downstairs to meet the others.

We met everyone in the lobby at one. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, and Charlie all looked excited but the others didn't. I just chuckled as we headed out to the buses. Charlie gave Clyde the directions to a bowling alley he found.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of a large bowling alley named Galaxy Bowl. We all climbed off the buses and headed inside. Half the lanes were full but it wasn't too bad. We walked up to the front counter where a boy with shaggy brown hair was standing with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't be more than seventeen. I smiled at him and his eyes went wide and his face turned bright red.

"Hi," I said. "We would like a few lanes."

"You're……you're….." He muttered.

"Yes, I am," I chuckled softly.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Trevor," he whispered.

"Hi, Trevor. I'm Isabella. It's lovely to meet you," I said as I stuck my hand out to him. His eyes grew even bigger as he put his hand in mine. I am pretty sure he whimpered. "You ok, Trevor?"

"What?" he asked shaking his head slightly.

"I asked you if you were ok," I chuckled.

"I'm fine," said Trevor. "How many lanes were you needing?"

"I think we can mange with three," I said.

"Ok, I need shoe sizes," he said.

We quickly gave him our shoe sizes. He set all our shoes on the counter. Alice mumbled something under her breath as she grabbed hers. I chuckled. We all thanked Trevor and headed to lanes, nineteen, twenty, and twenty-one. Renee, Esme, Rose, Alice, Angela, Tanya, Kate, Leah, and Emily took lane twenty while me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle, Garrett, Ben, and Jacob took lane nineteen. That left Paul, Jared, Quil, Tia, Riley, Embry, Sam, and Glynesa on lane twenty-one. I entered all of our names on the scored board and went and found my ball. Garrett decided he needed to look in the same area as I did. I humored him.

"Hi," whispered a soft voice behind me. I turned and saw a little brown haired girl with the biggest eyes, standing behind me. "Today's my birthday. I'm seven."

"Hi," I said. "Happy birthday."

"Are you really Isabella Whitlock?" she asked. I smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, I am," I said. Her face lit up as she smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sophia but my mom and dad call me Sophie," she said.

"That's a pretty name," I said. She had a stuffed lion in her arms. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Lee-Sof," said Sophie as an older boy came up behind her. I could tell they were related. They both had the same wide eyes only Sophie's were brown with green speckles and her brothers were icy blue.

"Come on, Sophie," he said grabbing her hand.

"This is Cooper," said Sophie. "He's my brother. He's older and really bossy."

"Hi, Cooper," I said softly. "It was really nice to meet you, Sophie. You take care of Lee-Sof, ok?"

"Ok," she squealed.

I watched as she and Cooper went down to their lane. She sat on her mother's lap and pointed over at me while she talked quickly. Her mother looked over at me and I smiled softly before I turned back and found myself a ball. I went back up to the counter and told Trevor I wanted Sophie's families games on my tab. He said he would take care of it.

I turned and went back over to the others. I looked over at Charlie.

"Same terms?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Of course," he chuckled.

"What terms?" asked Edward.

"Winner gets to make the loser do anything they want for 2 hours," I said with an evil smile.

"Oh," said Edward nervously.

"Don't be scared, love," I said. "This bet is just between me and Charlie."

"Why?" smirked Emmett. "Are you afraid you will lose to us?"

"No," I laughed. Charlie was doubled over with laughter. "I will have no problem beating you."

"Then let us in on the bet," chuckled Jasper as he came over and stood next to Emmett.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because me and Charlie are really good."

"I'm sure we can handle you," smirked Jasper. I looked back over at Charlie. He had finally stopped laughing. He nodded his head.

"Ok," I said. I looked over at Garrett, Edward, and Carlisle. "You guys want in too?"

"Nope," they all chuckled.

"I'm not that stupid," chuckled Garrett.

"Me either," laughed Carlisle. I looked over at Edward.

"I know better than to bet against you," he said. "Besides, who knows what you would make me do. You are evil."

"Awe, I love you, too, honey," I laughed. "Ok, let's go. Emmett's up first."

"Alright," chuckled Emmett.

Emmett got up and went over and picked up his ball. He smirked as he went up to the top of the lane and threw his ball. He knocked down nine pins. He laughed like a school boy as he came back over and grabbed his ball. He went down and picked up the spare.

"Beat that," smirked Emmett as he came over and sat down with by me.

"Jasper's next," I said, ignoring Emmett.

Jasper managed to knock over nine pins also but was unable to pick up the spare. Carlisle went next and got a split eight. He picked up one of the two pins left on his second run. Garrett knocked down seven pins but was unable to pick up the last three. Edward got nine pins down and picked up his spare.

"Your turn, Charlie," I chuckled. "Don't choke."

"I won't, honey," he smirked. "I have a list of demands for you to meet already."

"Whatever," I chuckled. Charlie picked up his ball and went down and bowled a strike.

"Ha," laughed Charlie. "Beat that, honey."

"I will," I smirked as I stood up. I went over and grabbed my ball. I went over and threw my ball down the lane. "STRIKE!"

"That's my girl," laughed Edward.

"Shut up, Edward," chuckled Charlie. "She's going down."

"Whatever, old man," I laughed. "Go, Emmett."

The rest of the game went pretty quickly. Garrett and Carlisle were easiest the worst bowlers on our lane. They only averaged about seven pins a round. Edward was better by a pin. They seemed to get more enjoyment from egging us all on. Edward, of course, was on my side as was Carlisle. Garrett turned traitor and cheered for Charlie. Jasper fell out of the running in the eighth frame. He became my favorite brother and supported me. I think he was just scared at what I was going to make him do.

Several people came over during our games and asked for autographs. We happily gave them. Sophie, Cooper, and their parents came over and thanked us for paying for their games. We all posed for pictures with them and sighed autographs as well. I chuckled when I saw Cooper's cheeks get red when Alice and Rose took their picture with him. I offered them tickets to the show but they were from out of town and couldn't make it.

We were down to the last frame. Everyone else had finished their games and had gathered around us. Emmett stood no chance to win the bet and was sulking.

"Ok, Charlie, in order to beat her, you have to get all three strikes and hope she doesn't get all three strikes," said Garrett. "You can do it. Make us proud."

"Will you go already?" I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "We all know I am going to beat your butt."

"Whatever, princess," snickered Charlie. I narrowed my eyes at him. He knows I hate being called princess. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"I can't wait to beat you," I growled. "I have so many things for you to do for me. I think we will start with a pedicure."

"I am not giving you a pedicure," said Charlie.

"Oh, I know. I was thinking you needed one. Maybe some blood red toenails," I said with a smile. Everyone busted out laughing as Charlie clenched his jaw together and grabbed his ball. He went up and threw his ball down the lane, knocking down all the pins.

"Only two more, Charlie," said Garrett.

"Garrett," snapped Kate.

"What?" he asked.

"You're pissing me off. Shut up," snapped Kate. Garrett mumbled something under his breath as he sat down. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," pouted Garrett while we all laughed.

"That's what I thought," smirked Kate. I leaned over and rubbed her tiny belly.

"You are going to be such a good mom, Kate," I laughed. "You have the perfect mom voice."

"Thanks, Bella," laughed Kate.

"Are you done?" asked Charlie. "I still have two balls to go."

"No one is stopping you," I teased.

Charlie rolled his eyes and picked up his ball. He went over and threw it down the lane. He got a strike and turned around and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He picked up his ball and went took a deep breath before he walked over and threw it down the lane. He threw it straight down the middle and knocked down all the pins.

"Beat that…princess," he smirked.

"Ok, Chief," I smirked. He growled and muttered something under his breath. "What was that, Charlie?"

"I said I love you my darling daughter," he said with a fake smile.

"Sure you did," I laughed.

I stood up and went over and got my ball. I went over and threw it down the lane. I got a strike. I did a little happy dance causing everyone but Charlie and Garrett to laugh. I went over to the ball rack and picked up my ball once it came back up. I went over and rolled it down the lane again. It rolled down and knocked all the pins down.

"Damn it," muttered Charlie. I turned and smirked.

"Charlie, do you remember when I came to Forks at the beginning of the summer and you let Rose and Alice come up and wake me up?" I asked.

"Yes," he said confused.

"Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they?" I smirked. Rose and Alice busted out laughing as Charlie's eyes got wide and his face turned red.

"You're going to make me go…..shopping, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep," I snickered. "But don't worry Emmett and Jasper will be with you. I'm sure Alice and Rose will take it easy on you."

They groaned while the rest of us laughed. I swear I saw Alice's eyes glaze over with what she could force them to buy. I love that little pixie. I went over and picked up my ball for my last frame. I could hear Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett all chanting softly for me to miss. I ignored them. I went down and threw my ball down the lane. It was like time slowed down as the ball rolled down the lane. I could hear as everyone took a deep breath and held it as it rolled down and met the pins.

"STRIKE!" I squealed as I jumped up and down.

"That's my baby," laughed Edward as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I knew you could beat them."

"Thanks, love," I laughed. I went over to where Charlie, Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper were pouting. "Sorry, boys, but you're mine now."

"I will get you back, Bella," snapped Charlie.

"That's what you always say," I laughed. I looked over at the others. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Everyone laughed as we changed our shoes and put up our balls. We went over and settled our tab with Trevor. We gave him our autographs and a couple tickets to tomorrow nights show before we left. We climbed onto the buses and headed off to Chili's for dinner.

We ended up having to split up over several tables due to the sheer number of our party but we were all placed in the same area at least. We had a blast teasing Charlie about what I was going to make him due for me when I decided to make him my slave. By the time we were done eating, we had pedicures, manicures, facial, shopping, and he, Emmett, and Jasper had to give all of us girls pedicures.

We paid our bill and left our servers big tips for having to deal with us before we loaded onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. Garrett and Charlie did a quick search of the suite before they would let me or Edward in to make sure that Omega hadn't gotten in. They finally let us in.

Edward and I went into our room and shut the door behind us. We stripped our clothes off and climbed into bed and made love silently before we fell asleep.

Edward and I got up the next morning and took a quick shower together. We packed everything up and headed down to the lobby to meet the others. Our show in Detroit was the day after tomorrow so we had another long night on the bus tonight.

We loaded everything and headed to Nationwide Arena to prepare for our concert. We walked off the buses and headed backstage. We walked into the dressing rooms and stopped when we saw two people waiting for us. The first was a tall, thin woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The other was an oriental man with jet black hair and black eyes. They were both wearing black suits.

"Thomas, Melanie, thanks for coming out," said Garrett as he went over and shook their hands.

"No problem," said Thomas. He looked from Garrett to me and back at Garrett. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Sorry," said Garrett. He looked back over at us and introduced us all. "These are Special Agents Thomas Chan and Melanie Crenshaw with the LA branch of the FBI. They have agreed to come out and help us with our problem."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said, shaking their hand.

"You as well, Miss Whitlock," said Melanie. "Or is it Mrs. Cullen?"

"Both actually," I said with a smile. "Publicly I am Isabella Whitlock but privately I am Isabella Cullen. You may call me Isabella, Agent Crenshaw. Now, what are you going to do about this Omega person?"

"Please call me Melanie," she said. "We understand that you are planning a press conference for tomorrow in Detroit?"

"Yes," said Angela. "It will at 1 p.m. in front of the court house."

"Are you sure you want to take this public? It might not be great for your career," said Thomas.

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't let this person control me like this," I said firmly. "I will not live in fear any longer, Agent Chan."

"Please call me Thomas," he said. "That's fine. I just wanted to make sure. We will work with the Detroit police department to have some plain clothed officers on site just in case. We are assuming your team will be keeping the press back, Garrett?"

"Yes," said Garrett. "There's a strong chance that this Omega is a member of the press."

"What makes you think that?" asked Melanie. I turned to Garrett.

"We need to go get set up for our sound and lighting check. Do you need us anymore?" I asked.

"No," said Garrett. "Charlie, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jared, you go with them. The rest of us are going to go over the letters with Thomas and Melanie. We will meet back here after Isabella's sound check. Understood?"

"Yes," they all said.

We followed them out of the dressing room and out to the Arena. Eclipse and I sat in the audience with Charlie, Jacob, and Sam while Breaking Dawn did their sound and lighting check. Paul, Jared, and Quil waited off to the sides of the stage. Once we were done with our sound and lighting check, we went back into the dressing rooms. We had a late lunch and relaxed for awhile until it was time to get ready for the show. Thomas and Melanie were going to hang around for the concert to make sure that Omega didn't try anything but I think they just wanted to see the show for free.

Our show was a huge success tonight. Edward and the others were on fire. I could feel the electricity flowing off of them during their entire show. After our duet, Eclipse came out and we did our show. The crowd was loud and encouraging. They sang along and screamed and yelled for us. It was probably one of the best shows we had ever done. After our shows and the signing, we loaded onto the buses and headed to Detroit. We pulled into Detroit just after four a.m. After the security check by Garrett and his team, we all went up to our rooms and fell asleep.

Edward dragged my out of bed a few hours later. I was exhausted and grumpy. I might of lashed out and called him a few choice words before we took a long shower together. Once we were thoroughly clean, and we were thorough, we went into our room and got dressed for the press conference. Edward put on a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. I put on a pair of tight black pants and a blue silk blouse. I added a pair of black heels and left my hair down.

We followed Garrett and Charlie down to the lobby where Charlie, Carlisle, Ben, Angela, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for us with Thomas and Melanie. The others were going to stay at the hotel and watch it on TV. Thomas gave me the once over. I cocked an eyebrow at him when he finally reached my face. He blushed and I rolled my eyes. We all loaded onto the bus and headed down to the courthouse. I tried to eat the bagel that Angela got me but my stomach was in knots. I was nervous and scared but determined to do this.

The buses pulled up and we waited while Garrett and his team set up. Once they were ready, Charlie and Carlisle led us off the buses and into the courthouse. There had to be hundreds reports, photographers, and camera crews as well as fans crowded outside.

"Isabella, I have a statement here for you to read," said Ben.

"No, I'm not reading a statement," I said. "I know exactly what I want to say."

"Isabella-"

"Ben, no," I said.

"Ok," he sighed. "Do you want to answer any questions from the press?"

"No," I said. "I won't give him the satisfaction of answering questions. As soon as, I am done we load back onto the buses."

"Ok," said Ben. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

Ben nodded his head and we followed him over to the doors. He and Angela went first. Edward and I followed with the others behind us. I looked over the crowd as Ben stepped up to the multitude of mikes in front of him. I saw Tyler Crowley standing near Eric Yorke, Austin Marks from Time, and Victoria Sands.

"Thank you for coming out today. Miss Whitlock will make a short statement in a moment. We will not be answering any questions afterwards. Thank you again for your patience," said Ben. He stepped back and I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the mike and looked around at everyone.

"For the past several weeks, I have been receiving letters from an individual using the name Omega. This person has threatened not only me but my husband. This person had managed to break into two rooms that we stayed in while on our tour across the country," I said as I looked around. "We have kept this information quiet until now in hopes that this person would leave us alone but they have proven that they are determined to get to us. They have been following us around for a while and it must stop. I have decided to bring this person out in the open in an effort to let them know that I want nothing to do with them. I do not want to receive anymore letters or gifts from them. We want to be left alone so that we may enjoy bringing our music to our fans. We have been in contact with the FBI in an effort to catch this individual and are hopeful that they will be caught soon. Thank you," I said. I stepped back from the mike. Ben stepped back up to it.

"The FBI will be releasing their own statement shortly. We ask anyone with information on this individual to contact their local FBI agency. Thank you again."

He turned and nodded at Charlie, Carlisle, Thomas and Melanie. They stepped in front of us and ushered us through the crowd to our bus. There were questions being screamed at us from every direction, camera's flashing, and mikes being thrust into our faces. We quickly loaded onto the bus. We had to wait a few minutes while Garrett and his team made their way onto the bus before we could head back to the hotel.

After taking a few extra turns to throw off anyone who might be following us, we finally managed to get back to the hotel. We went up to mine and Edward's suite, where everyone was waiting for us. Everyone else settled into the living room but I pulled Edward into our bedroom and shut the door. We climbed onto the bed and I laid my head on his chest and let out the breath I had been holding.

"You did so good," he whispered.

"I was scared to death," I whispered.

"I know you were but you didn't look it," whispered Edward.

"I kept looking around at all of the reporters, cameramen, and photographers. I kept thinking one of theses men is Omega. I could feel him there, Edward," I whispered. "I don't know how but I know he was there."

"I believe you," whispered Edward. He lifted my face up. "But he can't get you. I won't let him."

"I know," I whispered. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, love?"

"Why don't you show me?" I whispered before I pressed my lips to his.

We slipped off our clothes and spent the rest of the afternoon making love. We ordered room service and ate in our room. The others all seemed to understand that right tonight, we needed each other. We fell asleep after making love again. I never felt more content.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward's hands sliding down my sides to my hips. I moaned and pushed back into him. Edward groaned and pushed his erection into my back. I turned my head and kissed him as he moved his hand around and played with my wet folds, slipping a finger into me.

"God, you are so wet," he groaned. I bucked my hips into his hand.

"You make me wet," I moaned. "Edward, take me. I need you now."

"Fuck, baby, I need you, too," he moaned.

I lifted my leg and laid it on his hip. He grabbed my hips and slid into me slowly. He started thrusting his hips into me slowly but I needed more.

"Baby….faster…..harder, please," I begged as I pushed against him.

Edward groaned and rolled us. He pulled me onto my hands and my knees and slammed into me once more. I threw one of my hands to the headboard of the bed to brace myself as he thrust again and again. I couldn't find the words. All I could do was moan, grunt, and pant. I was lost in the sensation of feeling Edward buried deep inside of me. I could feel the tingle signaling my release edging it's way up from my toes to my knees. From my knees to my thighs before it exploded as my walls clenched down on Edward.

"HOLY FUCK……OH GOD," I screamed in pleasure.

"FUCK," growled Edward as he came with me.

We fell onto the bed as we panted for air. We just chuckled lightly before we climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. We dried off and went into our rooms and got dressed. We walked into the living room and found Garrett and Charlie waiting for us. Garrett was chuckling while Charlie looked like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" I asked. He shuddered before he looked over at me.

"Nothing," he grumbled. I looked over at Garrett, who was red from laughing so hard.

"He's, um, been here for about an hour," chuckled Garrett. I felt my face turn bright red as I looked over at him.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," grumbled Charlie. "We should get down to the buses."

"Ok," I said. "Charlie?"

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to survive this," I said. Garrett and Edward chuckled while Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Charlie. I promise that you will survive knowing that your married daughter has sex with her husband."

"Ugh," shuddered Charlie as he started walking down the hall to the elevator. "I will get you back for all of this. So help me, I will get you back. So creepy……"

Edward, Garrett, and I just laughed harder as we followed him down the hall. We were still laughing when the doors opened to the lobby. Charlie stormed off and went over to Renee. He pulled her into his arms and started devouring her face. I stopped in my tracks as my mouth fell open as did everyone else's. He pulled back from her and looked over at me.

"Not nearly as funny when it's you having to see it, is it?" he smirked.

"I thinks it's pretty funny," I said as I walked over to him. "You really shouldn't feel bad, Charlie. It's not your fault. You couldn't keep up with us if you tried."

"I so could," he said. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at everyone. They were all shaking their heads.

"Could he?" I asked.

"No," they all said. He went to speak but Jasper stopped him.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Charlie," said Jasper.

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"Las Vegas. Twelve times in one day. Give up, man," said Jasper. Charlie's eyes got wide and his mouth fell open. "Just trust me. They have some sort of weird voodoo thing. You can't beat them."

"Twelve?" asked Charlie. Edward and I just nodded. "I will never get that out of my head now."

"Good," I laughed. "Let's go get ready for our show!"

We all laughed as we made our way out to the buses and headed down to the Pontiac Silverdome. We went through our usual sound and lighting checks before we headed backstage and hung out for awhile. We had a late lunch and started getting ready for our show.

Alice smirked as she threw a pair of tight black leather pants and a silver halter top at me. She handed me a pair of four inch heels and told me to enjoy my night. I think she thought this was payback for making her wear rented shoes. I just thanked her and got dressed. Kate twisted my hair up into several small, messy twists. It looked like my hair was made of feathers by the time she got done.

Breaking Dawn went out and started the night off with a bang. Being in the city of Rock and Roll, the fans of Detroit didn't disappoint us at all. They were all loud, spirited, and encouraging. Eclipse and I went out and ran our show. I felt so alive tonight. I felt my blood racing through my veins as I sang for our fans.

After we finished out last song, we headed back to the dressing room. We walked in and found Tyler sitting on the couch with Thomas, Melanie, Charlie and Garrett. They all looked up at us.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"I know who Omega is."

* * *

**Who do you think Omega is? **


	12. Boston

**BOSTON**

"I know who Omega is," said Tyler.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know their real name but everyone who works in the press knows who the Omega is," he said. "He runs a website called The Omega Factor, where he posts blogs based on his opinion over just about anything. Most of his stuff is crap but after your press conference, I went back to the hotel and looked at his site. He has quite the fixation on you. He has started dictating his blogs to you, Isabella. His site has grown even more popular since yesterday."

"I want to see it," I said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Thomas. I went to respond but Edward cut me off.

"Well, I don't really give a shit what you think," snapped Edward. "We want to see it."

"Fine," said Thomas harshly. "We can do it at the hotel. Let's get you loaded now."

"We have a signing to do," I said. He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first. "Garrett, explain to your boy here that we are doing this signing then get to your post. Let's get this shit done."

I turned and pushed my way through everyone. Edward, Charlie, and Melanie followed me out. I could heard Garrett trying to explain my views on the signing but seeing as Garrett didn't agree with me, he wasn't putting a lot of effort into it. I put a fake smile on my face as we went out to greet our fans.

They all screamed and yelled for us. I took my seat next to Edward and the others and started signing autographs. Garrett and Thomas showed up a few minutes later. They both looked pissed with me but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to get this done with.

After nearly two hundred autographs, we were ushered out to the buses. We headed to the hotel and led up to mine and Edward's suite. Garrett set his laptop on the coffee table and found the website. He sat down next to me as we looked at his blog from yesterday after the press conference.

**My Dearest Isabella,**

**I know it won't take you long to discover my little hole in the world.  
I started this little site to share my thoughts with the world. I used to  
talk about politics and world news but lately all my thought are of  
you. I don't know how that boy and those leeches around you talked  
you into telling those lies about me. I know that you love me. I know  
that you want me. **

**You don't have to be afraid to tell the boy to leave you alone. I  
will take care of you. We can go away together, just you and me.  
We can lay naked on the beach and let the sun warm our bodies.  
Won't that be nice, my Isabella? One day soon, you will be  
mine. One day, soon we will be together.**

**As always,**

**Your Omega**

"Look at the responses to this craziness," whispered Edward. "They are encouraging him to take her. They are telling him to get me out of the way. We have to find him and stop him."

"We are trying to trace his IP address but so far we have been routed through ten routers and the list just keeps growing," said Melanie. I moved to the next blog he had wrote to me. It was done early this morning.

**My Dearest Isabella,**

**I had the best dream of us last night. We were making  
love. I swear I could almost feel your fingers on me. I could  
almost feel your tongue all over my body. It was one of the  
best nights sleep I have ever experienced. I can't wait  
until the day I can run my fingers over your body. I can't  
wait until I can taste you and make your body mine just  
as your soul already is. **

**As always,**

**Your Omega**

I slammed the laptop down and stood up. I started pacing at I felt my rage building. I could feel the tension that was flowing off all of us. I turned to Edward and started shaking my head as I felt my tears build up in my eyes. He reached for me but I stepped back.

"He's fucking crazy," I said with a shaky voice. "He's talking like we've known each other forever. We have no idea who this man is. We have no idea how he knows so much about our tour. He's going to fucking kill me. I can't…please, I can't…"

I trailed off as my knees buckled and I crumbled to the floor. I heard them all yell my name as I faded into the darkness.

All I could feel around me was the darkness. It weighed down on me like a thousand pound weight. I tried to move my hands, my arms, my feet, but nothing would move. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry out for someone to help me but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Just when I thought I was going to be lost in the darkness forever, I felt it. I felt the spark. It started in my hands and slowly moved it's way into my arm to my chest. I felt it radiate through my chest as it moved up my neck to my ear.

"Baby, wake up," whispered the velvet voice of my angel. I twitched my fingers trying to find him. "Wake up, love. I need you to wake up for me."

"Edward…"I mumbled softly as I opened my eyes. I saw him kneeling down next to me. I could see the tears in his green eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he whispered as a tear fell down his face. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered as I pulled into a sitting position. Edward frowned slightly as he sat on the couch next to me. I looked up at Thomas and Melanie. "You have to stop him."

"We are doing everything we can," said Thomas.

"If you were doing everything you could, he wouldn't be posting this shit on the internet," I snapped. "Shut down his fucking site."

"We can't-"

"THEN FUCKING FIND HIM BEFORE HE KILLS ME AND EDWARD," I screamed.

I stood up and stormed into mine and Edward's room. I slammed the door behind me and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stripped off my clothes. I heard the door to the room open and knew Edward was coming in. I stepped in under the hot water.

Edward stepped in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around in his arms and crashed my lips to his as I jumped up and wrapped me arms and legs around him. Edward caught me and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I felt the tip of his erection rubbing on my pussy.

"Fuck me, Edward," I moaned as I moved my lips to his jaw. "I need you to fuck me."

"Fuck," growled Edward as he slammed his cock into me.

"EDWARD," I screamed as he pulled out and slammed back into me. "DON'T STOP."

"Bella……love…you…so……much," grunted Edward as he continued to drive into me. I

"Love…you …too," I gasped out as I felt my walls close down on him. "Forever……yours."

"Mine," growled Edward as he continued to ravage my body.

Edward slammed himself into me over and over. I clung to him like he was the last drop of water and I was the thirstiest person on the planet. I crushed my lips to his again as I came again. Edward thrust into me once more before he came with me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I kissed him again before he set me back on my feet. We quickly showered and dried off. We went back into our room and put our pajamas on. Edward started pulling me to bed but I pulled away from him and went out into the living room of the suite. Garrett was sitting with Thomas, Melanie, Charlie, and Carlisle. They all looked up at me.

"Get back on Omega's site," I said.

"Why?" asked Garrett as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Because I am going to leave him my own little message."

"I don't think so," growled Edward as he came over and stood in front of me. "You are not leaving him a message."

"Yes, I am," I said calmly. "I won't let him sit here and threaten me. I won't let him break me."

"This is crazy, Isabella," snapped Charlie as he stood up. "Do you just not get that this guy is fucking crazy?"

"Of course I do," I snapped. "I know just how crazy this fucker is, Charlie. I won't let him break me. I refuse to let him take my music from me. This is my decision. It's my life."

"It's our life," said Edward softly. I looked over at him. He raised his hand to my cheek. "It's our life, love."

"I know, baby," I whispered. "I can't just sit here while he threatens us. Please understand."

"Fine," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I……"

"I know," I whispered. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward. I pulled back slightly and looked back at the others.

"I'm doing this," I said. "I don't really give a shit if you like it or not."

"Fine," said Charlie harshly. "I won't stand here and watch you play this crazy game."

"Charlie…" I said but he ignored me and stormed out of the suite, slamming the door behind him.. I took a deep breath to stop my tears. I looked over at Garrett. "Get it set up."

"Isabella," He whispered.

"Get it set up," I said again. He sighed and opened his laptop. He quickly found the site and moved from in front of it.

"There," He said.

I went over and sat down in front of it. I quickly registered on the account using IsabellaWhitlock as my user name. I went down and to post a reply to his last blog.

**Omega,**

**You seem to have trouble understanding that I want  
nothing to do with you. You have some crazy fantasy  
that I want you. I don't want you. I don't need you  
to take care of me. I don't know where you got this  
idea that we somehow had a moment, a connection.  
WE DIDN'T. You were just another face in the crowd.  
Just another person hearing my song. I don't know  
how to make myself any clearer than I already have.  
Leave me alone. Don't send me anymore letters,  
either through the mail or your sick blog. Don't bring  
me anymore gifts. Just leave me and my family alone.**

**Isabella Whitlock**

I submitting the post and shut the laptop. I looked back up at Garrett.

"If he responds, I want to be told immediately."

"I will handle this," said Garrett.

"I want to be told immediately," I said again.

"Fine," said Garrett through clenched teeth. I went over and hugged him. "I'll keep my promise."

"I know," I whispered. "Go take care of your wife. We have a long drive tomorrow."

Garrett just nodded and kissed my forehead. I turned and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him behind me and shut the door. We climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

We got up the next morning and quickly showered and dressed. We had a thirteen plus hour bus ride from here in Detroit to Boston. Edward and I got all of our stuff packed and went out to the living room. Garrett and Sam were waiting for us. We followed them down to the elevator and made our way down to the lobby. We found the others waiting for us by the front desk. Charlie refused to look at me. I'll admit it hurt. We were ushered through the back and onto the buses. Clyde pulled the bus out and we started towards Boston.

It took us nearly sixteen hours to make the trip thanks to mine and Kate's shrinking bladders. Every time we stopped, Charlie stayed on his bus. I knew he was still pissed with me. Renee told me to just give him some time. I was trying. It was nearly midnight when the buses pulled up in front of the hotel. We were tired and cranky. After waiting for Garrett and his team to do their sweep, we finally were able to go to our rooms and go to bed.

I woke the next morning when I heard Edward stumble into the bathroom. I almost went in and jumped him but I didn't. I needed to talk to Charlie. It was killing me not having him right now. I climbed out of bed and changed from my pajamas into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I slipped on my black boots and walked out into the living room. Garrett and Kate were sitting on the couch.

"What room is Charlie in?" I asked. Garrett looked over at me.

"He and Renee are in room 598," said Garrett.

"Tell Edward I'll be back later," I said.

"I'll go with you," said Garrett.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I need some time with my father. Just tell him, ok?"

"Ok," said Garrett. "You got your bracelet?"

"Of course I do," I said.

"Ok," said Garrett. "Be careful."

"We will be."

I grabbed my sunglasses and purse from my room and left to go to Charlie and Renee's room. I knocked on their door. I heard a bang and someone curse just before the door opened. Charlie looked down at me. He went to shut the door but I stopped him.

"Let's go," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he said.

"Yes, you are," said Renee from behind him. Charlie turned and looked at her. "You are going to stop this stubborn pain in the ass routine and go with your daughter or you are going to lose her."

"Fine," snapped Charlie.

He walked past me and headed down to the elevator. We rode down in silence. He stepped off and I followed him out front of the hotel. We climbed into a cab. I gave the driver directions on where to go. Ten minutes later the driver pulled up in front of the Public Gardens. Charlie looked over at me before he climbed out. I handed the driver some money and climbed out of the cab.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I asked.

"Yes," said Charlie. "You were seven. We had come to Boston for a family reunion. Your Grandmother Whitlock was driving me and you crazy so I snuck us out of the house and we came down here. You begged me to take you on the Swan Boats."

"I was so excited because we had boats here," I said as we walked through the garden. "I know you are mad at me, Charlie, but I can't just sit back and wait for him to come after us."

"I know," whispered Charlie through his tears. "Honey, I almost lost you when James…"

"I know," I whispered through my tears. Charlie and I sat on a bench. "I know how close I was to dying with James. The whole time he had me I kept thinking to myself I'm never going to see my loved ones again. I saw the look in his eyes, Charlie. He would have killed me if the police hadn't stopped him."

"Then why would you put yourself in this position again?" he asked.

"I have more to lose now," I said. "I have to protect my baby. He or she are the most important part of me. I won't let this creep take my life from me. I just……"

"What?" asked Charlie. I looked over at him.

"I just found my way again," I whispered through my tears. "I have Renee back. I have Edward. I have the others. I can't go back to being the person I was before. If I let him keep doing this to me, I'm going to lose myself in my fear. I can't do that. I can't lose you, Charlie."

"Honey, you are never going to lose me," whispered Charlie as he wiped the tears off my face. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

"I'm sorry, too," I whispered. "Charlie?"

"What?" he asked.

"Take me on the Swan Boats," I whispered. Charlie busted out laughing.

"Ok," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. He pulled me to my feet. We made our way down to the Swan Boats and bought our tickets. We only had to wait about twenty minutes before we could load on the boats. We had the best time a the driver paddle us around the lake.

After we were done, we stopped by the gift shop and bought everyone a t-shirt. Pink for the girls and white for the boys. We made our back to the entrance of the park and hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel. We walked into the suite and found everyone waiting for us. Edward was glaring at me. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that something had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He was here," snapped Edward. "You disappeared without telling me and he was fucking here, Bella. Did you even think before you left?"

"Did…did he hurt you?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears.

"No," sighed Edward. He came over and pulled me into his arms. "We all had gone down to breakfast. When we came back, we found a dozen roses waiting by the door with a note. Someone from housekeeping saw someone on our floor and called security but he disappeared before we could catch him."

"I…I'm sorry…I just……needed to …" I sobbed into his arms.

"I know," whispered Edward. "I'm sorry I got upset. I was just worried."

"How did he find out where we were staying?" I asked.

"I think he tracking you," said Garrett.

"How?" asked Charlie.

"The bracelet," said Garrett. I looked down at my bracelet. "I …I think he's tracing the signal that comes from it. I think he's managed to reverse our GPS signal so he can use it track you down."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"Yes," said Thomas. "It's incredibly complex but it's possible."

"Then get rid of them," I snapped as I pulled my bracelet off and threw it at Garrett.

"We can't have you without your panic button," said Garrett.

"NO!" I screamed. "I won't help him find us. Everyone take off your panic buttons now."

"Bella-"

"DO IT NOW!" I screamed.

"Bella, love, stop," said Edward as he pulled me into his arms again.

"He could have hurt you, Edward. I left you and he could have taken you from me," I sobbed as my knees buckled.

Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me into our room and shut the door behind us. He carried me over and laid me on the bed. He climbed on next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I needed to talk Charlie. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Baby, I'm sorry," whispered Edward. "I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"You can't let him take you from me, Edward. I can't live without you," I sobbed.

"I will never let him take me, love. You and I are forever, remember?" whispered Edward.

"I remember," I sobbed.

Edward tightened his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. It took several minutes before I could get control of myself. I had put me and Charlie at risk by leaving without any protection. I left Edward at risk by not telling him I was leaving. If anything had happened to him, it would have been all my fault. I eventually pulled away from Edward's arms. I went out into the main room with Edward following me. I'm sure I looked like shit from all the crying but at this moment I didn't really care.

"We're leaving this hotel," I said with a shaky voice. Garrett went to say something but I put my hand up. "I can't stay here, Gar. He was here. I can't…"

"Ok," said Garrett. He turned to Ben and Angela. "Go see if you can find us someplace else to stay the night. We can leave for New York after the signing tomorrow."

"Ok," said Ben. "Nobody leaves this room until we get back."

"Jake, go with them," I whispered. "Please?"

"Ok, Bella," whispered Jacob. The three of them left and I sat on the sofa next to Charlie.

"What are you doing to catch him?" I asked.

"We are still trying to trace his IP address but he's blocking us." said Melanie as she sat on the table in front of me. "The housekeeper was able to give us a description but it wasn't much."

"Tell me," I said.

"She said he was thin, scrawny almost. He had on dark pants and a dark sweatshirt. He had a hat pulled down low to cover his eyes but she thought he had light brown or red hair. She only saw his back and she was at the other end of the hallway."

"He posted a new blog about five minutes ago," said Garrett. I looked over at him.

"I want to see it," I said. Garrett sighed and brought my his laptop.

**My Dearest Isabella,**

**You are almost making this all to easy for me. I hope  
you enjoy the roses. They aren't nearly as beautiful as  
you are but they were close. Nothing compares to  
your beauty. I hope you understand now, my Isabella.  
I can take you anytime I choose. Don't forget that I  
am in control here. You ARE mine. I will prove that  
you are mine soon enough, my Isabella. Until then,  
remember that I know where you are.**

**As always,**

**Your Omega**

I shook my head and logged into my account.

**Omega**

**You really are a crazy person, aren't you? I don't  
know how to make it any clearer to you than I  
have. I will never be yours. You are nothing to me.  
You are trying to take me against my will. Let me  
make myself clear, I won't go willingly and I won't  
make it easy for you. You would do well to leave  
me and my family alone. We don't want you and  
we certainly don't need you. DON'T come near  
me or mine again.**

**Isabella Whitlock**

"Everyone go pack your shit," I said as I posted my message to Omega. I looked up at them all. "We are leaving this place. I don't care if we have to sleep on the fucking buses. Get rid of your panic buttons. Leave them in your rooms. Be ready in ten."

"Ok," they all said. I turned to Thomas and Melanie.

"I apologize if I've been rude. I don't mean to be but these people are my family. I can't lose them. Please stop him before he takes my family from me?" I whispered through my tears.

"We will not let him hurt any of you, Isabella," said Melanie.

"Call me Bella," I said. "Just find him."

They both nodded. We all got up and went to pack up our stuff. It didn't take us long to get everything together. We had been here for less than a day. Ben, Angela, and Jacob came back just as we were pulling everything into the main room.

"We are moving to a bed and breakfast. All the hotels were already full because of the show. It was the only place we could get," said Ben.

"Ok," I said. "Let's go."

We made our way down to the lobby and loaded everything up on the buses. We climbed on and headed to the bed and breakfast that Ben had found us. I was expecting an old Victorian style manor. What I was not expecting was us to pull up in front of a huge mansion. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was white with black trim and shutters. It was charming. We unloaded off the buses and pulled out what we needed for the night before we went up to the front door. Ben was fixing to knock when the door was pulled open by an older lady. She had her silver hair pulled into a bun. She smiled and her entire face lit up. She reminded me of a grandmother.

"You must be the Cheney party," she said sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ben.

"Well, I am Opal," she said. She turned and gestured to a tall man with the same silver hair, who was standing behind her. "This is my husband Floyd. Please come in."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Ben. We all walked into the foyer of the mansion. Ben quickly introduced all of us. Opal smiled at each of us. "Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Of course," said Opal. "I'll show you to your rooms. I have dinner in the oven. You should have time to get settled first."

"You didn't need to make us dinner," I said.

"Yes, I did, dear," chuckled Opal as she reached out and grabbed my hand. "You all need a home cooked meal. Besides, you gave me an excuse to cook too much food."

"She loves to cook," teased Floyd before he kissed Opal's cheek. I couldn't help but smile at the couple. They were clearly in love.

"Stop it, Floyd," she chuckled as he swatted him away.

We all chuckled as she led us up the stairs. She left us to get settled before dinner. Edward and I laid down on the bed together for a few minutes. We didn't need to talk. We just needed to be with one another. We needed to feel safe in each other's arms. After about ten minutes, we got off the bed and made our way downstairs and joined the others for dinner.

Opal and Floyd were the most generous people I had ever met. They made us a huge home cooked meal. It was delicious. They refused to let any of us help with the dishes claiming that as their guest, we weren't allowed to help. We finally gave up asking. We bid them both goodnight and made our way upstairs to our rooms. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. Edward fell asleep quickly but I couldn't seem to get my mind to shut off.

I couldn't understand how Omega could become so fixated on someone they had even met. Someone they didn't know. Why were people like this so obsessive? After about four hours of just laying there, I climbed out of the bed and walked downstairs. I wandered into the den and saw a gorgeous grand piano. I went over and sat down at it. I pressed a few keys before I set all my fingers on them and began playing Claire De Lune as I closed my eyes.

As I played, I thought back to when Charlie started me in piano lessons. I was six years old. He took me to Port Angeles to study with a woman named Hannah. She was an older woman who's husband had died a few years before. She loved teaching the piano. I was a little scared of her at first but Charlie said he would take lessons with me. For four years, Charlie and I took piano lessons together.

"That was beautiful," said Opal. I jumped slightly and looked behind me. I saw her standing in the doorway of the den. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she said. She came in and sat on the sofa. "You have an incredible gift, Isabella."

"Thank you," I said as I went and sat nect to her. "Music is my life. It's part of my soul."

"I can tell," she said. "You look like you're in heaven when you play."

"Feels like heaven," I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "How did you and Floyd meet?"

"I met Floyd the day before he left for the Korean War. We were both barely eighteen. I was sitting at the train station. I was running late for school. He came in and sat down next to me. He looked so handsome in his uniform. He was so nervous. I felt sad for him so I pulled out the bag of taffy my mother and I had made the night before and offered a piece. He smiled at me and his entire face lit up. We spent the rest of the morning talking. I missed my train to school but he was worth it. I gave him my address before he loaded onto his train and he left. He wrote to me everyday for the next two and half years. He would talk about his childhood and his family. He would tell me about the other men he was with. I wrote back to him and told him everything. Then one day the letters stopped. I was devastated. I thought for sure he had been killed. For four months, I lost myself in my grief. I was sitting in the train station with my mother when I saw him. He came down the stairs. I thought I was seeing a angel. I stood up and ran to him. He had tears running down his face. He said he thought he had lost me forever. I told him he would never lose me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. My mother was not happy about our public display but I didn't care. I was in love with him. I had been in love with him since that day at the train. We were married a week later. That was over fifty years ago."

"That's so romantic," I whispered through my tears.

"My Floyd is quite the charmer," chuckled Opal.

"I can tell," I whispered. I laid my head on the back of the couch.

"Young one, it will be ok," said Opal. "I know you are struggling with a lot but you need to stay strong for your man and your baby."

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

"You're glowing, my dear," chuckled Opal. "Plus you tend to run your hands over your tummy when you are deep in thought."

"Oh," I whispered.

"It'll be ok, Isabella," she whispered. Just she reached over and grabbed my hand. "Just have faith."

"I'm trying," I whispered.

"I know you are," she whispered. "Now let's go make breakfast for everyone."

"Ok," I said with a smile.

We got up and made our way into the kitchen. She pulled out everything we would need for breakfast from the fridge. I started frying the bacon while she made pancakes. She flipped the radio on and we sang and danced to it. For an older woman, she had some moves. We were laughing at each other as the others all came in.

"What's so funny, darling?" asked Floyd.

"Nothing," chuckled Opal. "Isabella and I were just making breakfast."

"Ok," he chuckled. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you," I said. "Now get your butt to the table. I'm starving."

"You're feisty," chuckled Floyd. He looked over at Edward. "She keeps you on your toes, doesn't she?"

"Yes," said Edward with a smile. "She certainly does."

"Everyone sit down and eat," ordered Opal.

"Yes, ma'am," we all said.

We chuckled again as we sat down with everyone and began fixing our plates. We all joked and teased each other. I sat back and watched my family as they came together. We pushed our worries and fears back for just a little while. Just long enough to remember who we are and why we are here.

We helped Opal clean up the kitchen before we loaded everything onto the buses again. I hugged them both and thanked them for everything. They told me they would always be here for us if we needed them. We thanked them again and headed off to the Citi Performing Arts Center.

Our show was a huge hit again. The fans and crowd seemed to be even more energetic than they had been at any of our previous concerts. After our show was over, Edward and I headed back to the dressing room to change for the bus ride to New York. The dressing room was dark when we walked in. I reached over and flipped on the light and froze.

"What the are you doing in here?" I asked the person sitting on the sofa.

"I told you I would be seein you soon, my Isabella?" smirked Victoria Sands.

"You're Omega?" I whispered.

"The one and only."

* * *

**Let me know what you think:) Don't hate me for leaving it there!**


	13. New York City

**NEW YORK CITY**

"The one and only," smirked Victoria as she stood up off the sofa and pointed a gun at us. I scooted into Edward. "Don't be scared, Angel. I won't hurt you."

"I have a hard time believing that since you have a gun pointed at me," I said. She frowned slightly.

"Good point," she said. She tossed me some ropes and a long piece of cloth. "Why don't you tie up and gag the boy?"

"What?" I asked. "No."

"I don't want to hurt you, my Isabella," said Victoria, harshly. "But I will. Now, tie up the boy so we can go. I won't hurt him, Angel."

"Just do it, love," whispered Edward. I shook my head. "It'll be ok. Just do it."

"Listen to the boy," said Victoria.

I slowly picked up the ropes while Edward went over and sat down in one of the chairs. I placed the gag over his mouth and tied it behind his head. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I tied his arms and legs to the chair. I leaned up to kiss him but Victoria grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She went over and tightened the ties on him.

"No, no, my precious," she said. "You don't get to kiss the boy. I think I've made myself very clear on this issue."

"You're fucking crazy," I cried. Her face harden for a moment before she smiled. It was creepy.

"I know you don't mean that," she said. She came at me but I scooted back until I was pressed against the wall. She smiled as she ran her fingers along my cheek. "It'll be ok, Isabella. I won't hurt you."

"Don't fucking touch me," I snapped. She glared at me before she brought up her hand and backhanded me.

"AAAAHHHHHH," I screamed as I fell to the floor behind the couch. I looked over to see Garrett laying on the floor. There was a pool of blood under his head. Victoria grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry, Angel," she said. "I lost my temper for a moment. I won't hurt you again."

"What did you do to Garret?" I asked through my tears.

"He's fine," she said offhandedly. "Or I think he will be. Now, we really must be going before anyone else comes."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I cried. She clenched her teeth together and tightened her grip on my arm.

"I'm not really asking you, Isabella," she snapped. "You and I are going to go now."

She pressed the gun into my back as she dragged me over to the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward trying to break free from his ties. He had tears pouring down his face as he screamed through the gag in his mouth. Victoria stopped and turned to him. She dragged me over and hit Edward in the head with the handle of her gun three times. His head fell back as he passed out.

"NO," I cried as I tried to get to him but she pulled me away. "LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" she screamed. Her eyes were wild as she took a shaky breath. "I am not crazy."

"You're fucking insane," I muttered. She grabbed my face in her free hand and squeezed my jaw.

"I am going to ignore that for now," she sneered. "But I won't tolerate that attitude for long. Now, shut the fuck up and lets go."

She pressed the gun to my back again and pushed me over to the door. She reached around me and opened the door. She wrapped her free arm around my body, resting her hand just under my breasts. She was pressed against me and I could feel her breath on my neck. I had to fight the bile that rose in my throat. She walked me out of the room. She pulled me down the hallway in the opposite direction of the stage. I could only hope and pray that someone from our team would be coming before she got me out of the building. I shuddered as she pressed her lips to my neck.

"I can't wait to taste you," she murmured softly. I let out a sob as her hand crept up and grabbed my breast. "You have beautiful breasts. You should show them off more."

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered. "Just let me go."

"I can't let you go," she whispered. "I love you, Isabella. I know that you love me."

"I don't," I cried softly. "I don't love you. I don't even like you. I hate you."

"That's what the boy told you to say. I know the truth," she whispered as we reached the back door.

She reached down to push it open when it was pulled open from the outside. She pulled me back to the wall behind her as Charlie came in. His eyes widen as he looked from me to her. I could feel the gun pressed against my back.

"Well, if it isn't daddy," smirked Victoria as she pulled the gun from behind me and pointed it at him.

"Don't hurt him," I sobbed. I gave Charlie a look.

"I have too, Angel," said Victoria.

Charlie nodded his head quickly. I threw my elbow into her gut as she pulled the trigger. I saw Charlie fall to the ground. I turned and threw my fist into Victoria's face. She dropped the gun as she went flying to the ground. It slid several feet away. I went for it but she grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground. She jumped on me and punched me in the side of my head. I brought my knee up and kicked her off of me. I turned to crawl to the gun but she kicked me in the stomach. I flew to the side as I clutched at my stomach as it erupted in pain. She went over and picked up the gun. She walked back over to me and pointed it at me.

"I'm sorry, my Isabella," she said. "I will always love you."

She went to pull the trigger when I heard a gunshot. She gasped as she dropped the gun. She fell to her knees and reached out to me. I scooted away from her as she fell face first onto the ground. I looked up and saw Charlie as he dropped his gun and fell back to the ground.

"DADDY!" I screamed as I fell into the darkness.

BEEP……..BEEP……BEEP……BEEP……BEEP

My body hurt. Simple as that. My entire body hurt. From my hair down to my toes. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. They felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. I tried to lift my hand but I could feel someone pull it back down to the bed. It was an oddly familiar feeling.

"Wake up, love," whispered Edward.

His velvet voice washed over me like a sea of tranquility. I felt him lift my hand up to his lips. I slowly opened my eyes once, then twice, than a third time. Edward was sitting next to my bed with my hand pressed to his lips still. His eyes were swimming in unshed tears.

"You ok?" I whispered. I grimaced from the pain in my dry throat. Edward lifted a cup of water with a straw to my lips.

"I'm fine," he whispered as I took a sip.

"Don't lie to me," I whispered. He smiled softly.

"I'm fine. I have a mild concussion and a bruised skull but I'm fine," he whispered softly. He brought his free hand up to my cheek. I winced as he hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault," I whispered. "Is Charlie dead?"

"No, love, he's fine," whispered Edward. "He's in the room next door."

"Garrett?" I whispered as a tear fell down my face. Edward wiped it away for me.

"He's still out," whispered Edward. "He, um, has skull fracture."

"The baby?" I asked.

"The baby is fine," whispered Edward. He reached over and pressed the call button.

"Nurse's station."

"Isabella is awake," said Edward.

"I'll send in Dr. Weber," said the nurse.

"Charlotte's here?" I whispered. Edward nodded his head.

"I wanted her to check you," he whispered. "I thought you would be more comfortable with her. Baby, did she…hurt you?"

"No," I whispered. "She groped me some and…..no."

"Thank god," whispered Edward as the door to my room opened. I looked over to see Charlotte come in.

"I'm getting tired of meeting like this," she said softly.

"Me too," I whispered through my tears.

"Hey, it's ok," she whispered as she sat on the side of my bed. She grabbed my hand. "You're fine, Bella."

"The baby?" I asked.

"The baby is perfect," she said. "I did an ultrasound and everything looked good. The baby's heartbeat is strong and he or she is perfect."

"Thank god," I sobbed. Edward climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I don't think I could handle losing the baby."

"I know," she whispered. She looked down at her feet for a minute before she looked up at me.

"So how bad is it?" I asked.

"Bunch of bruises," she said. "You have some nasty ones on your stomach and on your face."

"When I can go see Charlie?" I asked.

"Now," she said. "I'll get you a wheelchair and I'll take you over."

"When can I leave here?" I asked as she stood up.

"In the morning," she said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About ten hours," she said.

She walked out of my room. Edward helped me sit up on the side of my bed. My stomach was sore and my head hurt. Charlotte came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. She and Edward helped me off the bed and into the chair. It hurt to move. Charlotte pushed my chair out of the room. Jacob and Sam were sitting outside of my room. They didn't say anything as we went by. I knew they why they were there. They were there because Garrett couldn't be. Charlotte pushed me into Charlie's room. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as soon as I saw him in that bed. It was like I was thirteen again. Renee looked up and started sobbing as she ran over and hugged me.

"Baby…."

"I know, Renee," I whispered through my tears. She pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. I looked over at Charlie. "You promised not to get hurt."

"I know," he said. He shifted in his bed and winced. "I really tried not to."

"I know you did," I whispered softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," whispered Charlie. "Went through the shoulder."

"Stupid man old man," I sobbed. Charlie chuckled then wince. "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, Honey," he whispered. "When I saw her…..Who would have thought she was Omega?"

"I know," I whispered. I winced as the pain in my stomach increased.

"You should get back into bed," scolded Charlie.

"I want to stay with you," I sobbed as I reached for his hand.

"Here," whispered Edward.

He came over and lifted me out of the chair. He laid me on the bed with Charlie. I sobbed into Charlie's chest as he wrapped his good arm around me. I could hear him, Renee, and Charlotte talking but I couldn't focus on their words. I just stayed in Charlie's arms as I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke up when I heard the door to the room open. I lifted my head off of Charlie's chest and looked over to see Ben, Angela, Peter, and Charlotte coming in.

"Hey, guys," I whispered. I went to move but Charlie tightened his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," said Charlie. "I'm just not ready for you to move yet."

"Me either," I whispered. I laid my head back on his chest and looked over at the others. "How's Garrett?"

"He's fine," said Charlotte. "He woke up about an hour ago. He's crabby and demanding to see you."

"At least he's acting normal," I chuckled softly. "I'll go see him in a little bit."

"We need to talk about how we want to handle the press," said Ben. I tensed up slightly and Charlie started rubbing my back.

"Do you want to do another press conference?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes," said Ben.

"Ok," I whispered. "I'll do it but not until I see Garrett."

"I'll set it up," said Angela. She looked over at Charlotte. "When are you releasing her?"

"She and Charlie can leave as soon as they are ready," said Charlotte. Angela just nodded and left.

"What about Garrett?" I asked as I sat up. My stomach felt like it was on fire.

"He's going to have to stay a few more days," said Charlotte.

"I won't leave him here," I said. "He nearly…."

"He's going to be fine," said Charlotte.

"He and Kate can fly home after us in just a few days." said Ben.

"Home?" I asked. "We still have more than a dozen shows left."

"Aro is insisting that we cancel the rest of the tour," said Ben.

"Get him on the phone now," I growled as I climbed off the bed.

Edward came over and grabbed me around the waist to make sure I didn't fall. He lead me to the wheelchair in the corner and I sat down. Ben held out his phone to me. I grabbed it and put it up to my ear.

"Aro," I snapped. "We are finishing this tour."

"Bella, I'm glad to hear you are ok," said Aro. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't change the subject," I snapped. "I have never not finished a tour and I am not going to let this crazy bitch take this from us or our fans. Do you understand me?"

"Bella, I understand but-"

"There are no buts, Aro," I said. "I will not let her take this from me. We are finishing this tour."

"You are a stubborn child," snapped Aro. "Fine, you can finish your tour, Isabella, but I want Garrett home."

"No," I said. "Garrett stays."

"Isabella-"

"He's the only member of the team that I trust one hundred and ten percent, Aro," I said. "He stays with us."

"Must you be difficult about everything," grumbled Aro.

"Yes," I said. "You know I am right."

"I do," sighed Aro. "Fine, Garrett can meet up with you when you get to DC. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm ok," I said softly.

"Good," said Aro. "If you need anything, you call."

"I will. I promise," I said softly.

"Ok, Bella," said Aro. "Let me talk to Ben."

"Ok," I said. I held out the phone to Ben. He sighed as he took it. I looked over at Charlotte. "I'm ready to go see Garrett then I want to get the hell out of here."

"Ok," said Charlotte. I looked back over at Charlie.

"I'll be right back, ok? Then we can go where ever we are going," I said.

"Ok," whispered Charlie.

Charlotte pushed my chair out of Charlie's room with Edward following us. Garrett was in the room on the other side of me. Edward held the door open and Charlotte pushed me in. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as Garrett looked over at me and sighed. He looked like shit.

"Thank god you are ok," he whispered.

"You look like shit," I whispered. He chuckled softly.

"You're definitely ok," he said. "Did she hurt you or the baby?"

"We're both fine," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my word."

"Don't be stupid," I said. "You did everything you could."

"I should have been able to stop her," he whispered as a tear slipped down his face.

"Garret, you did everything you could," said Edward. "She's crazy."

"Their right, Gar," whispered Kate. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with her tears.

"Kate, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she whispered as she held onto Garrett's hand. "I am now."

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" whispered Garrett.

"I'm ok," I whispered. "Just tired of crazy people."

"I bet," whispered Garrett. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"As soon as we get ready," I said. "We have a press conference then I'm not sure where we are going."

"You aren't going back to LA?" asked Garrett. "I figured Aro would cancel the tour."

"He tried but I told him to fuck off," I said.

"Stubborn little bitch," grumbled Garrett.

"You love me for it," I whispered.

"That I do," whispered Garrett. "So I guess you're off to New York."

"Yes," I said. "You and Kate will meet up with us in DC."

"We are?" asked Garrett.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok," said Garrett.

"Well, I'm ready to get the hell out of here so we are going to go," I said. "Please take of yourself."

"I will. I promise," said Garrett.

"Love you, Gar," I whispered through my tears.

"Love you, too, Bella," he whispered. I looked over at Kate.

"I love you, Kate. If you need me, just call, ok?" I said.

"Ok, Bella," she whispered. "I love you, too."

Charlotte pushed my chair out of Garrett's room and back down to mine. We went in and found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice waiting for. They all looked like they hadn't slept at all. Their eyes were red.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" asked Alice through her tears.

"I'm ok," I said. "My head hurts and my stomach is sore but I'm ok."

"Thank god," whispered Emmett.

"You, um, scared the shit out of us……again," said Jasper.

"I know," I said. "Trust me, I know."

"All that matters is that you are ok," said Rose. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good to me," I whispered.

They left so that Edward could help me change from my lovely hospital gown. He helped my slip on a pair of panties, a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I couldn't even imagine trying to get a bra on right now with the huge bruise that covered the left side of my torso. He put a pair of flip flops on my feet and helped me back into the wheelchair. He helped my pull my hair up into a messy bun.

He pushed me out of my room and into Charlie's. He was dressed and waiting for me in his own chair. Ben was waiting for us. Charlotte gave us our discharge papers and told us she would see us in a week when she and Peter drove Garrett and Kate to DC. I thanked her for everything. She made me promise to take it easy.

Emmett pushed Charlie's wheelchair while Jasper pushed mine down to the elevator. Ben led us through the lobby and down to a large conference room. I could hear all the reporters talking. Ben smiled at us before he opened the door and led us into the room. As soon as they saw us, all the reporters started throwing questions out left and right. I clenched my jaw together as Ben went up to the mic.

"Miss Whitlock will be making a short statement. She will not be answering any questions. She and her family have been through a traumatic ordeal and they need time to deal with it together. Miss Whitlock and Breaking Swan will be continuing on with their tour as scheduled," said Ben. He stepped away from the mic. Edward helped me stand up and step up to the mic.

"As I'm sure you all know, last night I was brutally attacked by Victoria Sands, who revealed her identity to me as my stalker, also known as Omega. Miss Sands attempted to kidnap me after my show. She wounded not only me but my husband, Edward, a member of my security team, and my father. I have made it clear that I wanted her to leave me alone since she started sending me the threatening letters. I am grateful that I managed to escape this attack with just a few bruises. I will continue on with this tour and try to provide my fans with a quality show. I will not this Miss Sands take my music from me or my fans, who have proven more than once to be the best. Thank you."

I turned and went back over and sat down in my chair. All the reporters started yelling their questions out like I was suddenly going to decide to answer them. Fucking vultures. Jasper pushed me out of the room and out to the hall where Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme had waited. Our security team was waiting to lead us out to the buses.

We loaded onto the buses as quickly as we could but Charlie and I were moving kind of slow. Once we were all loaded the buses took off. Ben explained that Opal and Floyd had insisted that we stay with them again tonight and leave for New York in the morning. I was grateful. I wasn't ready for the bus ride.

Several minutes later, the buses pulled up in front of their bed and breakfast. Emmett carried me off the bus and set me on my feet before he and Jasper helped Charlie off. We followed our security team into the house and found Opal, Floyd, Riley, Glynesa, Embry, Tia, and Tanya waiting for us.

"Come on in, sweetheart," said Opal. "You're ok now."

"Thanks for letting us stay," I said softly.

"You're always welcome here, honey," she said. "Now, I set up a couple rooms down here on the first floor for you and your father. You go get some rest and I'll bring you some supper in just little while."

"Thank you," I whispered.

She just nodded her head. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed her down to our room. She shut the door behind her as she left us alone. I carefully slid onto the bed and laid back. My body was still so sore. Edward climbed up next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I let me tears fall once again.

We got up the next morning and showered together. We put on some clean clothes and headed out to the kitchen and joined everyone for breakfast. I wasn't very hungry but I managed to eat a couple pieces of toast. We thanked Opal and Floyd for everything before we loaded back onto the buses and headed to New York.

I hated that we were leaving Garrett and Kate behind but I knew they would be ok with Charlotte and Peter. At least, I prayed that they would be ok.

We pulled up in front of the Plaza Hotel. Sam, Jacob, and their team did a quick search while Ben and Angela checked us in. Once they were sure we were safe, we unloaded off the buses. I asked Riley, Embry, and Tia to meet me in mine and Edward's suite so we could discuss the play list for tomorrow nights show.

"Bella, are you sure you are going to be able to perform?" asked Tia once we were settled. I was laying on the couch, trying to ignore the pain from the bruises on my stomach.

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'm just going to have to tone it down. I'll probably pull a stool out and sit on it while I perform."

"Ok," she said. I could see the worry in her eyes, in all of their eyes.

"I'm fine, guys," I said. "I have to keep going or I will lose myself in the pain. This is how I deal with it, ok?"

"Ok, Bella," said Riley. "We just worry about you. When we saw you…."

"I know," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. I took a deep breath. "I was really scared that she was going to…..I can't dwell on it right now."

"We know," whispered Embry. "Se we let's talk about the play list."

We spent the next hour talking about which songs we wanted to do. Riley said he would make sure Ben got our play list. I thanked them before they left. I climbed off the bed and made my way into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and winced as the hot water hit my bruise.

"I can't wait to taste you."

I fell to my knees as my body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"You have beautiful breasts. You should show them more."

"Bella?" called Edward from the living room. I tried to answer him but I couldn't find the words through my tears. I heard the bathroom door get thrown open.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. Edward pulled the curtain back.

"Oh, Baby," he cried as he shut off the water.

"I can….feel her…..on me," I sobbed. Edward pulled a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around me before he lifted me out of he shower and carried me out to the bed. "She…..touched me…….I can…..feel her……Make it go away."

"I would if I could, love," cried Edward. He laid me on the bed and pulled the blanket over us and held me. "I felt so helpless. I just sat there while she took you. I am so sorry."

"I just want everyone to leave me alone," I sobbed. "I just want to sing. Why do the crazy people want to hurt us?"

"I don't know."

Edward tightened his arms around me as we cried into each other. I had come too close to losing him. I just nestled into his arms deeper as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in the exact position I was when I fell sleep. I groaned and stretched then winced when my body screamed in protest.

"You feeling ok this morning?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I just hadn't had a chance to process it until it hit me all at once."

"I know," whispered Edward. My stomach growled loudly. "The baby must be hungry."

"Let's go feed him or her," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward. "So much."

"I love you, too," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "So much."

Edward and I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. We dried off and pulled on our clothes. We made our way downstairs to the restaurant and found everyone sitting in the back. We went over and joined them. Our waitress came over and took our order. Once she was gone everyone looked over at me and Edward.

"Are you feeling ok today?" asked Alice.

"Still pretty sore," I said softly.

"Still have a bit of a headache," said Edward.

"Are you both sure you want to perform tonight?" asked Ben. "We can postpone."

"No," said Edward. "We are doing our show."

"Our fans deserve nothing less from us," I said.

"But…" trailed off Rose. "We don't want you to hurt yourselves."

"We won't, Rose," I said. "I promise but if we don't move on then we are letting that crazy bitch win. We can't let her do that."

"She's right," said Emmett.

"Yeah, can't let that bitch win," said Jasper.

"Yeah," whispered Alice.

Nothing else was said about the show tonight or Victoria Sands. We ate quickly and headed out to the buses and headed to Madison Square Garden to get ready for the show tonight. We fought our way through the press as we made our way inside. We ran through our lighting and sound checks before we headed back to the dressing rooms.

Edward and I just snuggled together on the couch until it was time for us to get ready. Glynesa, Renee and Esme all helped fix our hair and make-up since Kate was still in Boston. They managed to cover the bruises on my face up but I felt like I had about a pound of make-up on.

Alice let me wear a pair of jeans and a strapless top with a pair of boots. I was thankful I wouldn't have to wear heals.

I stood on the side of the stage with Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Eclipse while Breaking Dawn did their show. They were keeping it light tonight also. I slowly made my way out onto the stage and performed 'I Heard Your Voice' with them. They left and Eclipse came out. Riley set a stool on the stage for me to sit on while I sang. I sat down and looked out at our fans.

"I hope you don't mind if I take it kind of slow tonight," I said into the mic. "I would like to dedicate tonight's show to all of you who have come out to support us and Breaking Dawn.. You're the reason we are here."

I nodded at Riley and he started the show. I took a deep breath and just concentrated on tonight's show. I looked out and focused on the faces that were smiling at us. The fans that were singing along with us. They were the reason we really were doing all of this.

Once the show was over and we made it through the signing, we headed back to the hotel. Edward and I stripped out of our clothes and climbed into be. We didn't make love but we held onto each other all night.

* * *

**Big, humongous thanks to Miss-Beckie-Louise for helping me push through the first part of this chapter. You're the best!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to the Favs. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Philadelphia

**PHILADELPHIA**

We got up early the next morning and packed up everything. We were leaving for Philadelphia. We had been expecting to get to spend the last few days here in New York but seeing as Victoria decided to cut our trip short when she went psycho on us, we didn't get to spend our time in New York. We would just have to come back after the tour was over.

Edward carried our bags down to the lobby. He had insisted that I couldn't carry anything because of my side. When I pointed out that he had been smacked on the head and he shouldn't be carry anything either, he told me he was fine and to get over it. I might have called him a bitch. Anyway, I followed him down to the lobby and we met up with the others. We loaded onto the buses and headed out of New York City.

Two hours later, we pulled into Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The buses pulled up in front of The Rittenhouse Hotel. Sam and Jacob had their teams do a security sweep before we could get off the buses. Ben and Angela went and checked us in and we finally were allowed to unload off the buses. I swear sometimes I felt like a kid being controlled by my parents.

We took our bags up to our suites before we headed down to Rittenhouse Square and found several tables outside of Parc Restaurant. Our waiter came over and took our orders, after gasping and nearly falling over his feet. Once he had taken our order back, I turned to Angela.

"Have you talked to Garrett or Kate?" I asked softly.

"I talked to Peter this morning," said Angela. "He said that Garrett was doing great. They got him up and walking. They were planning on leaving Boston the day after tomorrow."

"Good," I whispered. I took a deep breath and looked around at the area we were in while I tried to fight back my tears. I turned and looked back at everyone. "So what should we do today?"

"You're not serious?" asked Glynesa. "You should be resting."

"I don't want to rest," I said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I want to have some fun."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Esme.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I looked at my feet. "How about if we go see The Liberty Bell?"

"Isabella-" started Ben.

"I'm in," said Charlie. I looked up and gave him a soft smile as a tear fell down my face. I quickly wiped it away. "It'll be fun."

"I'm in too," said Edward, grabbing my hand. "Let's go see the Bell."

"Yeah," whispered Alice.

"I've never seen it," said Jasper as he looked around. He sniffed and I knew he was fighting his tears too. "You know how I like shit like that."

"I though you would," I whispered softly.

"I think it sounds boring," whispered Rose. "But I'll go."

"Yeah, me too," muttered Emmett. "You know, so Jasper can see it."

The others reluctantly agreed to go see The Liberty Bell. Our waiter brought our food out to us a few minutes later. We ate quietly and quickly. We paid our bill and headed back down to the hotel. We loaded onto the buses and drove down to The Liberty Bell Center.

We didn't really talk much as we made our way around the center. Edward kept his arm around my waist like he was afraid that I might disappear. I didn't really mind. I felt safer with his arm around me. I felt like nobody could touch me if he had his arm around me.

We spent a couple hours at The Liberty Bell before Sam and Jacob insisted that we load back up and head back to the hotel. We were attracting too much attention, I guess. We had dozens of people stop us and ask us for our autographs and pictures. We all put smiles on our faces and gave them our autographs and posed for pictures, even if our hearts weren't really in it.

Once we got back to the hotel, Riley, Embry, Tia, and I finalized our play list for tomorrow nights show. We ate a quick dinner with everyone before we made our way upstairs to our suites.

Edward and I changed into our pajamas. My bruise on my side was turning a nasty bluish/ green color. It looked horrible and it was still really sore. I tried not to look at it. We climbed into bed and I laid my head on his chest as I fell asleep.

_I was running through the darkness as fast as I could but I could still hear her chasing after me. _

"_Isabella," she sang. "Come to me, Isabella."_

"_NO!" I screamed as I tried to move faster but my legs just wouldn't move. It felt like I was standing in quicksand. "EDWARD, HELP ME!" _

"_The boy can't help you, my Isabella," chuckled Victoria as she wrapped her arms around my body. "Gotcha."_

"_NO," I cried. I tried to break her arms around me but she tightened them. "Please, just let me go."_

"_I can't," she whispered. She leaned down and ran her nose across my neck. "You smell good. I bet you taste good too."_

_Victoria threw me onto the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't get my body to move. It felt like someone was holding me down yet she was standing over me. She smiled before she knelt down and pushed my legs apart. I screamed again as she ran her hands up my bare legs. _

_I tried to kick her but my legs were useless right now. I could feel my tears running down the side of my face and fall into my hair but I couldn't wipe them away. Victoria smirked as she shoved her hands under my nightgown. I screamed again as I was hit by agonizing pain._

_She laughed as she pulled her hands out of me. My eyes popped open when she pulled my baby into her arms. She smiled at me before she got up and started walking away. _

"_Bring my baby back," I cried as I tried to move but I couldn't._

"_She's my baby now," said Victoria as she kept walking away. "I'll take care of her."_

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I snapped my eyes open.

Edward was holding my arms down on the bed. I pulled my arms out of his and pushed him off of me. He fell to the floor as I jumped out of the bed. I ran to the door to the suite and threw it open. I had to stop her. I had to get my baby back. I ran out into the hall, screaming for her to come back. Edward ran after me and threw his arms around me and pulled me to the ground.

"Get off of me," I cried. "She's taking the baby. I have to stop her."

"Baby, she's not here," whispered Edward as everyone came out into the hall.

"She took the baby, Edward," I sobbed. "She was touching me and she took our baby."

"Baby, it was just a dream," he whispered as he pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap. He moved our hands to my belly. "Our baby is fine. He or she is growing right now, love."

"I'm so scared that something is going to happen to the baby, Edward," I sobbed into his chest. "I can't lose the baby. I can't handle that."

"I know, love," he whispered.

"Is she ok now?" whispered Renee.

"She's ok," whispered Edward. "Just a little scared right now."

"Ok," whispered Renee. She bent down and kissed my forehead. "It you need me, honey, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Renee," I whispered.

I heard everyone quietly go back into their rooms as Edward stood up with me in his arms. He carried me back down to our room and shut the door behind him. He laid me back on to the bed and held me while I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke the next morning after a restless night of sleep. I rolled over and saw Edward watching me with a frown on this face. He raised his hand to my check and gently stroked it.

"You were talking in your sleep again," he murmured.

"Oh," I whispered. I rolled so that my back was facing him. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Talk to me," he whispered.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Tell me about your nightmare," he whispered.

"I was running through the darkness and she caught me. She pulled me to the ground," I sobbed softly. "I tried to fight her off. I swear I did but she wouldn't let me go. Then she reached under my night gown…"

"It's ok, love," he whispered into my ear. "She can't hurt us anymore."

"She stole the baby," I cried. "She ripped her from me and took her away. I couldn't stop her."

"I know, love," he whispered. "But she can't take the baby from us. The baby is safe. You are safe."

"I know," I cried. I turned in his arms and pressed my face into his chest. "The whole time she had me, I kept thinking about how she was going to kill me. She was going to kill our baby, Edward. What if she had?"

"But she didn't, love," he whispered. "She didn't kill you because you were strong enough to fight back. She can't take the baby away."

"What about the next psycho?" I whispered.

"Hopefully, there won't be anymore but if there are, we will protect each other and our baby."

"Promise," I cried softly.

"I promise," he whispered. "I love you, Bella. That will never change."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. "Please, make love to me. I need to feel you."

"I don't to hurt you," he whispered.

"Please," I begged through my tears.

"Ok," he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me softly before he helped me pull off my pajamas. I lifted my hips and he slid my panties down my legs. He tossed them on to the floor and quickly stripped off his own pajamas and boxers. He nestled himself between my legs and leaned down and kissed me again. I wove my fingers into his hair as he gently pushed into me.

He paused for a moment to make sure I was ok before he started slowly thrusting in and out of me. He buried his head in my neck as he made love to me slowly. I wrapped my legs around the back of his and pulled him into me deeper. Edward ran one of his hand down the side of my body and grabbed my thigh as he slowly increased his thrusts. I pulled his lips to mine as my body shook with my orgasm. Edward pushed into me once more before he came, whispering my name.

"I will never let anyone take you from me again," whispered Edward. "I promise."

"I know," I whispered. Edward pulled out of me and laid down next to me. "We had better shower and get ready for tonight's show."

"If we must," he chuckled softly. "Although, I would much rather stay here with you."

"Me too but I have a feeling the others wouldn't understand," I chuckled.

"In that case," he chuckled as he climbed out of bed and held out his hand to me. "Shall we go shower?"

"We shall," I chuckled.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me from the bed. We went into the bathroom and started the water. We stepped in and slowly washed each other. Once we were thoroughly clean, we dried off and went back into our room. We got dressed and grabbed our stuff. We made our way down to the lobby and found everyone waiting for us. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were both pissed that they had to wait so long and worried as hell about my drama last night. I chose to just ignore both.

"We ready?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"Are you ok?" asked Renee.

"I'm fine," I said. "Let's get going. We have a show to prepare for."

"Are you sure? Because last night-" she started.

"Yeah, let's go," said Charlie, standing up.

"Charlie-" started Carlisle.

"Yeah, we're ready," said Jasper as he stood up and pulled Alice to her feet.

"Ok," sighed Carlisle as he and Esme stood up.

Edward and I turned and headed out to the buses. The others scrambled to gather their stuff and catch up with us. We loaded onto the buses and headed to the Kimmel Center for the Performing Arts.

We spent most of the morning and early afternoon going through our shows. Ben and Angela tried to convince me to sit on the stool again but I refused. I promised not to over do it but I had to get my life back to normal and the way I did my concert was a part of that. They reluctantly agreed but not after calling me a stubborn pain in the ass. I just chuckled and thanked them.

Once we were done with rehearsals, Charlie wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and we sat on the edge of the stage while the others went back to the dressing rooms.

"So," he said, offhandedly.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

"I know," he said. "I'm not though."

"You're not?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. "Been having bad dreams."

"What about?" I asked.

"That she took you away from me," whispered Charlie. "I try to save you but she's stronger than me. I can't fight her off. It's like she's a vampire or something."

"Oh," I whispered. "What happens next?"

"Um, I just keep running after you but I can't find you," he said softly. "No matter how hard I run. I just can't find you."

"She takes the baby," I whispered. "No matter how hard I fight against her, she takes the baby. I can't…."

"I know," whispered Charlie. "Just make sure you talk to Edward, ok? It's not good to keep it all inside."

"I talked to him this morning about it," I said softly. "I just keep thinking about how close I was to losing everyone I love, Charlie. I don't know if I could handle it if I lost anyone."

"Bella, honey, you have to let it go," said Charlie. "You can't take care of everyone. Right now, you need to let us take care of you."

"Why do people like her and James come after me?" I whispered through my tears. "Is it something I do?"

"No, honey," said Charlie. "They are just fucking crazy."

"I'm so scared," I said softly.

"I am too but we'll be ok," said Charlie.

"When are you going back to Forks?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said. "Right now, I just need to stay close to you. Is that ok?"

"It's more than ok," I said softly. "I kind of need you to stay close."

"So you ready for the big show tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a soft smile. "I think it's going to be a good one. Philly always has a good crowd."

"Well, we had better go get some lunch before Emmett eats it all," chuckled Charlie.

"We both know he would," I laughed.

Charlie just laughed with me as we stood up. We made our way back to the dressing room and joined the others for lunch. We teased Emmett about leaving us some. He smiled and chuckled with us. Slowly, the others loosened up a bit and started teasing him too. I went over and sat next to Edward. Renee wrapped her arms around Charlie and kissed him softly. It was nice to see them so close.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Riley, and Embry started a poker game while I laid down on the couch with my head on Edward's lap. Alice, Rose, Angela, Tia, and Glynesa sat on the floor around me while Alice painted my toe nails. Edward ran his fingers through my hair the whole time.

Eventually we had to get up and get ready for the show. Alice tried to talk me out of wearing a pair of heels but I told her I would be fine. Renee, Esme, Glynesa helped do our make-up and hair again.

I stood by the stage next to Riley, Tia and Embry while Breaking Dawn performed. I would never get tired of watching them on stage. They completely owned it. All of they were almost hypnotizing when they performed. Edward smiled at me as he introduced me for our duet. I smiled as I went out to the stage. Emmett started us off and we started 'I Heard Your Voice.' Edward and I kept our eyes on each other as we sang. Right now, it was just me and him.

Once we were done, I turned to the audience while they left the stage and Eclipse came on.

"How are the great people of Philadelphia tonight?" I asked. The building erupted in cheers and screams. "I'm going to take that as great. I hope you enjoy the show tonight. So let's get this party started."

Everyone cheered again as strapped on my guitar and nodded at Embry to start off our set. He smiled and started our first song. I winked at Edward, who was watching me from the same spot I had just been standing. I turned back to the mic and stated singing. For the next two hours, I threw myself into my music. I forgot about the bruises still on my body. I forgot about the fear I knew I was going to have to work out. I just focused on giving my fans one hell of a show.

I thanked them for a great evening and walked off the stage and straight into Edward's waiting arms. He kissed me before we followed Sam, Jacob, and their teams out to the lobby to do the signing. I put a smile on my face and signed the couple hundred programs, t-shirts and ticket stubs.

After I signed so many items that my hand was starting to cramp up, we made our way back to the dressing rooms. We changed out of our concert clothes and back into our lounge wear. We loaded back onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. Edward and I went into our suite and changed into our pajamas. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I fell asleep. No matter how many nightmares I had, he never let go of me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's not quite as long as they have been but they were only in Philadelphia for two days:) Up next is DC.**


	15. Washington DC

**WASHINGTON DC**

We woke up the next morning and quickly packed everything. We were headed to DC today and I was anxious to get on the road. Garrett, Kate, Charlotte, and Peter wouldn't be there until after dinner. Even though I had seen them before we left, I needed to see for myself that Garrett was really ok. The past few days had wreaked havoc on my mind. I knew he was ok but I kept thinking about the different things that could have happened to him. While I knew that if something had happened to slow down his healing process that we would have been called, I still worried. Garrett had nearly died because he was trying to protect me.

Edward and I gathered all our stuff and headed down to the lobby to meet up with the others. None of us had really sat down and talked about Victoria's attack and how it effected us all. I knew we needed to but I was putting it off. We loaded onto the buses and head out of Philadelphia.

Just over two hours later, our buses pulled up in front of the Four Seasons Hotel. Ben and Angela checked us in while Sam and Jacob ran their usual security check. We were finally allowed to get off the buses. We followed Ben and Angela into the lobby where we were stopped by an tall man with light brown hair and a cheesy smile.

"Miss Whitlock, Mr. Cullen, I'm Christopher Jenson, general manager," he said as he approached me and Edward with his hand out. I looked down at his hand and back up at him. He dropped his hand. "I would like personally welcome all of you to our hotel and our city. We hope your stay here is pleasant. If you need anything, please feel free to call me directly."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenson," I said. "Right now, I think we would like to head up to our rooms."

"Of course," he said.

He stepped out of the way and we headed over to the elevator. We made our to our suites and dropped off all our stuff. We headed down to the hotel restaurant to grab some lunch. We managed to pull together several small tables. Our waitress came over and took our orders. Once she was gone, Carlisle turned to me and Edward.

"Bella, how did sleep last night?" he asked. I felt everyone look over at me as I shifted my eyes away from them all.

"Fine," I said.

"Don't lie to me," said Carlisle. I turned and looked back at him. "I know you better than that, remember?"

"Fine," I said. "I slept like shit. Is that what you want to hear? Every time I close my eyes, that crazy bitch is there. She's hurts all of you just to torture me. Do you want me to tell you what she does to you?"

"No," he said. "But you have to get it out. It's not healthy to hold all of it inside."

"I'm working on it," I said through my tears. "I think I've earned some time to work on this on my own."

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my boundaries here but I just worry about you," said Carlisle softly.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said. "I don't mean to come off as being bitchy. I just…I don't know. I'm working on it."

"Just know that we are all here for you," said Esme, wrapping her arm around Carlisle.

"I know," I said softly. "Just right now, I need everyone to act normal and stop freaking out around me, ok?"

"Ok," they said.

"Now," I said as I turned to Riley, Embry, and Tia. "I would like to go ahead and get the play list figured out this afternoon, if that's ok with you. With Garrett and Kate coming back tonight, I want to do something fun tomorrow."

"Ok," said Riley. "We can either do the same play list from last night or we can meet to change it up a bit."

"I'm fine with the list from last night," I said.

"Ok," said Embry.

"So what do want to do tomorrow?" asked Renee with a smile.

"I was thinking we go real touristy and go down to the national mall," I said. I heard Jacob groan but I ignored him. "They have some really cool museums and there are all the monuments and memorials that are neat to see."

"That's sounds great," said Jasper with a big smile.

"Of course you would like it," chuckled Alice as she looped her arm in with her husbands. "But I think it sounds cool too."

"We're in," said Emmett as he wrapped his arm around Rose.

"Why not," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," chuckled Tanya.

"Sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Our waitress brought out our food and we made a list of everything we wanted to see tomorrow. Jasper wanted to go everywhere but it would take us forever with a group our size to see everything. Since there was no way in hell that Sam and Jacob would allow us to separate into two groups, we had to shorten our list a bit.

After lunch, I was so exhausted that Edward and I went upstairs to take a nap. I was almost asleep when I felt it. I felt the little nudge in my lower abdomen. I gasped softly and held my breath.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Edward. I felt it again and smile as a tear fell from my eye. I grabbed his hand and moved it to my stomach.

"Can you feel it?" I whispered as the baby kicked again.

"No," said Edward. He pressed down a little harder as the baby kicked again. He gasped softly. "Is…is that the baby?"

"Yes," I sobbed softly. "That's our baby."

"Oh," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my slight baby bump. "Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Oh my god," I chuckled as the baby moved again. "We are Mommy and Daddy."

"Did you just now figure that out?" chuckled Edward as he laid his head on his pillow.

"Kind of," I said with a smile. I placed our joined hands on my belly. "I like it though. I like feeling our baby."

"Me too," said Edward softly. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon laying in each other's arms. We each kept a hand on my belly. Everyone once in while we would stop talking and just feel our baby fluttering slightly inside of me. Every time our baby moved, I relaxed more and more about Victoria not being able to hurt us.

After awhile we got up and made our way downstairs to the restaurant for dinner. We had just stepped off the elevator when the front doors opened. I looked up and smiled when I saw Garrett, Kate, Peter, and Charlotte come in. Garrett looked up and his eyes met mine. I could see the relief fill his face. I ran over and threw my arms around him as my tears fell.

"Whoa, Bella," chuckled Charlotte. "Take it easy on him."

"Are you ok?" I asked through my tears, ignoring Charlotte. I pulled away and brought my hands to his shoulders as I looked him over.

"I'm fine," said Garrett as he looked me over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Still pretty sore but I'm ok."

"You sure?" he asked. "Maybe Charlotte should check you over."

"I'm fine, brother," I said. "I'm great now that you and Kate are here."

"He was a little impatient," chuckled Kate as she hugged me. Her baby belly was really starting to pop out. She pulled away and I brought my hands to her belly. "I know. I'm really popping, aren't I?"

"You look beautiful," I whispered through my tears. "I felt our baby kick earlier."

"You did?" gasped Kate. I nodded my head.

"It was amazing," I said. "I really needed to feel the baby."

"Why?" asked Charlotte. I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"I've been having nightmares about her taking the baby," I whispered. Garrett and Kate immediately pulled me into their arms. "No matter what I do, she keeps taking the baby."

"The baby is fine, Bella," whispered Charlotte.

"I know," I whispered. "But I came so close to losing him or her. I just…I don't know."

"Have you and Edward been talking about it?" she asked.

"Yes," said Edward, placing his hand on my back. "We talk through them but I think she needed to feel the baby to really believe it."

"Good," said Charlotte. "But if they don't get better than we may need to figure out a way for you to talk to someone."

"I can't do that," I said. "The press would have a hay day with me going crazy."

"Bella, your mental health, or lack there of, is more important than your reputation," said Garrett.

"First of all, good one," I said. "Second of all, it's not my reputation on the line, it's my career. I'm working it out. I already feel better about it all so let's just drop it."

"Ok," said Garrett. He look around for a moment before he looked back at me. I could see the tears in his eyes but I didn't say anything. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"You're always starving," I teased with a big smile.

"I'm a growing boy," he chuckled.

"Growing around the middle," I teased as I patted his rock hard stomach. Garrett was in excellent shape.

"So funny," he chuckled.

"I know," I smirked.

Peter, Charlotte, Kate, and Edward just chuckled with us as we made our way into the restaurant. We went over and sat with the others. Garrett insisted on sitting right next to me. I knew he just needed to protect me. Not that anyone would hurt me right there but I knew Garrett. Honestly, I didn't really mind too much. I kind of needed him there.

We ordered our dinner then caught Garrett, Kate, Peter, and Charlotte up on the past few days, minus my breakdown that first night in Philadelphia. We had just gotten done eating when Charlie cleared his throat. He looked from me to Charlotte before he spoke.

"So…"He trailed off. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Did she die?"

"No," said Charlotte. Everyone looked from her to me but I just ducked my eyes down to my plate. "The bullet just barely missed her heart. They were able to save her. She's still in the hospital. The feds that were with you are still with her. They should be able to take her into custody in a few days."

"Pity she didn't die," I muttered as I stood up. I grabbed Edward's hand. He stood up. "She deserves to die."

I pulled on Edward's hand and we walked out of the restaurant. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder and looked over to see Garrett. The three of us made our way into the lounge and took a set at the bar. We shooed the bartender away when he came over to us.

"I wish she had died," said Garrett as he tore his napkin in front of him into little pieces. "She's a psycho."

"I know," I said. "Will she get free?"

"I don't see how," said Garrett as he looked up at me. "But then I didn't think she could have gotten through the security that night either."

"How did she?" asked Charlie as he sat down on the other side of Edward. I smiled at him softly. Out of all of us on the tour, the four us had been the most effected by Victoria's psycho behavior. It brought us closer together.

"I don't know," said Garrett. "I've been trying to figure that out. All the exits into the center were covered by security cameras. From what Thomas told me, they never saw her coming in. So either there was someone on the inside helping her or she was in disguise."

"You think someone on the tour was helping her?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Garrett as he turned in his seat and looked at us. "I can vouch for Sam, Emily, Jacob, Leah, and Paul as far as the security team. Ben, Angela, Tanya, Kate, Glynesa all check out too. So that really only leaves Riley, Embry, Tia, Jared and Quil as uncertainties but I don't think any of them would betray us. Jared and Quil's security checks for the team came out clean but that doesn't necessarily mean anything, you know?"

"I don't see Riley, Embry, or Tia putting the tour in jeopardy either," I said. "That would cost them everything."

"I know it doesn't make sense," said Garrett.

"What about her coming in under a disguise?" asked Edward. We all looked over at him. "The housekeeper at the hotel in Boston thought that Omega was a man because she saw her coming out looking like a man. Is it possible that she came in to the center looking like a man?"

"I guess," said Garrett. "But Thomas has been over the tapes numerous times and didn't see anyone who looked like the person the housekeeper resembled."

"What do we know about Thomas?" I asked softly. They all looked up at me. "Is it possible he and Victoria are connected?"

"No," said Garrett.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Charlie.

"Cause I've known Thomas my entire life," said Garrett. "We grew up in foster care together. He's a good man. He wouldn't do anything like this."

"What about Melanie?" asked Charlie. I looked over at him. "What do we know about her?"

"Nothing," said Garrett.

"Where was she when Victoria got in?" asked Charlie.

"She was supposed to be patrolling the south side of the building," said Garrett. "But who knows if she was actually there."

"So you think Melanie helped her get back stage?" asked Edward.

"I don't know what to think right now," said Garrett. "All I know it that somehow that crazy bitch got into the dressing rooms while you guys were singing the duet and when Bella started her second to last song. I went back in to do anther check when she busted me in the head. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital with my head cracked open and no idea if any of you were ok."

"It's ok, Gar," I said softly. "I think we all are confused on what happened that night."

"But it was my job to take care of you, Isabella," whispered Garrett. "I promised not to let anyone touch you and I failed."

"You nearly gave your life trying to stop that crazy bitch, Garrett," I said softly. "You did everything you could to stop her. She's fucking insane."

"But what if-"

"No," I said. "I am tired of thinking about the what ifs. We have to move on from this and live for the now. We just can't keep dwelling on what could have happened."

"I know you're right," sighed Garrett.

"I've been trying to convince you for years that I was right," I teased. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So how's Kate feeling?"

"She's tired," said Garrett. "She didn't sleep very good in the hospital but she refused to leave. I didn't really want her to. Hopefully being here with everyone will help her get some rest."

"I hope so," I said. I yawned widely.

"Someone's sleepy," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I am," I said. "I think I'm ready for bed. Besides, we have a big day planned for tomorrow."

"We do?" asked Garrett.

"Yep," I said with a smile. "We become tourist tomorrow."

"Crap," he grumbled. "You're making us go to the mall again aren't you?"

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Again?" asked Edward. Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Yes," said Garrett. "On our first tour we came to DC. She insisted that we had to go down to the National Mall. It was the most boring day of my life."

"It was not," I scoffed. "I thought it was fun."

"Yeah, but you are a bit of a nerd," teased Garrett. I punched him in the arm. "Damn it, Isabella. That fucking hurt."

"That's what you get for being a jerk," I chuckled as I stood up. I hugged him. "I'm really glad you are finally back with us, Garrett. I feel safer with you here."

"I'm glad to be back, too, Bella," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead. "Go get some sleep so we can be tourist tomorrow."

"Ok," I whispered. "Go take care of your wife."

"I will," said Garrett.

The four of us made our way out of the lounge and over to the elevator. Edward and I bid them both a goodnight as we got to our room. We went inside and changed into our pajamas. We climbed into bed and Edward moved his hand to my belly. Our baby nudged his hand as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling almost giddy. I knew it seemed pretty silly but I loved going down to the National Mall. It was one of those tourist things that was silly but I thought it was worth it. Besides, it gave us the chance to do something together. Now that Garrett and Kate were back with us, we needed to do something together.

Edward and I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower together. The bruise on my side was started to turn more yellow than green so I guess that means it was starting to heal. It wasn't nearly as tender but it still was pretty sore. We pulled on our jeans and t-shirts and made our way downstairs to join the others.

None of them except for Jasper and Charlie looked all that excited about our field trip but I knew they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. I went over and stopped in front of them and cleared my throat loudly causing Garrett to roll his eyes.

"Now, before we go on our field trip, we need to go over the rules," I said with a smile. I swear everyone one of them, except for Garrett and Jacob, cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What rules?" asked Emmett.

"The first rule is that you must buddy up with someone you are not sleeping with," I smirked. They all groaned and rolled their eyes at me. "This is a good opportunity to get to know someone else. I pick Esme."

"Me?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Ok," she said slowly.

The other's quickly called out their partners. Edward ended up with Carlisle, which I thought was nice. I also noticed that Garrett picked Quil while Jacob picked Jared and Sam picked Paul. I knew this was their was of making sure that one of them wasn't a mole. Leah picked Tia and Emily picked Embry. Rose and Kate partnered up as did Jasper and Riley. Emmett picked Charlie, who looked a little scared to be his partner. Peter picked Ben, which I thought was cheating since they were practically family but I let it go. Angela and Tanya partnered up. Charlotte picked Alice. Glynesa and Renee were the last two to partner up. I thought they would get along great.

"Ok, rule number two is that you must buy at least one silly souvenir while we are out today," I said. They all groaned but I ignored it. "It can be a goofy hat, a shot glass, a stupid t-shirt, but your partner must agree to it. Ok?"

"Why are you giving us rules?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett, no," hissed Garrett and Jacob. He looked from them to me with a confused look.

"Just do it, ok," said Garrett.

"Why?" he asked. They both rolled their eyes.

"Besides the fact that I said so," I snapped at him, causing him to flinch slightly. "If you don't, I will make your life a living hell. You know I can."

"What could you do to me?" smirked Emmett, causing everyone to groan. I looked over at Jacob.

"Jacob, tell him," I said.

"Isabella, please don't make me," begged Jacob,

"Jacob," I said. He sighed.

"When we came to DC on our first tour, I did not follow her rules, Emmett," said Jacob. "She warned me to follow her rules but I was stubborn. I will regret that for as long as I live."

"What…what did she do?" asked Emmett. I could see his mind working, trying to figure our what I would do to him.

"Well for a few days she didn't do anything," said Jacob. "I thought maybe she was bluffing. Then I woke up with my face painted like a clown."

"What?" he asked with a chuckle. Everyone was else was trying not to laugh at Jacob but they were failing miserably.

"I woke up with my face painted like a clown," said Jacob again. "Which wouldn't have been so bad except the paint she used on my face was very difficult to get off. I had to work her show that night with my face painted like a clown. Just trust me when I tell you that she means is when she threatens you, ok?"

"But she wouldn't do that to me," said Emmett. "I couldn't perform with my face looking like that."

"Sure you could," I smirked. His eyes went wide as he looked at me. "Besides, I was thinking how cute you would be with no hair, Emmett."

"You wouldn't dare," he snapped.

"Try me, Emmett," I snapped. "Or do you not remember the Nair?"

"Fuck," he muttered. "Fine, I'll follow your stupid rules."

"Good," I said with a smile. "Now the last rule is the most important rule."

"Whatever," muttered Garrett and Jacob but I ignored them.

"You must take at least five pictures with complete strangers," I chuckled. They all groaned again. "Stop being a bunch of babies."

"Let's get this over with," pouted Garrett.

"Let's go," I squealed as I went over and looped my arm in with Esme's.

Everyone just rolled their eyes as they got with their partners and we made our way out to the buses. We rode the buses down to the yellow line. We rode the metro down to the mall. I could sense the tension with Garrett and the rest of his team. Having us ride the metro in was not the easiest thing for them to do but it would be so hard to get the buses in. Besides right now, we were just tourist.

We climbed off the metro and headed up to the mall. I swear, I think I heard Jasper squeal under his breath in a very Alice like way. It didn't take long for us to gather attention as we made our way down to the Air and Space Museum. I could feel Garrett, Jacob, and Sam tense up every time someone stopped and asked us for a photo or an autograph. Needless to say, it didn't take long for us to get our five pictures with strangers.

We finally made it to the Air and Space Museum. It was one of my favorite museums. Of course, I hadn't been there in a couple years but it really hadn't changed much. It was fascinating to see how much air and space travel had changed in the past fifty plus years.

From the Air and Space Museum we made our way through the American History museum and the Natural History Museum. Emmett, Jasper, Riley, Charlie, and Renee all got t-shirts from the Natural History Museum while Edward, Carlisle, Garrett, Sam, Jacob, and Paul all got t-shirt from the American History Museum. Embry, Tia, Ben, Angela, Tanya, and Peter all got hats.

We were on our way down to the Washington Monument when Esme looped her arms in with mine.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Is the pregnancy going ok?"

"I'm still pretty tired but the morning sickness seems to be finally going away. I haven't needed to pills in a while," I said. "Yesterday, Edward and I felt the baby kick for the first time."

"Really?" she asked with a smile. I nodded my head. "What'd it feel like?"

"Like having butterflies in your belly," I chuckled. "It was amazing. I really needed to feel our baby, you know?"

"I know," said Esme. "You know, I look at how well you are dealing with all of this and I'm just so amazed Bella."

"I don't know that I'm dealing with it all that well," I said. "I just don't know what else to do, you know? I can't just sit back and let her take my sanity from me too."

"That right there shows how strong you are, Bella," said Esme. "Most people in your position would have gladly canceled the tour and gone home and wallowed in self pity but you didn't. You are pushing forward. It's not easy but you'll be ok. You have enough people around you that care about you enough to make sure you have everything you need."

"That includes you, Esme," I said. "I'm glad you and Carlisle are here with us."

"I am too," said Esme with a smile. "It's nice to see my children happy. Even though the last several days have been hard, everyone is still happy. I mean just look at them."

I looked around at everyone. They were smiling and laughing with each other. They were more relaxed than I had seen them in weeks, really. Victoria had tried to take all of this away from us but we were proving that no matter what we would be ok. In this moment, I was convinced that no one from our team had helped Victoria get backstage. I was sure I could trust each and everyone of them.

"You're right, Esme," I said softly. "I, for one, am glad that we can finally laugh again."

"Me too," chuckled Esme.

We spent the rest of the afternoon going from monument to monument. Each one was amazing in their own right. The Washington Monument, The Lincoln Memorial, the World War II Memorial, were all parts of our history.

After me, Rose, Alice, Leah, Emily, Quil, Jared, Glynesa, Kate, Charlotte, and Esme bought our souvenirs shot glasses, we headed back to the buses. We loaded onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. It had been a fun day but I was exhausted.

We made it back to the hotel and unloaded off the buses. We ate a quick dinner in the hotel restaurant and headed back up to our rooms. Edward and I practically fell into bed as soon as we had our pajamas. Edward managed to wrap his arms around me as we fell asleep.

I was shaken awake the next morning when I felt Edward's erection poking into my ass. I chuckled softly and pressed my ass into him. He groaned and grabbed my hips.

"You are being mean," he whispered.

"How?" I asked softly as he slid his hand up the front of my pajama shirt and grabbed my breast. The man had become obsessed with my breast ever since I got pregnant.

"You know how," he chuckled as he bucked his hips into me. "I want to be inside of you right now."

"So why aren't you?" I smirked.

Edward moaned as he rolled over and hovered over me. He brought his lips down on mine as he pulled at my clothes. In a matter of seconds we were both completely naked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed into my slowly.

I pushed my head back into the pillow as I felt him fully inside of me. There was no feeling in the world like him balls deep inside of me. He slowly started thrusting in and out of me. I brought my lips up to his neck and chest. His skin started sweet. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire right now.

He started thrusting harder into me. I was so overwhelmed with pleasure that I couldn't say anything. My body tickled from my fingertips inward. I threw my head back as I went flying over the edge and came hard. Edward thrust once more into before I felt him let go. He leaned down and placed his head on my shoulder as he panted for air.

"I love feeling you inside of me," I chuckled.

"I love the feeling of being inside of you so it's a win-win situation," chuckled Edward. He rolled off of me and laid down next to me. "You slept better last night."

"I did," I said. "Not one nightmare. It was nice."

"I'm glad," said Edward. He rolled and propped himself up on his elbow. "Maybe this is all finally going to be ending."

"It won't be until she's either in jail or dead," I said. "But it's a start."

"We had better hop in the shower," said Edward. "We have a show to do."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically.

Edward chuckled as I climbed out of bed and followed him into the bathroom. We quickly showered and got dressed. We gathered everything we would need and headed down to the lobby. Once everyone was ready, we loaded onto the buses and headed off to the Verizon Center.

We spent all morning running through our sound and lighting checks. Once we were done, we headed into the dressing room. As soon as we stepped inside, I knew something was wrong. Garrett was talking to Charlotte when he looked up at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Victoria's dead," he said. "She was found in her hospital bed this morning with a syringe stuck in the side of her neck."

"Oh," I said. "Someone killed her?"

"That's what it looks like," said Garrett. He took a deep breath. "Bella, Melanie's disappeared."

"Wh…what?" I asked.

"She's gone," he said. "Thomas said it looked like she left Boston sometime in the middle of the night. Bella, honey, he…found pictures in her hotel room."

"Of who?" I asked.

"Of her and Victoria together," said Garrett. My mouth fell open as everyone gasp. "It appears that they were…lovers."

"Oh my god," I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you saying that Melanie is after Bella now?" asked Edward.

"I don't know," said Garrett. "But I think that's how she got in that night."

"Great," I whispered. "One more psycho to deal with."

"I know," said Garrett. "I'm sorry I brought them in to this Bella."

"It's not your fault," I said softly. I pulled away from Edward and looked around at everyone. "Look, if Melanie is coming after us for revenge we need to be ready for her, ok? That means that we have to be extra careful wherever we go. I will not let another person take anyone of you away from me. Now, we have a show to put on so let's focus on that, ok?"

"Ok," they all said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon trying to forget about Melanie Crenshaw and the possible new threat to us but it was hard not to think about her. She had been with us for several days and knew everything about our tour setup, routines, and procedures. We had given her everything she needed to get to us.

By the time the show ended that night and we headed back to the hotel, I was on pins and needles. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way down the hallway of the hotel and into our room. I froze as soon as I saw the letter sitting on the dresser with my name on it. Edward called Garrett while I went over and picked it up.

**Isabella,**

**I wish I could have stopped her from hurting  
****any of you that night. I had no idea that Vicki  
****was Omega. I know you won't believe me but I  
****really didn't know. I knew she was a fan of  
****yours but so am I. I will never be able to  
****forgive myself for letting her into the center  
****that night. She told me she just wanted to see  
****you perform. I was a fool. **

**See, I was in love with her. She was my world  
****and I was blind to who she really was, I guess.  
****I hope you and your family can enjoy the rest  
****of your tour in peace. You are very lucky to  
****have such an amazing family. Take care of  
****them, Isabella. I promise to never bother you  
****again.**

**Melanie Crenshaw**

I turned and handed the letter to Garrett, who had just shown up with Jacob and Sam. They started checking the room while Garrett read the note.

"Victoria had us all fooled," he said. He looked up at me. "Do you think she means it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I would like to think she does but I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"The rooms clean," said Sam. "We should post someone outside of your door to be on the safe side. Then we need to leave here as soon as possible in the morning."

"Ok," I said. He chuckled softly.

"Finally, you don't fight us on something," he whispered.

"Miracles do happen," I whispered causing him to chuckled again.

"Get some sleep," said Sam. "I'll be right outside."

"Ok," I said. "Night, guys."

"Night," they all said.

Sam, Jacob, and Garrett left. I knew that Sam would be right outside our room all night. It did make me feel safer knowing that he was protecting us. Edward and I changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. I laid my head on his chest and fell into a restless sleep. I hoped that she really meant it when she said she would never bother us again. I really did.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and for being patient while I write this story. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Raliegh

**RALEIGH**

I tried to sleep. I really did but all night, my mind played tricks on me. Every little noise caused me to panic. I imagined Sam laying dead in the hallway, so I would go check on him. After the fourth time, he told me if I came out again he was going to kick my ass. I told him to bring it on. He just rolled his eyes and laughed with me. After that I didn't really worry about Sam. Instead, I worried about everyone else. I could just see Melanie sneaking into their rooms and slaughtering them all in their sleep like our lives was a cheesy horror movie or something. By the time the sun started rising, Edward was pissed with me for keeping him up all night and I was pissed because he was pissed.

I knew it was irrational to let this eat at me like this but I couldn't help it. Melanie had already proven that she was capable of murder and betrayal. What if she decided she needed to get some sort of revenge on us for what happened with Victoria? I know her letter said she would leave us alone but she's not the most trust worthy person right now.

Edward huffed and climbed out bed and went into the backroom without saying a word to me. He shut the door behind him and I heard the water turn on. Oh yeah, it's going to be a fun drive to Raleigh, North Carolina. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my favorite yoga pants and a tank top. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped my flip flops on. I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them.

It's not like I know how to deal with all of this. I had had my fair share of crazy people coming after me and I was fucking tired of it. Maybe I should write a handbook. I could call it 'Isabella Whitlock's guide to dealing with crazy, obsessive, psycho people who only want to hurt her and don't give a shit about how she feels about.' Or maybe not. I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the tour in peace. I wanted to enjoy the time I was getting with my family in peace. I just wanted to enjoy my pregnancy in peace but it was hard to focus on any of that with loose ends everywhere.

"I'm sorry," whispered Edward. I looked up from my knees and found him kneeling in front of me with just a towel around his waist. I hadn't even heard him coming out of the bathroom. So much for my spider senses. "I don't mean to be grouchy. I'm just tired."

"I don't mean to be crazy," I whispered. "I'm just scared. I mean, what if she comes after us?"

"Baby, I wish I could tell you that she won't but I can't," said Edward, grabbing my hands. "What I can tell you is that no matter what or who comes at us , you and I will fight them together."

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry I kept you up last night. This is the nosiest hotel I have ever stayed at."

"That it is, love," chuckled Edward. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good," I giggled softly.

Edward leaned up and kissed me before he went and got dressed. I ogled his fine ass. Once he was dressed, we gathered our stuff and headed out of our room. Sam pretended to glare at me as we came out. I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him laugh. I knew I was forgiven for being crazy last night.

Edward and I followed Sam down to the lobby, where everyone was waiting for us. I wasn't sure how much they all knew and this was not the place to talk to them about it. We all made our way out to the buses and loaded everything up. We climbed on and started our four hour bus ride to Raleigh.

Edward and I were on the bus with Garrett, Kate, Charlie, and Renee. We had been on the road for about an hour when Edward and I made our way from the back of the bus up to where Garrett, Charlie, Kate, and Renee were sitting.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Garrett.

"Yeah, I figured Charlie deserved to know," said Garrett.

"Me too," I said. I looked over at Charlie. "You ok, Charlie?"

"Not really," he said. "I think I'm about tired of crazy people."

"You and me both," I said. "Does everyone else know?"

"Just the security team," said Garrett. "I wanted to talk to you, Edward, and Charlie before I told the others about Melanie."

"I think they should know," I said. They all looked up at with surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

"You want us to actually share information with everyone?" asked Garrett. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I grumbled. "Look, I know I can be a bit stubborn-"

"A bit?" asked Charlie.

"However," I said, ignoring Charlie's comment. "I think we owe it to all of them to tell them about Melanie. She knows that each and everyone one of them is way to hurt us, and I can't….I think they should know."

"Ok," said Garrett. "We'll gather everyone in your suite when we get to Raleigh and tell them together."

"Good," I said as I leaned back in the seat and yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Garrett. Edward snorted.

"I didn't sleep very good last night," I mumbled, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Nightmares?" asked Renee, grabbing my hand.

"I wish," mumbled Edward. I looked up and glared at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Yes, it was," I said as I looked at everyone. They looked confused. "I might have kept Edward awake last night because I kept hearing things."

"What kind of things?" asked Garrett with a slight chuckled. "Are you hearing voices?"

"No," I laughed. "I just kept hearing noises, ok. Like creaks and squeaks. I'm not crazy."

"Sure you're not, honey," chuckled Charlie, patting my hand. "None of us think you are crazy."

"I do," smirked Garrett. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature, Bella. Are you going to teach your child to behave like that?"

"Yes," I smirked. "I'm going to teach him or her to annoy the shit out of you."

"Don't use that fucking language around my baby, Bella," laughed Kate as she wrapped her arms around her belly. "It's ok, baby. Auntie Bella didn't mean it."

"You know what, Kate?" I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll use whatever fucking language I want," I teased.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," she chuckled, while Garrett, Edward, Charlie, and Renee just looked at us. "I mean, what kind of fucking mother would use that kind of language around babies?"

"Best fucking mother ever," I smirked.

"You two are so alike it's scary," groaned Garrett. Kate and I glared at him.

"Why is that a bad thing, Garrett?" I asked, harshly.

"Yeah," snapped Kate. "Bella is fucking awesome."

"So is Kate," I snapped.

"I….you…..I didn't…" stammered Garrett. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure you are," I snapped as I stood up. "Come on, Kate. Let's leave this asshole here and go have some girl time."

"Sounds good to me," snapped Kate as she stood up. I grabbed her hand and we headed to the back of the bus.

"Garrett, you really need to learn to think before you speak," snickered Charlie. "Pregnant woman fly off the handle at every little thing."

"Is that right, Charlie?" I snapped as I whipped around to him. His eyes widened.

"I-"

"I wouldn't speak, Charlie," said Renee, standing up. "You've said enough."

Renee came over and wrapped her arms around mine and Kate's shoulders and lead us into the back of the bus. She shut the door to the back room and we climbed onto the bed. We all looked around at each other and started giggling.

"That was fun," sighed Kate as she laid down.

"I thought I was going to laugh when Garrett started stammering," I chuckled softly, laying down next to Kate.

"Me too," snickered Renee. "Who knew it was this much fun torturing men?"

"It's our job as women to remind them of their place in life," chuckled Kate. I yawned again. "Bella, we should go and let you sleep."

"No," I whined. "Stay with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Renee.

"Yes," I said, pulling her arm around me. "I need my girls right now."

"Ok," she whispered as she tightened her arm around me slightly.

Renee leaned down and kissed my forehead before she and Kate started talking softly. I tried to pay attention but I was so tired that I felt my body slip into the darkness as sleep took over.

I was shaken awake when I felt the bus stop. I opened my eyes and saw Kate and Renee still laying next to me, asleep. I knew I was lucky to have them with me right now. They slowly opened their eyes and looked around.

"I guess we're in Raleigh," I mumble softly. I was still pretty tired. The door opened and we all looked over to see Edward.

"Hey, we're here," he said.

"We figured that part out for ourselves," I muttered, dryly.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he mumble as he turned and shut the door.

"Shit," I grumbled. "I just made everything worse."

"It'll be fine," said Renee, climbing off the bed. "Just talk to him. He loves you a lot."

"I know," I sighed.

We didn't say anything else as we headed out to the front of the bus. Edward, Charlie, and Garrett were all standing together, pouting. It took so much effort not to roll my eyes at them. Kate and Renee looped their arms in with mine. I knew this was to show the boys that we were in this fight together. I swear, I saw all three of them roll their eyes. That was when all my guilt for hurting Edward's feeling flew out the window.

"Ok, guys, you ready to head in?" asked Ben as he boarded our bus. He looked from us to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, sharply. "They are being a bunch of babies."

"They are being a bunch of drama queens," quipped Charlie. Ben's eyes widen.

"Better a drama queen than an horse's ass," snapped Renee. Ben's mouth fell open this time.

"Oh, I'm a horse's ass for coming in and letting my wife know that we were here," snapped Edward.

"No, you're a horse's ass because you piss me off," I snapped. Ben slowly backed off the bus with Clyde following him.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," chuckled Clyde before he shut the door.

"Well, excuse me for not doing everything the way you want it," growled Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for fucking being scared last night and keeping your ass up," I yelled. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired of feeling afraid all the time? Or maybe that I was worried that that traitor would come back and kill everyone in their sleep? No, of course not. I guess I'm the only one that worries about every fucking person on this tour cause I can't lose any of them, Edward. They are all I have. They are my family, you stupid ass."

I turned and went back into the back room of the bus and slammed the door shut behind me. I fell on the bed and let my tears fall. I was so tired of being strong for everyone. I heard the door open and close. The bed dipped down slightly and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was a huge horse's ass."

"I'm sorry for being a drama queen," I whispered.

"I shouldn't have been so upset last night," he whispered.

"I should be able to just let it go," I whispered.

"No, you shouldn't," whispered Edward. I rolled over in his arms and faced him.

"I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I just want to go back to feeling happy again," I whispered.

"I know you do," he whispered. "And you will but it will take time."

"But what if you stop loving me because I'm crazy?" I whispered.

"Baby, that will never happen," whispered Edward, stroking my check. "I will always love you. No matter how crazy you get."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Edward moaned and pressed himself to me. I could feel his erection growing through the fabric of our clothes. Edward pulled his lips away from mine and looked me in the eyes. His own eyes were hooded and filled with lust.

We didn't even have to say anything as we started pulling off each others clothes. Once we were both naked, I pushed Edward onto his back and leaned down and pulled his cock into my mouth. Edward moaned and thrust his hips up slightly. I pushed his hips down on the bed as I bobbed up and down on his cock, using my tongue with each pass. I could feel his cock get even harder in my mouth.

Edward pulled me off his cock and pushed me onto my back. He slid his hand down my body until he reached the apex between my legs. He slid two fingers into me and moaned softly.

"Fuck, you're dripping wet," he moaned.

"Just for you, my love," I whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of me. He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. God, that was such a turn on. "Edward, I need you now."

"I love you, Baby," he moaned as he slid into me in one quick move.

"God," I cried out. "I love you so much, Edward."

Edward crushed his lips to mine as he started to drive into me harder and faster. I could feel every inch of him and I wanted more. I rolled us so that I was on top. I started bouncing on his cock, pulling him into even deeper. Edward's hands roamed from my hips to my breasts. I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm beginning to build deep inside.

"YES…..GOD….YES!" I screamed as I was hit by wave after wave of pleasure shooting through my body.

"FUCK, BABY!" growled Edward, letting go and coming inside of me. I collapsed on the bed next to him.

"That was fucking amazing," I panted softly.

"Definitely the best make-up sex ever," chuckled Edward.

Edward and I laid there for a few more minutes before we climbed off the bed and pulled our clothes back on. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we headed off of the bus. I felt my face turn bright red when we found everyone standing around the bus with grimaces on their faces. I could feel Edward shake with his silent laughter causing me to start laughing with him. Everyone just rolled their eyes at us.

"Don't be like that," I laughed.

"You know, it would be nice if just once, I didn't have to hear you screaming while having sex," grumbled Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I smirked. "I can't help it if he's fucking amazing in bed."

"God, sometimes I really don't like you," growled Charlie before he turned and headed into the hotel.

"You know you love me, Charlie," I yelled. He just waved me off and walked inside. I looked around at everyone. "So, we ready to go in?"

"You know….Just never mind," grumbled Garrett as he turned and walked away. I looked over at Kate.

"He's just pissed because Charlotte told him we can't have sex again for four more days," explained Kate.

"Oh," I said. "That sucks."

"Yeah," she said. "But he'll deal with it."

"Is he mad at me?" I asked.

"God, no," said Kate. "He's just jealous that you two were able to have rocking make-up sex while he had to settle for a kiss."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said with a smile. "Once we can have sex again, we'll make you and Eddie here look like a couple of amateurs."

"Don't call me Eddie," snapped Edward, while everyone chuckled.

I laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hotel after the others. Charlie and Garrett were leaning against the wall near the elevator with scowls on their faces which just caused the rest of us to bust out laughing. They both rolled their eyes at us. We loaded into the elevator and we headed up to our suite.

Everyone loaded into mine and Edward's suite and looked over at us. I looked over at Garrett, who was glaring at me still.

"Are you going to make me tell them?" I asked.

"Yes," muttered Garrett.

"You are such a baby sometimes," I said.

"Am not," he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at everyone.

"Last night, when we got back to the hotel from the show, we found a letter from Melanie in mine and Edward's room," I said.

"WHAT?" roared Emmett as his face turned purple. "What did that bitch say?"

"If you would fucking calm down, I would tell you," I said. "She admitted to helping Victoria Sands get backstage that night."

"That fucking bitch," snapped Alice. "She was supposed to fucking protect you and she nearly got the four of you killed."

"How could she betray us like that?" muttered Rose, angrily. I looked around at everyone. I could see the rage on all of their faces. Melanie had betrayed us all.

"I don't know," I said. "But it ends here and now. From this moment on, we are going to forget about Melanie and Victoria. We are letting it go and moving on with our tour."

"But she's still out there," said Jasper.

"Who's to say that she won't come after us for revenge?" asked Esme.

"I don't know," I said. "But I am tired of living with the fear that danger lurks around every corner. We've let them have too much control over all of us and it has to end now."

"She's right," said Garrett. I looked over at him but he was looking at everyone else. "We will be fine as long as we stick together."

"Well said, Gar," I said, smiling at him. He didn't even bother looking at me. "You know what, Gar? I've about had it with your shit."

"What shit is that?" he snapped.

"You being a fucking baby all the time for one," I snapped.

"Let's give them a few minutes alone," said Kate. "We'll be in the lobby when you two are done hashing it out."

Everyone looked between me and Garrett before they followed Kate out. I know it seems like we were being stupid but Garrett was my big brother, my best friend. I was tired of the stick that was up his ass right now.

"I don't know why you are mad at me anyway," I said as I sat down. "Do you blame me for you getting hurt?"

"No," Garrett sighed as he sat down. "I'm not even really mad at you. Well, except for the incredibly loud and annoyingly good sex you and Edward got to have. I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" I asked. "Gar, you haven't done anything wrong. Well, besides being a fucking baby."

"I haven't done anything right either," said Garrett, looking up at me. "I should have been able to stop James from hurting you. I saw the warning signs. I knew he had that crazy crush or whatever on you. I should have been able to stop Victoria from getting to you. I don't know why I can't seem to stop people from hurting you."

"None of what has happened to me was your fault, Garrett," I said. "Angela and I had been working to get me out of my contract with James for months. It was nearly iron clad. As for Victoria, she had us all fooled into thinking she was a dude. Garrett, you are the only person, other than Edward and Charlie, that I know I can always count on. Fuck, you almost gave your life for me."

"But what if she had hurt you or your baby?" he asked. "I don't think I could live with myself if she had hurt either of you."

"The baby and I are fine," I said. "Gar, do you remember after James attacked me when I got into that huge fight with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice?"

"About the houses," he said.

"It wasn't really about the houses," I said. "See, I thought that they just didn't want me anymore. I thought that they saw how much trouble I caused and were ready to get rid of me. You helped me see that no matter what, they love me. No matter what, they are my family. Just like you are."

"I just feel so fucking angry right now," muttered Garrett. "I mean I trusted Melanie, Bella. I trusted her and Thomas with my family's lives and she just threw it away like it was nothing. I don't know how to get rid of this anger."

"I don't either," I said. "Right now all I know to do is try to put on a brave face and keep working because that's all I can do. It scares the shit out of me but I don't know what to do either."

"Well, I guess we just focus on one show at a time," said Garrett. "I'm really sorry I was such an ass, Bella."

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch," I said. "And for making you listen to the great sex."

"You should be sorry for that," chuckled Garrett. He held out his hand to me. "Come on. Let's go find the others before they start fighting."

"I have ten on Kate to kick all their asses," I snickered. "She's feisty."

"That she is," chuckled Garrett.

He and I just laughed as we made our way down the elevator to the lobby. We laughed when we saw Charlie glaring at Edward. He was such a dad sometimes. By the time, we climbed into bed that night I was completely exhausted. It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day. Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered that he loved me and the baby in my ear before we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when I heard someone banging on the door to our room. I barely noticed Edward climb out of bed and go over to open it.

"It's about fucking time," snapped Angela. I opened my eyes and saw her barge into our room. Her eyes fell on me and narrowed. "Get your ass up, Isabella. You are running late."

"God, you are such a raging bitch sometimes," I snapped, pulling the pillow over my head. She came over and pulled it off and hit me with it several times. "Stop hitting me."

"Then get up. It's time to be a rock star," she snapped. She turned and left our room. Edward shut the door behind her and turned and looked at me.

"She's really scary when she's mad," he said.

"She's a fucking sissy when she fights," I screamed, knowing that she was standing right outside the door.

"If you don't get your ass up, I prove that I'm not a sissy or did you forget about the ass whopping I gave you when we were juniors," yelled Angela through the door.

"You cheated and had Peter help you," I yelled back. "He's not here to hold me down, bitch."

"That's it," screamed Angela as she threw the door open. Edward stepped out of the way as Angela leapt onto the bed and started tickling me.

"Get off of me you crazy, bitch," I laughed as I rolled us so that she was under me. I straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

"Oh, fuck me," groaned Ben. I looked over my shoulder to see him, Edward, Garrett, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper staring at me and Angela. I am pretty sure they were all drooling.

"So fucking hot," muttered Edward.

"Dude," mumbled Garrett. "That's just…dude."

"Wow," said Jacob while Emmett and Jasper were just staring at us.

"What's the fucking hold up?" asked Alice as she and Rose pushed through the boys. They smirked and came over and climbed up on the bed with me and Angela who were laughing. "This looks like a party I want to join."

"Me too," purred Rose as she reached around and spanked my ass, causing all the boys to groan.

"We are going to be so fucking late," whined Kate as she and Leah came in. "Well, damn, nobody told me about that lesbian orgy going on in here."

"Damn it, me either," whined Leah. She and Kate came over and climbed on the bed with us. "Did we miss anything?"

"Dude," mumbled Garrett again.

"God, Garrett you are such a fucking pervert," I chuckled as I climbed off the bed. I went over and pushed all the boys out of the room, including Edward. "Can't a girl fuck another girl in private anymore?"

I just chuckled and shut the door as they all started panting slightly. I went over to the bed and laid down next to Angela. I looked around at all of them and we busted out laughing. They all climbed off the bed and went back out to the living room. Edward came in and mocked glared at me. I just smiled and strolled into the bathroom, throwing my shirt at him on the way. He fucking growled and came in after me.

He quickly stripped off his pajamas while I pulled off the remainder of mine. I started the shower and we climbed in. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against the wall and got me back for teasing him. Eventually, we managed to finish our shower. We rushed around and quickly got dressed. We walked out into the living room of the suite and ignored the glares coming from everyone.

We made our way down to the lobby and loaded up on the buses. We headed down to RBC Center. We headed inside, apologizing to everyone for running late, and got right into our sound and lighting checks. Once we were done, we started back to the dressing room but I noticed that Charlie was sitting on the stage. I turned back to Edward. He just nodded and smiled before he followed the others to the back. I went over and sat down next him.

"So you're pretty mad at me, huh?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I just don't need to hear you and Edward like that. It's gross."

"I understand that," I said. "It's not like we asked you all to stand outside of the bus and listen, though."

"I suppose you have a point there," said Charlie. He turned and looked at me. "You two work everything out?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think we both just needed someone to yell at, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," said Charlie.

"You and Renee make up?" I asked.

"Yes," he said as he blushed.

"I don't think I want to know the details," I chuckled. Charlie laughed as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm just going to say one thing about it," said Charlie.

"What?" I asked, warily.

"She screams louder than you," smirked Charlie.

My mouth fell open as he laughed and walked away. I just shook my head and followed him to the dressing rooms. Renee was talking to Carlisle and Esme when we walked in. I looked up at Charlie and cocked an eyebrow. He just winked at me and nodded his head. I would never get that out of my head again.

I went over to Edward and climbed on his lap. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get those five little words out of my head but they tormented me. Every once in a while I would glare at Charlie causing him to laugh. I really didn't like him sometimes.

Luckily I had my show to distract me from my father's mental torture. Our shows were a huge success tonight. The energy flowing from both Breaking Dawn and Eclipse and I could felt from every inch of the stage. As I wrapped up my last song and thanked the crowd, I felt like we just might be able to get our tour back.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write.**


	17. Atlanta

**ATLANTA- EPOV**

"Baby, wake up," cooed Bella in my ear. I groaned as I rolled over onto my back. I peeked over at the clock. It was just after three in the morning.

"Too early, love," I grumbled. "Need more sleep."

"I need you, Edward," whispered Bella, straddling my waist. My hands automatically slid up her naked legs to her hips. How was her skin always so soft? I could feel her warm, wet pussy rubbing on my growing erection. "Please, Baby, I need you inside of me right now."

"Fuck," I growled as I rolled us so that I was hovering over her.

I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers as I slid into her quickly. Bella gasped into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me even deeper into her. I loved being inside of her. No other feeling like it.

"Harder, Edward," moaned Bella. "Please, Baby, fuck me harder."

I sat up on my knees and gripped Bella's hips in my hands as I began to drive into her harder and faster. She arched her back as I felt her walls clamp down around me as she had her first orgasm. I increased my pace as I started feeling my own orgasm starting to build. I slid one of my arms under her back, lifting her slightly so I could really pound into her.

"OH, FUCK, YES!" screamed Bella as her body shook with yet another orgasm.

"Fuck," I growled as I finally came inside of her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's. "That was amazing, love."

"Yes, it was," she murmured before she yawned. "Let's go back to sleep."

I chuckled softly as I rolled over and pulled her into my arms. She sighed contently as we fell back to sleep. Nothing quite like a little middle of the night love making.

I was shaken awake what felt like minutes later when I felt Bella's hand slipping down my abdomen down to my semi hard cock. She gripped my cock in her warm hand and I was instantly hard. I felt Bella slide down my body. I moaned as she took my cock into her mouth. I threw the blanket off of us and propped myself up on my elbow as I watched my cock disappear in and out of her luscious mouth. So beautiful.

"God, Bella, what you do to me," I moaned.

Bella just moaned as she looked up at me and I nearly lost it. God, she was so sexy. I brought my hand up and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail so I could watcher her. Her pink lips were wrapped around my cock. I could feel her tongue massaging the underside of my shaft. Bella relaxed her throat and took me all the way in. I felt my cock twitch as I came down her throat. Bella swallowed it all and licked my cock clean before she leaned up and kissed me.

"Thank you," she said cheerfully. "Let's go shower. We have a long drive to Atlanta."

"Ok," I chuckled. "And I should be thanking you for that, by the way."

"You can thank me later," smirked Bella.

Bella winked at me as she climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I watched as her hips swayed from side to side slowly. My little vixen. I climbed off the bed and followed her into the bathroom. Somehow, we managed to get through our shower with minimal groping. Bella's hands seemed to roam quite freely over my body. Not that I was complaining.

Once we were dressed, we packed everything up and headed down to the lobby to meet up with everyone. Ten minutes later, everyone else showed up and we checked out of the hotel. We gathered our luggage and loaded onto the buses and headed to Atlanta.

It took us nearly seven hours to make it to Atlanta. Bella spent a lot of the trip working on a new song but every once in a while she would look up at me with lustful eyes. She would lick her lips and look down at my crotch or she would brush her luscious breasts against my arms when she walked by. The woman was driving me fucking insane. Based on the smirk on her face, not only did she know exactly what she was doing to me but she was doing it on purpose.

Finally the bus stopped outside of our hotel. Garrett unloaded off the bus to help with the security check. Bella sat in the seat across from me and fucked me with her eyes. She would pull her bottom lip in between her teeth or lick her lips as she pushed her breasts out slightly. God, I loved her boobs.

"Bella, Edward, you guys coming?" asked Garrett.

"I hope so," smirked Bella, winking at me before she stood up. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Coming, Honey?"

"I will be soon," I mumbled under my breath.

Bella giggled, which only made my cock harder as I thought about when she dressed up like a school girl for me. Aw, good times. I stood up and followed Bella off the bus and into the hotel. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we loaded onto the elevator and headed up to our suite.

As soon as the door was shut, Bell had me pressed against it and was tearing off my clothes. I growled and lifted her into my arms and carried her over to the bed where we spent the rest of the day and night in each others arms. We ended up passing out from exhaustion somewhere around two in the morning.

I was shaken away again the next morning by Bella but this time it was by her climbing over and straddling my lap, sliding my rock hard cock into her.

"God, Edward," she moaned as I thrust up to meet her. "Your cock is amazing."

"Baby, you are so tight," I groaned.

Bella placed her hands on my legs as she started lifting her self up and down my cock faster and harder. Her boobs were bouncing up and down. I was mesmerized by them. I reached up and grabbed them. I rolled her nipples between my fingers causing Bella to moan and increase her pace on me. I could feel my balls tightening as I got ready to cum. I slipped my hand down between us and rubbed circles around her swollen clit.

"OH, FUCK , YES!" screamed Bella as she thrashed around on my cock. "THAT'S IT, BABY."

"God, Bella, you are so fucking hot," I growled as I came inside of her.

Bella slid off of me and laid down with her head on my chest. She sighed contently and I couldn't help but feel a little proud that I was keeping her satisfied. After a few minutes, Bella and I climbed out of the bed and went to take a shower. Bella spent the entire time groping me. I wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she was definitely being overly sexual with me.

We climbed out of the shower and went back into our room to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Well this fucking blows," groaned Bella. I turned and looked at her. She was trying to button her jeans but they were too small. She was starting to show. She looked up at me and pouted. "I'm getting fat."

"No, you aren't, love," I said, going over and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Our baby is just growing."

"My pants don't fit," she pouted. "It's not going to take long before the press notices that I'm showing."

"Probably, but that won't be the end of the world," I said, kissing her neck.

"I know," she sighed. "I just like keeping him or her to ourselves."

"Me too but eventually we are going to have to share the baby with the world," I whispered.

"You're right," she whispered, turning in my arms and kissing me. She reached down and grabbed my rapidly growing erection. "I want you right now."

"I don't know what has gotten into you but I like it," I growled as I laid her on the bed.

"Me too," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist.

Half an hour later, Bella and I finally managed to get dressed and make it out of our room. I kept my arm wrapped around her waist as we stepped off the elevator and walked into the hotel restaurant. We joined the others who were sitting a few tables in the back.

"Where have you two been?" asked Emmett. "We've been waiting for you for like ever."

"We decided to sleep in a bit," said Bella. "I was tired."

"Yes, we were both really tired from the long bus ride," I explained.

"Oh," said Emmett. "We were trying to figure out what to do today."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Bella, laying her hand on my thigh and squeezing it softly causing me to choke on my water. She looked over and smirked. "You ok, Edward?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "Started to choke a little when my water went down the wrong pipe, I guess."

"Be more careful when you take a drink," she smiled. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"

"Definitely not," I smiled back. Bella blushed and turned away. That's when I noticed everyone watching us. "So what were you talking about doing?"

"Well, Rose, Esme, Renee, Tanya, and I wanted to go shopping," explained Alice.

"The rest of us don't," pointed out Kate. "I want to go to the movies. It's been forever since we went to a movie."

"A movie sounds fun," giggled Bella. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. She looked over at me and smiled. "Do you want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Fine, we will go watch a movie but we are going to have to do some shopping soon, Bella," said Alice. "You're starting to show."

"Thanks for reminding me," pouted Bella. I leaned down to her ear.

"You've never been more beautiful," I whispered before I kissed her cheek.

Bella turned and captured her my mouth with hers. She brought her hands up and buried them in my hair as she slide her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pulled her closer to me. God, she was driving me fucking insane.

"Someone throw some cold water on them," whispered Jasper.

"Isabella, people are starting to stare," hissed Charlie. Bella broke her lips from mine as she panted slightly. Her eyes were full of lust and desire as were mine I'm sure.

"Sorry," she murmured while staring at me.

"I think we should go," said Garrett. I broke my eyes away from Bella's and looked around.

"Go where?" I asked. Everyone laughed as they shook their heads.

"To the movies," smirked Garrett. "Don't you remember the conversation we were having a few minutes ago?"

"No," I laughed. "But a movie sounds great."

"Let's go," squealed Bella, bouncing up and down causing her boobs to bounce. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to stop from moaning. God, she really doesn't know what she does to me.

"Ok, ok, calm down there, Prego," chucked Emmett as we all stood up. "Someone's excited."

"Oh, yes, I am," smirked Bella, winking at me. Something tells me this is going to be a great movie.

Half an hour later, we were sitting in the movie theater of the closest mall getting ready to watch some vampire movie. The girls were all excited about it but I didn't really get it. I mean sparkly vampires? Really? But Bella really wanted to see this movie so I agreed to it and after she threatened all the boys within an inch of their lives, they did too. I know I should be concerned about her power over them but honestly, it was kind of hot.

We were about half way through the movie when I felt Bella place her hand on my thigh. I didn't think much about it until she started sliding it up my leg toward my groin. I looked over at her but she was focused on the movie. She slid her hand up and over my rapidly hardening cock. I swear all she had to do was brush against me and I was hard for her. I kept my eyes on her as she slipped her hand into the waistline of my jeans. I grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further as I leaned over to her ear.

"What are you doing, love?" I whispered.

"Nothing," she whispered with a smirk, never taking her eyes off the movie.

"You're doing something," I whispered. "We are surrounded by our family, Bella."

"I know that, Edward," she whispered, looking at me. Her eyes were dark and full of lust. "But I need you now."

"We can't do anything right here," I whispered.

"SHHH," hissed Rose.

"Meet me in the ladies restrooms in two minutes," whispered Bella.

"But-" I started but Bella pressed her lips to mine and slipped her tongue into my mouth at the same time she slid her hand into my jeans and grabbed my cock.

She pulled back and winked at me before she stood up and slipped out of the movie theater. Garrett looked back and started to get up but I motioned for him to stay as I stood up. I swear the asshole smirked as he nodded his head. I think he knew what we were going to do but right now I didn't care. I was so fucking hard that I would do her anywhere she would let me.

I tried to be nonchalant about it as I strode out of the movie theater but I felt like I had a neon sign flashing over my head that said 'look, who's going to score with his wife in the restroom.' I made my way to the ladies room. I looked around to make sure that nobody was watching before I pushed the door open and slid inside.

I had barely shut the door behind me when Bella was on me. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms and legs around my waist. I quickly caught her so she wouldn't fall. She reached behind me and flicked the lock as she winked at me.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this here?" I asked as Bella started assaulting my neck with her tongue.

"Yes," she moaned deeply. My cock twitched in my jeans. She pulled back and slid her hands down my chest and began undoing my jeans. "I need you so bad right now, Baby. Please take me here and now."

"I can't say no to you," I growled.

I slipped my hands under her skirt and moaned when I felt her bare ass. She smiled and held up her panties before dropping them to the floor. She pushed my jeans and boxers down, letting them fall to my ankles. My cock was throbbing. Bella reached down and gripped my cock in her warm hand and stroked it a few times. My eyes rolled back slightly. She placed my cock at the entrance to her warm pussy. She was already so wet that I was able to slide into her in one quick thrust.

Bella crushed her lips to mine as she moaned into my mouth. I pressed her against the wall and started sliding in and out of her. Bella dug her heels into my back, silently begging me to move faster inside of her. I couldn't refuse her anything. I placed one hand on the wall and slid one arm under ass as I increased my pace.

The only noise in the room was from our bodies slapping together, our heavy panting and the soft murmurs of each others names. Bella dug her nails into my shoulders as her body was rocked by her orgasm. I could feel my own orgasm building so I increased my pace in her slick passage. Bella brought her lips to my neck and bit down lightly as my cock twitched inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, riding out my orgasm. I slowly stilled my hips without pulling out of her. "You have no idea what you do to me, love."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," chuckled Bella.

"I think maybe you do to," I laughed softly.

I slipped out of her and we cleaned ourselves quickly. I pulled my boxers and jeans up while Bella slipped her panties back on. I almost told her not to put them back on but the last thing we would need was the press getting hold of her going panty less. Bella kissed me softly before she went over and unlocked the door. She peeked out and motioned for me to follow her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we went over and settled on a bench. The movie was almost over so there was no point in going back in. We had been sitting there for about five minutes when one of the other theaters let out and a huge crowd of people came trickling out of the theater. They all swarmed me and Bella and begged us for autographs. I could feel Bella tense up for a moment but I squeezed her hand before we started signing the papers and ticket stubs being thrust at us.

"Ok, that's enough," ordered Garrett as he and the rest of our security team, the bands, and our parents came out of the theater. "They've signed enough. Let them have some space."

"Thanks," sighed Bella as everyone left us alone. "I was starting to get a hand cramp."

"Why were you and Edward out here alone anyway?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling very good so we came out here to get some air," lied Bella. I saw Garrett roll his eyes but I don't think anyone else did.

"I think it was the popcorn," I added.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Renee, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, Renee," smiled Bella. "I feel much better now. Got just what I needed."

"Well, ok," said Renee, unconvincingly.

"You know what? I think I want to go shopping for a little while," said Bella.

"Let's go," squealed Alice.

We all chuckled as we follower her as she dragged Bella out of the theater. Alice knew Bella enough to know that she was going to get tired of shopping quickly so she had better get as much as she could from it. All the girls went into the closest clothing store while us guys sat down on some benches. Garrett settled down next to me.

"So," he said just loud enough for me to hear. "Bella's what about fifteen weeks into the pregnancy?"

"Yeah," I said. Garrett started laughing.

"Welcome to the second trimester hormones," he smirked. I looked over at him confused. "Let me guess. She's been extremely frisky. Real touchy and gropes you a lot?"

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Kate's in the same stage," chuckled Garrett. "Started about fifteen weeks for her too."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Nah," said Garrett. "Just enjoy it while you can because once she hit's the last stretch of the pregnancy, she will probably not want you at all. Or so say the books. However, Bella doesn't do anything the normal way, does she?"

"No, she doesn't," I murmured.

"Just be careful in public," said Garrett. "You don't want to cause either of you any bad publicity. Especially since she won't be able to hide the pregnancy much longer."

"I know," I mumbled.

Garrett didn't say anything else about mine and Bella's sex lives. It was times like this that made it nice to be around another couple who understood what we were going through. I know Bella and Kate had gotten pretty close over the last few weeks. I think it was nice for her to have someone who understood how she felt.

We spent the rest of the afternoon following the girls from store to store. I wasn't sure where they were planning on putting everything they bought but I knew better than to say anything. By the time Bella called it quits, she had five bags of new clothes and two bags of just new shoes. The other girls had more than her.

We loaded onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. Bella and I decided to spent the rest of the evening in our room. I figured we would eat something from room service and watch a movie until we fell asleep. However, Bella seemed to have other plans. We did order room service and managed to eat about half of what we ordered before Bella attacked me. I wasn't going to complain about getting to spend the rest of the night making love to my wife.

I was once again woken up the next morning by Bella. God, she really was extremely horny right now. Once we were done, we climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Well, we tried to anyway. I have no idea how we managed to still have hot water with the way Bella's hands roamed all over me.

We finally managed to finish showering and get dressed. Bella sighed happily when she pulled on a new pair of jeans. They were only a size bigger than her old jeans but at least they weren't maternity pants yet. We gathered our stuff for tonight's show and headed down to the lobby to meet everyone.

We loaded up on the buses and headed down to the Atlanta Civic Center. We spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon going through our lighting and sound checks. I sat down in the seats in front of the stage with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice while we watched Bella and Eclipse do their checks. Bella kept smirking at me as she winked. She would blush everything I smiled back at her. By the time they got done, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were looking back and forth between me and Bella.

"Dude, you are like eye fucking her," hissed Emmett. I broke my eyes away from Bella's and looked at Emmett.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound shocked and outraged. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Yes, you are," snickered Alice. "Seriously, Edward, get a room already."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I mumbled as I blushed. "Besides, it's not like I haven't witnessed plenty of eye fucking between you and Jas, Alice. Or you and Rose, Emmett."

"Touché, my brother," smirked Emmett.

"But at least we weren't doing it in public," smirked Jasper, leaning forward and looked at me. "Like we believe that Bella was feeling sick at the movies."

"I was," smirked Bella, climbing in my lap. "I had an ache that only Edward could fix."

"Gross, Bella," laughed Emmett as Bella pressed her lips to mine softly.

"I'm sorry, Em. I just can't get enough of him," murmured Bella. She looked over at him. "You don't have to be jealous that Edward and I have a better sex life."

"Um, you don't," said Emmett. He was completely serious. "Rose and I have way more sex than you."

"Keep telling yourself that big guy," smiled Bella. "But Edward and I totally dominate in the bedroom."

"She's right, Em," chuckled Rose, laying her had on Emmett's shoulder. "Please don't challenge them. Last time nearly killed me."

"Fine," pouted Emmett.

"It's ok, Emmett," I laughed as we all stood up. "Wouldn't have wanted you to look bad anyway."

Everyone but Emmett laughed as he flipped me off. We headed back stage and grabbed some lunch before we started getting ready for tonight's show. I could hear Emmett muttering to himself as we changed into our jeans and graphic tees. Jasper and I just laughed while Riley and Embry just looked confused.

Our part of the show went very smoothly. The fans in Atlanta got louder and more excited with each song we played. Bella came out and we did our duet. I kissed her cheek and headed off stage with the others.

Bella was almost done with her show when Emmett, Jasper, and I headed back to the dressing room. We had just stepped in when the door was slammed shut behind us. We snapped around and saw three groupies with creepy grins on their faces standing behind the door.

"Oh my god," squealed a curly haired woman as she threw herself in my arms. I tried to push her away but she dug her nails into my arms. "I am like your biggest fan!"

"I love you so much, Emmett," cried the blond bimbo clinging to Emmett. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"That's nice but can you please get off of me?" he asked as he grimaced.

"Jasper, you are so sexy," purred a chubby red head. "I bet you are amazing in bed."

"Yeah, I'm married," said Jasper.

"We all are," I said, trying to dislodge the brunette on me.

"We don't care," they all smirked before they crushed their lips to ours.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Bella, Alice, and Rose.

Emmett, Jasper, and I pushed the girls away and saw our wives standing in the doorway to the dressing room with our entire security team and our parents behind them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done but I've been distracted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed horny Bella. Eleven more stop on the tour!**


	18. Tallahassee

**Tallahassee BPOV**

I stood there in the doorway with Alice and Rose standing next to me while we watched our husbands sucking face with the three skanks that were attached to their bodies. I could feel the rage and anger flowing of Alice and Rose. I'm pretty sure Alice growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed me, Rose, and Alice.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper pushed the whores off of them and snapped their eyes over at us. I saw the fear flash across their faces when they looked at us. The three bimbos were smirking as they placed their hands on their hips. I stepped forward but felt someone's hand on my arm. I turned and saw Garrett holding me.

"Get your fucking hand off of me," I growled.

"Isa-"

"NOW!" I screamed. He quickly let go of my arm. I turned back to the bimbos. "I don't know what you thought was going to happen when you came in here and tried to throw yourselves at our husbands, but I can assure you that it won't work. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Why should we?" smirked the red head, running her hand down Jasper's chest. He cringed away. Smartest thing he's done all night.

"Because if you don't, I will rip your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them," snapped Alice, stepping up next to me.

"Then I will shove my foot so far up your ass that your grandchildren will feel it," growled Rose.

"Whatever," they all muttered, rolling their eyes.

"Garrett, get these…girls out of here now," I snapped.

"Emily, Leah, Jared," said Garrett.

Emily, Leah, and Jared came over and each grabbed one of the girls and dragged them out of the room. I could feel everyone watching us, waiting to see what was going to happen next. I went over and grabbed my stuff off the couch and headed over to the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry," said Edward. I stopped and looked back at him with tears running down my face.

"I'm sure you are," I hissed. "I hope you enjoyed sucking that whore's face off."

"I didn't-" he started as he stepped toward me.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME," I screamed, stepping away from him.

"Bella, honey, calm down," whispered Charlie, pulling me into his arms.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Edward," I cried. "After everything we've been through, this is how you do me."

"Bella, I didn't do anything," he insisted.

"I saw you," I snapped.

"Bella, it wasn't what it looked like," said Emmett.

"It's exactly what it looked like," snapped Rose. "How could you, Emmett? And with some skanky whore!"

"We didn't do anything," said Jasper.

"WE SAW YOU," screamed Alice. Her body was shaking with rage. "I thought you loved me, Jasper. I was nothing more than a fool for trusting you."

"Baby, I do," insisted Jasper. "I do love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," snapped Alice. She grabbed mine and Rose's hands. "Let's go, girls."

"Gladly," I cried.

"Bella, please," cried Edward.

"No," I cried, placing my free hand on my belly. "Stay away from us."

Rose, Alice, and I followed Renee, Kate, Angela, and Esme out to the buses. We loaded on and made our way to the back room where the three of us climbed onto the bed and held each other. Several minutes later, the buses headed back to the hotel. We ignored Emmett, Edward, and Jasper when they attempted to stop us as we headed to the elevator. We spent the night locked in Kate and Garrett's room where we spent the entire time crying over our cheating husbands.

The three of us climbed off the bed the next morning, completely exhausted. Our eyes were bloodshot from crying so much last night. We followed Kate, Angela, Renee, and Esme down to the lobby. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were standing with Garrett, Ben, Charlie, and Carlisle. It would seem that none of them slept anymore than we had.

"Let's get on the road," I muttered, avoiding Edward's pleading eyes.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Now," I snapped.

I turned and headed out to the buses with Alice and Rose. Someone, I'm guessing Kate and Renee, made sure that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were on one of the other buses. Rose, Alice, and I locked ourselves in the back room of the bus and settled on the bed for the five hour bus ride to Tallahassee.

"How could they do that to us?" whispered Rose, about an hour into our trip. The three of us were curled up on the bed together. Our tears had finally stopped falling but we hadn't said much.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Me either," whispered Alice. "I guess fame really went to their dicks."

We fell into an awkward silence once again as we let our tears fall freely. Had they gotten tired of us now that they were famous? Edward seemed like he really loved me. Had I turned him away? I know I've been high maintenance lately but I've been trying to put my fears about Melanie behind me. I've been trying to move on from Victoria's attack. Was I asking for him to take care of me too much?

A few hours later, the buses pulled up in front of the hotel in Tallahassee. Rose, Alice, and I made our way inside once the security team had done their checks. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all tried to talk to us again but we ignored them. We went up to our room and crawled up on the bed. We held onto each other as we cried yet again.

"How am I supposed to raise this baby alone?" I whispered about an hour later. "Edward and I were supposed to do this together. How could he just cheat on me like that?"

"I don't know," whispered Alice. "Jasper and I had talked about trying for a baby. We thought once the tour was over that we would try but now…"

"Emmett and I were thinking about it too," whispered Rose. "He always said that he wanted us to have a big family. With you and Edward having one, we thought it would be nice for our kids to be close in age. I was such a fucking fool for even falling for him."

None of us said anything else. I think we all were feeling like fools. Edward swore to me that he would never hurt me the way Tyler did. I trusted him. How could he do this to me? How could he just throw our marriage away over some whore who probably had fucked more people than she can count, if she could even count at all.

The door to our room opened and the three of us looked up and saw Esme and Renee come in. They came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You girls ok?" asked Esme.

"No," we muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Renee.

"No," we muttered again.

"Ok, well, let's go for a walk," said Renee. "You three need to get some fresh air."

"Don't want to," we mumbled.

"We don't care," said Esme, standing up. "Come on."

"Fine," I snapped, climbed off the bed.

Rose and Alice grumbled as they climbed off the bed too. The three of us followed Renee and Esme out into the hallway and down to the lobby. I thought we were going to go outside but they led us down to a large banquet room. They grabbed our arms and threw us into the room. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in there. I turned to leave but Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie were blocking the doorway.

"Move," I hissed.

"No," snapped Charlie. "You are going to grow up and face this like an adult."

"I don't want to talk to him" I snapped.

"We don't care," snapped Carlisle. "All three of you need to hear them out."

"Dad, how can you do this to us?" asked Alice. "You saw what we saw!"

"Yes, I did see it, Alice," said Carlisle. "But maybe you weren't looking very closely."

"Now, we will let you out of this room when you've calm down and worked this out," said Esme. She shut the door and I heard a click. I went over and turned the doorknob.

"They fucking locked us in here with…them," I grumbled, turning back to Alice and Rose.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Rose.

"Please just listen to us," said Emmett, stepping toward us.

"DON'T," screamed Rose, putting her hand up. "Last thing I want right now is to get skank on me."

"Rose, those bitches threw themselves on us," said Emmett.

"Yeah, we didn't kiss them," insisted Jasper.

"We saw you with your lips pressed against theirs," snapped Alice. "They kissed you for a good three seconds before we said anything. I didn't see any of you trying to push them away."

"We were in shock," said Jasper. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. I could see his shoulders shaking.

"Why, Edward?" I asked, tears falling down my face. He looked up at me. "Why did you do that to me? You know how much Tyler hurt me when he cheated on me. You swore that you would never hurt me. Why? Just tell me why?"

"I didn't do anything, Bella," cried Edward. "Those skanks were in there when we came back there. We all told them that we weren't interested, that we were married. They didn't care. They kissed us before we could even think about what they were doing. I was so shocked that I froze. Then I heard you. I saw the pain in your eyes, Baby. I would never purposely hurt you or the baby. I love you so much, Bella. Please don't leave me."

"I want to believe you, Edward," I cried, "but I know what I saw."

"All you saw was some desperate girl trying to fuck her way somewhere," he said, coming over to me. He raised his hands and cupped my face. "You are my one and only, Bella. I will never love anyone the way I love you. You were the first woman I ever let into my life and you will be the only woman I will ever want in my life. Please, Bella, don't leave me because some whore thought she could do anything she wanted."

"You…" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Baby, I love only you," whispered Edward, placing his forehead on mine. "I've come too close to losing you too many times. Please, don't throw me away."

"Do you swear that you don't want that whore?" I whispered, through my tears.

"I swear," whispered Edward, tears falling down his cheeks. I gently wiped them away. "I swear, love."

"Ok," I whispered, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. "I believe you."

"Bella, how can you say that?" asked Rose. I turned and looked at her and Alice.

"Because I can see it in Edward's eyes, Rose," I said softly.

"But what about what we saw?" asked Alice.

"Ali, I swear to you that I don't want anything to do with that….thing," said Jasper, gently grabbing Alice's hand. She tried to pull it back but he held on tight. He placed it on his chest. "Alice, my heart beats only for you. My heart only has enough space for you, Darlin. Please, don't stop loving me."

"Jas, you…" trailed off Alice, shaking her head. "I want to believe you, Jasper. I really do but…"

"Alice, you once told me that I made you feel truly loved for the first time," whispered Jasper as his tears fell freely down his face, "but, honey, you were wrong. It's always been you that made me feel loved. You made me want to keep living after my parents died. You gave me the love I needed when I felt useless. I can't live without you, Alice. I am begging you not to stop loving me."

"Of course, I still love you, Jas," sobbed Alice, "but if I ever see you kissing anyone other than me again, I will rip off your nuts with my bare hands. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ali," he smiled softly. "I promise."

"Ok," whispered Alice. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You don't need to apologize for anything," whispered Jasper, leaning down and kissing her.

"Rose?" whispered Emmett. Rose sighed softly.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this one time, Emmett, but the next time some trashy whore comes on to you, you had better knock her on her ass," said Rose. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Baby," said Emmett, pulling Rose into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't do that this time."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," muttered Rose. "It's just seeing her…"

"Rosie, she has nothing on you, Baby," whispered Emmett, kissing her softly. "You're my girl, remember?"

"I remember," whispered Rose. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you, too, Rose," whispered Emmett.

"So does that mean we can get out of here now?" asked Alice. "Cause, I'm fucking exhausted."

"Me too," I chuckled, laying my head on Edward's chest. "Let's let the nosy parents know that we are ready to be let out."

We went over to the door and knocked on it several times. A few minutes later, Esme unlocked the door and cocked her eyebrow at us. Carlisle, Charlie, and Renee were standing behind her with smirks on their faces.

"Did you work everything out?" asked Esme.

"Yes," we all muttered. I could tell that none of us were thrilled with our parent's actions, even if they were just trying to help us. We all stepped out into the hall.

"Good," said Charlie. " You know-"

"You know, Charlie," I interrupted him. "I don't think any of us want to hear it. We are going upstairs to our rooms. I would suggest that the four of you think really hard about minding your own business."

Edward tightened his arm around my waist as we led Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice down to the elevator leaving our parents standing there with their mouths hanging wide open. We all knew they were just trying to help but treating us like a bunch of three year olds was not the way to do it.

Edward and I said goodbye to Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice as they all stepped into their rooms. We slowly made our way down the hall to our room. Edward opened the door for me and closed it after we both had stepped in. He took my hand and led me over to the bed. I looked up at him and blushed at the sheer intensity of his gaze on me.

Without saying a word, we stripped off each other's clothing slowly. Our eyes were locked onto each other's as we climbed on the bed, laying naked next to each other. For a moment, we didn't do anything but enjoy the feeling of our bodies being close to one another. Then, Edward slowly rolled to his side and leaned down and captured my lips with his.

Our lips moved slowly against each other's at first but as our need for each other grew in intensity, so did our kisses. Edward's hands slid down my body leaving trail of fiery skin in their wake as he pulled me over so that I was straddling him. I could feel his hardening erection growing even harder under me.

I slid up on my knees and positioned him at my wet opening. I kept my eyes locked on Edward's as I took him inside of me. His breath hitched slightly as did mine. The feeling of him fully sheathed inside of me was literally breathtaking. I slowly started moving my hips with his.

Edward slid his hands up my legs until he reached my hips. He gently moved his hips with mine, his hands guiding my movements on him. Our eyes still locked on each other. We were reclaiming our love for each other in this moment. Edward sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned my forehead down on his as we continued with our silent love making. I captured his lips with mine as I felt my body completely cover come with my orgasm. A moment later, Edward reached his own orgasm.

I slid off his lap and laid down on the bed. Edward laid down next to me, pulling up the blanket so I wouldn't get cold. For several minutes, we didn't say anything. If it wasn't for Edward running his fingers up and down my back, I would have thought he had fallen asleep.

"Am I high maintenance?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"What?" he asked. I leaned up on my elbow.

"Am I high maintenance?" I asked again.

"No," he said. "What made you think of that?"

"Nothing," I said, laying on my back.

"Baby, tell me why you think you are high maintenance," said Edward, rolling onto his side so that he was facing me. He laid his hand on my baby bump.

"It's just…" I trailed off, tears swimming in my eyes.

"It's just what?" prompted Edward.

"I thought that maybe I was too needy or something," I whispered, looking away from him. "That's why….I mean I know that I've needed a lot from you lately. Have I asked you to take care of me too much?"

"Bella, look at me," whispered Edward. I looked over at him as a tear slipped down my face. He gently wiped it away. "Baby, you are not too needy. You've….no, we've had a really shitty past few weeks."

"I know," I whispered, "but in the six months that we've been together, you've had to help me through James' attack, breaking my leg, the pregnancy, Victoria…I know that I've been a little crazy lately, but with Melanie still out there somewhere…I just don't want to lose you because of my issues."

"They are not your issues, love," said Edward. "They are our issues. We will face everything together."

"I know," I whispered. I rolled so that I was laying up against his chest. Edward tightened his arm around me as the baby kicked slightly.

"I love feeling the baby kick," murmured Edward.

"I do too," I smiled. I looked up at him. "You know, we are going to have so much to do when this tour is over."

"I know," he chuckled softly. "What room would you like to use for the nursery?"

"The one next to ours," I said. "That way the baby will be close and it has good lighting."

"Sounds good," said Edward. "Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"No," I laughed. "I want to be surprised. Do you?"

"I don't know," smiled Edward. "I do like the idea of being surprised but I wouldn't mind knowing if you are carrying my son or daughter."

"Do you care if we have a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"All I care about is that our baby is healthy," said Edward, stroking my check.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day together in bed. We made love a few times but we mostly talked. We mostly talked about the baby but we also talked about Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. It was nice just being alone with Edward. We ordered room service and watched TV while we ate. For right now, it was just me and Edward.

The next morning we both got up and took a shower. We went back into our room and got dressed. We had made plans to visit one of the local high schools today to help promote the last legs of the tour and our new CD's so we had to dress like rock stars. Edward pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a black graphic tee that had a guitar on fire on the front. It was very cool. I somehow managed to squeeze into a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top with a red smiley face on it. I wasn't sure where Alice and Tanya found this stuff. I slipped my feet into a pair of stiletto boots and left my hair down.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we headed downstairs to the restaurant to meet the others. We met Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice in the lobby. Emmett and Jasper were both wearing tight jeans but Emmett was wearing a black tank top that really showed off his muscles and Jasper was wearing a skin tight black dress shirt that showed his defined chest. _Those high school girls had better keep their hands off our men,_ I thought to myself.

Alice was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a red strapless top and knee high stiletto boots. Her black spiky hair was sticking out in every direction giving her that sassy, I'm going to sex you up look. Rose was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a red tank top and a pair of red heels. Her long blond hair was hanging straight down her back. She looked like a movie star.

"Morning," I said, awkwardly.

"You guys ok?" asked Emmett, looking from me to Edward.

"We're fine, Em," said Edward, wrapping his arm me. "Better than ever."

"You guys?" I asked. Rose blushed as she leaned into Emmett's embrace.

"Us too," she whispered. We all looked over at Jasper and Alice. They both smiled.

"Us too," they laughed.

"We talked a lot and agreed to put it behind us," said Alice.

"Yeah, we're ready to face the future and I think we are stronger than ever," smiled Jasper.

"Good," I smiled at them. "Now, are you ready for today?"

"No," they all snorted.

"Me either," I laughed as we headed into the restaurant. I felt the others all tense up when we saw our parents sitting with everyone. I turned to them. "Just ignore them."

They all nodded before we headed over and sat at the opposite end of the table from them. Maybe we were being childish but they needed to let us work things out for ourselves. Our marriages were between the us and they shouldn't go interfering in them.

"So," said Garrett, looking around at all of us. "We take you all worked everything out."

"Yep," we muttered.

"Good," said Garrett. He looked over at our parents, who were scowling. "I'm taking it they are pissed with you all for interfering?"

"Apparently," muttered Charlie.

"I guess caring about your kids' happiness is wrong," mumbled Esme. I rolled my eyes.

"There is a huge difference in caring about our happiness and locking us in a room until we fixed everything," I said. Everyone looked from me to our parents with wide eyes. Our parents all glared at us.

"Maybe we wouldn't have had to take action like that if you hadn't been so stubborn," snapped Charlie.

"Oh, I'm stubborn?" I snapped, harshly. Everyone leaned back in their seats while they looked back and forth between me and Charlie. "You were too fucking stubborn, Charlie, to quit your job as a cop in Forks, even after Renee dragged me away to LA. You couldn't see that it was killing her, watching you leave every fucking day not knowing if you would come home alive." Renee smirked just slightly. "Or running away in the first place, Renee, just because you were scared and forcing me to go with you. Then you tried to shove your wants down my throat instead of listening to what I wanted."

"I was wrong," snapped Charlie. "But at least I can admit that."

"I admit that I was wrong for how I handled things with Edward," I snapped, standing up.

"This time," muttered Renee. I snapped my eyes over at her. "Don't look at me like that, Isabella. Maybe Charlie and I made mistakes when we younger but at least we have learned from them. When are you going to grow up and like an adult?"

"I've been an adult for the last three goddamn years," I snapped. "I've been taking care of myself when you wouldn't support me. Don't you dare act like I haven't."

"Everyone, calm down," snapped Ben, standing up and placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off but didn't say anything else as I sat down. Ben turned to Renee. "Renee, I realize that I don't know you very well but you are wrong. Bella has been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders for three years because it was forced on her. James held a lot of high expectations of her over her head and it nearly crushed her soul. When she left LA last June to find herself, she was nearly broken. Now, I've tried to take what I can off of Bella's shoulders but in case you haven't noticed, it's kind of hard to do because Bella's used to trying to keep everyone happy. Don't ever tell her that she's acting like a child. If anyone deserves to act like a kid, it's Bella." He stopped and looked over at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. "If I ever find out that you three get yourselves in another situation like that again and don't hit your panic buttons, I will personally kick all three of your asses for these girls. Understand?"

"Yes," muttered Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Good," said Ben, looking around at the others. "Now, I would like to know how those tramps got backstage without anyone knowing."

"Paul, would you like to explain?" asked Garrett, turning to the quiet man to his left.

"I was talking to…Rachael on my cell phone and I wasn't paying attention," muttered Paul. I shook my head as I stood up. I took a couple of steps away from the table before I stopped and looked back. Everyone was watching me with fearful eyes.

"You know…" I shook my head again and clenched my fists together before I stepped back and the table leaning across towards Paul. "You stupid, horny, son of a bitch could have gotten us all killed. Did you learn nothing from our dealings with Victoria Sands?"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses coming out of your mouth," I seethed.

"Calm down, love," whispered Edward, pulling me back into his arms. My body was shaking with my anger.

"Gar, make his punishment harsh," I muttered. "Do you hear me? Make him understand that this is not just a vacation, ok?"

"I'm on it, Honey," said Garrett. "You have my word."

"Good," I muttered. "Let's get on the road. We have school to visit."

"Bella-" started Renee.

"I don't want to hear it, Renee," I whispered. "Not right now. You just… Not right now."

"But-"

"She said not right now, goddamn it," hissed Edward, tightening his arms around me. "Just give her a fucking chance to calm down."

"Ok," whispered Renee.

"Let's go," said Garrett, pushing his chair back from the table.

Jacob, Seth, Sam, Leah, and Emily joined Garrett to handle our security while we were out. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Riley, Embry, and Tia quietly followed me, Edward, Ben, and Angela out to the bus. Nobody says a word as we head over to the high school. Edward keeps his hand on my back. I knew that part of this is for my comfort and part of it is for his. Not only had Paul put all of our lives at risk, but he nearly caused the end to our marriages. I knew Emmet, Jasper, Rose, and Alice felt just as angry as I did.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of Leon High School. We all took a deep breath and followed Garrett and his team into the school. We must have showed up in the middle of a period because the halls were empty. We made our way down to the office and stepped inside. Several people were standing in the office, waiting for our arrival. We all smiled for them as we let the door shut behind me.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Greene?" asked Ben, looking around.

"I'm Bob Greene," said the portly, bald headed man. He stepped forward and held his hand out to Ben. "Are you Mr. Cheney?"

"Call me Ben," smiled Ben, shaking his hand. "We appreciate you allowing us to come into your school today."

"It's an honor," giggled Mr. Greene. Yes, he giggled. "Anyway, the kids just headed to the cafeteria for lunch. So if you and your team here wants to head down, I would be happy to lead the way."

"That sounds great," said Ben. He turned and looked at all of us. "You guys ready?"

"Definitely," I smiled.

"Let's go," smiled Edward while everyone else murmured their agreement.

We headed out of the office and followed Mr. Greene, who kept looking back at us, down to the large cafeteria. He smiled as he stepped aside out of our way. Garrett and his team walked in first followed by Ben and Angela. I could hear all the kids talking and laughing as they ate their cafeteria lunches. Riley, Embry, and Tia walked in next. Edward, Emmett , Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I all stepped in next. For a split second no one noticed us standing in the door way. And then-

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a blond haired girl, jumping up and down. "IT'S BREAKING DAWN, ISABELLA WHITLOCK, AND ECLIPSE!"

"Hi," I yelled loudly with a smile on my face as nearly everyone turned and stared at us. "Is the food here good?"

"ISABELLA, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN1" screamed several kids.

"EMMETT!"

"JASPER!"

"ROSE, ALICE, WE LOVE YOU!"

"EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!" screamed several girls from the far corner. Edward blushed as he looked over at me and winked. More kids were yelling out at Riley, Embry, and Tia. They all rushed forward but Garrett and his team stepped in front of us.

"The bands would love to have the chance to send some time here with you while you have lunch but we must ask that you stand back and let them make their way to you," yelled Ben. "Ok?"

"OK," they all yelled as they all took several steps back.

We spent the next half an hour making our way around the crowded cafeteria talking and visiting with the kids. Most of them were too shocked to say much to us but we did run into a couple of cocky kids that though they were all that. It took a lot of effort for me not to roll my eyes. Garrett stayed very close to me, which I appreciated. He knew I was nervous about being this close to this many people.

I had just gotten done talking with a cheerleader when I noticed a girl sitting in the back of the cafeteria. She had long brown hair and the widest, brown eyes I had ever seen. She was watching all of us with wide eyes but seemed kind of scared at the same time. She had a guitar under her chair and a music book open in front of her. I made my way over and sat down in the chair across from her. She just stared at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Celeste," she said, dryly.

"It's nice to meet you, Celeste," I smiled. "I'm Isabella."

"I know," she said. "Excuse me for not fawning all over you."

"I don't care." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, I can tell," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care," I said. "Honestly, I would rather be at back at the hotel right now, hanging out in front of the TV."

"Me too," she muttered. "But I have to be here."

"Me too," I smiled. "Can you play that guitar? Or do you just carry it around to look cool?"

"Yes, I can," she snapped. "Can you?"

"Probably better than you," I smirked, folding my arms in front of me.

"Whatever," Celeste laughed.

"I can," I said. "You're what? Fourteen? I've been paying since before you were born."

"I'm seventeen," she snapped. "That doesn't mean shit."

"Oh, such a potty mouth," I teased. "Play for me. Prove to me that you are better than me."

"I'm not playing in front of all these people," scoffed Celeste.

"It's ok if you are scared," I said.

"I'm not scared," she sneered at me. "I'm just not going to play in front of all these losers."

"Let me play," I said. Her eyes widen.

"You?"

"Yes, me," I smiled.

"Ok," she chuckled.

Celeste pulled out her guitar and handed it to me. I plucked a few strings to make sure it was in tune, which it was. I settled it on my lap as everyone crowded around us. I noticed that Celeste blushed and fidgeted. She wasn't used to attention, I guess. I just looked at her and smiled as I started playing.

"She was just barely seventeen,  
Looking for anyone to see,  
That she was more than just a shadow,  
That she was more than just a stepping stone.

She was just barely seventeen,  
Waiting for her chance to shine,  
Waiting for someone to take a chance,  
On the girl undone,

Girl undone, She was a girl undone,  
Hiding in her room all night long,  
Waiting for anyone to come along,  
And tell her she was more than a girl undone,"

I motioned for Celeste to pick up the next verse. She opened her mouth a couple times before she barely started singing above a whisper.

"She was just barely eighteen,  
New onto the music scene,  
Wishing that someone could give her a chance,  
Searching for a new road to take her anyplace,

She was just barely eighteen,  
Standing in the bright spotlight,  
Searching for a familiar face in the crowd,  
Looking for who made her the girl undone,

Girl undone, She was girl undone,  
Hiding in her room all night long,  
Waiting for anyone to come along,  
And tell her she was more than a girl undone,

Girl undone, She was girl undone,  
Hiding in her room all night long,  
Waiting for anyone to come along,  
And tell her she was more than a girl undone."

I played the last few cords of the song as everyone clapped and cheered at the little concert Celeste and I gave them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Ben. He motioned that it was time for us to go. I nodded at him before I turned back to Celeste.

"You are very good," I said, standing up and handing her the guitar back.

"Thank you," she stammered. I turned to Ben, who nodded and handed me one of his cards. I turned back to Celeste.

"When you are ready to pursue your music, give Ben here a call," I smiled, handing her the card. "You have an amazing gift, Celeste. Don't let anyone take that from you. I look forward to playing with you again someday."

"Oh my god," she whispered. She looked up from the card in her hand back up at me. She had tears swimming in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Very," I smiled. "Finish high school, go to college if you want, but when you are ready, call us. We would love to hear more from you."

"Thank you," she laughed, jumping up to her feet. "Oh my god, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "I have to go now but thank you for singing with me. I had a blast."

I smiled at the crowd as Ben and I made our way over to where everyone was waiting for us by the doors. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed out to the bus. We loaded up and headed back to the hotel. None of them said anything about my little free concert. I saw a little of myself in Celeste.

Clyde pulled the bus up in front of the hotel and we made our way inside. I looked out and noticed Charlie and Renee sitting out by the pool. Edward kissed my cheek before he followed the others over to the elevator. I took a deep breath and headed out to Charlie and Renee. I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Hey," I said, softly. They both looked up at me with red eyes. I sat down on the their lounger. "I'm sorry."

"No, you were right," whispered Renee. "I wasn't the wife or mother that I should have been to either of you. I was a coward, Bella. I wish I could change the decision to leave but I can't."

"I know you can't," I whispered through my tears, bringing my knees up. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm just tired of dealing with crazy people and having to look over my shoulder all the time. When I saw that girl kissing Edward, all I could think was he's tired of my shit. I figured if I pushed him away that it wouldn't hurt as bad but it did."

"Bella, we just didn't want you to make the same mistakes that we did," said Charlie, letting a tear slip down his face. "See, I should have been man enough to quit the force when Renee asked me to. I should have fought harder to get her to stay. I don't want you to regret not doing everything you could to keep the man you love. Edward is a good man, Bella. He will never leave you."

"I know, Charlie," I cried softly. He reached over and pulled me so that I was laying between him and Renee. "I'm just so overwhelmed right now. With Melanie still out there and the baby coming, I'm starting to wonder of we should have canceled the tour after Boston."

"You don't mean that," said Charlie. "You're just tired. You've been through a lot and you need to have some fun."

"I know," I said, softly. I sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"We are too," said Renee. "And for locking you in that room with those knuckle headed boys."

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, it worked. We were able to talk and work everything out," I smiled. "Hopefully, I will never see any of those girls again because I might kill them."

"You were pretty scary," laughed Charlie. "I can't believe they had the guts to do that or talk to you like that."

"I know," I sighed. "They were brave little tramps."

Charlie and Renee laughed with me. We sat out by the pool for a little while longer before we headed inside. I spent the rest of the day trying to get ready for tomorrows show and fighting the urge I had to sleep. I was beyond exhausted. By the time, Edward and I climbed into bed, I was barely awake and dragging my feet.

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested than I had in several days. Edward and I took a quick shower and got dressed to head down to the Tallahassee Leon County Civic Center. Ten minutes later, we loaded onto the buses and headed over to prepare for our show.

We headed inside and went through our usual lighting and sound checks. Only this time, Riley, Embry, Tia, and I heckled Breaking Dawn the whole time. They could barely get through one song without at least one of them busting out laughing when we called them everything from drama queens to oversexed homo sapiens. That was mostly for Emmett because he didn't know what homo sapiens was which just made it funnier to all of us, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Alice included.

Of course, once it was mine and Eclipse turn they did everything they could to break us but we held strong and communicated our feelings to them with a series of hand gestures. It was a wonder we made it through the afternoon at all. We had just finished when Paul, Garrett, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Emily, Quil, and Jared came out onto the stage.

"Can we talk to all of you for a minute?" asked Garrett, giving me a look that clearly said 'don't even think about objecting.'

"Why not," I muttered.

"Why don't you all take a seat down with the others?" asked Sam. Eclipse and I made our way down to the front row and took the seats around Breaking Dawn while they all sat on the edge of the stage.

"We, as a team, would like to apologize for dropping the ball on your security on this tour. We've gotten lazy and we promise to do better to keep you safe for the rest of the tour," said Garrett.

"I personally would like to apologize for not doing my job Tuesday night in Atlanta." Paul paused and took a deep breath. He quickly wiped a tear off his face. "I know that I caused all of you to fight and I wish I could go back and fix what I did but I can't."

"Paul, it's not about those….girls kissing them," I sighed. "Sure, that sucked but it's about our safety. When we are on stage, we have to know that you are watching our backs for us. If we can't trust you to do that, then how can we go on that stage and entertain our fans?"

"You're right, Isabella," said Paul. "I promise to do better from now on."

"I hope so," I said.

"Look, you guys have done a great job with the tour so far," said Edward. "With the exception of the other night. Now, we've all had a long few weeks dealing with the aftermath of Victoria Sands and now Melanie Crenshaw, but this is when we need to work together to make sure that we are all safe. This is what a family does. We are a family, even when we fuck up, Paul."

"Edward's right," smiled Alice. "We all handled what happened in Atlanta wrong. We let our insecurities get the better of us and we've worked it out. It's in the past and we are leaving it there"

"We move on from here and enjoy the rest of our tour because it's going to be done before we know it," smiled Jasper.

"Look, enough of this mushy shit," grumbled Emmett. "I'm starting to feel like I'm on Oprah or something."

"Oh, Emmett," laughed Rose. "Are you hungry?"

"Fucking starving," whined Emmett.

"Well, let's get Emmett some food before he starts to cry," snickered Sam.

"I'm not going to cry," scoffed Emmett. We all looked at him. "What?"

"Vegas," I smirked.

"One time," he mumbled. "Never going to let me live it down. I mean it was an all you can eat buffet. How could you not be excited?"

"I don't know, Emmett," I laughed as all of us followed him back stage. "I lay awake at night asking myself that very question."

"Me too, Isabella," he sighed, shaking his head. "Me too."

By the time we got back to the hotel, we were all exhausted, stuffed, and completely relaxed. We had a great show with lots of screaming, energetic fans. Tallahassee had ended up being better than I thought it was going to be when we pulled into town two days ago. I could only wonder what Baton Rouge would deal us.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this extra long chapter?? I know the girls really overreacted at the beginning but if I saw my husband sucking face with another woman…Well, let's just say Emmett, Edward, and Jasper got off light ;) Big huge thanks to timidvapire and GAjujubee for pushing me through this chapter. Love you, girls :D**


	19. Baton Rouge

**Baton Rouge**

"What?" I asked, looking from my parents to Edward's parents.

"We aren't going with you to Baton Rouge," said Charlie. We were standing in the lobby of the hotel, getting ready to load onto the buses.

"Why?" I asked, sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Honey," said Renee, hugging me. "It's just time for us to go home."

"But I like you being here with us," I whispered.

"We do too, but we need to get back to the bar, Honey," said Charlie, joining me and Renee in our family hug. "You'll be fine now. We'll come see you when you get back to LA, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered, sadly. "I'm really going to miss you both, though."

"We are going to miss you, too," whispered Charlie. He kissed my forehead before he pulled away and looked over at Edward. "Take care of her, Son."

"I will, Charlie," said Edward, hugging him. Renee hugged him next while I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, don't be sad, Sweetheart," said Carlisle, hugging me. "You will be fine."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you, Carlisle," I whispered. "Take care of my parents for me, ok?"

"I will, Honey," whispered Carlisle. He kissed my forehead before he moved on to Edward.

"Bella, honey, we are just a phone call away if you need us," said Esme, hugging me.

"Ok, Esme," I whispered.

"We'll see you soon," she whispered in my ear. "Take good care of my son, Sweetheart."

"I will," I promised.

I stood back and watched as Carlisle and Esme hugged their children before they, Charlie, and Renee loaded up in the cab that was waiting to take them to the airport. I would miss all of them but I also knew they were right. They had spent the last four weeks with us, leaving their lives behind to come help us when we needed them, even if we didn't realize how much we needed them.

Once they had left, the rest of us silently grabbed our luggage and headed out to our buses. We loaded on and left for the seven plus hour ride to Baton Rouge, Louisiana.

"Hey, Bella, Angela asked me to give you this," said Kate, handing me a white envelope.

"What is it?" I asked, warily.

"She didn't say," said Kate. "She just said it would make you smile."

"Oh, ok," I said, confused. I pulled the letter from the envelope and smiled. "It's from Seraphina, our waitress in Indianapolis."

"What does she say?" asked Edward, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Dear Isabella, I'm not sure if this letter will get to you but I had to take the chance. First let me tell you that your show here was amazing, the best I've ever seen. I wanted to thank you again for the free tickets for your show. That night changed my life in so many ways. That was the night I met the love of my life. Randy and I have been together since that night and I'm so in love with him. He asked me to marry him last night. Of course, I said yes! If you hadn't given us the tickets, we might not have ever met so thank you. Most people who are in your shoes wouldn't have taken the time to talk someone like me, but you did. I know you probably won't be able to come but Randy and I would like you to know that you are invited to our wedding next summer. Thank you again for everything, Seraphina," I read. I smiled and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too," whispered Edward.

Finally, after nearly eight hours on the bus, we pulled up in front of the hotel. We were all tired from the long drive and the emotional goodbyes. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme had become parents to all of us while they were with us. Garrett and his team did their usual security search before we could head into the hotel.

Edward and I went into our room and shut the door. I turned and looked back at him. He had a hungry look in his eyes that I knew had nothing to do with food. I smiled as I stepped back from him and pulled my shirt off. His eyes dropped to my breast, which were twice the size they normally are thanks to my pregnancy.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he murmured, stepping toward me and pulled his own shirt off. His chiseled chest was heaving from his heavy breathing.

"You're fucking sexy," I purred, slipping my pants down my legs and stepping out of them, leaving me in just my panties and bra. "You have too many clothes on, Mr. Cullen."

"So I do," He smiled, popping the button on his jeans. He pulled his pants and boxers down. His erection sprang out and I licked my lips. I loved that man's cock. "See something you like, love?"

"More like something I love," I smirked. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting my breasts out of their lacy confines. I hooked my thumbs inside the sides of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs and kicked them to Edward. He caught them and smirked as he dropped them on to the floor. "Nice catch."

"I have quick hands," he said, winking at me.

"Oh really?" I mused, climbing on the bed on my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Coming to bed, Love?"

"Fuck yes," he muttered.

He quickly crossed the room and grabbed my hips in his large, soft hands. He positioned his cock at my lower, wet lips and slowly slid into me. My entire body shuddered with anticipation as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of me. Edward's hands tightened slightly as he pulled out and slid back in just as slow.

"Faster, Baby," I begged, trying to push back onto him but he was holding my hips still. "Please, I need you to fuck me faster and harder."

"Fuck," he mumbled.

Edward's grip on my hips tightened even more as he increased his pace inside of me. I dropped my head onto the mattress with a moan. I loved raw, aggressive Edward. He was grunting softly as he thrust in and out of me. His balls were slapping against my clit with each thrust. Edward slid one of his hands around to the front of my body and pinched my nipple.

"Oh, shit, Baby," I gasped. "Pinch my nipple harder."

"You like that?" he grunted, slamming into me harder.

"Yes," I panted. Edward pinched my nipple harder between his fingers and I felt my walls clamp down as my orgasm shot through me. "FUCK, YES!"

Edward increased his thrusts into me as I rode out my orgasm. He showed no signs of stopping as he brought me to another orgasm and then another. Finally, after my third, he thrust into me once more and came with a loud growl. He rode out his own orgasm before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest as we both gasp for air.

"Baby, you know I love it when you fuck me hard, but I think you are trying to kill me," I laughed.

"Not trying to kill you, love," he smiled. "Just claiming what's mine."

"Yours, huh?" I asked, sitting up and straddling his waist. His hands flew to my hips.

"Yep," he smirked. He rolled us so the he was hovering over me. "And don't you forget it, Mrs. Cullen."

"I won't, Mr. Cullen," I whispered, stroking his cheek.

I pulled his lips down to mine as he slowly slid his cock back into me. We made love for hours, absorbed in the feelings of our bodies molding together. He was right, I was his but he was mine, too. We would spend the rest of our lives reminding each other that we belonged to each other.

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. I slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom and started the water. I slipped under and let the hot water wash over my head and body. Once I was done, I climbed out of the shower and dried off. I took a minute to look at my body in the mirror.

The pregnancy had made my boobs bigger but my hips were a little wider now too. My baby bump was really starting to show. I couldn't help but wonder how much longer I would be able to hide my pregnancy to the press, or how much longer I wanted to.

"Nothing like walking into the bathroom and seeing the sexiest woman in the world, admiring herself in the mirror," smiled Edward. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and looked at us in the mirror. "How did that guy in the mirror get lucky enough to get such a hot wife?"

"He coerced her with mind blowing sex," I smiled back. "I think the real question is why did that god want such a plain woman?"

"There is nothing plain about you, Bella," whispered Edward, sliding his hand down my stomach to my belly and further down to the apex between my legs. His eyes held mine in the mirror as he slipped his fingers into me.

"Ah," I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Look at me, Love," whispered Edward into my ear. I opened my eyes and met his intense gaze once again in the mirror. "Don't ever hide your eyes from me."

"Edward," I whimpered as he thrust his fingers in and out of me.

I slipped my hand behind me and gripped his erection in my hand. His breath caught slightly as I started pumping his cock to match his pace inside of me. Our eyes stayed locked on each other's as we touched each other. Edward was shifting his hips into my hand and I was grinding mine on his. Edward pushed the palm of his hand against my clit as he curved his fingers upwards.

"Oh…" I gasped as I came against his fingers. He pulled his fingers from me and licked me off of them while staring at me, which was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I rubbed my hand over the tip of Edward's cock.

"Bella…" he moaned, releasing on my hand and back. I pulled my hand off and bright it to my lips and proceeded to lick his cum off. "God, that's so fucking sexy."

"I love the way you taste," I moaned.

Edward spun me around in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. He moaned and I knew he was tasting himself on my tongue and lips. I could taste myself on him and I will admit that it was a huge turn on. Edward gripped my ass in his hands and lifted me up onto the vanity. He deepened the kiss as he slid his cock into me. I locked my legs behind his waist as he started thrusting in and out of me.

"You have no clue what you do to me," he moaned, pulling his lips from mine. We both looked down and watched as his cock slide in and out of me.

"You are the one who does things to me, Baby," I said "Just watching you taste me, fuck me, love every inch of me is the most incredible sight, my love."

"All you," he grunted. "It's all you."

I pulled Edward's lips back to mine as we came together. We stayed connected for several minutes just kissing each other, not ready to separate the connection that us. Eventually, we had to, though. I joined Edward back in the shower and we washed each other's bodies slowly and tenderly. We dried off and went into our room and got dressed. I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt while Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and button up shirt. So sexy.

We held hands as we headed down to the elevator. The other's were all in the restaurant so we headed inside to join them.

"Morning, guys," I smiled, sitting down next to Alice.

"Morning," they all smiled back.

"What took you so long?" whined Emmett.

"We were tired," muttered Edward. His ears turned pink. Emmett opened his mouth to smart off but shut it when I glared at him.

"Yeah, we were tired," I said. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"We were thinking we would drive to New Orleans for the day," smiled Alice.

"That would be fun," I squealed. "I haven't been to New Orleans in so long."

"I guess we are heading to The Big Easy," chuckled Garrett.

Edward and I quickly ate our breakfast before we all made our way out to the buses and headed to New Orleans.

Our buses pulled into the city about an hour and half later. We parked in a visitor's parking lot and headed down to the French Quarter. I had always loved New Orleans. We had wanted to do our show here but couldn't get a date that would work between our schedule and theirs so we went with Baton Rouge instead.

We stopped and listened to a few musician who were playing on the street. There were men and women playing the trumpets, saxophones, and violins. We all placed a few dollars into their tip jars, instrument cases, or buckets before we headed up the street. There were venders selling everything from t-shirts to jewelry to red hot peppers.

"Man, don't you want to buy this pretty lady a balloon animal," cooed a man to Edward. "Maybe a crown for her pretty head."

"Baby, do you want a crown?" asked Edward, smiling at me.

"Yep," I smiled. "A pink one."

"Pink it is, sugar," smiled the man. He quickly made me a balloon crown. "Here you go, darlin."

"Thanks," I giggled, placing the crown on my head. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," smiled Edward.

"I want a poodle," squealed Alice.

"A poodle, eh?" asked the man.

"YES!" Alice jumped up and down. Jasper moaned as he watched her breast bounce. I bit my lip to stop my laughter. Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders and she stopped bouncing.

"Ok, sugar," laughed the man, winking at her. He quickly made her a white poodle from this balloons. "Here you are. Take good care of her."

"I will," giggled Alice.

We paid him for your our crown and poodle before we headed over to the French Market. We stopped a Oscar Originals. They made nearly everything you could think of from hard plastic. Alice and Rose both bought a dragonfly pin while I bought a pair of blue and green butterfly earrings. Tanya, Kate, Glynesa, Emily, Leah, Angela, and Tia all necklaces, earrings, or bracelets while the boys scoffed at us. We ignored them as we headed out of the shop and back out to the street.

"Hey, Nesa, how have you been?" I asked, falling into step with Glynesa. "Feels like I haven't really gotten to talk to you in forever."

"I'm good," she smiled. "I know you've had a lot on your mind lately."

"That's true," I laughed. "Are you enjoying the tour?"

"Yeah, I am," she sighed. "It's been so much fun."

"And how are things with Riley?" I asked, smiling. She smiled and blushed.

"Amazing," she said. "He's been so patient with me, Isabella. I just fall in love with him more and more."

"I know the feeling," I mused, looking back at Edward, who was watching me with a smile on his face. I shook my head softly as I blushed. "Boy, do I know the feeling."

We stopped down at Café Du Monde for some beignets before we climbed onto a street car and continued to explore the city. The expressions on Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose's faces as we our way through the city was so funny. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open. They looked just like the tourest that we were.

We stopped by the World War Two museum and I thought Jasper was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen when he gasped. He spent the entire time explaining everything to us. We watched a couple documentaries, looked at several political cartoons from both sides of the war, and spent several minutes just looking at some of the planes that were hanging from the ceiling. They were really quite amazing.

"So what's next?" asked Emmett as we headed out of the museum. It was starting to get late.

"We should probably head back," fretted Garrett.

"No, I want to go on a haunted tour," I whined.

"Isabella, it's already late and we have a long drive ahead of us," said Ben. I crossed my arms in front of me and stuck out my lower lip. "Are you pouting?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "I want to do a haunted tour through New Orleans."

"But-"

"I want to do a haunted tour, too," pouted Emmett, coming over and standing next to me.

"Yeah, me too," whined Alice.

"Yeah," pouted Edward, Jasper, Rose, Riley, and Tia.

"Fine," mumbled Garrett, pointing at me. "When you're tired in the morning, don't come bitching to me."

"Don't worry I won't," I snapped. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed

"Aw, Isabella, so mature," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward's hand as we headed back down the street. We signed up for a tour that started about half an hour later. The tour took us around all the cemetery's in New Orleans and around several of the so called haunted house. Emmett whimpered a little as we made our way past Voodoo Queen Marie Labeau's tomb. Of course, it might have been Alice chanting under her breath about cutting his nuts off.

After the tour, we made our way back to the buses and headed back to Baton Rouge. Edward and I made our way up to our room, stripped out of our clothes and made love before we fell into a peaceful sleep. We'd had a good day.

Edward and I were shaken awake the next morning when we heard someone started banging on the door to our room. I climbed out of bed, pulling on Edward's shirt and boxers from the night before, and threw the door open.

"This had better be important," I growled. Garrett was leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said, cheerfully. "Are you ready to rock n roll?"

"Garrett, get the fuck out of here," snapped Edward, pulling the blanket over his head. "We still have an hour before we need to leave."

"No, you don't. Angela and Ben have called a meeting in their suite in ten minutes," smirked Garrett. "You two had better hurry your asses up before she comes down here."

"I hate you, Garrett," I snapped. "You are enjoying this way too much."

"Love you, too, Honey," smirked Garrett. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face. I heard him laughing on the other side.

"Stupid ass," I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, he is," muttered Edward, following me in.

We managed to shower and get dressed in under ten minutes. We headed down to Ben and Angela room. Angela glared at us for a moment before she let us into her room, where everyone else was waiting for us looking just as tired and warn out as we did. Poor, Kate was practically snoozing on Garrett's shoulder.

"Well, now that the slowest people alive have decided to join us," said Angela, causing me and Edward to flip her off, "we can get started."

"Aro Volturi called us this morning," said Ben, immediately bringing us out of our sleepy states.

"Is he insisting that we cancel the rest if the tour?" I asked, before he could continue.

"No-"

"Oh my god, are we fired?" fretted Tia.

"No-"

"Then why did he call?" I asked.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would tell you," sighed Ben, shaking his head. "Grammy nominations came out this morning."

"And?" I asked.

"Breaking Dawn has been nominated for best new artist and best rock performance by a group," smiled Ben.

"Are you fucking with us?" asked Edward. "Cause if you are, I'll kill you."

"I am not fucking with you, Edward," laughed Ben.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Rose and Alice, jumping to their feet and hugging each other.

"Seriously?" asked Emmett, standing up. He had tears swimming in his eyes.

"Seriously," smiled Ben.

"Oh man," sighed Emmett, pulling Rose into his arms and hugging her while Jasper pulled Alice into his. Edward was just sitting there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Baby, you ok?" I asked. He shook his head and looked over at me.

"We're nominated for two Grammies," he whispered, pulling me into his lap.

"Three," piped up Ben. We all looked back over at him. He was smiling at all of us. "Breaking Dawn and Isabella Whitlock have been nominated for Best Rock Collaboration with 'I Heard Your Voice.' Isabella, you have been nominated for Best Song of the Year for 'Fighting Fate' as well as Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance."

"Ben, if this is a joke, I will fucking cut you," I threatened. "That's like the top award in the rock category."

"Bella, I have never been more serious," smiled Ben.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed throwing my arms around Edward.

"Baby, I love you so much," cried Edward, burying his head in my shoulder. "I am so fucking proud of you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. "Thank you for helping me find my music, my love."

"Thank you for loving me," whispered Edward, tilting his head up and kissing me.

"Ok, lovebirds, we have a show to put on so let's go," laughed Angela, breaking us all out of our private moments.

We all wiped our tears of joy off our faces and headed down to the elevator. We loaded onto the buses and headed down to the civic center to get ready for our show. We were all in a Grammy induced high as we ran through our sound and lighting check. So much had changed for us all in the last six months, and even though this wasn't my first time being nominated for the prestigious award, this time it meant more to me because I had my music and my family with me.

"Hey," said Kate, coming up behind me as I sat on the edge of the stage. She sat down next me and put her hand on her belly.

"How's my nephew?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

"He's a little kick boxer," she laughed. "He definitely has Garrett's energy."

"Wow, a little mini Garrett," I smiled. "Any names yet?"

"Not yet," she said. "I like Sebastian. Garrett likes Arnold."

"Arnold?" I asked, cocking my eye at her.

"I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't get it either. You and Edward pick out any names yet?"

"We are thinking about Elizabeth if she's a girl, it was his mother's name," I smiled. "Or Anthony if we have a boy. His father's name was Edward Anthony too but we don't really want Edward the third so we are thinking of using Anthony as his first name."

"Those are sweet," sighed Kate. "How have you been feeling?"

"Ok, I think I'm going crazy," I said, turning to her. "I have been very…excited for the last week or so."

"By excited you mean…excited?" asked Kate.

"Yes, excited," I said, giving her a look.

"Oh," she gasped. "How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks," I answered. Kate smiled and started laughing.

"Welcome to the second trimesters, Isabella," giggled Kate. "Your hormones are making you extremely…excited. Enjoy it while you can because before you know it, you won't want anything to do with him or his love missile."

"Love missile?" I laughed.

"Yes," laughed Kate. "Sorry, that's what Garrett calls his…"

"Oh man, that's awesome," I laughed.

"You're going to tease him, aren't you?" asked Kate.

"Fuck yes," I snorted, standing up.

Kate just laughed harder as I pulled her up to her feet. We made our way back to the dressing room where everyone was hanging out. Edward and Garrett were playing chess so Kate and I went over and stood behind them. She was still laughing.

"Baby, what's so funny?" asked Garrett, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nothing," laughed Kate. "Bella just told me a joke."

"Oh," smiled Garrett, looking back at me. "Tell me."

"Um, ok," I laughed. "So this man and his wife were having a baby. They had just hit he second trimester and he was trying to be real flirty with his wife while they were having sex. He leaned down to her ear and said, 'Baby, can you feel my…love missile?' It's that funny, Garrett?" I asked with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me as Kate busted out laughing again.

"Yeah, that's hilarious," he muttered, dryly.

"I though so too," I laughed.

"I don't get what is so funny," grumbled Edward, looking from me to Garrett. He gasped as he looked back at me. "Are you saying he…"

"Yep," I laughed.

"Oh my god," laughed Edward, pulling me into his lap.

"That's just great," pouted Garrett. "You know, Isabella, you are mean."

"I know I am," I laughed. "That's why you love me so much."

"It is," chuckled Garrett, shaking his head.

Edward, Kate, and I continued to tease Garrett all afternoon about his little nickname. Emmett and Jasper begged us to let them in on the secret but Garrett threatened the three of us within an inch of our lives if we told them. I knew he really wouldn't hurt us but I knew he would do something to us. Garrett can have a wicked sense of humor sometimes.

Breaking Dawn stepped out onto the stage to start our show with a new aura around them. The Grammy nominations had been a big moment for them and me. They owned the stage and the crowd with each and every song they performed tonight.

After I performed our duet with them, they headed off of the stage while Eclipse came on. I strapped on my guitar and looked out at the thousands of fans that were screaming and cheering for us. I stepped up to the mic and smiled.

"How's Baton Rouge tonight?" I asked. The building erupted in screams and cheers. "Let's have some fun tonight, shall we?"

"YES!" screamed the thousands of faces that looked back at us.

"Alright," I laughed. I turned back to Riley and nodded my head. He smiled and started our show. Embry and Tia joined in next followed by me. I turned back to the crowd and began singing my first song.

By the time we made it thought the show and the signing, I was exhausted yet wide awake. We loaded onto the buses and headed back to the hotel. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side as we headed up to our room. As soon as the door was shut, Edward had me pressed against the door.

"God, you looked so fucking sexy on that stage tonight," he groaned, pulling my jeans and thing down my legs.

He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed where he stripped off my tank top and bra. Edward quickly shed his clothes and climbed up on the bed between my legs. He winked at me before he lowered his lips to my wet core.

"Shit, Edward," I cried out as he thrust his tongue in me.

"Baby, I love your sweet pussy," he moaned into me.

I wove my fingers in his hair as he continued to devour me. Edward shoved three fingers into me as he leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me until I came for him. He pulled his fingers out of me and slid his cock into me slowly. He rolled us so that I was straddling him.

His hands made their way to my breasts where he pinched and pulled at my nipples causing me to ride him harder and faster. Edward bucked his hips up to met mine. I pulled him up to me and plunged my tongue into his mouth as we came together.

I slid off of him and fell onto the bed next to him, panting and sweaty. Edward curled up behind me and wrapped his arm around my naked body, laying his hand to rest on my baby bump. He whispered his love to me and the baby as we drifted off to sleep, exhausted from our show and our love making. I think I'm going to like the second trimester hormones.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to soccachix101 for providing me with the awesome information about New Orleans. I hope it did it justice. I hope to have the next chapter up next week where the tour will be heading to Little Rock.**


	20. Little Rock

**Little Rock**

"Bella, love, it's time to get up," whispered Edward, running his hand up my side and cupping my breast. I moaned then winced when I felt my throat erupt in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My throat hurts," I whispered, hoarsely.

"Do you think you are getting sick?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, I think I just sang too hard last night," I whispered. Edward still looked worried so I reached up and stroked his cheek in my hand. "I'm fine, love. I just need to rest my throat."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine," I whispered. "I promise."

"Ok," he sighed. "No more talking though, ok?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly before we climbed off the bed. We headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I could tell that Edward was worried about my throat but it came with the territory. I just overdid it during my show last night. Once we were done in the shower, we dried off and got dressed.

We gathered all our stuff and headed down to the lobby to meet the others. Everyone was waiting for us around the large section of couches. They all looked extremely tired this morning. They looked up at me and Edward as we made our way across the lobby.

"You guys ready?" I whispered.

"No talking," scolded Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't she talk?" asked Emmett, looking confused.

"Her throat hurts," explained Edward. I looked over at Angela.

"I'll get you some hot tea with honey," she said, heading toward the diner. Edward looked down at me, looking as confused as Emmett did.

"It helps," I whispered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

"At least once a tour, sometimes more," said Ben, coming over and feeling my lymph nodes. "They don't seem swollen. Open."

I rolled my eyes as I opened my mouth. Ben pulled out his little pen light and looked at my throat. Charlotte had taught him how to check my throat after my first tour. I had completely lost my voice three days before a show and they were all concerned that I had damaged my throat so they flew Charlotte to Texas. I was fine after a couple days of resting it. She showed Ben and Angela what to look for so that if it happened again, we would know it wasn't serious.

"It's red but not too inflamed. No more talking, period, until the morning," he ordered. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head in agreement. "This might just be the quietest bus ride so far."

"Here Bella," said Angela, handing me the paper cup with hot tea and honey. "This should help."

I took a small sip and winced when I swallowed. My throat was really aching. I took a few more sips as I followed everyone out to the buses. Edward refused to let me carry anything. Like carrying one bag was going to hurt my throat. I rolled my eyes and humored him. We loaded onto the buses and headed out for Little Rock, Arkansas.

We pulled into Little Rock six and half hours later. Edward and I spent the entire bus ride curled up together on one of the sofa's working on a new song. He would run his fingers down my arm, causing me to shiver. When I would look up at him, he would smiled and act all innocent. Fucker knew exactly what he was doing to me and I think he was enjoying it.

The buses pulled up in front of the hotel and we made our way off of the buses. We followed Garrett and his team into the lobby. There was a thin, bald man with piercing blue/grey eyes standing in the middle of the lobby. Beside him, looking very uncomfortable, were three other men and women. They had a sign handing up that said 'Welcome Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn.' So much for keeping our location quiet. The bald man was holding a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"Miss Whitlock, Breaking Dawn, welcome to Little Rock," gushed the man.

"Thank you," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm Jonathon Taylor. If you or people need anything, please call me immediately. We want your stay with us to be pleasant," smiled Jonathon, a fake, cheesy smile. I bet he hadn't heard any of our songs before the label contacted him about us staying here.

"Thank you, we will," smiled Angela, "but right now, we would like to head up to our rooms. We've had a very long drive."

"Of course," said Jonathon. He held the bottle of champagne out to me. "Please accept this on behalf of the hotel."

"Thank you," smiled Edward, taking the bottle for me. "We will."

Jonathon nodded his head and smiled as he stepped out of our way. Edward and I followed everyone over to the elevators and made our way up to the sixth floor. Edward gave the bottle of champagne to Angela and Ben, since obviously we couldn't drink it.

"Here I got you some extra honey," said Angela, handing me the small bottle of honey. "I want you to use it tonight, ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down to hall to our room. He shut the door behind us and I turned and smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me as I stripped off my shirt and tossed it at him.

"You are supposed to be resting," he smiled.

I smiled back at him as I slipped my pants down my legs and kicked them toward him. He caught them and dropped them on the floor next to my shirt. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it slide down my arms and fall to the ground. Edward inhaled sharply and pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on the ground next to mine.

"You really should rest," he murmured as I slid my panties down my legs and stepped out of them. His eyes raked over my naked body. "So fucking beautiful."

I smirked as I moved over and crawled up on the bed. Edward licked his lips as he pulled off his pants and boxers. His erection sprang out, slapping against his stomach. I patted the bed next to me. Edward smiled as he came over and laid down next to me. I moved so that I was straddling his waist. I grabbed the honey from the table and looked up at him before I drizzled it over his chest.

"What are you…OH FUCK," he growled as I leaned down and started licking the honey off of his chest. "Christ, Bella, that was for your throat."

I looked up and smiled at him as I drizzled some more on his chest and stomach. His eyes had changed from his normal bright green to a dark green, a lustful green. I snaked out my tongue and started lapping up the honey. I started up on his chest, taking to the time to suck on his nipples. I slowly made my way down his rock, hard chest and abs. Edward shuddered as I licked my way down his stomach. I drizzled more of the honey over his cock.

"Bella, no…SHIT!" he cried out as I engulfed him in my mouth, sucking the honey off. The taste of his already delicious cock mixed with the honey was mouth watering. "Fuck, Bella…your….throat…"

I hummed against his cock causing Edward to grab the back of my head, weaving his fingers into my hair. I wrapped my free hand around the base of his cock as I slid him in and out of my mouth. There was nothing like the feeling of his cock in my mouth, except for inside of me of course.

"Bella, move…I'm going to….FUCK," he groaned as I relaxed my throat and sucked the head of his cock down my throat. He tightened the grip he had on my hair as he sprayed his load into my mouth. I swallowed every drop of his sweet nectar.

Edward pulled me off of his cock and rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He crushed his mouth down on mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I could feel the stick residue of the honey on his body rubbing on my body. Edward pulled his lips from mine but immediately moved them to my neck, sucking and nipping his way down my throat to my chest. He reached over and grabbed the honey and looked back up at me.

"Gee, my throat hurts now too," he smirked, drizzling the honey over my nipples.

He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly as he raked over my nipple with his teeth. He bit down gently and I threw my hands into his hair and arched my back, shoving my nipple further into his mouth. Edward sucked on it hard like the honey had sank into my skin and he was trying to suck it back out. His hands were making their way up my thighs that were on either side of him.

Edward moved his lips from my nipple down my stomach, licking and sucking the honey that had dripped there. He made his way down my belly to the apex between my legs. He smirked as he grabbed the honey and drizzled it over my pussy. He snaked out his tongue and gave me one long lick before he pushed my legs further part and buried his face in me.

"Edward…" I cried out. He looked up at me.

"Hush now, love. You're not suppose to speak," he smirked at me.

I glared at him, causing him to laugh as he turned back to me. He thrust his tongue back into me and I moaned softly. It was nearly impossible to not make any noises when he had his tongue in me. Edward sucked and licked on me over and over, alternating from my labia to my clit. I could feel my orgasm building deep inside of me, begging to be let go.

Suddenly, Edward moved up and kissed me as he slammed his erection into me. My body shook as my orgasm took over. I clung on to him as he moved in and out of me, faster and harder with each thrust. I locked my feet together behind his back. Edward sat back on his heels, pulling me up with him. His hands moved to my ass as he started lifting me up and down his erection. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clutching to him. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him.

Edward's hands were gripping my ass, kneading and caressing them gently as he moved me up and down. His lips were traveling up and down my neck and chest, sucking and kissing, licking and savoring, my skin. Edward slid one of his hands up my back and grabbed my long, brown hair in his hand. He pulled my head back and licked up my neck as my body shook with it's second release. I moaned as I dug my nails into his back.

"FUCK," he yelped, spilling his seed into me. He laid his head on my shoulder for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. A minute later, he looked up at me. "Baby, that was the dirtiest, most erotic thing we have ever had. I love you."

'I love you, too,' I mouthed with a smile.

Edward kissed me before he stood up with my legs still wrapped around his waist and carried me into the bathroom. We slowly washed the mixture of honey and sweat off of each other's bodies, taking the time to be thorough. We dried off and went back into our hotel room. We pulled our pajamas on and spent the rest of the evening watching TV and drinking hot tea with honey.

I woke up the next morning when I heard someone start knocking on the door. I groaned as I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. Edward muttered a series of curse words under his breath as he climbed off the bed. He went over and threw the door open.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, good morning to you, too. Are you two planning on sleeping all day?" laughed Angela. I slid my arm from under the blanket and flipped her off. "I love you, too, Bella."

"Fucking get out of here, Ang," I muttered.

"No can do, Bella," she said, seriously. "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked, immediately alarmed as I sat up. She and Ben were standing in the door way.

"Well," said Ben, as he and Angela stepped in and shut the door to our room. "It would appear that the press has found out about you being pregnant, or they suspect as much, at least."

"What? How?" I asked.

"I'm guessing that they can see your baby bump," pointed out Angela. "Honey, you are showing."

"I didn't think I was getting that big," I frowned, putting my hands on my growing belly.

"You're not but you are showing. Besides, it was only going to be a matter of time before the press found out," said Ben.

"But I was hoping it would be at least a few more weeks," I whined. Edward smiled as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Bella, it's not a big deal," he said, softly. "Maybe it's a little earlier than we anticipated but it's not a bad thing."

"I know," I sighed, nestling myself in his arms. "It's just once we confirm it with the press, it won't be just our pregnancy anymore. The whole world is going to want a piece of it. I guess I just liked the idea of keeping this one part of our lives just between us."

"I do too, but that's the price we have to pay for fame and fortune," smiled Edward, placing his hands on mine. "All that matters is right here in our hands."

"You're right," I whispered.

"Ok, so how do we handle this?" asked Ben. "We can confirm the rumors or we can just ignore them for now."

"There really is no point in denying what is going to just get more and more obvious," I said. "At least if we go ahead and confirm now, it won't seem like we are liars."

"Ok, I'll get a press release sent out," smiled Angela. "If it's ok with you, I thought I would let Tyler know first, since he did help us with the Omega problem."

"That's fine," I said.

"Well, now that we have that settled, how's your throat feeling?" asked Ben.

"Still a little sore but not nearly as bad as it was yesterday," I smiled. "The honey helped."

"It usually does," chuckled Ben. "Just try to take it easy today. You don't want to lose your voice before the show tomorrow. We were thinking it would be fun to do some sight seeing today. You two in?"

"We're in," chuckled Edward.

"Great, we are meeting downstairs in the lobby in twenty," smiled Ben.

"Sounds good," said Edward.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I had showered, dressed and were waiting with Garrett and Kate in the lobby for everyone else. We had filled them both in about the events of the morning. They understood our desire to keep it private but also understood why we had opted to go ahead and confirm the rumor. My fear was that the press would make an issue of me being almost seventeen weeks along when we had only been married for roughly thirteen weeks. It would only add to the speculation to why we married so quickly in the first place. Unfortunely, society just didn't believe that two people could fall in love with each other so quickly.

"Hey, Bella, how's your throat?" asked Alice as she, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came over and joined us.

"It's much better," I said, softly. "Still kind of scratchy but not as painful."

"That's good," smiled Emmett. "The honey must have helped."

"It certainly didn't hurt," muttered Edward, kissing my cheek. My blush crept up on my cheeks as I turned and kissed him.

"I swear, they will make out anywhere," mumbled Jasper. I felt someone pulled on my shoulders, pulling my lips from Edward's. "Gees, at least take a breath."

"Shut up, Jas," I said, harshly. "Excuse me for kissing my husband."

"Excuse me for not wanting to see the two of you sucking face all the time," muttered Jasper, going over and plopping down on the sofa.

"Sorry, Jas," I sighed. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, I'm sorry," frowned Jasper. "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" I asked. He blushed bright pink as he looked down at his feet. I looked over at Alice and saw that she was bright red and was avoiding looking at anyone. "Oh, never mind."

"I want to know why Jasper's tired," whined Emmett.

"Um, insomnia," I said, quickly. Jasper and Alice both snapped their heads up at me. I winked at them and smiled. "He must have insomia."

"Yeah, insomnia," muttered Jasper. "It's been a real bitch."

"Ok, gang, we ready?" asked Ben as he, Angela, and the rest of our team shoed up.

"Yep," I said, jumping to my feet. "Let's go!"

"Rest thy voice, Bella," scolded Ben.

"Rest thy voice, Bella," I mocked. "You sound like Charlie when you talk like that, Ben."

"Don't make me call him," smirked Ben.

"Fucking asshole," I muttered.

Ben just laughed as we made our way out to the buses. Our first stop for the day was at Bill Clinton's library. Honestly, I was disappointed in it. I think we all expected it to be nicer than it was but honestly, it was all that. The closer I got to it, the more it looked like a trailer.

After we spent a few minutes there, we loaded back onto the buses and headed over to Villa Marre, which was the outside view for the television show 'Designing Women.' I went over and looped my arm in with Jasper and Alice's as a few of the others took picutes.

"So why all the sex?" I asked.

"Bella," hissed Alice, looking around.

"Nobody heard me," I chuckled. "What's going on?"

"We, um, are trying to…get pregnant and it's been…a prime time," said Alice, giving me a look.

"Oh," I said, realizing what she meant. "I see. That's really cool."

"Thanks," smiled Jasper. "Don't tell Emmett. He'll just give us a hard time about all the sex."

"I won't," I promised. "I really hope you guys get pregnant soon."

"We do too," giggled Alice. "It would be nice for our babies to be somewhat close in age."

"Our houses are going to fill up at this rate," I teased. "Good thing we are building the new houses, huh?"

"No shit," laughed Jasper.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing," I said, winking at Alice and Jasper. "Did you get any pictures?"

"A couple," said Edward.

We spent a little more time at the Villa Marre before we climbed back on the buses and headed down to the oldest surviving capital building west of the Mississippi. After that we headed down to Central High School, where they first intergrated black and white students, the Little Rock Nine. It was amazing to stand in the same spot that they stood so many years ago, where those nine people took a chance and changed everything. I'll admit that I got a little emotional imagining how hard it had to be for them.

"Baby, you ok?" asked Edward, wiping my tears off.

"Yeah," I smiled, through my tears. "I was just thinking about how they had to have felt standing here that first day, scared of what was going to happen to them. Do you think they thought about what a huge step that was for our country?"

"No, I don't think they did," said Edward. "I'm sure they were just trying to make it through one moment at a time."

"I suppose you're right," I whispered. "It's just inspiring, I guess."

"That it is, love," whispered Edward.

We stayed there for a few more minutes before we climbed back on the buses and headed down to the river walk. By the time we got down there, the sun was starting to set. The river walk was lit up with sparkling was a band playing on one of the many stages. We stopped and listened to them for a few minutes. They had a rocking/bluegrass sound. They weren't too bad.

We made our way down to one of the many restaurants and pulled several tables together, enjoying the cool Arkansas air. It was chilly but not too cold, yet. My family sat around the table talking about the band we had just heard, the different places we had seen today. It reminded me that no matter how hard things get, especially with the press, that we would be ok. They would back us up and support us no matter how crazy things got, and we would do the dame for them. That's what family does, after all.

"…then he said 'Embry, we do not throw water balloons from the school roof.' I just looked at him and said 'Can I still throw them if I'm on the ground?' He gave me three days detention and called me a smart ass," laughed Embry.

"That's nothing compared to what me and Isabella did," smirked Angela, turning and looking at me. "Mr. Davis was so fucking pissed with us."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have rigged the intercom to start playing Metallica every five minutes," I smiled.

"It was better than listening to Mrs. Hayes drone on and on about Chaucer," laughed Angela.

"You rigged the sound system of your school to play Metallica throughout your school?" asked Garrett.

"Yes," said me and Angela.

"That is so fucking cool," he laughed. "Did you get into trouble?"

"No," I smiled. "Mr. Davis yelled at us and called Renee and Ang's parents but I think, secretly, he was a metal head."

"Plus, we graduated the next day so what could he really have done?" chuckled Angela.

"Ah, good times," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Were you parents mad?" asked Rose, smiling.

"My parents were ready to send me to a convent but that was really because we chose Metallica instead of Van Halen," shrugged Angela.

"Renee told me that stunts like that were only going to make it impossible for me to meet the right people when I went to school and that I needed to focus on meeting the right people," I said. "Charlie thought it was hilarious, of course."

"I'm not surprised Charlie would like it," scoffed Emmett, laughing. "I mean he was the one who printed up that fake lottery ticket and convinced Jeff that he had won. Jeff started screaming like a three year old girl, calling us all suckers and bitches before he quit. Needless to say when he was told that he had not won, he came crawling back, begging us to let him back."

"What a dork," I snorted as I laughed.

We spent the rest of dinner trading stories from high school. Surprisingly, Sam had some of the funniest stories of the night. Apparently, he was quit the hellion back in the day. I was surprised by this because he's usually the most reserved of us all.

After a couple of hours, we paid our bill and headed back to the hotel. It had been a long, busy day and I was exhausted. Edward barley managed to help me change into my pajamas before I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I was shaken awake the next morning when I heard Edward flip the TV on. Part of me was pissed that he would turn it on while I was trying to sleep but then I heard it.

"Isabella Whitlock's personal assistant has confirmed that the Grammy award winning musician and her new husband, Edward Cullen, lead singer for the up and coming band Breaking Dawn , are expecting their first child someime in May," said Meredith Vieira, on the Today Show. "This comes just weeks after she was attacked and nearly killed by Victoria Sands, who referred to herself as The Omega…"

"Well, now the news is out there for the whole to know about," I sighed, as Edward muted the TV.

"Yep," muttered Edward, sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled over and wrapped my arms and legs around him from behind.

"You ok?" I asked. "You seem kind of sad."

"I was thinking about my birthparents," he whispered. "I wish I remembered more about them."

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"The sound of my mother's laugh. She laughed all the time. I can remember how we would go out into the backyard and we would lay on a blanket and watch the clouds as they floated by," said Edward. "She always had a huge smile on her face, all the time."

"I bet she was beautiful," I whispered.

"She was," whispered Edward. I felt a tear drop from his face onto my arm. "I can remember the sound of my father's footsteps when he would sneak into my room every night and tuck me in. I would pretend to sleep and he would lean down and kiss my forehead and say 'Edward, dream of puppy dogs and ice cream.' I think they would have loved you."

"I'm sure I would have loved them too," I whispered, through my own tears.

"I miss them," he cried, turning in my arms.

He burying his face in my neck and let his tears go. I cried with him. Edward didn't talk about his birth parents a lot. I knew it was very hard on him when he lost them. He was so little and they loved each other so much. I couldn't even imagine losing my parents like that.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward, looking up at me. His eyes were red and puffy but so full of love and joy.

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaned in and pressing my lips to his. "I fall in love with you more and more everyday."

"Me too, love, me too," murmured Edward, pushing me back on the bed.

Edward pressed his lips against mine again as his hand slid down to the bottom of my t-shirt. He slipped his hand under my shirt and slid it up to my breast, cupping it gently in his hand. I moaned into his mouth as I hooked my leg over his hip, desperately trying to get the contact my body was begging for.

Edward pulled his lips from mine and looked down at me. He was panting slightly and there was a need in his eyes that I haven't seen in weeks. He needed me, all of me. Without saying anything, we quickly stripped off our clothes, flinging them around the room. I pushed Edward over on his back and quickly straddled his waist. I slowly lowered myself on his erection, letting him fill me completely.

"Oh Bella," he whimpered as I slowly started moving my hips back and forth. His eyes fluttered to a close.

"Look at me, Love," I said. Edward's eyes few open. "I was to see your eyes while we make love."

Edward slid his hands up to my hips and slowly started lifting his hips up to meet me. Our eyes never left each other's as we moved together. His hands would slide from my hips to my breasts or down to my baby bump. I reached down and clasped his hands in mine as I increased my pace on him. I could feel my orgasm starting to build and I needed him to come with me.

"Bella…" he moaned, thrusting his hips up a little faster. "Baby, cum now. I need you to cum for me."

"Oh….love…..yes," I whimpered as my walls clenched down on him.

"Fuck," he moaned, giving into his own orgasm. I pulled Edward up and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured, against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Edward and I kissed for a few more minutes before we made our way into the bathroom and showered. We took our time even though we both knew that everyone was going to be waiting for us. Right now, Edward needed me and I needed him.

Eventually, we climbed out of the shower and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed, grabbed our clothes for the show tonight and made our way down to the elevator. Edward kept his arm around my waist as we rode it to the lobby. The doors opened and we stepped off together.

"It's about fucking time," snapped Angela. "We are going to be late."

"Sorry," muttered Edward, darkly. I slipped my arm around his waist as I turned and glared at Angela.

"We have plenty of time," I snapped. "Just back the fuck off, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered, looking from me to Edward. She must have seen the look in his eyes. "Let's just go."

Edward pulled me tighter into his arms as he led me past everyone and out to the buses. Garrett and Kate climbed onto the bus behind us but neither of them said anything. Garrett understood how Edward felt, losing his own parents when he was little. I knew that Edward loved Carlisle and Esme, and considered them to be his parents but he missed his birth parents. Sometimes, the smallest things will remind you of those you miss the most.

The buses pulled up behind the Verizon Center a few minutes later. We climbed off and headed inside. We quickly ran through our sound and lighting checks for the show that night. Everyone else headed back to the dressing room except for me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Maybe the others all knew that we needed some time alone.

"So we saw the Today show this morning," said Emmett. We were all sitting down on the stage. I was leaning back against Edward, who was rubbing my belly.

"Now the whole world knows that we have a little one coming," smiled Edward, leaning his head down on mine.

"I guess now I can stop sucking in my gut all the time, huh?" I laughed.

"It wasn't working," teased Alice. She sighed and leaned against Jasper. "I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt."

"Me either," smiled Rose, laying her head on Emmett's shoulder. "I'm going to spoil that baby rotten."

"Me too," laughed Alice.

"Ok, but I get to spoil your kids," I smirked.

"I can't wait to have a baby," mused Emmett. We all looked over at him. He was completely serious. He smiled and shook his head as a tear slipped out of his eyes. "I want to be able to look into my son or daughter's eyes and know that I helped create them. You know that I consider all of you to my family but I want to be able to look at my kids and know that it's my blood flowing through their veins."

"Alice and I have started trying," said Jasper. Emmett smiled and looked up at him.

"I figured as much with as tired as you've been," said Emmett. "You'll be a good dad, Jas."

"Thanks, Em," whispered Jasper. "You will be, too."

"Of course, I will," scoffed Emmett. "I'm going to teach all of our kids how to be cool."

"I'm sure you will, Em," I smiled.

The six of us sat on the stage for about another, talking about everything and nothing, before Angela, Kate, and Tanya dragged us back to the dressing room to get ready for the show. Now, that the news was out about my baby, I was able to convince Tanya not to make me wear heels on the stage. Instead I wore a pair of leather boots with my jeans and baby doll top. No point in trying to hide my expanding belly now.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice gave our fans a great show tonight. Their energy and passion for their music could be felt with each song they sang. I joined them on the stage for our duet. Once we were done, Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek causing the entire building to scream and cheer for us. Embry, Riley, and Tia came out and joined me on stage as I stepped up to the mic.

"Tonight I would I like to sing you a little something special. This song goes out to all of those out there that are missing someone tonight," I said, softly.

I stepped back and strapped on my guitar. Embry, Riley, and Tia looked confused but I just smiled at them and mouthed for them to just listen. I turned back to the mic and started strumming my guitar slowly.

"I thought of you today  
The way you would say my name  
The smile on your beautiful face  
The sound of your angel voice

I thought of you today  
When I saw that little red headed boy  
Playing with that little blond girl  
I wonder what you would have though  
If you hadn't had to go away.

If you hadn't had to go away  
Would you be standing next to me?  
Would you be holding my hand?  
Would you still love me?

I thought about you today as I blew out my birthday candles  
The way you always made me my favorite chocolate cake  
The way you helped me blow out my candles  
The way your eyes sparkled when you kissed my cheek

I thought of you today as I stood next to your grave  
It's been so long since you went away  
I miss you more and more everyday  
I wish you hadn't had to go away

If you hadn't had to go away  
Would you be standing next to me?  
Would you be holding my hand?  
Would you still love me?

If you hadn't had to go away  
Would you be standing next to me?  
Would you be holding my hand?  
Would you still love me?

I thought of you today as I brought my son into this world  
One day I will tell him about your beautiful smile  
One day I will tell him about your angel laugh  
One day I will whisper in his ear about puppy dogs and ice cream  
One day soon, Oh, one day soon

I finished strumming my song and took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. Everyone started cheering for me as I turned and looked at the side of the stage where Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Garrett were standing. They all had tears running down their faces.

'I love you,' mouthed Edward.

'I love you, too,' I mouthed back. 'forever.'

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next stop on the Breaking Swan Tour is Oklahoma City. Big thanks to MissRe for all the info on Little Rock. I adore you, hon. **


	21. Oklahoma City

**Oklahoma City**

I was woken up the next morning when I felt Edward slip off the bed. I pulled the pillow over my head but still heard him open the door, talk softly to whoever was bothering us so early, and shut the door behind him. I felt the bed dip back down and Edward slip his arm around my waist, laying his hand to rest on my belly.

"Baby, I know you are awake," he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, stifling my yawn. "I'm still asleep."

"Then I guess you don't want any of this yummy French toast," he chuckled. I snapped my eyes open as I pulled the pillow off my head and looked at him.

"You got me French toast?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep," smiled Edward. "With strawberries and whip cream, just how you like it."

"That… sounds so…good," I choked out through my tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Edward, frantically.

"Nothing," I cried. "It's just…I really…wanted…French toast."

"So why are you crying?" he asked, clearly thinking that I've lost my mind.

"Cause I'm so happy," I sobbed softly.

Edward smiled and pulled me into his chest while I cried. I was being silly and overly emotional, I knew this, but it was so sweet of him to order me French toast. I really was the luckiest woman in the world to have such an amazing man love me. After a few minutes, I managed to stop my tears from falling down my face. I wiped my few remaining tears off and sat up.

"I'm sorry for acting like that," I muttered.

"Don't be silly," smiled Edward. "I love to hold you, even when you are crying over French toast."

"Speaking of French Toast," I giggled. "Can I have mine, please?"

"Sure," laughed Edward.

He climbed off the bed and pulled the room service cart up next to the bed. He smiled again as he handed me my plate of French toast. I sighed contently before I dug in and practically inhaled my food. It was really good, but not nearly as good as Charlie's French toast. When I was little, before the breakup, Charlie and I would get up on Sunday mornings and make French Toast together. He would do all of the cooking, of course, but he always let me dip the bread in the eggs. Renee would come down and pretend to be all upset about the mess but we both knew she loved that we had that time together.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward, pulling my empty plate from my hands. I didn't realize I had been crying softly.

"I miss Charlie and Renee," I whispered. "I got so used to them being here that now, it feels weird that they aren't here with us."

"Why don't you call them?" suggested Edward.

"I don't want to bother them," I mumbled.

"Bella, you won't be bothering them," said Edward. "Besides, I'm sure they miss you, too."

"Ok, I'll call them," I said, softly. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," chuckled Edward. "I'm going to take a shower while you talk to them , ok?"

"Ok," I sighed.

Edward kissed me before he climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sat up a little more, grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand, and called my parents.

"Hello," said Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," I said, softly.

"Bella!" he said, enthusiastically. "I was just going to call you."

"You were?" I asked.

"Yep," he laughed. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," I whispered, through my tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," I cried. "I've just really missed you and Renee a lot. Edward got me French toast this morning for breakfast and I got to thinking about how you and I used to make it together. I just really miss you so much."

"Honey, calm down," soothed Charlie, through the phone. "Renee and I were just talking about how we used to make French toast. You loved to dip the bread into the eggs."

"It was my favorite part," I whispered.

"You just liked getting your hands dirty and trying to wipe them on me," laughed Charlie.

"That's true," I giggled. "How's Forks?"

"Rainy," he sighed.

"I thought you liked the rain?" I asked, quietly.

"I thought I did, too, but I'm starting not to like it as much," mumbled Charlie.

"Are you thinking about moving?" I asked.

"We've talked about maybe coming down to LA," said Charlie.

"REALLY?" I squealed.

"Yes, really," laughed Charlie. "Both Renee and I feel like we've missed too much of your life. With the baby coming, we want to be closer, more involved."

"Oh, I want that too," I smiled.

"Good, that makes it easier," chuckled Charlie.

"But what about the bar?" I asked.

"I'll sell it. Maybe I'll open a new bar in LA. I hear there is this really amazing superstar that loves to come tend bar for her father. Maybe she could stop singing and follow her true life's calling as a bartender," teased Charlie.

"Will you make up your mind?" I laughed. "First, you want me to be a rock star, then a chef, and now a bartender. I'm so confused on what I should do with my life."

"I'm sure you will figure it out, Miss I-got-nominated-for-three-Grammies-and-didn't-even-bother-calling," chuckled Charlie. I swear I could see the smirk on his face.

"Sorry. I've been busy being a rock star," I said. "Are you and Renee going to be able to make it for the Grammies?"

"You bet your ass we are," smirked Charlie. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Good, cause I really want you both to be there with us. Especially, this time," I said, softly. "Is Renee there?"

"No, she and Esme went shopping," explained Charlie.

"Oh, Esme's been good for her," I commented.

"Esme has definitely made Renee's transition back to Forks much easier," sighed Charlie. "I'm grateful. The thought of losing her again because of this town…"

"You won't," I said. "Renee loves you, Charlie. She won't let her insecurities get in the way again."

"I know she won't," whispered Charlie as Edward came out of the shower.

"Well, I guess I should get going. We are heading off to Oklahoma City soon," I sighed.

"Ok, Honey, I love you," said Charlie. "I'll call you soon."

"I love you, too, Charlie," I whispered. "Tell Renee I love her and I'll call her soon, ok?"

"I will," said Charlie. I sighed as I hung up my phone.

"Did you and Charlie have a nice chat?" asked Edward.

"Yep," I smiled. "He and Renee are thinking about moving to LA."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smiling. I nodded my head. "That'd be cool. It would be nice to have them closer. I suspect that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be too far behind them, either."

"I bet not," I laughed, climbing off the bed. I went over and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for ordering me some French toast."

"You're very welcome, love," whispered Edward, leaning down. He pressed his lips to mine softly. "I'll always take care of you and our child."

"I know," I whispered.

Twenty minutes later, I had showered, dressed, and packed up all my stuff. Edward and I made our way down to the lobby. Everyone was waiting for us, as usual. We must be really slow in the morning or they must be really quick because they almost always beat us down to the lobby. We checked out of the hotel, loaded onto the buses, and headed off to Oklahoma City.

Just over five hours later, our buses pulled up in front of our hotel. Edward and I had spent most of the drive just enjoying being in each other's arms. Every once in a while, he would reach down and rub my belly or kiss my cheek. Sometimes it was so easy for us to just get so lost in each other that we often forgot about those around us.

Once Garrett and his team had ran their security check, we unloaded off the buses and headed inside the hotel. Edward and I bid everyone a good night and headed up to our room. We ordered some room service, settled on the bed, and watched TV until we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Who knew the one time we come to Oklahoma that we would get stuck in the hotel because of the rain," whined Alice.

I shook my head as I looked at her. Rose, Alice, and I were standing in front of the large bay windows in the hotel lobby watching the heavy rain falling. It was bad enough that a strong cold front had swept through the Oklahoma panhandle causing temperatures to drop down into the lower forties but it also brought freezing rain with it making it impossible for us to leave the hotel to do anything. Needless to say we were bored out of our minds.

"I'm so fucking bored," mumbled Rose, turning and plopping down one of the couches. "We need to do something."

"Like what?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know," grumbled Rose.

"We could do make-over's," suggested Alice, sitting down next to me.

"No," groaned me and Rose.

"Then what do you suggest?" snapped Alice.

"Ali, don't be a bitch," I huffed. "I'm just not in the mood to be turned into your personal Barbie doll."

"I'm sorry but I am so fucking bored that I am about ready to gauge out my eye just to have something to do," whined Alice. I shared a look with Rose. Can we say drama queen?

"I guess we could just spend the day with our husbands," mused Rose. The three of us shared a look.

"Nah," we laughed, together. We laughed together for a few minutes before we managed to stop.

"I'm not that bored," giggled Alice. "Where are the boys at anyway?"

"I think they are in the game room," sighed Rose, shaking her head. "I swear sometimes, Emmett is such a kid. He nearly squealed when he saw that they had, as he called it, a state of the art game room."

"He's such a goober," I snickered, "but so are Edward and Jasper."

"You can add Garrett, Jacob, Sam, and Ben to that list," laughed Angela as she, Kate, Leah, and Emily joined us on the couches. "They claimed that the boys needed 'security' while they were killing aliens or whatever stupid game they are playing."

"Boys," I sighed, rubbing my belly.

"Tell me about it," scoffed Kate, rubbing her own protruding belly. "Garrett will find any excuse to act like a ten year old, I swear."

"He's not the only one," sighed Angela. "Ben pretends to be somewhat cool but you put a comic book in front of his face and suddenly he's eight years old and bouncing off the walls."

"Jacob is like that too," mumbled Leah.

"So is Sam," said Emily. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, don't be surprised, Isabella. Sam seems so…"

"Strict," I teased. "Anal."

"Yes, and he is, but he's just a kid at heart," laughed Emily. "He's the oldest of four so he learned a long time ago to be responsible for others, but he is such a kid sometimes, especially with GI Joes."

"Oh, I know what we are doing today," I squealed as I jumped to my feet.

Half an hour later, I had filled all of them, Glynesa, Tia, and Tanya in on our plan for the day. We had all changed into appropriate clothes and had made our way back down to the lobby and to the game room where our men were currently cheering on Emmett as he played a game of Pac-man. I smirked and gave Tanya the signal to start.

"My fellow Cobra's," she said as she, Leah, Emily, and Glynesa and Tia walked into the game room. They were all wearing all black. Kate and Tanya had done their magic in making them all look just evil. "This time we will take out GI Jane for good. They have managed to stop us every time we have tried to take over the world. Now, we will rule the world."

"Yes, Cobra Commander," mumbled the others.

"We will make you proud, Commander," cackled Emily.

"Not so fast, Cobra Commander," I exclaimed, jumping into the room with Rose, Alice, Kate and Angela behind me. We were all dressed in various camouflaged outfits. I would have to ask Alice and Tanya why we had these but for now, we would just enjoy them. "We won't let you put your evil plan into action."

"GI JANE," cried out Tanya, dramatically. The boys were all looking between the ten of us girls with their mouths hanging wide open. "GET THEM, COBRAS."

The ten of us stepped up to each other and started fake fighting. I pretended to punch Tanya, who stumbled back a few feet as she cursed. Rose playfully elbowed Leah in the boob, causing Leah to scream and grab herself. Emily did some kind of karate kid move that Alice just stood there and watched before she pretended to put out a gun and shoot Emily, who fell to the ground quite dramatically. Tia and Angela were throwing punches in slow motion, with sound effects and everything. I was quite impressed.

"Cobra Commander, I will not let you rule the world," I chuckled. The boys were watching us like we had three heads, making it very hard not to bust out laughing. "The world doesn't need your high heel shoes or corsets."

"Aw, my Snake Eyes, that is where you are wrong," cackled Tanya. "The world slouches and needs the heels to improve their posture. They need corsets to show off their goodies to all the idiot males who are too busy blowing up aliens to pay attention to their wives and/or girlfriends."

"Oh but my dear Cobra Commander, it is not your place to fix the men of the world," I scoffed while all the girls, except for Tanya, laughed behind me. Tanya was keeping in character. "We woman don't need them to make us complete. Join our side, Cobra Commander, and we women can rule the world together like we have done for centuries."

"I shall join you, Snake Eyes," sighed Tanya, "as long as you and I can become lovers."

"Of course we can, Commander," I smiled. I held out my hand to her. "Shall we go become lovers now?"

"We shall," laughed Tanya as all the men gasp. "Ladies, find your new partners and let's go have an lesbian orgy."

Tanya and I walked out of the room, holding hands, followed by Rose and Leah, Alice and Emily, Kate and Glynesa, Angela and Tia, all while the boys just gaped at us. I'll admit that it was hilarious to watch their faces while we put on our little show for them. The ten of us girls headed upstairs to my room. We all quickly changed back into our normal clothes and washed the makeup off our faces. I plopped down on the bed next to Tanya.

"Where did you get the camo?" I asked.

"Brought it with is just in case," she shrugged. I just looked at her. "You never know when you are going to need camouflaged pants or shirts."

"Ok," I laughed. Everyone else had settled on the bed and chairs with us. "So do you think they enjoyed our little show?"

"Fuck yes," laughed Rose. "Edward and Seth were both turned on just thinking of the two of you together. Men can be such pigs."

"True, but we love them anyway," sighed Tanya.

"Yeah," we all murmured in agreement. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and all the boys came in. They all looked half amused and half annoyed with us. We all just smiled at them.

"Did you boys have a nice morning killing the aliens?" I asked, innocently.

"Yes, we did," smiled Edward. "That was until Cobra and GI Jane decided to interrupt our play time."

"Hmm," I hummed, looking at the girls. "Did you hear that girls?"

"I think they've been…" sighed Alice, motioning that the boys have been drinking. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. "If you know what I mean."

"Garrett," gasped Kate, dramatically, throwing her hands up to her face. "Were you…drinking when I can't?"

"No," he snorted.

"Edward, how could you?" I asked, pretending to cry. "I thought you loved me."

"Wow," said Emmett. "You all are seriously crazy."

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" asked Rose, in mock anger. I peaked through my hair and saw Emmett's eyes fly open as Rose stood up. "You think it's ok for all of you to drink while Bella and Kate can't. What kind of brother are you?"

"I…no…I mean…" stammered Emmett.

"I know what you mean, Emmett," I wailed. "Just leave."

"Bella-"

"No, Emmett," I cried, hysterically. "Just leave and take your boys with you."

"Fine," sighed Emmett. I pretended to cry until I heard the door shut. I looked up and saw all the girls laughing softly.

"That was so awesome," laughed Tanya. "Who knew you could act?"

"That was fun," I smiled. "I love tormenting them."

"And you do it so well," teased Angela.

"Well, now that we have the rest of the afternoon alone, what should we do?" asked Alice. We all looked around at each other.

"Movie," we agreed.

We settled on the bed, floor, couch and chairs as we ordered The Time Travel's Wife on pay-per-view. I think I managed to watch about half of it before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt someone run there hand up my arm to my hair. They pulled my hair out of my face and pressed their lips to my ear.

"I sure hope that is you, Edward," I smiled, keeping my eyes closed.

"Who else would it be?" he laughed. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Maybe my other husband," I smirked.

"Other husband, huh?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "Who would that be?"

"Just this really hot musician," I smiled. "He had the hottest body, amazing sex hair, and the most beautiful eyes."

"Hmm, I'll have to have Jon Bon Jovi killed now," smirked Edward.

"I only have eyes for you, love," I whispered.

"I only have eyes for you, too," he whispered, before he leaned down and kissed me softly. My stomach growled, loudly. Edward laughed and pulled his lips from mine. "Someone is hungry."

"Starving," I giggled.

"Do you want to go downstairs to the diner or order room service?" he asked.

"Room service," I whispered, brushing my hand across his cheek.

"Room service, it is," he murmured, kissing me again.

We ordered our food, lasagna for him and a cheeseburger for me, from room service. I flipped through the channels in the TV while we waited for our food to arrive. Edward laid on the bed next to me, running his hand up and down my arm. I knew he wasn't paying any attention to the TV. Every time I looked back at him, he would smile and wink at me. God, that man is driving me insane.

Our food arrived about ten minutes later, we ate quickly and settled back on the bed. I was so tired that I fell back to sleep within minutes of laying down. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as I drifted off.

I'm not really sure when I first felt it, the pain, nausea. The feeling of uneasiness that was settled in the pit of my stomach. At first it almost seemed like a dream but it didn't take long for me to realize that it wasn't a dream. Sometime, while it was still pitch black outside, I pulled away from Edward's warm arms and stumbled into the bathroom where I proceeded to get rid of everything I had managed to eat for dinner just a few short hours ago.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" asked Edward, kneeling down next to me and pulling my hair out of my face.

"Do I seem ok?" I snapped. Here I was bent over the toilet throwing up and he was asking me if I was ok.

"Sorry," he muttered, wetting a washcloth. He started sponging my forehead and I shivered. "You have a fever. Do you feel good enough to get back into bed?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Ok, I'll be right back," whispered Edward.

Edward laid the washcloth on the top of my head before he stood up and went back into our room. He came back a few minutes later with our pillows and blankets from the bed. He spread them out on the floor and sat back down next to me. He took my temperature before he pulled me into his arms as he opened his cell phone, putting it on speaker.

"Edward?" asked Charlotte, groggily on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry to call so late, Charlotte, but Bella's sick," said Edward. "She's throwing up and has a fever."

"How high is the fever?" asked Charlotte.

"101.4," said Edward. I could hear the concern in his voice but all I could do was shiver. He pulled the blanket up on my arms, gently trying to keep me warm.

"Ok, you can't give her anything for the fever because of the baby, and she probably won't keep it down, anyway. I'm calling Angela to go get her some popsicles. I want you to try to keep her hydrated, Edward. It's important that she drinks what she can," ordered Charlotte. I felt my stomach turn and pulled away from Edward's arms and started throwing up again.

"It's ok, Baby," said Edward, rubbing my back. "Charlotte, what can I do for the vomiting?"

"Unless she can keep anything down, there's nothing you can do but let it play out. It's sounds like she has a stomach flu," explained Charlotte. "Just try to keep her hydrated and comfortable. If she isn't better tomorrow, take her to the hospital and I will fly out, ok?"

"Ok," muttered Edward. I fell back into his arms as he hung up his phone. "It's ok, love."

I'm not sure how long I had been laying there in Edward's arms, dozing in and out when Angela and Ben came in. I vaguely remember them trying to shove something cold into my mouth but I can't remember what it was. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

Sometime later that morning, early afternoon, I really don't know, I felt my stomach turn again. I pulled away from the strong arms that were holding me and bent over the toilet and wretched violently for a few minutes. The only problem was I didn't have anything in my stomach so all I could do was dry heave, which was worse than throwing up.

"It's ok, sister bear," soothed Emmett, rubbing my back gently.

"Where's Edward?" I asked a moment later.

"I forced him to go eat," said Emmett. "He's been too worried about you to take care of himself and the last thing you or he needs is for him to get sick."

"So why are you here?" I asked, sitting on the floor and leaning against the side of the bathtub.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked, heatedly. "I'm taking care of my little sister."

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"No, I'm sorry, Bella," sighed Emmett. "I just…"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He seemed so guarded.

"I don't ever want you to think that I don't care about you, Bella. You're my little sister, not just because you and Edward are married. I…" he shook his softly.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, Em," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to."

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, Bella," smiled Emmett. "I really admire you."

"You do?" I asked, surprised. He nodded hid head softly. "Why?"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I haven't done anything worthwhile."

"That is such bullshit and you know it," he scoffed. I went to interrupt but he put his hand up. "Bella, you've had a hell of a couple of months. Between adjusting to marriage, a new tour, being pregnant, and a crazy fan, I don't know how you've managed to stay sane."

"I'm not," I whispered. "I'm still terrified that Melanie is going to come after us. I worry every minute of the day that something it wrong with the baby. I'm just doing the best I can."

"Well, that's pretty fucking good then," smiled Emmett. "Seriously, I think I would be curled up in the bathtub, mumbling about snowmen or sucking my thumb."

"Snowmen?" I asked.

"Hey, snowmen rule," said Emmett.

"Sure they do," I laughed. I sighed and laid my head on my knees. "Em?"

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks for being my brother," I barely whispered, feeling the tears building up in my eyes.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

I crawled over into his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. Emmett chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and held me as I drifted back off to sleep.

By the next morning, my stomach had settled and my fever had broke but I was exhausted and very weak. My body felt like it was covered in dirt and grime. Once my fever had broken, I had started sweating and I felt disgusting. I slipped out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom as quietly as I could. Edward had been up with me so much over the past twenty-four plus hours that I had been sick and I knew he was exhausted.

I turned on the shower and slowly stripped out of my pajamas. My stomach and back muscles were sore from throwing up so much. I dropped my clothes on the floor and stepped into the hot shower. The hot water ran over my head and shoulders, washing away the grime that covered me. My body shivered slightly.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Sorry, I woke you."

"It's ok. Are you feeling better?" he asked, pulling back the shower curtain a little bit.

"Yes, I'm just really tired and weak," I said, trying to smile but I was too tired. I could see the worry written all over Edward's face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, softly.

"Yes," I mumbled. "I'll be done in a minute."

"Ok," whispered Edward, letting the shower curtain close.

I quickly finished my shower and dried off. I went back into mine and Edward's room and got dressed, just pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I laid down while Edward showered. I was almost asleep again when I heard the bathroom door open. Edward came back out and quickly got dressed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed down to the lobby. Everyone looked nearly as worried as Edward did as they looked up at me. I struggled not to roll my eyes. I knew they were just worried about me but it's not like I was going to fall down dead right this moment.

"Are we ready?" I asked, ignoring the looks.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," I muttered, looking at the floor. "Are we ready?"

"Isabella, look at me," ordered Jasper. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He looked just as worried as Emmett and Edward were. "Don't lie to us. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling better but I'm still tired, ok?" I mumbled.

"Maybe we should cancel tonight's show," fretted Ben.

"We are not canceling the show," I snapped, pulling away from Edward. "We have fans who paid damn good money to see us perform and we are fucking going give them one hell of a show."

I turned and stormed out of the hotel. I could hear the others scrambling to their feet to follow me. Maybe I was being a bit pissy but I honestly didn't care. I wasn't going to let our fans down now, not after everything we've been through over the last few months. I stormed onto the bus and plopped down in one of the seats. Edward, Kate, and Garrett loaded on after me and we headed off to the Civic Center Music Hall.

I curled up in one of the seats while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice ran through their sound and lighting checks. Even thought they were all going through parts of their songs, I could still feel them watching me, waiting for me to fall apart. Riley, Embry, Tia, and I somehow managed to get through our sound and lighting checks.

After we were done, we headed back to the dressing room. I laid down on one of the many couches and drifted off to sleep within seconds of laying down.

"_Bella, I can't do this anymore," Edward said, shutting his suitcase. _

"_What did I do?" I asked, through my tears. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes._

"_What did you do," he muttered, looking up at me. "How about everything? All you've done since I met you was make my life a living hell. I thought that once I hit the big time, that maybe, you would stop being such a pain in my ass but you're worse now than you ever were. Then with our child…"_

"_I'm sorry," I cried. "I didn't mean to hurt him…"_

"_You let that woman hurt him," whispered Edward, shaking his head. He pulled his suitcase off the bed as he looked back up at me. "I just…can't look at you anymore."_

"_Edward, please, don't leave me," I cried, reaching out for him. He pulled away from my hand. "PLEASE."_

"_I don't love you," he snapped._

_Edward turned and ran out of our bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I fell to my knees as my body was rocked by my sobs. _

"Bella, love, wake up," said Edward, shaking my shoulders. I snapped my eyes open and found him kneeling next to the couch, holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cried, clinging onto him. "Please don't leave me. I'll keep him safe, please don't leave me."

"Shh, Bella, calm down," soothed Edward, rubbing my back. "I'm never leaving you."

"You did," I sobbed. "You left me because she hurt the baby. You blamed me."

"It was just a nightmare," whispered Edward. I felt a tear drop fall off his face onto my cheek. I looked up at him and saw him crying with me. "I will never, ever leave you, Bella. The baby is fine. Together, we will be family."

"Do you promise?" I cried, softly. "You're my everything, Edward. I can't live without you."

"I promise," whispered Edward.

Edward stood up with me in his arms and settled back down on the couch. He rocked me back and forth, gently. He murmured his love for me softly as I drifted back to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep this time when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's arms still. He was watching me sleep with a sad smile on his face. I reached up slowly and rubbed his cheek with my hand.

"You're sad," I whispered.

"You're scaring the shit out of me," he whispered, as I shivered slightly. "Are you cold?"

"A little," I whispered. Edward tightened his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You feel a little warm," he whispered.

"I'm fine," I murmured.

"I don't think you should sing tonight," he sighed.

"I have to, Edward," I whispered, softly. "Please, don't make this an issue. I'll take it easy, I promise."

"Bella," whispered Edward, shaking his head.

"Please, my love," I whispered. Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but we are skipping the signing and going straight back to the hotel where you will go straight to bed. If you are still running a fever in the morning, we are going to the hospital, do you hear me?" he said, firmly.

"I promise," I said, stroking his check.

Edward just nodded his head and kissed my forehead before we got up and got ready for the show. I knew I was pushing it by doing the show tonight but I hadn't worked this hard to get past everything to let my fans down. I ignored the looks from everyone as I grabbed my clothes and went to change.

Once I had gotten my hair fixed by Kate, who let me leave it down but it took a good ten minutes just to brush through it, and my make-up done by Tanya, who managed to make me look undead, I followed everyone to the side of the stage to start the show.

By the time we got done with the last song of the show, I was exhausted. Somehow, I managed to keep my smile on my face as I walked off the stage. Edward was right there ready to pull me into his arms as soon as I was off the stage. He held me tightly to his body as we made our way out of the Music Hall and out to the buses.

We got back to the hotel and went straight to our room. I barely remember Edward helping me change from my concert clothes into one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants before he helped me onto the bed. The last thing I remember as sleep took me over was him calling Charlotte again.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done. I'm trying to get a new chapter out on this one every week but the last few weeks have been insane. I will try to get the next one on this, as well as my other stories, out as soon as possible. Next stop on the tour is Dallas, and it's Thanksgiving time in our story.**


	22. Dallas

**DALLAS**

_"Push, Bella, Push," urged Edward. _

_I gripped his hand tightly in mine as I bared down and pushed as hard as I could. The pain and pressure coming from the lower part of my body was excruciating. I fell back onto the bed as I panted from the lack of oxygen. _

_"One more, Bella," ordered Charlotte, looking up from between my legs. "Come on, one more big push and your baby will be here."_

_"I can't," I cried, shaking my head. "I'm too tired."_

_"Come on, love," smiled Edward, pressing his forehead to mine. "You can do it."_

_"I can't," I whispered. "I'm not strong enough."_

_"Yes, you are, love," he whispered. "Come on, let's meet our baby."_

_I gripped his hands in mine as I leaned back up and pushed as hard as I could. _

_"ARRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed, as I felt my baby's head slip out._

_"One more," demanded Charlotte._

_"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed again, digging my nails into Edward's hand as I pushed the rest of out baby out._

_I fell back onto the bed, exhausted as I waited to hear my child cry for the first time but it didn't come. I looked from Edward, who was looking from me back over to our baby, to Charlotte, who was working on my baby. She looked up at me and I knew._

_"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "No….NO!"_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, covering the baby with a blanket._

_"NO," I screamed. "NO!"_

_"I should have know," snapped Edward, pulling his hands away from mine. I snapped my head over to him. He was glaring at me as he stepped away. "You killed him."_

_"No…" I trailed off, shaking my head frantically. _

_"Yes, you did," snapped Edward, walking to the door. "I'm done here."_

_"EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME," I screamed. He stopped and looked back at me._

_"I hate you, Bella," he spat. "You killed my son."_

_"NO, EDWARD, NO," I screamed as he walked out of my room. Charlotte turned and followed him out. "NO, BRING HIM BACK. BRING MY BABY BACK!"_

"BELLA, WAKE UP," yelled Edward. I snapped my eyes open and found myself laying on the in his arms. He was clutching me to him as my body was rocked with violent sobs. "Baby, calm down. You need to calm down."

"The baby, the baby, the baby," I sobbed. "There is something wrong with the baby."

"The baby is fine," soothed Edward, rubbing my back. I pushed him away as I scrambled off of the bed.

"The baby is not fine," I cried, stumbling around the room. I stepped on one of my shoes that was laying in the middle of the room and fell to the floor.

"BELLA!" cried Edward, scooping me up in his arms.

"There is something wrong with the baby," I sobbed. "He died and you left me."

"Bella, love, the baby is fine and I am never leaving you," he whispered, settling on the bed with me in his arms.

"You said you hated me for killing him," I cried, clutching onto his shirt. "Please, Edward…the baby…"

"Is fine," he whispered as he cried with me. Edward tightened his arms around me as I cried myself back to sleep, clutching onto him.

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep this time when I heard the door to our room open and shut. I could still feel Edward's arms wrapped around my body, tightly. Almost like he was afraid that if he let go of me that I would leave him. I didn't bother to open my eyes, not wanting to lose the feeling of contentment that I felt right now. I was desperate to hold onto Edward, anyway I could.

"Has she woken up again?" asked Emmett. I felt the bed dip down as he sat down.

"No," whispered Edward.

"She's going to be ok," said Emmett, softly.

"I hope so," whispered Edward, "cause I'm freaking out here."

"I know," whispered Emmett.

"She begs me not to leave her, Em," cried Edward, his chest shaking softly under me. "How can she think I would leave her? I can't live without her for a second. She's my life."

"She's just scared," sighed Emmett. "She's been through a lot over the last few months. Bella spent a long time alone, Edward. Now she has you and the rest of us, she's just scared that all the drama that is around us is going to push us away. We have to make sure that we keep reminding her that we aren't going anywhere, ever."

"I'm trying," whispered Edward.

"I know, man," sighed Emmett. "Anyway, the buses leave in an hour for Dallas."

"Ok, we'll be ready," whispered Edward.

"I love you, Edward," whispered Emmett. "You and Bella will get through this. I promise."

"I love you, too, Em," murmured Edward.

I heard Emmett walk over to the door and leave. I could feel the tears dropping from Edward's face to the top of my head as he cried. As I made him cry, one again. It seems like all I've done since I met him was make him cry. I was a horrible person.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up," Edward whispered, leaning down to my ear. "Come on, Baby, wake up."

"I'm awake," I muttered, pulling out of his arms and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok," I whispered. "Pretty tired still."

"You're not running a fever anymore," he said, feeling my forehead.

"That's good," I muttered, standing up. "I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Want some company?" he asked.

"No," I whispered, through my tears. "I'll be quick."

"Ok," whispered Edward.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door without looking back at him. I couldn't handle seeing the pain I was causing him. I stripped off my pajamas and turned on the water. Once it was warm, I stepped under the water, letting it wash over my head and shoulders, letting it wash my tears away. I ran my hands down over my baby belly and let out a strangled sob as I felt the baby kick against my hand.

I was going crazy, I knew I was. All the crap that we had been through over the last few months had finally pushed me over the edge. I knew it, I just didn't know what to so about it. Edward and this baby were all I had to hold onto right now. My career could go to hell as long as I had them. The only problem was, somewhere deep down inside, I knew something was wrong with the baby. My gut was telling me that there was something wrong with the baby.

After a few minutes, I turned off the water and dried off. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were red and puffy. My eyes had bags under them from my restless sleep. My eyes traveled down to my belly. I laid my hands on my baby. I couldn't lose this baby, not now.

"Look, I don't know what to do…I know but she's losing it…Please, she needs you…" said Edward, from our room. "Ok, we'll see you then…I will, I promise….ok, bye."

I heard Edward hang up the phone. I took a deep breath, wiped the tears off my face, and opened the door. He looked up at me and I saw the concern, the worry, written all over his face. Guilt washed over me because I knew it was my fault that he was so worried. I ducked my head and went over to my suitcase.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, not looking at him as I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"In about half an hour," answered Edward. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You should try to eat."

"Ok," I said.

Edward came over and pressed his lips to mine before he headed into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and attempted to a piece of toast from the breakfast he had ordered me while I was in the shower. I wasn't very hungry but I managed to choke it down followed by some orange juice. I laid back on the bed, curled up as tightly as I could.

A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open. I peeked through my hair as Edward got dressed and packed up the few things that had somehow crawled out of our suitcases. He came over and sat down on the bed in front of me. He pushed the hair out of my face, stroking my cheek as he did.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm just tired."

"Bella, about the nightmare last-"

"I don't want to talk about that," I whispered, burying my face in my pillow.

"Bella-"

"NO," I cried, pulling away from him. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Ok, ok," he said, softly, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"I just…" I whispered, laying my head on his chest. "I don't know."

"It's ok," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes," I said.

Edward grabbed out luggage and I followed him down to the elevator. My body was still exhausted and sore from the fever that had knocked me on my butt. Everyone was waiting for us in the lobby and looked up at us as we came over to them. I didn't meet any of there eyes. I knew they all knew about last night. This hotel wasn't that big and I knew they had probably heard me screaming in my sleep again.

None of them said anything as they stood up and headed out to the buses. I shuffled along behind them and headed straight to the back room of the bus while they all loaded up our luggage. I curled up on the bed. A few minutes later, the buses pulled away from the hotel and headed to Dallas, Texas.

I'm not sure how long we had been on the road when the door to the back room I was hiding out in opened. I looked up and saw Jasper coming in with a bottle of water and plate of fruit in his hands. He came over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Eat," he ordered.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"I don't care," he said, thrusting the plate in my face. "You need to eat or you are going to get sick…again."

"Fine," I whispered, sitting up. I picked up the plate and sat it on my knees as I began picking at my food. "So are you going to say what you came back here to say?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm fine, Jas," I said, looking over at him. "Really, I'm fine."

"When I was six, my mother told me that when I grew up I was going to save the world," smiled Jasper. "Of course at the time, I thought she meant that I would get super powers like Spiderman or someone really cool like that."

"Spiderman?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him. "Spiderman was so not cool."

"What?" gasped Jasper. "He was like the coolest superhero ever."

"No way," I scoffed. "He was nothing but a kid in tights. Now, if you want to talk about real heroes, then we can talk about Batman."

"Batman didn't have powers," said Jasper. "He was just a dude with way too much money."

"Aw, but that's my point," I said. "He used his money for the good of Gothem and tried to save the people from themselves. He was selfless."

"You are seriously deranged, Bella," laughed Jasper.

"I know," I muttered, darkly putting my plate back on the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Jasper.

"I know you didn't," I whispered, through my tears. "But I am crazy, Jasper."

"No, you're not," he said, pulling me into his chest. I clenched the front of his shirt in my hand as I cried. "Calm down, Bella."

"Jas, there is something wrong with the baby," I whispered.

"Bella, the baby is fine," said Jasper, rubbing my back.

"No, he's not," I said, shaking my head. "I know there is something wrong with him."

"Him?" asked Jasper. "You don't know if you are having a boy or a girl."

"It's a boy," I whispered, "and there is something wrong with him."

"Bella, he's fine," he whispered. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, ok? But I know that there is something wrong with him." I was practically pleading with him to believe me. "Please, Jas, you have to believe me."

"Ok, calm down," sighed Jasper, pulled me into his arms again. "I believe you."

"I'm so scared, Jasper," I sobbed into his shirt. "I can't lose my son. I can't lose Edward."

"Hey, you won't," soothed Jasper. "Edward is never leaving you."

"He did, though," I whispered. "In my nightmare. Our son was….He said it was my fault. He said he hated me and that I killed him."

"It was just a nightmare, Bella," sighed Jasper. "Edward will never leave you, no matter what."

"I want to believe you, Jas, but…" I trailed off.

"Hey, look at me," ordered Jasper. I pulled back and looked at him. "Edward loves you more than you will ever know, Bella. He's not going to ever leave you. You have believe in him."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, sitting up with my knees pulled up. "After everything that I've put him through…"

"Bella, you haven't done anything to him," said Jasper.

"I nearly got him killed."

"No, Victoria Sands almost killed him because she was a crazy, psycho bitch," said Jasper. "You are not to blame for any of it."

"What if I encouraged her somehow?" I asked.

"Did you?" he counted.

"I don't think so, but-"

"Did you knowingly flirt with her?"

"No, but-"

"Did you blow kisses to her? Or smile at her in a way that would lead her to think that you wanted her?" he asked.

"No," I muttered.

"Then you did nothing, Bella, nothing, to encourage her in thinking that you wanted her," said Jasper. "Dealing with people like her is just one of the prices of being famous but you cannot let her control you, not after you've worked so hard to get your music back."

"I'm trying not to, Jas, but…" I trailed off, looking away from him. I had never really talked about what happened with her to anyone, except for Edward. "She touched me."

"What?" asked Jasper. I looked back over at him.

"When she was dragging me away from Edward, she groped me, Jas," I whispered, through my tears. "She said that she couldn't wait to…When Charlie came in I knew I had to fight her because I couldn't lose my Daddy. We fought and somehow she got her gun and pointed it at me, Jasper, and …I thought….I was….going to….die…."

"Bella, take a deep breath," he said, pulling me back into his arms as I sobbed.

"She was going to kill me and my baby," I sobbed.

"But she didn't," whispered Jasper. "She didn't hurt either of you. You're both ok."

"No, we're not," I whispered. "Maybe I'm ok physically but I'm losing it, Jasper. I thought I was doing ok, but when I got sick, it's like suddenly, it's all right there again. I don't know what to do."

Jasper didn't say anything else as he rocked me back and forth slowly until I cried myself to sleep. He was one of the good guys. He and Emmett, were both one of the good guys.

I woke up again when I felt the bus stop. Slowly, I climbed off the bed and made my way up to the front of the bus where Edward, Jasper, and Alice were sitting. All three of them looked up at me but didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either as I went over and climbed in Edward's lap. He slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm just so tired."

"You haven't really slept, a good, peaceful sleep, for a few days, love," said Edward, laying his head down on mine. "It's going to take some time to regain your strength."

"I know," I mumbled as the doors to the bus opened. I looked over and saw Ben and Angela come on board. They both looked around, stopping on me for a second.

"Ok, everyone ready?" asked Ben.

"Yep," said Alice, standing up. Jasper stood up next to her.

"Yep, I think we are getting tired of this bus," smiled Jasper.

"Me too," I mumbled, climbing off Edward's lap. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "How about you, love?"

"Me too, Baby, me too," murmured Edward, bringing my hand up to his lips.

Edward and I followed Ben, Angela, Alice, and Jasper off of the bus and out to the front of the hotel were everyone was waiting for us. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed everyone inside as they peeked at me from the corners of their eyes. I probably should be annoyed that they keep looking at me but I'm not. They care about me as I care about them. They are just worried about me. I can appreciate that enough not to let it bother me.

Edward kept his arm wrapped tightly around me as we headed up the elevator to our room. We bid the other's goodnight before we went into our room. Edward didn't say anything as he pulled me into the bathroom. He started the water in the bathtub and turned back to me. Slowly, he pulled my clothes off before pulling off his own.

He helped me into the warm water before climbing in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on the top of my head.

"Let's talk," he whispered.

"About what?" I asked, softly.

"The nightmare," he said.

"I don't want to," I mumbled.

"You begged me not to leave you," he went on, ignoring me. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Baby, why are you so convinced that I am going to leave you?"

"I don't know," I whispered, through my tears.

"Yes, you do," he sighed, "Please talk to me."

"I was…having the baby," I whispered. "I was pushing so hard, so fucking hard, Edward. Finally, he came out. I fell back on the bed waiting to hear him start to cry but it didn't come. Charlotte looked up at me and I knew… He was… You said it was my fault and you left me."

"Baby, I will never leave you, no matter what," soothed Edward as I let my tears fall. "You are everything to me."

"There is something wrong with the baby," I whispered.

"Bella, the baby is fine," insisted Edward.

"No, he's not," I sighed, shaking my head. "I know he's not."

"He?" asked Edward.

"Yes, we are having a boy," I said, softly. "Now, don't change the subject."

"Bella, love, the baby is fine."

"No, he's not," I snapped, standing up and climbing out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. "You know, I know that I haven't exactly been acting very sane right now but I getting really tired of you not believing me."

"Look, I'm sorry but Charlotte did an ultrasound in New York and everything was fine," said Edward, climbing out of the tub and following me out into our room with a towel wrapped around his own waist.

"I don't care," I said. "There is something wrong with our son."

"How can you know that?" he asked, heatedly.

"Because I can feel it," I snapped, angrily.

"Bella, you are just tired and scared," sighed Edward. "You need to get a decent nights sleep."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I'm not right," I whispered, through my tears.

I pulled on my pajamas and climbed into the bed and let my tears fall silently. I heard Edward sigh and mumble under his breath as he went back into the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later, pulled on his pajamas, and climbed onto the bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

I was shaken awake the next morning when I heard someone banging on the door to our room. I felt Edward, slip off the bed and go over and pull the door open but I didn't look to see who it was. I really didn't care right now about anything but my baby.

"Bella," said Charlotte.

I snapped my eyes open and looked over at her. She and Peter were standing in the door way to my room with Angela and Ben standing behind them. I sat up as I felt the tears pouring down my face. She frowned as she came over, sat down on the bed, and pulled me into her arms, rubbing my back gently.

"It's ok, Bella," soothed Charlotte as Peter, Ben, and Angela came in. They, along with Edward, joined us on the bed. "You need to calm down, Honey."

"There is something wrong with the baby," I sobbed softly. I heard Edward sigh but I ignored it.

"Why do you think that?" asked Charlotte.

"I can feel it," I cried. "Deep inside, I know that there is something wrong with the baby."

"But I checked the baby a month ago and he or she was fine," whispered Charlotte. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of her arms and climbed off the bed.

"I don't care," I said, firmly. "I know that there is something wrong with him."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Angela. "Honey, you were really sick for two days. You ran fever, had nightmares. You're exhausted, for chirst sake. How do you know that this feeling is not just that you are tired?"

"Because I know," I cried, putting my hands on my belly. "I know him already. I can tell by the way he kicks when he is in the mood to play, or if he is just stretching. I can't…"

"Ok, calm down, Bella," said Charlotte, coming over and grabbing my hands. "Would you feel better if we had an ultrasound done?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Ok, I'll see if I can get you in with a friend of mine," sighed Charlotte. "I want you to get dressed, go downstairs, and eat a big breakfast. You need to get your strength back, understand?"

"I will," I promised.

"Good, I'll meet you down there in a little bit," said Charlotte.\

I just nodded my head as I went over and pulled my suitcase into the bathroom, leaving the five of them to talk about how I was going crazy. I wasn't stupid, I knew Charlotte was only agreeing to the ultrasound to make me feel better.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. I ran my brush through my hair and brushed my teeth before I headed back out to mine and Edward's room. He was sitting on the bed, having changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had his face in his hands. He looked up at me and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm not crazy, Edward," I said. "I wish you believed me."

"Bella, I believe that you think there is something wrong with our baby but I don't think there is," sighed Edward, standing up and coming over to me. He brought his hands up to my face as he laid his forehead onto mine. "But if there is, you and I are in this together, forever. I will never leave you. Do you hear me, love? I will never, ever leave you."

"Do you promise?" I asked, through my tears. "Cause I can't live without you, Edward. You and our son are everything to me."

"I promise," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, softly. "Now, let's go get you some breakfast."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed out of our room and down to the elevator. We made our way through the lobby to the hotel restaurant. I nearly rolled my eyes when I saw everyone stop talking and look over at me as we stepped in. Oh great, let's stare at the crazy woman some more. Edward gently pulled me over to their table and we sat down.

"Stop staring at me already," I grumbled. "I'm not crazy."

"You've always been crazy," smirked Garrett. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a menu. "Oh, come on, that was funny."

"No, it really wasn't," I sighed, looking over the menu, "but it doesn't matter anyway, right?"

"Bella, stop being such a whiny bitch," sighed Garrett. I slammed my menu down as I stood up.

"You know what, Garret, go to hell," I snapped.

I stormed over and crawled into an empty booth on the other side of the restaurant. Kate came over and sat on the other side of the table. Our waitress came over and I ordered some eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. She smiled before she left and I leaned my head against the wall next to me as I looked back over at Kate.

"I'm not crazy," I insisted.

"I don't think you are," said Kate. "If you think there is something wrong with the baby, then I believe you."

"You do?" I asked, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. "God, I am so tired of crying."

"Aw, pregnancy hormones," sighed Kate. "Yes, I believe you. You know nobody, besides Garrett obviously, knows this, Bella, but this isn't my first pregnancy."

"It's not?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, shaking her head. "About a year after Garrett and I got married, about two years before we met you, I got pregnant. God, we were so fucking happy. Everything was going smoothly until I hit fifteen weeks. Then I miscarried. My doctors told me that it was for the best, god was protecting us, and all that shit but I wanted to die. I had never been so angry, Bella. I thought I must have done something, anything, to cause it to happen. Garrett and I fought all the time because I didn't think he cared about our baby. Then one night about, six months later, I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard him crying. I followed the sound of his tears down to our nursery that we had already painted and found him sitting in the corner clutching one of the teddy bears to his chest while he sobbed. I went over and wrapped my arms around him and held him as he cried, as I cried. We finally talked about everything we had been holding inside of us. See, neither of us wanted to make the other feel bad about what happened so we just didn't talk about it. After that we started trying for this baby," smiled Kate as she rubbed her belly, "it took a few years, but we finally got him. So if you are telling me, that as a mother, you know something is wrong with your baby, then I believe you."

"I'm sorry, Kate," I whispered. "I had no idea."

"I know you didn't," said Kate, wiping the tears off her face. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty. I told you because I want you to know that I know how scared you are but no matter what happens with your son," she smiled, "Edward, will be with you. The two of you love each other too much to let anything, Bella, anything, keep you apart."

"What if…" I shook my head. "I drank while I pregnant. We traveled out of the country, we weren't careful… what if I hurt the baby?"

"You didn't," smiled Kate.

"How can you know?" I asked.

"Because Charlotte's a damn good doctor, Bella, who just flew across the country at Thanksgiving to help you. I promise you that she is making sure that everything is fine," said Kate.

"I hope so, Kate," I sighed. "I really hope so."

Our waitress brought our food out and we quickly ate. I was hungrier than I thought I was and ended up eating everything on my plate. I suppose when you barely eat for two days, that's what happened. Once we were done eating, Kate and I paid for our food and headed out to the lobby and settled on one of the couches while everyone finished their food. A few minutes later, Garrett and Edward came out and joined us on the couches.

"Bella, I'm sorry," said Garrett. "I don't mean to be an insensitive asshole."

"I know you don't," I smiled, weakly. "You just can't help yourself."

"That's true," he shrugged. "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Do you still think I'm crazy?"

"Yes," smiled Garrett, "but it has nothing to do with that kid of yours. You've always been a little nuts."

"Especially since meeting you," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Yep, I have that effect on women," smirked Garrett.

"You really shouldn't be proud of that , Garrett," laughed Edward, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, I've gotta work with what I got," winked Garrett.

"I'm seriously concerned about you, Gar," I shook my head.

"Now you know what I have to deal with," sighed Kate.

"Poor, Katie," I laughed.

"Bella, Edward, you guys ready?" asked Charlotte as she, Peter, Ben, and Angela came over to us.

"Yes," I muttered, standing up. I hugged Kate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered. "Anything for my sister."

"I love you, Katie," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

Edward and I followed Charlotte, Peter, Ben, Angela, Garrett, and Sam out of the hotel and out to their suburban and climbed in. I could feel the tension flowing off of everyone as we headed off to the doctor's office that Charlotte had found for us. Ben and Angela kept looking around at us from their seats in the very back. They didn't believe me anymore than Edward did that something was wrong with the baby, anymore than Charlotte or Peter or anyone else did for that matter. Was I just being crazy?

Peter pulled the suburban up in front of a big brick building with a lot of windows. We climbed out and quickly made our way inside. They led me and Edward up to the fifth floor. All the woman in the waiting room looked up and gasped as they saw us coming off the elevator. Garrett, Sam, Peter, and Angela led me and Edward to a corner in the back while Charlotte and Ben went up to talk to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Miss Whitlock, can I have your autograph?" asked a tall, red headed woman with a bulging baby belly.

"Sorry-"

"Of course," I smiled, interrupting Garrett as I took the paper and pen she was holding. "How far along are you?"

"Nearly thirty-five weeks," she said, rubbing her belly while I signed the paper for her.

"Boy or girl?" I asked, handing her everything back.

"Girl," she smiled. "Caroline Ann."

"That's beautiful," I said, smiling at her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," smiled the woman. "Good luck with your pregnancy."

"Thank you," I said, softly.

"Isabella, are you ready?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes," I said, standing up. I looked back at the woman. "It's was lovely to meet you."

"You too, Miss. Whitlock," she smiled.

Edward and I followed Charlotte, Ben, and Garrett to the back and into a small exam room. Garrett waited outside with Ben and Peter. I climbed onto the table and laid back. Edward pulled a chair up next to my head while Charlotte started the ultrasound. For several minutes she didn't say anything as she looked around all over. I was starting to think I was crazy until she looked up at me. Then I knew I was right.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It would appear that your baby might have a Ventricular septal defect," said Charlotte, turning the screen to face us. "See, this area right here between the right and left ventricles of the heart."

"Yes," said Edward and I together.

"There is a small hole in wall that separate the two parts of the wall," explained Charlotte.

"Oh my god," I whispered, through my tears.

"Now, calm down, Bella," said Charlotte. "This condition might correct it's self before the baby is born or even after. Once the baby is born we will run a few tests to make see where we stand."

"I knew it," I cried. " I knew something was wrong."

"Bella, calm down, sweetheart," instructed Charlotte, grabbing my hand. "It's good that we caught this now so we can monitor the baby closer. Now, how much longer is the tour?"

"A little more than two weeks," sighed Edward.

"Ok, once the tour is over I want you to come in and have a more thorough ultrasound done," explained Charlotte.

"We should cancel the rest of the tour," I muttered, shaking my head.

"There is no reason to cancel tour, Bella," said Charlotte.

"I will not put my child at anymore risk," I said, firmly.

"Bella, you are not risking your child," sighed Charlotte. "Honey, this defect is more than likely going to correct itself before the baby is born. If it doesn't, then the odds are that it will correct itself after the baby is born."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, harshly.

"I can't but until your baby is born, there is nothing that can be done, anyway," said Charlotte. "At least if you have the tour, then you won't be sitting at home for the next two plus weeks, wallowing away in self pity."

"Fine," I muttered, angrily, climbing off the table as I pulled my shirt down.

I didn't say anything to them as I went over and threw the door open and stormed out of the exam room. Edward and everyone yelled at me to stop but I ignored them. They all had done nothing but treat me like I was loony for the last two days. I had told them that there was something wrong and not a one of them believed me.

I went over the elevator and waited for them to catch up to me, which they did a few minutes later. I didn't say a word to any of them as we headed back down to the car and climbed in. Edward made to put his arm around me but I shrugged it off. He hadn't believed me either.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the hotel and climbed out of the suburban. We headed inside and found everyone sitting around lobby waiting for us. They all looked up at me,. I ignored them all as I headed over to the elevator and stepped on. I rode it to the third floor and made my way down to my room. I went inside and straight to the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub. A few minutes later, I heard the door to our room open and close. The bathroom door opened and Edward, came in.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Super," I mumbled. Edward sighed as he kicked off his shoes.

"Scoot," he ordered.

"Why?" I asked, scooting up.

"Cause I want to hold my wife," he said, climbing in behind me. He settled me back against him and brought his hands down to my belly. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

"I'm sorry you've been such an ass too," I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm really scared."

"Me too," whispered Edward, laying his head down on mine. "But we'll be ok. You and I will do everything we can to take care of our baby, our son."

"You think we are having a boy too?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," murmured Edward.

"What if he's not ok?" I asked.

"Then he's not, and we will do everything we can to take care of him," whispered Edward. "But I promise you, Bella, that I will not leave you, no matter what. You have to believe me."

"I'm trying," I whispered as the bathroom door opened. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice came in.

"Why are you in the bathtub?" asked Jasper.

"I'm thinking about snowmen," I mumbled.

"Told you snowmen were fucking awesome," smirked Emmett as they all settled on the floor next to the tub. "So Charlotte told us about the baby."

"That's funny cause I told you yesterday that something was wrong but none of you believe me," I muttered.

"I did," insisted Jasper.

"Did not," I said. "You just agreed with me to shut me up."

"Did not," pouted Jasper.

"You did too," I sighed, shaking my head. "But I guess it doesn't matter now, anyway."

"We're sorry," said Emmett.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," I smiled softly. "At least you believe me now, right?"

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice stayed with us for a little while longer before they left me and Edward alone. Eventually Edward and I moved from the bath time out to the bed room, where we spent the rest of the day talking and just holding onto each other.

I woke up the next morning, after finally sleeping through the night without nightmares, and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my guitar and headed out into the hallway. I slid down to the floor and lightly started strumming my guitar.

"When I was a little girl,  
I wanted a unicorn.  
When I was a little girl,  
I wanted to moon and the stars.

When I was a little girl,  
I wanted my knight in shining armor.  
When I was a little girl,  
I wanted my fairy tale to come true

Now all I want is you  
Baby, all I want is you to smile and laugh  
All I want is you to hold my hand  
All I want is you to tell me you love you.  
Baby all I want is you, forever.

When I was a little girl,  
I used to dream about my wedding day.  
When I was a little girl,  
I used to pretend I was dancing with my husband.

When I was a little girl,  
I used to play like I was a mommy  
When I was a little girl,  
I used to whisper my love to my baby doll.

Now all I want is you  
Baby, all I want is you to smile and laugh  
All I want is you to hold my hand  
All I want is you to tell me you love you.  
Baby all I want is you, forever.

Now all I want is to hold you  
Baby, all I want is to smile and laugh with you  
All I want is to hold your hand  
All I want is to tell you how much I love you.  
Baby all I want is you, forever."

"That was beautiful," said Edward. I looked over at him and wiped my tears off my face as he came out and sat down next to me. "Did you just write that?"

"Yes," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. "Do you remember when we were in Forks and you and I went to dinner at that little Italian restaurant?"

"The one where the waiter ogled you," chuckled Edward. "I thought I was going to have to hurt him, especially when he spilled water down your shirt."

"He was an ass," I smiled. "But you pulled off your jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. You always take care of me."

"I always will," he whispered.

"I'm trying to believe that," I mumbled.

After a few minutes, we headed back inside our room and got everything ready for our day. We met everyone down in the lobby and loaded onto the buses. I whispered into Clyde's ear on where to take us first. He cocked his eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I took my seat next to Edward as he pulled the bus away from the hotel.

A few minutes later, he pulled the bus up in front of Union Gospel Mission. We all climbed off the buses and everyone looked around confused, since they were expecting us to go to the convention center.

"Clyde, where the hell are we?" asked Ben.

"I just went where Isabella told me to go," replied Clyde. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Union Gospel Mission provides food, shelter, clothing, and faith to more than five hundred men, women, and children each night. These volunteers spend everyday trying to help these people have a hot meal, a safe place to sleep, a place to feel safe period. Sometimes, it's easy to forget how much we have, how much we take for granted. It's time for us to give back a little bit. So we will be serving them their thanksgiving dinner," I explained.

"Why didn't you say tell us?" asked Ben, heatedly.

"Because I knew you would argue with me," I said. I brought my hands to my belly. "I've spent the last few days wallowing in self pity because my son has a heart defect. Now, I know that I've been acting irrational, and I don't regret that because it led us to finding out about the problem, but over the last few weeks, we've forgotten how much we have."

"I think it's a great idea," smiled Kate, looping her arm in mine.

"Me too," squealed Alice.

"Yeah, it could easily be one of us here needing help," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ok, let's go," smiled Ben. "It's a great idea, Bella. I just wish I had thought of it."

"Well, we can't all be geniuses, Ben," I teased.

He rolled his eyes while everyone laughed with me. We headed inside and introduced ourselves to the people running the shelter. We spent the morning making mashed potatoes, rolls, green beans, cranberry sauce, turkey, ham, and so much more. We joked and teased each other. We enjoyed just getting to spend some time being normal, everyday people instead of rock stars.

After a few hours, we started serving out the food we had been cooking to the hundreds of men, women, and children who came through the line. Most of them were polite and said thank you for the food we were putting on their plates. Of course you had the scrooges who grumbled but we just smiled and let it go.

We were getting to the end of the line when a little girl no older than ten came through the line. She had the biggest pair of ice blue eyes. I placed her roll on her plate and she looked up at me with the widest eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am," she whispered. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I smiled.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to help," I said.

"But you're famous," she pointed out. I sighed as I went around the table and knelt down in front of her. I could feel the eyes of everyone on the two of us.

"You're right I am famous but that's even more reason for me to be here. See, I've been blessed with a lot. I have a wonderful, supportive family, a career doing something that I love, and the best of friends but it's easy to forget that it could be taken away from me just as quickly as it was given to me," I explained.

"I must be pretty lucky too, then, because I have a great family as well," smiled the little girl, gesturing to the man and woman behind her. They both blushed as I smiled at them. "My Daddy says that as long as we have each other then we can get through anything."

"Your Daddy must be pretty smart," I said. "You had better go eat before your food gets cold."

"Ok," she said, smiling at me. "You're going to be a good mom."

"Thank you," I said as my eyes filled up with tears.

She smiled at me before she followed her parents over to a table in the back. I wiped my tears off my face and went back to work. That little girl was wiser beyond her years. I smiled inwardly as I went back to serving the rest of the people in the line. Once we were done, we rushed back out to the buses and headed down to the Dallas Convention Center. We rushed through our sound and lightening checks before we rushed back stage and got ready for our show.

By the time, we headed back to the hotel, I was exhausted. Edward and I changed into our pajamas and climbed into our bed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I drifted off to sleep.

_"Mommy, Mommy, look at me!" squealed my son. I looked over at him and Edward. Edward had him in the pool. Our son had arm floats on his little arms as he and Edward swam. "Watch, Mommy."_

_"Ok, I'm watching," I said, pulling my sunglasses up on my head. Edward picked him up and threw him a few feet away. Our son was squealing and laughing at the same time. _

_"It's that cool, Mommy," he squealed, looking back over at me._

_"The coolest," I smiled._

_"Come swim with us, Mommy," he begged._

_"Ok," I laughed. _

_I stood up and waddled over to the steps that lead into the pool, placing my hand on my large belly as I stood each step carefully. I swam over to them and pulled the auburn haired boy into my arms. _

_"Are you having fun, love?" I asked._

_"Yep," he grinned. "I love swimming with Daddy."_

_"Me too," I laughed as Edward pulled us both into his arms._

_"I do too," chuckled Edward. "My perfect family."_

**So when I started this chapter, two days ago, I never excepted it to A) be this long, b) go this route but this is how I felt it was going. Thank you for all the reviews to this story so far and for being patient with me. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving me a review. **

**For the record, my oldest son was born with a Ventricular septal defect. His corrected itself by the time he was a year old, thank goodness. Big thanks, as always, to timidvampire, who encourages me with every chapter. Next stop: Houston.**


	23. Houston

**Houston**

I was shaken awake the next morning when someone knocked on the door to our room. I was getting really tired of people waking us up every fucking morning like we were a couple of toddlers unable to set the alarm. Shit, did we set the alarm? Edward groaned as he pulled away from me, breaking me out of my internal ramblings, and climbed off the bed. He stumbled over and pulled open the door.

"Oh, thank god," sighed Edward to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Bella," whispered Charlie.

I snapped my eyes and looked over to see him and Renee standing in the door to our room again. I sat up as my tears started pouring down my face again. They both came over and sat down on the bed pulling me into their arms. I knew I was a grown woman, but sometimes a girl just needs her mom and dad.

"I'm so scared, Daddy," I sobbed.

"I know, Honey," soothed Charlie, rubbing my back gently. "You need to calm down."

Charlie and Renee held me in their arms while I cried for several minutes. Not only had I missed them both so much in the last two weeks but now with the baby, I needed them more than ever. I felt the bed dip down and looked over to see Edward sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," said Edward. I pulled out of Charlie and Renee's arms and climbed over into Edward's lap. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes," I sighed, laying my head on his chest. "Well, as good as I can be with everything that is going on."

"What exactly is going on?" asked Renee.

"The baby has a heart defect called Ventricular Septal defect," I said, shaking head. "Basically, there is a hole between the right and left ventricle of his heart."

"Oh," she whispered, wiping the tears off her face. "I'm sorry, Honey."

"Me too," I mumbled. "Charlotte said that the hole might fix it's self before he is born or even after but I'm, um, really scared right now. I knew there was something wrong and I just…I don't know."

"Of course you knew," smiled Renee. "You are a mom, Sweetheart. Mom's always know when something is wrong."

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes, we do," she said. "Sometimes, we don't listen to that part of our hearts that tells us something is wrong, like me for example."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, I knew there was more to your life than going to school before I found out about you being Isabella Whitlock. I mean, look at your house," sighed Renee, rolling her eyes. "I think I chose not to see it because I didn't want to be wrong even though I knew I was."

"It doesn't matter now," I smiled. "You're here now, that is all that matters."

"I agree," said Edward.

"But speaking of being here," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward called us a couple days ago," explained Charlie. "We tried to get here sooner but Thanksgiving is not the best time to try to get a flight out."

"Who's watching the bar?" I asked.

"No one," said Charlie, shrugging his shoulders. "I closed it for awhile."

"What?" I asked, sitting up. "You didn't need to do that because of me."

"Of course, I did," scoffed Charlie, shaking his head. "You needed us and I promised to be here anytime you needed me."

"Me too," smiled Renee, stroking my check. "Besides, he's been pouting everyday for the last two weeks about missing you."

"Have not," mumbled Charlie, blushing slightly.

"It's ok, Charlie," I smiled. "I missed you, too."

"Ugh," he whined, climbing off the bed. He pulled Renee to her feet and dragged her over to the door. "Get your ass moving, Prego, we got us a bus to catch."

"I love you, too, Charlie," I laughed as he and Renee walked out of our room.

"Yeah, love you," he called back. Renee was nearly doubled over, she was laughing so hard. I shook my head and looked over at Edward with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, my love," I smiled. "I really missed them."

"Me too," chuckled Edward. "Carlisle and Esme are planning on meeting us in San Antonio. They had to get a few things worked out with the store first."

"They don't have to," I grumbled.

"They want to," insisted Edward. "I think it's been hard on them, being away from all of us, too."

"I'm sure it has been," I smiled, standing up. "Shower with me?"

"I would love to," murmured Edward.

He stood up off the bed and swept me into his arms and kissed me before carrying me into the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle at my goofy and silly husband. We quickly showered and dried off. Edward and I went back into our room and got dressed. A few minutes later, we headed down to the lobby where Charlie and Renee were being hugged on by just about everyone.

"Why didn't you call us and let us know you were coming?" scolded Alice.

"We weren't sure when we were actually going to get here," explained Charlie.

"Our flights were horrible," sighed Renee. "We had four layovers along the way. We were afraid you were going to leave for Houston before we could get here."

"If you had called, we would have made sure to have waited," pointed out Angela.

"Yeah, well, you were busy," muttered Renee. Guilt washed over me as I thought about how I had been acting over the last few days. They all had spent so much time taking care of me. I hadn't even thanked them.

"I think we should head out, now that we are all here," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, let's go," smiled Charlie.

"Wait," I said as everyone turned to the doors. They all stopped and looked back at me. I could already feel the tears building in my eyes as I looked at each of them. "I owe all of you a huge thank you and a even bigger apology for how I've acting and for taking care of me over the last few days. I love you all, so much. You…"

I trailed off as my tears fell down my face, heavier and heavier with each word that I spoke. Edward tightened his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. None of them would ever, truly know just how much they meant to me. I felt someone place their hand on my back and turned to see Angela and Ben.

I pulled away from Edward and fell into their arms. They both whispered their love for me before Garrett and Kate took me from them. One by one my friends, my family, hugged me and told me that they loved me. One by one, my family cried with me, supported me, held me, when I was at my most vulnerable. I was truly blessed.

After a few minutes of crying together, we headed out to the buses and loaded all our luggage back onto the buses again. Charlie and Renee rode with me, Edward, Garrett, and Kate as we pulled away from the hotel and headed toward Houston.

I settled on the bed in the back of the bus, still feeling exhausted from being sick so much. I heard the door open and looked over to see Charlie come in. He smiled as he laid down on the bed next to me.

"So you were going pretty crazy, huh?" he asked, chuckling.

"No more than usual," I snorted, rolling over and facing him. I shook my head softly. "I thought was I losing it, Charlie. When I was sick, I had the strangest dreams. When I wasn't dreaming, I was bent over the toilet throwing up. I thought I was never going to stop throwing up."

"You never did handle stomach flu's very well," murmured Charlie.

"It was more than that, Charlie," I sighed. "I dreamed that when I had the baby, he was dead. Edward left me, Charlotte took the baby away, and I was just left there on that table watching my life walk away from me."

"Honey, Edward is never going to leave you," said Charlie. "You have got to get that into your head."

"I'm trying," I said, sitting up and leaning against the back wall. I ran my hand over my baby bump and smiled when I felt my baby kick. "He's kicking."

"He?" asked Charlie. "I thought you weren't planning on finding out?"

"We didn't," I smiled. "But I know he's a boy."

"Hmm," hummed Charlie, sitting up next to me. "Can I feel?"

"Yes," I said. I placed his hand on my belly. My baby kicked his hand. "Did you feel it?"

"Yeah," whispered Charlie, eyes filling up with tears. "That's amazing."

"I know," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you are here, Dad."

"Me too," said Charlie, slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"So what's been happening in Forks?" I asked.

"Well, let's see," mused Charlie. "Karen Newton caught her husband fucking one of his employees at their store."

"She did?" I gasp.

"Yep, one of his male employees," laughed Charlie. I busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's fucking awesome," I laughed, hysterically. The door to the back room opened and Renee and Edward came in.

"What's so funny?" asked Renee.

"I was just telling her about David Newton," chuckled Charlie.

"Moron," snickered Renee climbing onto the bed with us as did Edward. "I never did like him."

"What am I missing?" asked Edward.

"Apparently, David Newton has a thing for young, male employees," I explained, through my laugher.

"Ugh," shuddered Edward. "I worked there one summer. That's so fucking disturbing."

"Oh, poor Edward," I laughed while Charlie and Renee tried to stifle their's. "Did the scary man put the moves on you?"

"No," laughed Edward. "That's just nasty."

"Well, at least we know where Mike got his creepiness," I snickered.

"No shit," snorted Charlie. "I've had to kick him out of the bar at least a dozen more times."

"He's an idiot," I smiled, shaking my head.

A couple of hours later, our buses pulled up in front of the Alden Hotel in downtown Houston. Once Ben and Angela had checked us in and Garrett and his team had done their security check, we unloaded off the buses and headed inside. We headed straight to our rooms and dumped our luggage before we headed back down to the lobby.

"So what's the plan for the afternoon?" I asked, plopping down on one of the many couches. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Don't you think you should rest?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie, no," hissed Edward. I smiled at my husband. He was getting smarter everyday.

"What?" asked Charlie, confused. "She's tired and with the baby-"

"NO," they all yelled as I stood up. I shook my head as I went over to my father and put my hands on his shoulders. The look of fear on his face was almost enough to make me laugh, almost but not quite.

"Charlie, you know I love you, right?" I asked, calmly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Then I'm only going to tell you this once," I smiled. "You don't tell me what I need. I'm the one carrying this baby and I am tired of sitting around moping. I want to do something fun. I want to smile and laugh with my family. If you don't like it, then you are welcome to stay here, Ok?"

"Ok," he muttered, looking down at his feet. "Sorry."

"It's ok," I said, patting his arm. "One day, you'll learn."

"Gee, thanks," he scoffed, rolling his eyes as everyone laughed. I smiled as I looked around.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Well…" trailed off Angela, looking over at Ben. They seemed to be having a silent discussion.

"I hate when they do that," I sighed, sitting back down next to Edward.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Talk without talking," I explained, watching them. "See, Angela's not sure if we should do what she had planned for us because I've been so crazy. Ben is trying to tell her that everything is ok and we should go forward but Angela is not as convinced."

"How in the fuck do you know that?" asked Emmett. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me, including Angela and Ben, who were both smirking. They knew I was right.

"I've known them a long time, Em," I said. "They are so fucking easy to read."

"Am not," muttered Ben and Angela.

"Are to," I smirked before sticking my tongue out at them. "So what were you arguing about?"

"We were invited to come out to the Houston Space Center but-"

"Oh, we have to go," I squealed, standing up. "It'll be so much fun."

"But with you still being so tired, and don't give me that look, Isabella, I am concerned about it being too much," said Angela, glaring at me for interrupting her.

"We are going," I said, glaring back at her.

"Are you sure, hundred percent sure, that you are up to going?" glared Angela. I could feel everyone looking from me to her.

"Yes," I said, keeping my eyes locked on hers. "Suck it up, Bitch."

"Tramp," she growled.

"Slut," I smirked.

"Fuck, you know I can't help but laugh when you say slut," laughed Angela, breaking her eyes away from me.

"I know," I smiled.

"Fine, we'll go but if I have to drag your ass out of bed in the morning, I'm going to be super pissed and have the right to tickle you until you pee yourself," She smirked.

"Deal, you crazy wench," I muttered.

Angela, Ben, and I just laughed as we led the others out to the buses. They were all looking at us like were riding the short bus or something. Well, except for Charlie and Renee. They both knew Angela and I well enough to know that this is just how we were. It took us nearly twenty minutes to make our way out to the Houston Space Center.

We headed inside and were met that the door by an older man with wispy silver hair and kind, blue eyes waiting for us with a huge smile on his face. One of those smiles where you can't help but smile back at him, a genuine smile. He looked around at all of us causing his smile to grow.

"Welcome to Space Center Houston," he said, cheerfully. "I'm Simon Wheeler. We are honored that you accepted our invitation to come see us today."

"Thank you," I smiled. "We are so excited."

"Well, let's get started then," he chuckled.

He led us into the Astronaut's Gallery, where they have the suits of dozens of astronauts, including John Young's ejection suit. John Young has had one of the longest and busiest careers with NASA. He was the commander of Apollo 16, walked on the moon, and was the first person to journey into space six times.

They were also displaying Judy Resnik's T-38 flight suit. Judy Resnik died during the deconstruction of the space shuttle Challenger during the launch of mission STS-51-L. She was the second American woman to ever go into space. The first was Dr. Sally Ride. It was fascinating, as a woman, to see the astonishments these women made for the women who followed in their footsteps.

"You ok?" asked Edward, wrapping his arm around me as we followed everyone out.

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm fine."

"Ok, just let me know if you get tired," he said, softly.

"I will, I promise," I assured him.

From the Astronaut Gallery we followed Simon on a short tour of the historic control center, a space vehicle mockup facility, and the new control center. After that we headed over to the area they called The Feel of Space.

"Ok, here you can get an idea of what it would feel like to live in space," explained Simon, looking around at all of us. "From the sleeping bags, to the weightlessness of space, and just about anything else you can imagine."

"How cool," sighed Emmett.

"Make yourselves at home and enjoy," smiled Simon.

Everyone but me, Kate, and Alice ran into the room and started messing around. Kate, Alice, and I found a seat and sat down while we watched them. They were clearing having a great time. It made me happy to see my family running around like a bunch of toddlers. I smiled as I looked over at Alice. She had a huge smile on her face as she watched Jasper.

"Alice, why aren't you in there with him?" I asked. Alice turned and looked at me with the smile still on her face.

"I can't," she said. "Um, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" gasped me and Kate.

"My period is four days late," smiled Alice, through her tears. "And I'm never late."

"Oh my god, Alice," I whispered, through my tears. I wrapped my arms around my sister-in-law. "This is so fucking exciting."

"Thanks," giggled Alice. I pulled back and looked at her.

"When are you going to test?" asked Kate, quietly.

"Probably not until we get back to LA," said Alice. "I can't exactly walk into a drugstore. Plus, Jas and I want to keep this on the down low for now."

"Down low?" I snorted. "Anyway, we can figure out how to get you a test."

"Yeah, I'll get you one," smiled Kate. "I did for, Isabella."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Alice, nervously.

"Of course I don't," said Kate, reaching across me and grabbing Alice's hand. "I'm so happy for you and Jas, Alice."

"Thank, Kate," smiled Alice, letting a tear slip out of her eyes. "I am too."

An hour later, our buses pulled back up in front of the hotel. We climbed off and headed inside. I watched from the corner of my eye as Jasper held Alice close to him. I could almost feel the joy and happiness that radiated off of him as they headed over to the elevators. I smiled as I looked back over at Edward.

"I want to be alone tonight," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"You do, huh?" he asked, softly.

"Yes," I whispered, staring him in the eyes.

"Ok," he murmured, bringing his hand up to brush across my cheek slowly.

Edward and I didn't say anything as we headed over to the elevator. Our ride was short but intense as we found ourselves lost in each other's eyes. The doors opened, starling the two of us. We both laughed softly as we stepped off the elevator and slowly made our way down the hallway to our room.

Edward reached around me and slid the card into the lock, letting his lips graze the side of neck. I moaned and pressed my body against his, eliciting a delicious sounding moan from him. Edward pushed the door open and pushed me into the room, shutting the door behind us. He spun me around and crushed his lips onto mine.

I moaned into his mouth as I reached up and ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew every where. I pulled my lips from his and looked up at him. His green eyes were almost black with the amount of want, need, lust that filled them. I pulled his shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor at our feet, and ran my hands down his marbled chest.

I felt Edward's body shudder under my touch. He was just as susceptible to my touch that I was to his. I leaned in and ran my tongue along the curves of his pecks, over his nipples, down his rock hard abs, as I slowly made my way down his torso. Falling to my knees in front of him, I looked up at him as I reached out and popped the button on his jeans.

"Bella…" he moaned. "You don't have to…OH GOD."

He moaned as I slipped his pants and boxers down and gripped his erection in my hand. He kicked off the last big of his clothes. I stroked him a few times before I snaked my tongue out and licked the top of his erection.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he whimpered. "Baby, please…"

I kept my eyes locked on his as I leaned in and took him into my mouth. Edward moaned again as his hand went to my hair, weaving through my brown locks. I slid his delicious cock in and out of my mouth, using my tongue on each and every pass. Edward was whispering my name as he gently rocked his hips in time with my motions. I slid my hands up and tugged on his balls as I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in.

"Fuck," he cried out, releasing his load down my throat.

He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me before he swept me into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down in the middle of the bed and slowly peeled my clothes off, leaving me naked in front of him. His eyes raked over my body causing me to blush. Edward smiled as he looked up at me.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, letting his eyes roam over my swollen breasts, my expanding belly, my wide hips, down to the apex between my legs. "Every inch of you is exquisite."

Edward licked his lips before he lowered his lips down onto me. I cried out as he thrust his tongue into me over and over. I thought I might explode from the pleasure that was radiating throughout my entire body. I felt my body shake as I came, hard. Edward licked and sucked my dry before he leaned up and kissed me.

I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh as he pulled his lips away from mine. His dark green eyes were peering into me, deep into my soul. I looked up at the gorgeous man that hovered over me, wanting me, loving me. The man who had vowed to be mine for all of eternity, the man who would be with me through everything.

"You're never going to leave me," I murmured. It was like all the sudden I knew it. No matter what happened, he was mine.

"Never," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

Slowly, Edward slid into me, swallowing my moan. He pulled his lips from mine but left his forehead pressed against mine as he slowly slid out of me and pushed back in. My breath caught from the sheer intensity in his eyes, the passion I felt from his hands on my body. The irrevocably love I felt radiating off of him. A tear slipped out of my eyes and down the side of my face as Edward made love to me. I pulled his lips down to mine as our bodies shook with our climaxes.

Edward slid out of me and rolled over next to me, pulling me into his arms. I felt his lips on the top of my head as I continued to let my tears fall as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man who loved me. The man I loved more than anything in this world.

"_Mommy, can I have some juice?" asked my son, running into the kitchen. I was cutting up a watermelon._

"_Sure you can," I smiled. I washed my hands and grabbed his cup from the cabinet. "Do you want apple or orange?"_

"_Um," he murmured, placing his little finger on his chin as he thought about his options. "Apple."_

"_Good choice," I laughed. I poured him some juice and tightened the lid before I knelt down in front of him and handed him the cup. "Here you go, big guy."_

"_Thank you, Mommy," he said, throwing his arms around my neck. "I love you."_

"_Well, I love you, too," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I pulled away and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's in the music room. He's teaching me how to play the piano but I needed a break," he sighed._

"_Hmm," I hummed. "Well, listen to your Daddy, my love. He knows what he's talking about."_

"_I will, Mommy," he giggled, running out of the room. _

_I smiled again as I stood up and turned back to the watermelon on the counter. I popped a piece into my mouth before I went back to cutting the rest of it up. _

I woke up the next morning feeling someone watching me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Edward laying next to me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I blushed.

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Edward, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Yes," I smiled. "I slept great."

"Good," he smiled, leaning over and kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I had showered, gotten dressed, and made our way down to the lobby to wait for everyone else to join us. Which they did ten minutes later. Edward and I were snuggled up together on one of the large couches as Jasper and Alice came down. They were both smiling and I knew she had taken a test.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Yes," she squealed. I jumped up and hugged her.

"I am so excited for you, Ali," I squealed.

"Me too," she giggled. She pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. "Sorry."

"Don't be," I cried with her.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Edward. I turned and looked at him. He was looking from me to Alice to Jasper and back to me.

"Alice and I are expecting," smiled Jasper, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"For real?" asked Edward, smiling a big smile as he looked from his sister to his brother.

"For real," laughed Jasper.

"Congratulations," laughed Edward, hugging them both.

"Thanks," They both said.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Emmett as he, Rose, Charlie, and Renee joined us.

"Alice and I are having a baby," said Jasper, proudly.

"Really?" asked Rose, throwing her hands to her mouth.

"Yes," smiled Alice.

"Congratulations, Ali," cried Rose, hugging her sister. "I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Rose," cried Alice.

"Ali?" whispered Emmett. Alice pulled away from Rose and looked at her big brother. "You're going to be a momma?"

"Yes, Em," whispered Alice. Emmett pulled her into his large arms.

"You're going to be a good momma, Ali," whispered Emmett, through his tears.

I lean my head against Edward's shoulder and watched as my family surrounded Jasper and Alice. As Ben, Angela, Garrett, Kate, and everyone else made their way down to us and heard the news, it became more and more obvious that we were a family.

Eventually, we made our way out to the buses and headed to the Toyota Center to get ready for our show. In a blurry haze we went through our sound and lighting checks for the show tonight. Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the stage, staring at thousands of screaming fans. I looked to my left and saw Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Charlie, and Renee standing to the side.

Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice, who was beaming and proud. Emmett was whispering something in Rose's ear that made her smile and laugh. Charlie had his arm wrapped around Renee's waist. Her head was laying on his shoulder. Edward was watching me with a smile on his face. I blushed as I turned back to the people standing in front of me.

"Hello, Houston," I yelled into the mic. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," they yelled.

"I can't hear you," I laughed. "I asked, are you having a good time?"

"YES!" they screamed.

"Well, let's see if I can't make it better," I smiled. "It's time to rock and roll."

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews over the last channel. I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter. Yay, Alice and Jasper are having a baby! I wonder if Rose and Emmett will be having one soon? See you next time when we travel to San Antonio ;) **


	24. San Antonio

**San Antonio**

I stood there in the lobby of the hotel looking from Ben to Angela. From Angela I looked at Garrett, then to Charlie, before turning to Edward. I was trying to process the information they had just shared with me while everyone looked at me. I wasn't sure if they were waiting for me to blow up or meltdown, maybe both.

"Say it again," I whispered, looking from Edward back to Ben.

"Melanie Crenshaw was found dead in a small motel in Iowa yesterday," said Ben. "Apparently, she killed herself."

"That's what I thought you said," I murmured.

"Isabella, are you ok?" asked Garrett, slowly. I could tell he was leaning towards the meltdown.

"Yeah," I said, equally as slow. "I, um, I don't know what to feel right now. Is it wrong that I feel…relieved?"

"No," said Charlie, smiling at me. "I do too."

"Yeah, me too," smiled Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Shouldn't I be upset or something?" I asked, shaking my head. "I'm not even crying, and I cry at everything, especially lately."

"True," smiled Angela, "but, honey, you shouldn't feel any certain way."

"I guess," I mumbled. I shook my head as I took a deep breath. "Anyway, are we ready to go to San Antonio?"

"Yep," everyone murmured, watching me closely.

"Guys, I'm fine," I said. "At least, I think I'm fine. Just don't go staring at me again, ok? It creeps me out."

"We creep you out?" asked Sam, putting his hand on his chest. "That hurts, Isabella."

"Whatever, Sam," I laughed. "Let's get on the buses so you can play with your GI Joes, Snake eyes."

He groaned while the rest of us laughed at him. He wasn't happy that I had found out about his little obsession with the plastic action figures. I made sure I took every opportunity to throw it back in his face. In my opinion, that's what friends are for. He muttered under his breath as he led the rest of us out to the buses.

We quickly got everything loaded onto the buses and climbed on board. Edward and I settled in a couple of the seats with Garrett, Kate, Charlie, and Renee around us while the buses pulled away from the hotel and headed onto the road to make the three and a half drive to San Antonio.

"I still can't believe she is really dead," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Me either," said Garrett, wrapping his arm around Kate.

"I thought I would feel better knowing that she wasn't a threat to us anymore but I don't," said Kate. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Why?" snorted Renee, shaking her head. "She helped that bitch get to Bella, and nearly got Garrett, Edward, and Charlie killed as well."

"I know, Renee, but at the same time, she was a victim of Victoria Sand's as well," said Kate, laying her head on Garrett's shoulder, with one hand resting on her belly. "She thought that woman loved her. Then she found out that she had only used her for her own selfish gain. Can you imagine how Melanie had to have felt being used like that?"

"Maybe," shrugged Renee.

"I don't think any of us will ever understand how Melanie felt," I said, softly. Edward was running his hand up and down my arm, slowly. "She had been hurt, that's true, but at the same time, she hurt the rest of us. We put our trust in her and Thomas to keep us safe. It's hard when your life is in the spotlight, like ours is, to know who to trust. Melanie betrayed our trust. She betrayed Thomas' trust as her partner. Plus, she took the coward's way out by taking her own life."

No one else said anything as the buses continued to roll on down the I-10. Eventually, they busied themselves with various books, magazines, a deck of playing cards, while Edward and I settled back in our seats with our music books. I kept my head on Edward's shoulder and let Melanie Crenshaw float out of my mind as I focused on my music and my husband.

A few hours later, the buses pulled up in front of our hotels. We unloaded everything and headed up to our rooms. My body was still trying to recover from the stomach flu that had knocked me on my ass so Edward and I settled into our room for the night and watched TV until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke early the next morning, feeling rested and, well, horny. Edward was laying on his back with a soft smile on his face. I laid on my side for a few minutes willing him to wake up with my mind before I got tired of trying to use my mind's eye on him. Instead I decided to use the old fashion method of slipping my hand into his pants and stroking his rapidly hardening cock.

"God, Bella," he groaned, thrusting his hips into my hand as he opened his eyes. He looked over at me and all I could do was smile. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I smiled, innocently, tightening my hand on him.

"Doesn't feel…fuck…like nothing," he moaned as I stroked him faster. I kept my smiled on my face as I slipped my hand out of his pants and moved so that I was kneeling in between his knees.

"I just wanted to play," I said, coyly. "If you don't want to play, then I will leave you alone."

"No," he said, quickly. My smile grew as I slid my hands back up his legs until I reached the top of his pajama pants.

"We need to lose these if we want to play," I murmured.

"Ok," he said, softly.

He lifted his hips so I could shimmy his pants and boxers down his legs. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside, leaving him completely naked before me. My breath caught slightly at the sight of him. His perfectly toned chest, abs, right down to the delicious V that led to his perfect penis.

I looked him right in the eye as I reached down and slowly pulled off my shirt. I climbed off the bed and slipped my own pants and panties down my legs, stepping out of them. Edward raked his eyes over my naked body causing me to blush. Suddenly, I felt so…vulnerable. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed so that I was laying down next to him. He moved his eyes back up to mine as he slid his hand up my thigh, over my hip, caressing my expanding belly, grazing my breast before he brought it to rest on the side of my face.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he murmured, stroking my cheek with his fingers. "Everyday I watch as your body grows and changes with our child, our son. You become more beautiful than you were the day before. I fall in love with you more than I was the day before, the hour, the minute, the second before. How did I ever get lucky enough to have an amazing woman like you love me back?"

"How could I not love you?" I whispered. My eyes were filled with tears. They weren't tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of joy, contentment. Tears of love and passion. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella," he murmured, leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

Slowly, our lips moved against one another's. We weren't rushed today. We had all the time in the word. Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him. I kept my lips on his as I leaned up and slid down on his erection, swallowing the moan that escaped from both of our lips. Edward sat up and moved my legs around his waist.

"Oh, Edward," I whimpered, feeling him slide deeper into me.

Edward wrapped his arms around my body, letting one of his hands come to rest on my ass while the other was tangled in my hair. His face was pressed into the crook of my neck. My arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Slowly, our bodies moved with each other's. My breasts rubbed against his chest with each thrust of his hips.

The room was filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing, the gasps, the murmurs of each other's names. The air was filled with the unspoken declarations of love, devotion, the sheer passion that we had for each other. I slipped my fingers into Edward's hair and pulled slightly as my body shook with my orgasm. Edward tightened his arms around me as he came just moments after I did.

I turned and captured his lips with mine. Our lips moved against each other's as we rode out the orgasms that had rocked our bodies just moment before. Slowly, we stilled our bodies, then our lips, and looked each other in the eye. I knew he was seeing the same thing in my eyes that I was seeing in his; love, pure love.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured, softly.

"I love you, too, Edward," I murmured, just as softly as he had.

Edward stood up with me in his arms and carried me into the bathroom. We slowly showered, letting the water wash over our bodies. Edward and I dried each other off and got dressed. We wrapped our arms around each other as we headed down to the restaurant to meet up with the others. Edward's hand was lightly rubbing the side of my baby bump as we walked into the restaurant.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears again, for the millionth time in the last few weeks, when I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting next to Charlie and Renee. Like they could feel my eyes on them, they both looked up and smiled. They stood up and met me and Edward in the middle of the restaurant, throwing their arms around the two of us.

"I…missed…you…both…so…much," I cried.

"We missed you, too," soothed Esme, rubbing my back. "Calm down, Honey."

"I'm…trying…to," I sobbed.

"Take a deep breath, Isabella," ordered Carlisle. I took a deep, shaky breath as I pulled away from them both. They had tears in their own eyes that they were desperately trying to keep from falling. "Now, are you ok?"

"I'm ok," I whispered. I took another deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's ok, sweetheart," smiled Esme, wiping the last few tears off my face. "Everything will be ok."

"You think so?" I asked. "Cause I'm not so sure."

"Yes, I think so," said Esme, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "But you need to eat. You are way too skinny."

"I am so not skinny," I laughed as she led me over to the table. Esme pulled me into the seat between her and Renee, who shoved a plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast in front of my face.

"Eat," they both ordered.

"But-"

"No, buts, Isabella," said Renee, smirking. "Eat."

"But I can't-"

"Oh, yes, you can," smirked Esme.

I looked over at Edward, who was sitting between Charlie and Carlisle. He just smiled and nodded to the plate of food in front of me. I looked around the table and noticed everyone was watching me with smirks on their faces. They were enjoying watching me be bossed around. I shook my head as I picked up my fork.

"Fine," I muttered. "By the way, I hate you all."

"No, you don't," laughed Esme, leaning over and kissing my temple. "You love us all."

"I do," I giggled. "I really do."

Everyone laughed with me as I began eating. I ended up eating everything on my plate. I suppose I was hungrier than I thought I was. Once I was done, I leaned my head on Renee's shoulder while they all finished eating their breakfast. I smiled as I watched my family, all of them, talk and joke around with each other. Finally, Emmett pushed his plate away with a loud groan.

"Well, I'm stuffed," he grumbled, patting his stomach.

"I'm not surprised," smiled Rose. "You ate twice as much as everyone else."

"I was hungry," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We could tell," I teased.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Alice, looking around at all of us. She was practically glowing.

"Well, we could go to the zoo," suggested Tanya.

"No," we all vetoed.

"I'm tired of zoos," muttered Jacob. "I think we should go down to the Riverwalk."

"No, that's boring," whined Kate.

"Let's go to Sea World," squealed Emily. We all looked over at her. She was practically bouncing in her seat. "What?"

"You're awfully excited there, Emily," I chuckled.

"I just really want to go to SeaWorld," she smiled. "We can feed the dolphins, see Shamu, see the Sea Lions. Please, can we go to SeaWorld?"

"Ok, calm down," I laughed. "I think Sea World sounds fun."

Everyone murmured their agreement so we paid our bill and headed out to the buses. Ten minutes later, the buses pulled up in front of Sea World. It was huge! We climbed off the buses and headed inside. Poor Emily was practically vibrating with excitement. Our first stop was at The Coral Reef and Shark exhibit.

"This is so cool," gasped Emmett. He was gazing around at everything like a he had never seen sharks or fish before.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" I asked, looping my arm in with my big brothers.

"When I was little my dad always said that one day, he would take me to see the sharks," murmured Emmett, keeping his eyes on the hammerhead shark that swam before us. "We were supposed to go the summer they were killed. He said that he couldn't wait to see them."

"I'm sure he's here with you now, Em," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know," he smiled.

Emmett leaned down and kissed the top of my head before he went over and wrapped his arm around Rose. I felt Edward slip his hand around my waist. I smiled at his as we followed the others through the Coral Reef. From there we headed over to the Dolphin Cove.

The Dolphins would swim past us and blow water on all of us. We stuck our hands in the water and tried to get them to get close enough for us to touch but they were having too much fun just teasing us. The highlight of the Dolphin Cove was getting to feed them. Alice squealed when she held her fish out and the dolphins all jumped up to try to get it.

Our next stop was at the Rocky Point Adventure to see the Sea Lions, Seals, and Otters. We once again got to see feed them but they weren't quite as cute as the dolphins were. From there we headed over to see the Flamingo Cove.

"You know I don't really get the appeal of Flamingo's," commented Alice. "I mean, they don't really look that neat. Their legs are way too skinny and they don't really match anything."

"Leave it to you think about color coordination when at SeaWorld, Alice," laughed Edward.

"Just saying," shrugged Alice.

We all laughed as we moved on to the Penguin Encounter. There were so many different types including rockhopper, gentoo, chinstrap and king, and three species of flighted birds as they jump, slide and dive both above and below the water. One of the little chinstrap penguins spent a good ten minutes entertaining us by doing flips, jumps, and tricks. We were all giggling by the time we headed out of there.

We stopped by one of the café's and grabbed some lunch before we headed down to see Shamu's show, Shamu Rocks. Emmett insisted that we sit down at the bottom where we were guaranteed to get completely soaked. We had been sitting there for about five minutes when we heard it. The squealing and shouting as people noticed that we were there.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ISABELLA WHITLOCK!" squealed several girls.

"BREAKING DAWN!" screamed more girls.

We looked around at each other before we stood up and waved to everyone. Garrett, Sam, Jacob, Emily, Leah, Paul, Jared, and Quil managed to stop them from stampeding all over us. We spent ten minutes giving out autographs before we were able to sit back down. The show started a few minutes later, when Shamu came out and splashed all of us. We laughed when Alice muttered under her breath about killing Emmett.

Once the show was over, we decided to stop by the gift shops and head back to the hotel. It took us nearly an hour to make our way through the crowd that begged us for autographs to get the gift shops. Then once we got in there, we kept getting asked to sign maps, receipts, and a couple of people's arms before we were able to buy our souvenirs and make our way back onto the buses.

"That was fun," chuckled Charlie as the buses pulled away from SeaWorld.

"I had a good time," I sighed, leaning against Edward.

"Me too," murmured Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

Ten minutes later, our buses pulled up back in front of the hotel. We climbed off and headed inside. Edward and I were headed to the elevator when Esme looped her arm in with mine and pulled me way from him. Renee hooked her arm in my other arm as she joined us.

"Let's talk," she smiled.

"Um, ok," I said, looking back at Edward, who was being pulled away by Carlisle and Charlie. . Esme and Renee pulled me out to the pool and over to a couple of pool loungers. We sat down and I looked up at them. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About this fear you have about Edward leaving you," said Esme. I sighed and leaned back in the lounger.

"I don't think he is going to leave me anymore," I sighed.

"You don't?" asked Renee. "Because you were convinced that he was leaving you."

"I know," I muttered. "I know he's not now."

"Why were you so scared that he was leaving you?" asked Esme. I shook my head and looked away from them.

"I really don't know," I admitted. "I mean I know Edward loves me. I know that he loves our son but I guess maybe I was afraid that if something happened to him that Edward wouldn't want me anymore."

"But why would you think that?" asked Esme. I looked over at her.

"Esme because of me, he was nearly killed. He's had to put up with not one but two crazy stalkers, the press calling him a leach who was just using me to get into the business, and had to deal with me going a little crazy thanks to stress and hormones. Why wouldn't he leave me?"

"Because he loves you," smiled Esme.

"I know that now," I chuckled. "I knew it then too but I let my fears get in the way."

"So what changed?" asked Renee.

"We were…you know," I blushed, causing them both to chuckle. "When I looked into his eyes and I just knew. He is never leaving me. Together, we will deal with our son's heart problem and anything else that is thrown at us."

"Good," smiled Esme, grabbing my hand. "Because if my son ever left you, I would have to beat his ass. You are the best thing that ever happened to him."

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me, Esme," I whispered, through my tears. "Great, I'm crying again."

"Aw, hormones," sighed Esme, wiping the tears off my face. "Bella, I hope you know how much Carlisle and I love you."

"I do, Esme," I cried, hugging her. "I love you, too."

"Me too," whispered Renee, hugging me and Esme.

After a few minutes of hugging, we made our way back inside the hotel. Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward were just coming out of the one of the conference rooms. I smiled at my mother and Esme before headed over to Edward, wrapping my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me softly before we stepped onto the elevator.

We headed backup to our room and changed into our pajamas before we climbed on the bed. We recapped our conversations with our parents. As I suspected, Charlie and Carlisle had both threatened Edward within an inch of his life if he left me or the baby. After Edward swore several times that he would never leave us, they let him come back out. I love my father and Carlisle but sometimes they go too far.

Edward and I spent the rest of the evening just holding each other, talking about what we needed to once we got home. Basically, we enjoyed just being with each other. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt Edward lay his hand down on my belly and whisper his love for both me and our son.

"Bella," whispered Edward, running his lips along the back of my neck. "Wake up, Bella. It's time to wake up, love."

"Not ready," I mumbled, pressing my body into his. "Need more sleep."

"Sorry, Baby, but Angela has already come by once and she is threatening to throw water on you if you don't get up," chuckled Edward. I groaned as I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back.

"I really don't like her sometimes," I pouted.

"Me either," smiled Edward. I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Liar," I laughed, shaking my head. "You enjoy every bit of torture she puts me through."

"Ok, I do," he admitted. He was smiling and his eyes were twinkling. I raised my hand to his cheek.

"You are happy," I murmured.

"My beautiful, sexy wife is finally feeling better, my son is growing inside of her womb, our family is together again," he whispered. "I'm the happiest man alive, Bella. It's all because of you."

"Me?" I asked, smiling. He nodded his head softly. "You're the one who makes me happy."

"I do?" he asked, softly, leaning down and capturing my lips with his once, twice, then a third time.

"Edward," I whimpered as he pulled my body flush with his. "I need you."

"I need you, too," He murmured, pressing his lips on my jaw, "but we don't have time. We leave in ten minutes."

"No, I need you now," I whined. I felt Edward smile against the inside of my neck.

"I promise to make love to you slowly, all night long, my Bella," he mumbled against my neck. My entire body erupted in goose bumps.

"Now," I insisted.

"Later," he chuckled. I groaned and pulled away from him.

"Fine, but you had better make it good," I grumbled.

"I promise," laughed Edward.

I rolled my eyes as we headed into the bathroom and showered together, which certainly didn't help with my needs. We quickly dressed and made our way downstairs, where I ignored the glare coming from Angela. We loaded onto the buses and headed down to the Alamodome.

Edward kept fucking me with his eyes as he did his sound and lighting checks. I tried to keep my eyes off of his as I did mine but it was like his eyes were beckoning me to look at him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He knew it and used it for his advantage.

By the time we got through the show that night, I was so horny that I was ready to just push Edward against a wall and have my wicked way with him. My hormones were driving me crazy. As soon as the buses pulled up in front of the hotel, I was on my feet and pulling him behind me. Neither of us said anything as we stepped onto the elevator.

I stood on one side just looking at him as he stood on the other side with a smirk on his face. The doors opened and I stepped off, looking back at him and winking. He growled as he followed me down the hallway to our room. I opened the door and stepped into the room. The door slammed shut and turned and looked back at him.

"You've been mean, Mr. Cullen," I said, pulling off the tank top I had worn for the show and tossing it on the floor.

"How?" he asked, looking right at my breasts. He licked his lips as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You teased me," I explained, slipping my jeans down my legs. I kicked them to the side of the room, leaving me in just my panties and bra.

"I'm not sorry," he smirked, popping the button on his own jeans. He slowly pulled them down his legs. I could see his erection pressing against the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.

"No?" I asked, slipping my bra off. I slipped my hand over my engorged breasts, causing him to moan again. "You should be."

"Why is that?" he asked, huskily, watching as my hand slid down my belly to the sides of my panties. I slowly slipped them down my legs and stepped out of them.

"Because maybe I feel like teasing you now," I smiled, turning and moving to the bed.

I slid up on the bed and propped myself up in the pillows. Edward moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed after removing the boxers that were containing his delicious cock. I kept my eyes locked on his as I slipped my hand back down between my legs. Edward's eyes snapped down to my fingers just as I slipped them inside of myself with a moan.

"Fuck," he moaned, gripping his cock in his hand.

I bit my lip as I watched him stroke his cock in unison with my fingers as they moved in and out of me. My breathing caught when I saw the bead of pre-cum slip out the tip of his cock. I snapped my eyes up to Edward's and found him watching my face. He didn't say anything as he crawled over to me and pulled my fingers out of me.

He brought them to his lips and sucked my flavor off of them. I moaned and pulled his lips to mine. Tasting myself in his lips was so erotic. Edward slipped between my spread legs and slid his cock into me. Slowly, he pulled out and pushed back into me. Over and over, he entered me just as slowly as the fist time.

Edward pulled me onto his lap as he sat back on his feet. From this angle, he could sink into me deeper than before. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he kept his promise and made love to me slowly until we both came together.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, making love, talking, just being together. It was perfect.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. We went to SeaWorld over Christmas and had so much fun. Up next is Lubbock, Texas. Only three more stops before they head back to LA for one final concert. But don't worry, the story will not stop there. **


	25. Lubbock

**Lubbock**

"We have to get up now," murmured Edward, against my back as he kissed his way back up my naked body. I was laying on my side, hugging a pillow to the front of my body.

"I don't want to," I sighed, smiling as I looked back at him. "I want to stay here in this bed with you some more."

"Me too," smirked Edward, nestling his body up to mine. I could feel his newest erection pressing into my ass. "But we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Don't care," I murmured, pressing my ass into him.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned, gripping my hips. "My body betrays me."

"I know," I smirked. I rolled over onto my hands and knees and looked back at him. "Don't you think you should do as it says?"

"Yes," he muttered, climbing up behind me. He gripped my hips back in his hands and slid his cock into me, once again. "God, so fucking good all the time."

"Harder," I begged, pushing back as he started thrusting in and out of me slowly. "Baby, please fuck me harder."

Edward growled as he started thrusting into me harder and harder. I threw my hand up onto the headboard at the top of the bed and braced myself as his movements became more and more fanatical. His hips were slamming against my ass. His balls were slapping against my already sensitive clit. I wasn't going to last long, especially after a night full of love making.

"Oh, Edward," I cried out as my body shook with my orgasm. "OH, YES!"

"BELLA," roared Edward, thrusting into me once more as my walls clenched down on him, milking him once again. The two of us collapsed onto the bed, panting, sweating, and completely exhausted. "You…are trying…to kill…me."

"No…just…can't….get….enough," I barely managed to get out as I gasped for air.

"I can tell," he chuckled, finally able to breathe. "But we really have to get up now."

"I know," I sighed, rolling onto my back. I looked down at my protruding belly and smiled when I felt our son nudging me. "Even this little fella is telling me to get my ass moving."

"He must be your son," snickered Edward, climbing off the bed. I watched his tight ass as he stretched. "Stop ogling me, Nymph."

"Can't help it," I murmured, crawling across the bed and wrapping my arms around his naked body. "You are so fucking hot."

"Bella," groaned Edward as I ran my fingers down his chest to his amazing cock.

"Bella, Edward, get your asses moving," screamed Angela, banging on the door. "We need to leave, like five minutes ago."

"Stupid cow," I grumbled, letting his cock go. "I really hate her."

"Me too," muttered Edward, pulling me into the bathroom. "Fucking hard and can't even use it."

Edward and I took a cold shower, trying to get little Eddie down but it didn't work. He was at full attention and begging to be deep inside of me. However, just as Edward was bending me over the side of bed while pulling down my pants, Angela banged on our door again.

"Now, you horny fuckers," she screeched.

"Cock blocking bitch," griped Edward. He grabbed our suitcases in one hand and my hand before we went over to the door. I pulled the door open to find her, Garrett, Kate, and Ben standing against the wall across from our rooms with smirks on their faces.

"We really hate you," I seethed, pulling Edward after me as I headed down to the elevator.

"We know," smirked Angela. "Just think about the fact that you have six plus hours on a bus with us, too."

"Bitch," I muttered.

A few minutes later, Edward and I stepped off the elevator and walked across the lobby, ignoring the laughter coming from the rest of our friends and family. I really wanted to flip them off but I refrained. Edward and I headed out and loaded our luggage under the bus before we headed onto the bus and settled in the back room. A few minutes later, the other's loaded onto the bus. The buses started and headed onto the highway toward Lubbock. Edward and I were asleep within minutes, exhausted from our night of love making.

I was startled away when I felt the bus lurch to a stop. I groggily opened my eyes, yawning against Edward's chest. He groaned and I knew he was just as tired as I was. The door to our small room was thrown open and I looked over to see Angela standing there.

"Wake up, Bitches," she said, cheerfully.

"Angela, seriously, shut the fuck up," I growled, throwing my pillow at her.

"Nope," she laughed, throwing the pillow back at me. "Not my fault you and lover boy stayed up all night long, fucking you merry brains out."

"I really fucking hate her," muttered Edward.

"I know," I grumbled.

"You two love me and you know it," she sang.

"Whatever," we muttered under our breath.

Angela turned and walked to the front of the bus, laughing her little ass off at the two of us. We both mumbled a series of curse words as we climbed off the bed and followed her out. Kate, Ben, and Garrett were waiting for us with smirks still plastered on their faces. I simply rolled my eyes and pushed past them, pulling Edward with me. He, however, stopped and looked that the four of them.

"You know, none of you have to be jealous that I can keep my woman satisfied," smirked Edward. "One day, you boys will catch up."

I busted out laughing as Ben and Garrett narrowed their eyes at my husband. Edward laughed with me as we climbed off of the bus and headed inside with the others. Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela followed us in, grumbling under their breaths about us being pains in the ass and causing problems.

"Well, we are going straight to our rooms. Don't bother us," I said, giving them all a look.

"Oh, we don't think so," laughed Rose, grabbing my arm. "You are coming with us. Boys, take the boy."

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him away from me while Rose and Alice pulled me in the opposite direction. All the boys followed them while the girls followed us, except our parents. They looked amused but just headed over to the elevators. The girls dragged me down to a small banquet style room and shut the door behind me.

"Let me go," I whined.

"No, you are going to sit your pretty little ass down and dish with us girls," smirked Alice.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because you have been spending too much time in your lust filled bubble," snickered Rose. "We need girl time."

"Fine," I mumbled, sitting in one of the many chairs. "So what do we do now?"

"You tell us about the amazing sex you and Eddie have been having," smirked Tanya as she, Leah, Emily, Tia, Kate, Rose, Alice, Glynesa and Angela sat down around me.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face turn bright red.

"Oh, it must be good," laughed Tia. "Look at her blush."

"How's the sex with Embry, Tia?" I asked, smirking at her. Her face went red and her eyes went wide.

"It's good," she mumbled.

"No shit," snorted Emily. "We had the room next to them last night. Let's just say that the walls weren't that thick."

"Oh god," groaned Tia, burying her face in her hands.

"Exactly but last night it was much more throaty," snickered Emily. We all busted out laughing.

"I'm sure she has nothing on Rose and Emmett," giggled Tanya. Rose gasped and looked at her. "All we hear is Emmett's name being dropped followed by a series of four letter words that would make a sailor blush."

"Rose," I gasped. "I'm shocked."

"Whatever, you and Eddie boy are the worst," snorted Rose.

"Oh, Edward, just like that. Don't stop, don't stop," mimicked Rose and Alice, laughing so hard they were leaning against each other.

"You two are jerks," I laughed. "But he is amazing."

"You and Edward are back to being your gooey, loveable selves?" asked Glynesa, seriously.

"We're great," I smiled at her. "I think when I got sick just made me lose my mind for a little while. Then knowing that there was something wrong with our son just added to my fears but I know that no matter what, Edward loves me. He is never going to leave me or our son."

"It's about time you realized that," snorted Leah, shaking her head.

"So I'm a little hard headed," I admitted. "I know that but I was alone for a long time. I had to sit around watching you all love each other. Now, I finally have that and I don't want to do anything that would make him stop loving me."

"You won't," said Angela, leaning her head onto my shoulder. "Bella, as your oldest and dearest friend let me offer you some advice."

"What?" I asked.

"Stop over thinking every aspect of your life," she sighed. "I know that with being famous you have to be careful about what you say and do but sometimes you have to let it go and just live."

"Easier said than done, Ang," I whispered, leaning my head against hers.

"I know but based on all the sex you've been having, you are trying," she laughed.

I laughed with her. The girls and I spent almost another hour talking about our men before they barged in and dragged us all out of the room. Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my body as we headed down the hallway to our room. He shut the door behind me and didn't say anything as he slowly stripped off my clothes, followed by his own. He lifted me in his arms and carried me over to the bed, laying me down in the middle. We made love slowly, silently, just enjoying being with each other. Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arm around me as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling Edward's morning wood pressing into my ass. I smiled to myself as I pressed into him. He groaned and gripped my hips in his large hands. I could feel his breath as he leaned into me, bringing his lips right onto my ear.

"Bella, don't tease me," he whispered. I shivered at the feel of him so close.

"I'm not," I murmured, turning my head. I captured his lips with mine, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

Edward moaned into my mouth as he slid his hand down my body, grazing my breast before settling on my thigh. He pulled my leg over his and slid his cock into me. I moaned into his mouth this time. Edward pulled his lips from mine and nestled himself into my neck as he started thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh, God," I murmured.

"So tight," he muttered. "Always so tight."

From this angle, I could feel Edward sliding in and out of my tight core. I shifted my hips into him with each thrust, trying to get him in as deep as he could. I could already feel the familiar tingle rising from my toes into my calves. From my calves to my knees, slowly making it's way up my body. I was gasping by the time I felt my walls clench down on him, milking him as he thrust into once, twice, three more times.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," moaned Edward, riding his orgasm out. He stilled his hips but didn't pull his cock out of me as he lifted his face from my neck. "You do the naughtiest things to my body."

"As you do mine," I murmured, looking back over at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing me.

Edward finally pulled out of me and I couldn't stop the whimper that slipped out of my mouth. I already longed for the feeling of him being buried deep inside of me again. Edward just laughed as he lifted me in his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, we wrapped our arms around each other and headed down to the hotel restaurant. We walked in and I nearly laughed out loud when I saw the table divided into two colors, Longhorn orange and Raider red.

Today, we were headed to the biggest match up in Texas collage football. The annual game between the University of Texas Longhorns and the Texas Tech Red Raiders. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Tia, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Charlie, and Renee were all wearing the burnt orange t-shirts with the white longhorns, hook em horns, or both, plastered on the outside.

Seth, Leah, Emily, Riley, Embry, Tanya, Jacob, Sam, Glynesa, Ben, Angela, Garrett, Peter, Jared, Charlotte, Paul and Quil were all wearing their red and black shirts with the double T's on them. Edward and I laughed as we headed over and joined our table, the longhorns.

"So have we decided on the terms yet?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"The winning team gets to decide on one task for the losing team, which would be you, to do," smirked Garrett.

"Hmm," I snorted. "There is no way the Raiders are beating the Horns, Gar. You might as well give up now."

"Not going to happen, Isabella," smiled Garrett. "Those pretty boys from down south won't be able to handle the twenty degree weather, the freezing wind, or awesome offense that the Raiders have."

"Well, the Horns have Colt McCoy and an awesome defensive line," smirked Kate. "I am so going to enjoy making you my bitch, Gar."

"He already is," I snorted.

"Funny, Isabella," muttered Garrett, dryly. "So funny."

"I know," I smirked.

Half an hour later, we were bundled up in our coats, scarves, gloves, hats, and had our arm full of blankets. We loaded onto the buses and headed down to the Jones AT&T Stadium on the Texas Tech campus. We stepped off of the buses in front of the gates and found ourselves surrounded by hundreds of sports fans who were obviously curious about who was on the oversized buses.

Thankfully, Garrett and his team were able to usher us past everyone and directly into the stadium with little trouble. We made our way down to our seats on the fifty yard line. We were sitting on the Longhorns side of the field but based on the raider red that surrounded us in every direction, it wasn't going to make much difference which side we sat on.

We tried to stay as warm as we could during the pre-game festivities. Finally, the national anthem had been sang, badly, but nonetheless sang and it was game time. I leaned across Kate and tapped Garrett on the arm.

"What?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Last chance to change sides, Gar," I offered. "I can't promise to take it easy on you if you stay with the Raiders."

"I'll take my chances," he said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should think about switching to our side."

"I don't think so," I snorted. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I won't," he grumbled.

The Raiders won the coin toss, choosing to receive. Once both teams were ready on the field, the ref blew his whistle and the game started with the Longhorns kicking off. The Raiders receiver caught the ball but was stopped by the Horns on the twenty yard line. Back and forth the ball was traded between the two teams. While Raiders had a better passing team the Longhorns, the Horn's defense was unstoppable. Just before the buzzer rang at half time, the Horns scored the first touchdown of the game.

"GO HORNS!" I screamed, jumping up and cheering with the rest of my longhorn buddies.

"Sit your ass down," grumbled Charlotte, looking over her shoulder at me. She was sitting the in the row in front of us with Peter, Ben, Angela, Leah, Jacob, Sam and Emily. "You shouldn't be screaming when it's this cold out."

"Don't be hating, Charlotte," I smirked, sitting back down next to Edward, who was laughing. "I'll try to get them to take it easy on you."

"Whatever," she snorted. "Just don't come whining to me when your throat hurts in the morning."

"I won't," I muttered.

The second half of the game started off with the Horns receiving the ball from the Raiders. They nearly fumbled the catch and only managed to make it to the fifteen yard line. After battling for position for nearly the entire third quarter, the Horns lost possession of the ball just shy of their five yard line.

"Ha," shouted Garrett, looking over at me. "It's on now."

"Keep telling yourself that, Gar," I said, shaking my head. I gripped my hot chocolate tightly in my hand, taking small sips.

"Are you warm enough?" whispered Edward, leaning down to my ear.

"I'm fine," I murmured, leaning into him.

I pressed my lips to his, softly. Edward moaned softly into my mouth, swiping his tongue along my bottom lips. I eagerly accepted his tongue, massaging it with mine own. Suddenly, the stands were filled with loud cheers, screams, and 'awes'. I pulled my mouth away from Edward's only to see us the large screen with our names plastered on the bottom.

"Oh my god," I muttered, under my breath.

"You and Eddie, really should be more careful about where you suck face," snickered Emmett.

"Shut the fuck up, Em," I grumbled, blushing as the screen finally moved from us back onto the players.

"It was an amazing kiss," whispered Edward into my ear. "If that helps."

"Certainly doesn't hurt," I whispered, back.

I was pulled away from my open ogling of my handsome husband when everyone around us jumped to their feet. I looked around and saw that the Raiders had just scored a touch down. I groaned as I looked over at Garrett. He winked at me as his smirk grew. Who knows what they would make us do if that son of a bitch won.

The Raiders kicked the ball off after scoring their extra point, tying the game up at seven. The Longhorns offense was able to carry the ball down to the thirty-two yard line before they were stopped. The Raiders tried but they just couldn't stop the Horns from moving the ball up the field. With twenty seconds left on the clock, the Longhorns scored a forty yard field goal, putting them up by three.

"YES," I screamed, throwing the blanket off of me as I jumped up onto my feet.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Tia, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Charlie, and Renee were also cheering with me as the rest sat on their asses with frowns on their faces. I smirked as I looked over at Garrett.

"Don't," he threatened.

"Don't what?" I asked, innocently. "Don't gloat about how I was right and you were wrong…again."

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, standing up as the final buzzer rang.

"I may be a bitch, Garrett, but you love me anyway," I laughed, hugging him.

"God help me, I do," he snorted. He pulled away and looked at me. "So what are we going to have to do."

"Not telling," I laughed. "We will inform you all in the morning of what your payment shall be."

"Fine," he muttered while the others all grumbled.

We folded our blankets and headed back out of the stadium with Garrett and his team flanking around us. The crowd was thick and rowdy. It took us nearly ten minutes to get to the buses and get loaded on board.

We finally got back to the warm hotel, and after a quick meeting where we planned the demise of our misguided friends, Edward and I headed up to our room. We took a hot shower to try to thaw out a little and pulled on our pajamas. We ordered a pizza for dinner and spent the night watching TV and just enjoying feeling our son kick the crap out of my uterus.

Edward and I climbed out of bed the next morning and quickly got ready for a long day. We gathered everything we would need for our show tonight and headed down to the lobby where everyone was already waiting for us. Seriously, how are we always late? We followed everyone out to the buses, biting back my many curse words when I was smacked in the face by the Texas wind. It was fucking freezing!

We pulled up behind the Lubbock civic center and made our way inside. We spent the morning trying to get the lighting and sound right for tonight's show. Finally, after Ben had to go and fix it for them, we had everything ready. We headed back to the dressing rooms and sat.

"Ok, Isabella, what are you going to make us do?" asked Garrett.

"It's nothing bad," I assured them with a smile.

"Yeah, right," snorted Tanya. "Just get on with it."

"I can't believe you don't trust me, Tanya!" I exclaimed. "That hurts."

"You'll get over it," she said, dryly. "Details now. We have to make you pretty for tonight."

"Fine, fine," I said. "We decided we want you to dance."

"Dance?" asked Ben.

"Yes, dance," smiled Alice.

"Um, what's the catch?" asked Angela, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No way," growled Garrett, standing up before I could answer her.

"Come on, Gar," I whined. "It won't be so bad."

"Isabella" whined Garrett. "Please don't make us."

"Garrett, a deal is a deal," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest

"Fine," he mumbled.

"What are we missing?" asked Angela.

"She's going make us dance on stage at the show tonight," grumbled Garrett.

"Hey, I'm not the only one making you," I huffed.

"Whatever," he muttered, sitting back down.

"What dance are we going to have to do?" asked Emily.

"Not telling," I smiled. "Just be ready to come out on stage after our duet."

"Fine," grumbled the losing team.

"This is going to be so much fun," snickered Emmett, bumping fists with me.

Later that night, after we got down singing 'I Heard Your Voice', Seth, Leah, Emily, Riley, Embry, Tanya, Jacob, Sam, Glynesa, Ben, Angela, Charlotte, Paul, Quil, and Garrett stepped into the stage looking thoroughly embarrassed and red in the face. I smiled at them before I stepped up the mic.

"We have a special treat for you tonight, Lubbock Texas," I laughed. "My friends behind me have a little debt to work off so they've agreed that the best way was to come out here and dance for us. I'm thinking a little Hokey Pokey might be in order. What do you think?

"YES!" screamed the thousand or so people in the building. I turned and looked at Garrett and winked.

"Ok, let's go," I cheered as Edward started plucking his guitar to set our rhythm. "You put you right foot in." Everyone on stage rolled their eyes as they put their right foot in. "You take your right foot out. You put your right foot in and you shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about."

By the time we worked our way up their bodies, everyone in the civic center was singing with us. Garrett and the others were throwing themselves into each step, taking it all in stride. When we were done, I thanked them all and turned back to the crowd.

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked, smiling at everyone. They cheered and screamed. "I hope you are having a good time. Let's keep the party going, shall we?"

I looked back at Riley, and nodded. He smiled as he started our first song of the night. We spent the next couple hours entertaining the people from the Texas Panhandle. They proved to be a fantastic crowd that really got into each and every song we sang for them.

After doing the signing, we headed back out to buses, not even minding the slap in the face from the cold wind, and headed back to the hotel. Edward and I headed up to our room and made love before we fell asleep. Only two more stops before we finally get home to LA.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The UT/ TT football rivalry is huge here in Texas. My son is a UT fan in a sea of Texas Tech fans so when UT beat them last year, he went to school and gloated. Only a couple more stops before they do one final show in LA. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review or sending me a PM.**


	26. Phoenix

**PHOENIX **

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella did the next morning and just watched her sleep. Every few minutes or so she would mumble my name in her sleep or sigh contently. She's always been beautiful but watching her body grow with our child only made her more incredibly beautiful. Bella rolled from her side onto her back, smiling softly as she brought her hand up to lay on her round belly. I slipped my hand on top of hers and smiled again as I felt my son kick my hand. My son, my boy. I couldn't wait to met him in person, to see who he looked like. I couldn't wait to find out who he was. I bent down and placed my lips onto Bella's belly.

"Hey, little man, this is your Daddy," I whispered. "I can't wait until you are born. I'm going to be the best Daddy. I promise to always take care of you and Mommy."

"I think he can hear you," said Bella, running her fingers through my hair. I laid my head on her belly and looked up at her. She had a huge, radiant smile on her face. "He likes the sound of your voice."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled Bella. "Can you believe we are already nineteen weeks along?"

"No," I chuckled, laying up on the pillowed next to her. "There is still so much to do."

"We have some time," whispered Bella, leaning in and pressing her lip against mine. "I'm glad the tour is almost over."

"You are?" I asked. Bella nodded her head, softly. "Why?"

"Because I'm ready to be in my own bed," laughed Bella. "No, I'm ready to settle down for a while and just enjoy the rest of the pregnancy, as well as we can, anyway."

"Me too," I whispered, running my hand over her belly.

Bella and I laid in bed for a few more minutes just enjoying the silence. Our hands laid side by side on her belly, enjoying the feeling of our son moving for us. But eventually we had to get up and get ready to leave for our next stop on the tour.

Half an hour later, we had showered, dressed, packed, and were sitting in the lobby with Garrett, Kate, Charlie, and Renee waiting for the others to make their way down. Bella laid her head on my shoulder and wove her fingers in with mine. I felt her sigh softly, causing me to smile. She had no clue what she does to me.

Ten minutes after that, we were loading up our luggage under the buses and getting ready to make the long, twelve hour drive to Phoenix, Arizona. Bella and I settled on a couple of the seat toward the back. It didn't take long before she and Kate had drifted off to sleep. Garrett and I moved the both of them to the bed, shutting the door behind us.

"Edward, how are you doing?" asked Carlisle. He and Esme had chosen to ride on the bus with me, Bella, Garrett, Kate, Charlie, and Renee for this leg of the tour. I smiled as I sat down in the seat across from him.

"I'm great," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Bella's finally getting her strength back. She's not having nearly as many nightmares as she was."

"Ok, but how are you doing?" asked Carlisle. "Edward, you went through a traumatic event as well. Are you ok?"

"I'm, um, doing ok," I said, softly. I took a deep breath. "It…it hasn't been easy, Dad, but I'm ok. It's just hard to think about how close I came to losing my family again…"

"Hey, I know," smiled Carlisle, patting my knee. "I almost lost my son."

"I think that the hardest part has been not being able to take that fear away from Bella. She…she would cry in her sleep, begging that crazy bitch to leave us alone. She would sleep with her arms wrapped around her stomach, like she was trying to put up a force field or something. It was so frustrating having to just lay there next to her, listening to her cry…" I trailed off as my eyes filled up with tears. "Then she got so sick and it was like she had convinced herself that I was leaving her. I thought that maybe she…was going to leave me first. That…"

"She will never leave you, Edward," said Renee, grabbing my hand. "Bella won't make my mistakes."

"Re," whispered Charlie, shaking his head.

"No, Charlie," cried Renee. She turned back to me. "Edward, I let fear of the unknown control me for a long time. It cost me years with the man I loved because I wasn't strong enough to fight through it like Bella is. I almost let my fear cost me my daughter because I didn't want to lose her like I had Charlie. I learned the hard way that you have to fight for what you want. Bella will never leave you. She loves you and that baby growing inside of her more than anything. I know you love her, too."

"I love them more than I even thought I could," I whispered. "I will never let them go."

"Good, then you will be just fine," smiled Renee, wiping her tears off. She sat back and leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her even tighter into him. "Just fine."

Charlie leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Renee smiled and nodded as she turned into him. It was clear to me that they were more in love than ever. I looked over at my parents. Carlisle has Esme tucked into his side. She had her hand on his knee, tracing patterns as he whispered to her. They had a love that was pure, innocent. A love that had overcome so much to find their happiness. I smiled to myself as I turned my attention to my music book.

Bella woke up a few hours later and came over and sat down next to me, nestling herself into me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her softly.

"Nice nap?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, laying her head on my shoulder. "I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Our shows take a lot out of you," I said.

"The shows, huh?" she asked, coyly. "Are you sure it's the shows wearying me out?"

"Maybe not," I chuckled. I leaned down kissed her. "But I can't help it. You, my love, are irresistible."

"I am?" asked Bella, smiling.

"Yes," I growled, playfully. I brought my lips to her neck. "And you know it."

"I do," she murmured.

Bella and I fell into a comfortable silence as the bus pushed on toward Phoenix. She hooked her arm through mine as I went back to my music book. After a few minutes, I looked down and saw that she had drifted to sleep again. I smiled again as I heard my wife murmur my name in her sleep.

Finally after more than twelve hours on the bus, we pulled up in front of the hotel in Phoenix. Bella was still groggy as she sat up and yawned. She sighed and ran her hand on her belly as she looked down at me.

"I'm starving," she smiled.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked, chuckling at my wife. She thought about it for a moment before she smiled.

"I want chicken. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green bears, cornbread, macaroni and cheese, maybe some cherry pie…" Bella let her thoughts go as she got a dreamy look on her face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She shook her head and looked over at me. "Sorry where was I?"

"You were detailing the feast you are hungry for," I laughed. "I had better get you inside and get you that food."

"Ok," sighed Bella, dreamily.

The others were laughing silently as we made our way off the buses. I don't think Bella even realized they were even there. We headed inside and went straight to the diner. Bella squealed when she saw they had the fried chicken on the menu but grumbled when they told her they didn't have any cornbread or cherry pie. She settled for a bowl of apple cobbler instead. Kate decided she wanted a cheeseburger with mayonnaise and mustard. Garrett grimaced but was smart enough to do it behind her back. Alice looked at the two of them like they were nuts and dragged Jasper out of the diner and up to their room. It would appear the morning sickness had already struck her.

Once Bella and Kate had eaten their fair share of food, picking the fries off mine and Garrett's plates, we headed up to our suite. Bella took a shower while I lounged on the bed. A few minutes later, I heard the water shut off. Bella opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders and her skin was glistening with water droplets. Bella looked up at me and my cock got rock hard.

"Can you help me dry off?" she asked, shyly.

I just nodded my head softly as I climbed off the bed. Slowly, I went over and began patting her down. Bella shivered and leaned back against me. My breath caught as I moved my hands and began drying the front of her body.

"Edward…"

Sweeping her hair behind her shoulder, I brought my lips down onto her neck. Bella moaned and brought her hands up to my hair, weaving her fingers into my locks. I pulled off her towel, dropping it onto the floor. I brought my hands to her breasts, massaging them gently in my palms. Bella moaned and pressed herself into my body. My cock twitched in my pants. I needed her now.

I shuffled her over to the bed and laid her down on her back. Her eyes were dark as I began to remove my clothing. Bella licked her lips as my erection sprang free, flopping up against my stomach. I kicked my clothes aside and nestled myself between her legs. I gripped her hips in my hands as I slid into her warmth.

"Oh, Edward," whimpered Bella, closing her eyes.

"Look at me," I whispered. Bella opened her eyes and smiled as I pulled out and slid back in.

Our eyes stayed locked on each other's as I slowly thrust in and out of her. The only sounds in the room was our breathing as it picked up. The sounds of our bodies meeting together. Bella pulled my lips down to hers as she let her orgasm wash over her. I thrust into her a few more times before I released deep inside of her.

I fell onto the bed next to her as I tried to catch my breath. For several minutes, neither Bella nor I said anything. Then Bella rolled onto her side and snuggled up next to me. She started chuckling as she placed her hand on my chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I need another shower," whispered Bella, looking up at me. "You made me dirty."

"Well, then let me help you get clean," I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows as her.

"Ok," squealed Bella, jumping off the bed.

I growled and followed her into the bathroom. We showered, dried off, and pulled on our pajamas. We climbed back into the bed. Bella snuggled up to my chest while I flipped through the channels on the TV. A few minutes later, I looked down and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. I smiled softly as I turned off the TV and wrapped my arms around my wife.

I woke up the next morning when I felt the bed vibrating. I opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting on the bottom of the bed, fully dressed and bouncing up and down. She had a huge smile on her face like it was Christmas morning.

"You're up early," I smiled.

"I'm hungry," she said. "Get dressed."

"Why don't you just order room service?" I asked.

"Cause I want donuts," she snorted, standing up. She threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed."

"Ok," I laughed.

I climbed out of bed and quickly pulled on the clothes she had thrown at me. Bella stood by the door to our room, tapping her foot. I ran my fingers through my hair as I followed her out of our room. We made our way to the lobby where we found Garret, Kate, Sam, and Jacob waiting for us. All of them but Kate looked exhausted and cranky. Kate looked as excited as Bella did.

"Ok, there is one on Cactus street," said Kate.

"Oh, thank god," sighed Bella. "I was so afraid that they would be one of those stick in ass places that didn't have one and I might have had to go postal."

"Me too," muttered Kate, darkly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Bella smiled as she looked over at me.

"Dunkin Donuts," she snorted, like it was the stupid question ever asked.

"There is a Krispy Kreme just up the street," grumbled Sam. "Can't we go there?"

"No," snapped Bella and Kate.

"We don't want them," said Kate, heatedly stepping toward Sam. I swear I saw her make a fist. "We want Dunkin Donuts."

"Ok, so let's go," I said, giving Sam a look. You don't argue with pregnant women when it comes to cravings. Any fool knows that rule.

"Ok," he muttered.

We headed out of the hotel and loaded onto one of the buses. Clyde laughed and shook his head when Bella told him where to go. A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of the Dunkin Donuts. I swear, Bella and Kate practically ran us over to get off the bus. We ran in after them and found them standing in front of the donuts case, licking their lips. I might have seen a little bit of drool.

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman, standing behind the counter. She smiled as she looked from Bella to Rose, and then to the rest of us. I could hear the whispering coming from the patrons around us.

"Um, yeah, can we get a dozen chocolate, dozen cherry, dozen maple, half a dozen glazed, and half a dozen blueberry cake," smiled Bella. She stopped and looked around at us. "Anything for you guys?"

"No," we muttered.

Bella turned and smiled at the woman as she started pulling the donuts out. I shared a look with Garrett that clearly said 'They are eating all of that?' He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. A few minutes later, Bella and Kate thanked the woman and picked up the boxes of donuts and headed back out to the bus. Sam, Garrett, Jacob, and I shared a look as we followed them out.

Bella had chocolate donut in one hand and a cherry in the other hand. Kate was balancing a maple and a blueberry cake. We took our seats and watched them while they proceeded to devour the donuts. In the few minutes that it took Clyde to drive back to the hotel they had already eaten half the chocolate, half the cherry, and were starting in on the glazed.

We followed them off the buses and found Ben, Angela, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme waiting for us in the lobby. Ben and Angela looked super pissed while the others just looked mildly upset.

"Where the hell have you been?" hissed Ben. "None of us had any idea that you had even left the hotel."

"We wanted donuts," said Bella, shoving the last bit of her glazed donut in her mouth. "Want one?"

"Ugh," gasped Alice, taking off to the restroom. Jasper shook his head as he followed her.

"No, I don't want one," snapped Ben. "There was a perfectly good place across the street. You didn't need to go running all over the city for donuts."

"They weren't Dunkin Donuts," said Kate, rolling her eyes at Ben.

"Oh, I'll take one," smiled Charlie. He grabbed a glazed from the box while Renee took a cherry. "These are good."

"I know, right?" laughed Bella, helping herself to another cherry one. "Nobody makes donuts like Dunkin."

"This is fucking insane," muttered Ben. Kate and Bella froze as they lifted their donuts to their mouths. The rest of us took a deep breath and stepped away from Ben as Bella and Kate snapped their heads to him. I swear the man flinched. "I mean…"

"What's insane, Ben?" asked Bella.

"It's just …donuts are donuts," he said.

"Donuts are not donuts," said Kate, harshly. "Dunkin Donuts are the best donuts…EVER!"

"Not only are they softer but the frosting is sweeter, creamier than anywhere else," growled Bella, stepping up to Ben. He stepped back a couple steps and looked at us. His eyes were wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You should be," whispered Bella, letting her tears fall. "I just wanted a goddamn donut. You had to ruin it."

"Jerk," cried Kate. She and Bella shoved the donuts into mine and Garrett's hands and took off to the elevator. As the doors closed, I saw them licking their fingers clean of the left over frosting.

"I didn't…" trailed off Ben, shaking his head. "Fuck, I didn't mean anything."

"Ben, Ben, Ben," sighed Charlie, clapping him on the shoulder. "You never, and I do mean never, tell a pregnant woman that they don't need what they are craving."

"Besides, they are right," piped up Renee. "Dunkin Donuts are the best."

Garrett and I just shook our heads as we headed over to the elevators to catch up with our wives. Neither of us said anything. Honestly, I don't think either of us knew what to say. The doors opened and we headed down to mine and Bella's room first but they weren't there. We checked Garrett and Kate's room next but they weren't there either. I was starting to get worried when I heard sniffling coming from the stairs.

"I think they are in there," I said.

Garrett and I pushed open the door and found Bella and Kate sitting on the stairs, crying to each other. We sat down next to them and offered them both a donut. They both laughed through their tears as they grabbed a glazed donut. We set the donuts on the step behind us and pulled the girls into our laps.

"Ben's an idiot," said Garrett.

"Dunkin's are the best ever," I smiled. "No question."

"That's true," murmured Bella, eating her donut. "I'm pretty sure they only have donuts like this in heaven."

"Oh, and ice cream," murmured Kate.

"And mashed potatoes," smiled Bella.

"Oh, that sounds good," sighed Kate. "Oh, you know what else sounds good?"

"What?" asked Bella. She and Kate were acting like Garrett and I weren't even there.

"Beef Jerky," murmured Kate.

"Yeah," whispered Bella.

Later that afternoon, once the girls had gotten their beef jerky, the four of us were sitting out by the pool. They were both laying back, rubbing their belly's contently while looking though a couple of magazines. Ben came out and looked around for us. He shuffled over to us and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking around.

"For what?" asked Kate. She honestly looked confused.

"For this morning," said Ben. "I was wrong and stupid."

"Oh, don't worry about that," shrugged Bella, waving him off. "It's no big deal."

"But…" trailed off Ben.

"So what is the plan for our stay here?" asked Bella. "Are we planning on anything?"

"What….I give up," muttered Ben, walking away. Bella frowned and looked over at me.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

"No, love, Ben is just having a bad day, I think," I smiled.

"Hmmm," shrugged Bella, before turning back to her magazine. "Oh, Kate, look at this dress. It's that cute?"

"Oh, that is so cute," gushed Kate.

After a long day sitting out by the pool, Bella and I climbed into our bed, tired but content. She sighed as she laid her head on my chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep. I chuckled softly when I heard her ask for another donut in her sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling someone watching me again. It wasn't that it was weird, just kind of awkward. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting on the bottom of the bed again. Once again, she was fully dressed and bouncing up and down.

"What's on the menu this morning?" I asked, sitting up.

"I want a breakfast burrito," she smiled. "The hotel doesn't have any. I checked."

"Any where are we going to get one at?" I asked, warily as I climbed out of bed.

"There is this little place just down the street a bit that has some," muttered Bella, tossing me my clothes.

"Ok, who is coming with us today?" I asked, pulling on my pants.

"Um, well, Kate wants more donuts so Garrett was going to take her for those while you, me, Emmett, Rose, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and, ok, everyone head down to get the breakfast burritos," explained Bella.

"Ok, " I said, smiling as I pulled on my shoes. "What ever makes you happy, makes me happy."

Bella smiled as she took my hand and dragged me out of our room. Everyone was waiting in the lobby for us, except for Garrett and Kate. Bella dragged me out of the hotel and down the street. I could hear everyone chuckling as Bella kept telling me to hurry. I think the only reason half of them came this morning was to watch her completely go nuts.

We walked into the little diner that was named 'Jorge's', and found half a dozen other people in line before us. Bella tapped her foot impatiently as we waited for the line to wind down. Finally, it was her turn. She stepped up to the counter and smiled at the little old man.

"Welcome to Jorge's," he said with a thick Spanish accent. "What can I get you today?"

"I was four of your biggest breakfast burritos," smiled Bella. She turned to the rest of us. "What did you guys want?"

"I'll take one burrito," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Me too," said Charlie and Renee.

"I'll take two," snorted Emmett.

By the time we all ordered, I think we had more than fifty burritos. The man behind the counter got a glazed over look on his face as Bella handed him her credit card to pay the tab. It took them nearly twenty minutes to make all the burritos. We thanked them and headed back to the hotel.

"Goddamn, that's a good burrito," moaned Bella. She tore off another big bit and moaned again "Damn good."

"Eh, they aren't bad," shrugged Jacob. "My dad makes the best breakfast burritos. They are as big as my arm, I swear."

"Really spicy?" asked Bella, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, the hotter the better," laughed Jacob.

"Now that does sound good," murmured Bella.

Once we got back to the hotel, we went back out to the pool and watched Bella finish her four burritos. Emmett watched in awe as she ate every bit. I don't think he's ever met anyone who could out eat him. When she was done, she, Rose, Alice, and the rest of the girls went up to Tanya's room to finalize outfits for tomorrow night's show. Garrett came out to the pool about ten minutes later looking thoroughly worn out.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Emmett.

"Kate is wearing me out," sighed Garrett. "All she wants to do at night is…well, you know."

"Have…sex," snickered Jasper.

"You just wait, Jas," I snorted. "Give Ali about ten more weeks or so and you will know just want we are talking about. There is something about the second trimester that turns them into horny women."

"Ugh," mumbled Charlie, walking back into the hotel. "That's my daughter for fuck sake."

"Edward, son, less is more around Charlie," laughed Carlisle, following my father in law out.

"So Kate's horny, huh?" snorted Sam. "Doesn't seem like it's something to complain about."

"You try being woken up four times last night. I swear once, she didn't even bother waking me up. She just climbed on," grumbled Garrett. Everyone tried to cover their laughter but we weren't too successful. "It's not funny."

"Of course, it's not," I laughed. "Bella is the same way. Although lately, it's been more about the cravings for her."

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," muttered Garrett.

A couple hours later, and a few more stories from Garrett, I made my way up to mine and Bella's room. I smiled when I found Bella laying on our bed. She had her eyes closed and her iPod on. If she hadn't been rubbing her belly, I would have thought she was asleep. I went over and sat down on the bed, placing my hand on hers. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hi," I murmured. "What are you listening to?"

"This really amazing band called Breaking Dawn," smirked Bella, pulling her iPod off and laying it on the table next to the bed. She crawled over and straddled my lap. "I hear they have this really amazing lead singer who is like the most beautiful man, ever."

"Beautiful, huh?" I snorted, rolling so that I was hovering over her. I slipped my hand up her tank top and palmed her breast in my hand. " I don't know about that. I did hear though that he is married to Isabella Whitlock, who is with a doubt the sexiest woman on the planet. Pretty sure it was in People."

"She must be one lucky woman," smiled Bella.

"He's the lucky one," I murmured, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers.

Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my erection into her center. I pulled my lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. She was wanting me nearly as bad as I was wanting her, needing her. Within seconds, we had stripped off each other's clothes and I had slid into her.

"So fucking good," I muttered, pausing for a second. Her body fit around me perfectly, like she was made just for me.

"Fuck, Edward, more," begged Bella.

I lifted myself on my arms, being careful not to put my full weight on Bella as I began thrusting in and out of her. Bella whimpered and locked her legs around my waist. She would lift her hips to met my thrusts. Our bodies melted together as I brought her to orgasm over and over.

I lifted Bella up and sat on the bed, bringing her down on my cock again. Bella moaned as she brought her lips down to mine. Thrusting her tongue into my mouth, I lifted her up and down on my cock. I swear it felt like I couldn't get her close enough, like I couldn't get deep enough into her. Bella wrapped her arms around my body as she began to shake. I knew she was right on the edge so I gripped her ass in my hands and pushed even deeper into her.

"OH, FUCK, YES!" screamed Bella, throwing her head back. Her walls clenched down on me and milked me as I let my own orgasm flow through me.

"God, Bella, you do so many things to me," I muttered, laying down next to her on the bed.

"As you do to me, Baby, as you do to me," murmured Bella.

She and I spent the rest of the day, laying in each other's arms. We ordered in from the hotel restaurant, more fried chicken, and just enjoyed a quiet evening to ourselves. Bella laid her head on my chest as she drifted off to sleep, this time mumbling my name under her breath.

Bella and I woke up the next morning and quickly showered. We dried off, got dressed, and headed down to the lobby to meet with the others. Ben was sitting on one of the couches with Angela, Tanya, and Seth. He stood up and picked up the donut box off the table and opened it as Bella and I came up to him.

"Here I got you some Dunkin Donuts," he offered.

"Ugh, no thanks," grumbled Bella, turning away. "Those look like shit."

"But…" trailed off Ben. "I give up."

"Sorry, Ben, but I ate my weight in those the others day. Now, they just don't sound good at all," explained Bella.

"I understand," sighed Ben. Bella smiled and patted him on the arm.

"It's the thought that counts, though," she smiled. "You're an ok guy, Ben. I don't care what anyone says."

"What do people say?" he asked, as we headed out to the buses.

"Oh, it's not important," scoffed Bella, waving him off.

"What did you hear?" asked Ben. Bella just laughed as she and I climbed onto our bus and took our seats.

"It's so easy to play with his mind," she laughed, looking over at me.

"Baby, you are truly evil and I love you even more because of it," I smiled, before I leaned in and kissed her.

"Aw, that's so sweet," whispered Bella.

Charlie, Renee, Garrett, and Kate all looked at us like we were nuts as the buses pulled away from the hotel. A few minutes later, we pulled up behind the civic center and headed inside. We spent the morning as we usually do, getting our sound and lighting checks down. We headed into the back where Ben spent the rest of the afternoon badgering Bella about what she meant earlier. Even when she told him she was just fucking with him, he wouldn't let it go. Finally, Angela has enough and told him to shut the fuck up.

By the time we got back to the hotel that night, Bella was exhausted. I lifted her into my arms and carried her into our room, where I helped her change into her pajamas and climbed into the bed next to her. She sighed and laid her head on my chest.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"Tomorrow will you find me some peanut butter?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, stifling my laugh. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you," she yawned. " I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled.

Bella nestled herself against me as she drifted off to sleep. I tightened my arms around her, and vowed that tomorrow, I would find her a jar of peanut butter. Because my girls gets whatever she wants.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **


	27. San Diego

**SAN DIEGO**

I was shaken awake the next morning when I heard our door open and shut. The bed dipped down and I opened my eyes, slowly. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed, completely dressed. In his hands was a jar of creamy peanut butter and a spoon.

I smiled as I sat up, letting the tears in my eyes fall down my face. Edward's smile faltered as I opened my mouth several times. I was so moved that he got me the peanut butter that I couldn't get the words out.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" asked Edward, dropping the food on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

"You got me peanut butter," I cried, hugging him as tight as I could.

"Yes, you asked me to," he whispered, wiping the tears off my face. "Did you not want it anymore? Do you want something different?"

"No, I want the peanut butter," I cried. "I just can't believe you went out and got me some."

"Of course I did," smiled Edward, leaning his forehead against mine. "I would do anything for you, my love."

I closed the distance between our lips, capturing his with my own. Moaning, I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I shifted so that I was straddling his lap. Edward moaned and wrapped his arms around me. I clutched onto him as I ground myself against him. After a few minutes, Edward pulled his lips from mine, taking a deep breath.

"Fuck, Bella," he gasped.

"Baby, I need you," I whispered, moving my lips to his neck. Pulling on the neck of his t-shirt, I sucked down on his collar bone.

"Oh, GOD," he moaned.

Edward pushed me back on the bed and began removing his clothes. In the matter of mere seconds, he was standing in front of me completely naked and very hard. I smiled as I slid off the bed. I gently pushed him onto the bed. He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

I smirked as I reached down and lifted my nightgown over my head. I dropped it to the ground as Edward's eyes shifted to my naked breasts. I bit my lip as I ran my hands down, over my breasts, down my belly, to the side of panties. Edward moaned as I hooked my fingers into the sides and slowly, lowered them down my legs, kicking them to the side.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, automatically reaching for me. I smiled as I climbed onto the bed, slowly making my way up his legs until I was eye level with his cock.

"No, my love, you are the beautiful one," I smiled.

Before Edward could argue with me, I engulfed his cock into my mouth. Edward moaned again and gripped my hair in his hands. Over and over, I slid his cock in and out of my mouth. Each time letting him in a little deeper than the time before. I wrapped my tongue around his shaft, grazing him with my teeth. Edward hissed as he pulled me off his cock. I looked at him, afraid I had done something he didn't like.

"I need to be inside of you, right the fuck now," he growled, pushing my legs apart. He slid his hands up my legs to the apex between my legs. Sliding his fingers into me with a moan, he smiled. "So fucking wet. Are you wet for me, love?"

"Yes," I gasped as he slid his fingers in and out of me a couple more times. He withdrew his fingers from me and I whimpered, loudly.

"Patience, my love," he smirked, bringing his fingers up to his lips. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm, tasty."

"In me now," I growled.

Edward pounced on me, pinning my arms down to the bed over my head, before slipping his cock into me in one quick, fluid thrust. I arched my back as my body shook with my first orgasm. As my back landed back onto the bed, Edward lifted my hips in his hands and started driving into me. His eyes were locked on mine. Our breathing was coming out as short, breathy pants.

Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him. He slid his hands up to my breast, palming my mounds in his capable hands. I cried out as he ran my nipples through this fingers, pinching them. I placed my hands on his thighs as I increased my pace on his hard member. Every time I brought him into my body, he would moan, whimper, or growl. He was so deep inside of me, filling me completely.

"So fucking close," I whimpered, riding him harder and faster. "Baby…so ….close."

"Me too, Love, me too," growled Edward, grabbing my hips in his hands. He started lifting his hips, meeting my thrusts.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" I screamed, eyes rolling back, back arching as I came and came hard.

"FUCK," bellowed Edward, thrusting once more before he let go and gave into his own orgasm.

I slid on to the bed next to him. My body felt like jelly. I was panting, gasping for air. Edward smiled and rolled over onto his side, pushing my hair out of my face.

"That was fucking incredible," he said.

"Yes, it was," I giggled, shaking me head. "You are seriously one hell of a lover."

"Oh, love, it's all you," laughed Edward, climbing off the bed. "Let's go shower and get ready for San Diego."

"Ok," I smiled.

I climbed off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. We quickly showered, dressed, and packed up our clothes. I blushed as I picked up the peanut butter and spoon off the bed. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We headed down to the lobby to meet the others. They all looked up at us but quickly diverted their eyes. I shared a look with Edward before I looked back at them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Um, nothing," they muttered. The girls seemed to be fighting the smiles that threatened to spread on their faces while the guys looked uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, heatedly.

"We, um, heard you… this morning," muttered Emmett, avoiding my eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Edward. Emmett sighed and looked up at us.

"We heard you," he said, again, giving me and Edward a look.

"Oh," I gasped, realizing that they had heard us having sex. "Well, so? It's not like you didn't know we've had sex."

"We know that but…" trailed off Jasper, closing his eyes. He opened them and looked up at me. "You were really loud."

"Ok," I said, still very confused.

"So loud that we heard you four doors down," squeaked Alice, trying to stifle her laughter. My face turned red as I realized how loud we had been.

"Based on the screams," choked out Rose, in between her own laughter. "He must have done something really good."

"He did," I smiled. "He got me peanut butter."

"Oh, that sounds good," whined Kate, looking over at Garrett. "I want peanut butter."

"I'll go get you some," smiled Garrett. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before heading to the door.

"Garrett," yelled Kate. He stopped and looked back at her. "Can you get me some more beef jerky too?"

"Oh, me too," I smiled. Garrett just nodded his head before he left.

"Ugh," groaned Alice, turning and heading toward the bathroom. Jasper sighed and headed after her but I stopped him.

"I've got her," I said, thrusting the peanut butter into Edward's hands.

I followed Alice into the ladies room. She was bent over one of the toilets, retching violently. I wet a paper towel and went over and sponged off the back of her neck. After a couple minutes, she took the paper towel from my hand and cleaned off her mouth.

"Better?" I asked.

"For now," she whispered. She sighed as she settled on the floor and looked up at me. "It feels like all I do anymore is throw up. How'd you do this?"

"I don't know," I smiled. "Talk to Charlotte. I'm sure she can give you something to help."

"I will," whispered Alice, grabbing my hand. "So it was good sex, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," I laughed. "It was amazing."

"God, I can't wait until I feel like having sex again," giggled Alice.

We both were laughing as we headed back out to the others. Kate was happily munching on her beef jerky/peanut butter combo while Garrett looked a little disgusted. Edward kissed me as he handed me my peanut butter and beef jerky. I thanked him and followed everyone out to the buses. Once we had everything loaded up, we climbed on board and started the five hours drive from Phoenix to San Diego.

Just after two in the afternoon, our buses pulled up in front of the hotel. We unloaded off the buses and headed inside the hotel. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed upstairs to our room. We spent the rest of the day, laying in bed, content to just spend a quiet evening watching TV and eating peanut butter.

I woke up before Edward did the next morning. I rolled onto my side and just watched him sleep. He was so fucking handsome. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he had a little bit of drool slipping out of the side of his mouth but he was still completely gorgeous.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes."

"That's creepy," he laughed, opening his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mr. Drooly," I smiled. Edward groaned as he wiped the drool off his face.

"I can't believe you just called me that," he mumbled, rolling onto his back. I laughed as I moved over and straddled his waist.

"Sorry," I said. Edward slid his hands up my legs, under my nightgown to my hips.

"I don't think you are," he murmured. I bit my lips as I shifted my hips back and forth a little bit. "Bella…"

"Yes, love," I purred.

"I want you, right now," he growled, pulling my night gown off, tossing it across the floor. He lifted his hands to my breasts, pulling my nipples in between his fingers. "You have fucking beautiful tits."

Edward sat up and pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. I cried out and gripped his hair in my hands. Edward's arms slid around to the back of me and pulled on the back of my panties. I slid up to my knees, lifting his mouth with my nipple Edward slipped my panties off and somehow managed to pull out his rock hard cock.

Edward pulled me down slowly and filled me inch by delicious inch with his cock. For a moment I just sat there enjoying the feeling of him buried deep inside of me while he feasted on my nipples. There really was no feeling in the world quite like him inside of me. Seriously, fan-fucking-tastic.

Slowly, I lifted up and brought him back inside of me. Edward hissed as he finally released my nipple just to grip my ass in his nimble hands. Pulling me closer to him, he shifted us so that he was standing next to the bed and I was laid out for him. Edward slid his hands from my ass to my hips as he started driving into me, hard and fast.

"Ahh….fu…sh…" I stammered unable to really say anything.

Edward was drilling into me with wild abandonment. His eyes were locked on his cock as he slid it in and out of me. My eyes were locked on him. The pure lust etched on his face was a huge turn on. I could feel my orgasm coming, building deep inside of me. I slid my hand down between my legs, pulling my clit into my fingers.

"Fucking hot," muttered Edward, my fingers grazing him. "That's it, Baby. Touch yourself."

"Oh….fuck!" I cried out, back arching off the bed as I was hit by my orgasm. "GODDAMN IT, EDWARD!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," moaned Edward, releasing deep inside of me. Edward collapsed onto the bed next to me and smiled. What a way to wake up?

An hour later, Edward and I had showered, dressed, and still somehow made it out of our hotel room. Between the crazy cravings and my high sex drive…things were interesting for the two of us. We found the others in the diner, just finishing up breakfast.

"Aw, did we miss breakfast?" I pouted, taking the seat next to Emmett. "I'm so fucking hungry."

"What do you want, Love?" asked Edward, handing me a menu. I studied it for a minute.

"I want a ham and cheese omelet. No, I want French toast. Wait, I want pancakes," I said, looking up at him. He was smiling at me while everyone else just stared at me. I looked around at them. "What?"

"Having some trouble making up your mind, Bella?" asked Emmett, smirking.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Nothing," he snickered. I placed my menu down on the table as I frowned.

"Why is that funny?" I asked, sadly. "They all looked so good. I just….I just …couldn't…decide."

"Bella…I didn't," trailed off Emmett, seeing the tears filling my eyes.

"I'm just so hungry, Em," I cried. "I feel like all I do is eat and eat. I'm….I'm getting fat, aren't I?"

"No," he assured, quickly. Too quickly.

"Yes, I am," I sobbed, throwing myself into his arms.

"What the…" he muttered.

Everyone around us was completely silent except for Kate, who was crying with me. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and patted my back a few times like he wasn't sure what to do. I just clung onto him as tight as I could while I let my tears fall.

"Bella, love, it's ok," said Edward, pulling me from Emmett's large arms into his. "You are not fat, my love. You are absolutely beautiful. You are growing our son inside of you and you look amazing."

"I do?" I asked, sniffing softly.

"Yes, Baby, you do," whispered Edward, pressing his lips to the top of my head. I pulled back just slightly.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Now, are you sure you were wanting pancakes?"

"No, I want waffles," I said, softly.

"Ok, waffles it is," said Edward.

"And Eggs. Oh, and bacon, too," I smiled.

"Whatever you want," chuckled Edward. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, heatedly.

"Nothing," they all muttered.

Well, all of them but Garrett and Kate. He was too busy whispering into her ear, trying to get her to calm down. I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he ordered our breakfast. Slowly, the others started talking about what we were going to do today.

"I think we should go to the beach," said Emmett, leaning back in his seat. I rolled my eyes as I looked at my brother-in-law.

"That's stupid," I snapped. "I'm too fat to go to the beach. All the kids would probably point at me and laugh while they called me a beached whale."

"Yeah, asshole," grumbled Kate. "I don't even have a bathing suit. All I have is my bikini and nobody wants to see my fat ass in a bikini."

"I..didn't mean…" he trailed off. "Fuck, I'm just going to shut up."

"Probably a good idea," said Rose, grabbing Emmett's hand.

"How about we go to the zoo?" asked Charlie.

"No," we all nearly shouted at him.

"Sorry, Charlie, but we've done the zoo a few times," I explained while he looked taken back.

"SeaWorld?" asked Emily, hopefully I swear all of us rolled out eyes at her. "Or maybe not."

"Legoland?" whispered Glynesa. I smiled as I looked up at her.

"What's Legoland?" I asked.

"It's an amusement park that is themed around Lego's. There are water rides, shopping. My Dad took me one year. It's so much fun," explained Glynesa. Riley smiled as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm in," I said, softly.

"Me too," said Edward. I looked over at him and noticed he was watching them, too.

"Sounds good to me," said Kate.

Our waitress brought mine and Edward's food. We quickly ate and paid our bill. We loaded onto the buses and headed to Legoland. We bought our tickets and walked in and I swear, I thought all the guys were going to pass out from the gasps that came out of their mouths. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were just staring at everything like they had never seen something so beautiful while Garrett, Ben, Sam, Seth, Jacob, Paul, and the rest of the guys literally started whimpering. I shared a look with the girls. Yeah, it was that sad.

We spent the whole day going from one ride to the next. Kate, Alice, and I couldn't do any of the rides because we were pregnant but we enjoyed watching the others going on all the roller coasters, water rides, Volvo driving school, and everything else Legoland had to offer. It was a nice way to spend our last free day on the tour.

"Having fun?" asked Renee, hooking her arm in with mine.

"Yes," I smiled. "Are you?"

"I am," laughed Renee. "Who knew I would have so much fun at a place called Legoland?"

"Me," I said, smugly.

"Of course you did," snorted Renee.

"Are you and Charlie going back to Forks once we get back to LA?" I asked, sadly.

"Yes, but only for as long as it takes us to pack," said Renee.

"So you are really moving back to LA?" I asked.

"Yes," laughed Renee. "Neither Charlie nor I want to miss anymore of your life than we have, Bella. With our grandson coming…we want to be closer."

"I want that too," I smiled. "You and Charlie can stay with us until you find someplace."

"Um, that's ok, Bella," giggled Renee. "I don't think he needs to hear you and Edward having sex anymore. He's barely hanging on as is it."

"Silly man," I laughed.

"That he is," chuckled Renee, shaking her head.

By the time we left Legoland that night, I was completely exhausted. I think we all were. Edward and I headed straight to our room, changed into our pajamas and climbed into our bed. I nestled myself up next to him and laid my head on his chest as I drifted off to sleep.

Edward and I woke up the next morning and quickly showered. We got dressed and headed downstairs to the lobby to met everyone for our show tonight. We settled onto the small loveseat in the lobby, snuggling up next to each other.

"One more day and then we can go home," I murmured, interlocking my fingers with his.

"I'm ready," whispered Edward.

"Me too," I sighed, laying my head on his shower. "It's hard to believe that it's been three months since we have been in LA."

"I know," chuckled Edward. "I can't believe our first tour is almost over. It's wild to think about how at this time last year we were nobodies and now we're rock stars."

"Baby, you've never been a nobody," I smiled, kissing him. "But I do understand what you mean. This time last year, I was getting ready to spend yet another Christmas alone on the road."

"Well, you are not alone this year," whispered Edward.

"I know," I murmured.

Slowly, the others joined us in the lobby. We headed out to the buses and loaded up. Cox Arena to get ready for our show. We went through the usual sound and lighting checks before we settled into the dressing rooms. It was eerily quiet as we all just sat down. After a few minutes, I started giggling. My giggles turned into loud, guffaws.

"Um, Bella, what's so funny?" asked Edward, chuckling slightly.

"You would think we were never going to see each other again after the tour is over with the way we are acting," I laughed. Slowly, everyone started laughing with us.

"God, we are pathetic," chuckled Emmett.

"It's just going to be weird, not seeing you all everyday," said Kate, rubbing her belly. "I mean, we won't have to listen to Edward and Bella having sex all the time but still."

"Speak for yourself," snorted Alice. "We will still be subject to them."

"Oh, poor, Ali," I mocked. "Want some beef jerky, Alice?"

"Bitch," grumbled Alice.

"You know you love me," I smiled at her.

"God, help me, I do," she laughed. "But I get what Kate was saying. I mean we won't have our breakfast meetings, pool time, planning the shows…"

"Yeah," whispered Tanya. "But it's not like you won't be at New Moon all the time, right? I mean, I'm sure they will be wanting to get you started on the next album."

"Well, I won't be," I said. Everyone but Edward looked up at me. He brought my hand up to his lips. "I'm taking some time off. With the baby coming and the heart defect, I just need to focus on him."

"We understand," smiled Tanya, "I guess we'll just have to come see you."

"Definitely," I said, smiling at her. "All of you are welcomed at our house anytime."

"Just call in case they are in the middle of sex," added Jasper.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just teasing each other and making plans for dinner after our show in LA. I was going to miss having them all around but at the same time, I was ready to just be able to relax and prepare for our upcoming arrival.

I watched from the side as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice rocked out on stage. They were so full of energy, enthusiasm, and passion. Every time I watched them was better than the time before. Edward looked over at me and winked. I smiled and blushed as he turned back to the crowd.

"How about we get Isabella out here for a song?" asked Edward, speaking into the mic.

The crowd went wild as I stepped out on the stage with my mic in my hand. I smiled and waved at them as I went over and stood next to Edward. Alice started our song and I smiled as I looked back at Edward.

"It feels like I have been looking for love everywhere  
Every time I turned around I just saw emptiness.  
I ran and ran looking for you  
But you weren't there  
I cried and begged but I still felt empty

Then I heard your voice  
I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

I ran afraid of the feeling building inside of me  
I wanted you but I was afraid  
I prayed for strength to let you in  
I needed you and you were there  
I was never empty again

Then I heard your voice  
I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

I turned around and saw you standing there  
I wasn't afraid anymore  
You gave me the strength to fight, to love again  
All I need is you to complete me

Then I heard your voice  
I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

Then you heard my voice  
You looked up and saw my eyes  
You could feel my breath on your neck  
My lips burned your skin  
I told you I love you."

As we sang the last words together, I looked back over at Edward. He smiled and blinked back the tears in his eyes. I pulled my mic down as I took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. I turned back to the crowd as they left and Eclipse made their way onto the stage.

"How's San Diego doing tonight?" I asked, bringing the mic back up to my mouth. Everyone screamed and cheered. "That's great. I'm so glad to finally be playing here. I've always wanted to come here and finally got my wish. So what do say we get started?"

Again, the building erupted in cheers and screamed. I smiled as I turned back to Riley. I nodded at him and he started our first song. I turned back to the crowd as I started singing. By the time we got back to the hotel, all of us were tired. We whispered our goodnights and headed up to our rooms. Edward and I crawled into bed. The last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms was that tomorrow we would finally be going back home, where we would start preparing for the birth of our son.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up next to LA for their final concert.**


	28. Los Angeles

**LOS ANGELES **

"Bella, love, calm down," laughed Edward, placing his hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing. "I will be done in a minute and then we can go down to the lobby."

"I know," I sighed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes as I started pacing back and forth again, rubbing my belly with each step I took. I had woken up this morning so excited that I was literally shaking. Edward had been concerned that I had had another nightmare and even though I tried to reassure him that I was fine, he insisted on packing the last bit of our stuff. Feeling too jittery to sit, I had taken to pacing around the room.

"Ok, that's everything," said Edward, zipping up the last of our two suitcases. "You ready?"

"Yes," I squealed, nearly vibrating with excitement as I channeled my inner Alice. I was a little scared.

Edward laughed as he grabbed both of our suitcases in one hand and my hand in his other. We made our way to the elevator, finding Rose and Emmett waiting for it to come back up. Emmett had one arm wrapped tightly around Rose's waist.

"Morning," I sang, smiling at my brother and sister.

"Aren't you all smiles this morning," laughed Rose. "I guess you are ready to go home."

"I am more than ready," I sighed. "To sleep in my own bed, not to have to worry about who's around us all the time…just ready to be home."

"Me too," smiled Rose. "It's been a crazy few months."

"That it has," I murmured.

The doors to the elevator opened and the four of us stepped inside. The doors had almost closed when Jasper stuck his hand inside and pushed them open. He and Alice stepped on, panting slightly.

"I thought we were going to have to wait for it to come back up," said Alice, placing her hand on her chest as she took a deep breath.

"If you had just yelled, we would have held the doors for you," snickered Emmett.

"What a load of bullshit," snorted Alice, rolling her eyes. "You would have let the doors shut while laughing your ass off and calling us names."

"Probably," chuckled Emmett.

We laughed with him as we rode the elevator down to the lobby. The doors opened once again and we grabbed our luggage and headed over to where the others were waiting for us. After quickly checking out of the hotel, we made our way out to the buses, loaded up our luggage for the last time before loading onto the buses, and heading back to Los Angeles.

Two hours and twenty-two minutes later, our buses pulled into the parking garage of New Moon Records. Not that I was counting down or anything. We gathered our stuff and stepped off the bus. Aro and what looked like nearly every person who worked at New Moon, was waiting for us with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home," he cheered, smiling at all of us. He stepped up to me and placed one hand on my shoulder. "You are doing ok, Isabella, aren't you?"

"Yes, Aro," I smiled, hugging him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm doing great."

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear," he chucked. He pulled away from me and brought his hand to my cheek. "You are practically glowing with happiness."

"That's cause I'm happy to be back in the city," I laughed.

"I'm sure you are," said Aro. He turned to Edward, the rest of Breaking Dawn, and Eclipse. "Congratulations on a successful tour. All of us here at New Moon Records are incredibly proud of each and every one of you."

"Thank you. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we all enjoyed this tour very much," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "With the exception of the Omega situation, of course."

"Of course," sighed Aro, shaking his head. Looking around at all of again, he took a moment to compose himself. "Well, I'm sure that you are anxious to be getting back to your homes. We will meet after the last concert in two days to wrap up this tour."

"Thank you, Aro," I smiled. He nodded before he and the others headed back inside the building. I turned back to our family and friend. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I guess we'll see you in a couple days."

"Yeah," whispered Kate, letting her tears fall.

Everyone murmured their agreement. We got our luggage loaded into the vans and hugged each other before we climbed in. I turned back and watched our security team, Kate, Tanya, Glynesa, Angela, and Ben as we drove away. It was going to be weird to be without them. Edward slipped his hand into mine and I turned back to the front.

Twenty minutes later, the two vans pulled up in front of our house. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, and I climbed out of the van and grabbed our luggage. We headed up to the front door and I unlocked it. Looking back at my family, I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I was home.

"Wow, I had almost forgotten what this place looked like," chuckled Emmett, shutting the door behind us.

"Me too," I laughed, shaking my head.

We set our luggage in the living room and headed to the backyard. I smiled as I saw the houses. Each house were twice as big at the cottages that had been there before. Alice and Jasper's house sat on the right of the pool while Emmett and Rose's sat on the left. Bless Carmen and Eleazar for working so hard on completing the houses.

"They are amazing," whispered Alice. She looked back at us and smiled. "It's nice to be home, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," smiled Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

After a quick tour of the new houses, gushing about the amazing decorating, we grabbed our luggage and headed to our rooms to get settled. I closed our bedroom door behind us as Edward set our luggage in the floor. He turned and looked back at me.

"So," he smiled, pulling off his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor. I smiled as I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off.

"So," I echoed, dropping the shirt onto the floor with his.

I slipped off my yoga pants, kicking them to Edward's feet. Looking back at him, I made my way over to the bed and climbed on. I sighed contently as I felt the comfort of our bed wrapping around my body. Edward took a deep breath as he pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He came over and laid down on the bed next to me.

"It feels good to be back in our bed," he whispered, bringing his hand up to my cheek.

"Yes, it does," I murmured.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. Edward wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I hooked my leg over his hip, grinding myself against him. Edward moaned and rolled so that I was straddling him. I pulled my lips away from him and leaned back. I bit my lip as I reached behind me and undid my bra. I tossed it to the floor as Edward sat up and pulled my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, Edward," I whimpered, bring my fingers into his hair.

"I love your boobs, Baby," he growled, releasing my right nipple just to take my left into his mouth. I could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

"Edward…please," I begged, pressing my core down onto him. I was in desperate need to feel him inside of me.

"What do you want?" he asked, rolling us so that I was propped up in the pillows behind me. He started kissing his way down my expanding belly, until he reached the top of my cotton panties. "Fuck, I love these little white panties."

Slowly slipping my panties down my legs, he pushed my legs so that they were bent up on either side of his broad shoulders. He tossed my panties onto the ground without taking his eyes off my glistening wet lips. I knew I was soaked just waiting for him to touch me, to taste me, to make me his again. Looking up at me, he slowly licked the length of my slit.

"More…please, Baby," I cried, trying to bring my pussy to his lips.

"Gladly," murmured Edward, pressing my hips to the bed.

He dove into me like a man who was feasting on his last meal. He was thrusting his tongue into me, lapping up every bit of my essence. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but moan and whimper under him. He was driving me to the brink and dangling me over the edge just to pull me back. My toes curled and I clenched the blanket into my hands as my body shook with my orgasm.

Edward leaned up and kissed me, hard. I could taste myself on his tongue, his lips. I wanted all of him. He pulled his lips from mine and flipped me so that I was on my hands and knees. I felt him shimmy off his boxers before he placed the tip of his glorious cock at my opening, running the head along my slit a few times. I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"Get in me…now," I demanded.

Edward didn't say anything as he gripped my hips in his hands and thrust into me, quickly. Gasping, I threw my hand up onto the headboard of our bed. Edward pulled out of me and quickly pushed back into me, filling me to the hilt. Over and over, he took my body. Over and over, he made me his. As our bodies shook with our orgasms, we murmured each other's names.

Edward slowly pulled out of me and climbed off the bed. He lifted me into his arms and kissed me before he carried me into the bathroom. We quickly showered, went back into our room, and got dressed. We spent the rest of the unpacking our many suitcases, doing laundry, and just enjoying being back in our home.

When I woke up the next morning, I reached for Edward but found the bed empty. I rolled over and looked over at the clock. I was a little surprised that it was already half past eleven and I was just waking up. I climbed out of bed, stretching. My muscles were sore from being in the same position for so long. I made my way downstairs. I heard everyone out in the backyard so I slipped outside. Rose and Alice were sitting under the shade on the patio with Esme and Renee while Charlie, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett gathered around the grill.

"Morning, sleepyhead," smiled Renee. I rolled my eyes as I went over and took the empty seat next to her. "You look rested."

"I feel rested," I chuckled. "I missed my bed."

"I heard that," snorted Alice, shaking her head. "Hotel beds suck ass."

"The mattresses are hard, the pillows are too soft," sighed Rose, crossing her legs.

"The sheets are stiff and scratchy," I added, smiling. I looked over to where our men were still standing in front of the grill. They were in deep conversation about the pros and cons of gas grill compared to a charcoal grill. I shook my head and looked over at Renee, Esme, Rose, and Alice. "How long have they been over there arguing?"

"For almost half an hour," sighed Renee, shaking her head as she looked over at me. "You know how Charlie is."

"I do," I snorted.

"I don't care what you say charcoal just makes a better burger," argued Charlie.

"That's bullshit," scoffed Carlisle, shaking his head. "Propane does just as good and it cooks the meat more evenly."

"So what if the charcoal burns the meat a little bit," said Charlie. "It adds flavor to the meat."

"I do," said Jasper. "Nothing worse than a burnt burger."

"Yeah, I like to be able to chew my meat without breaking my teeth," added Emmett.

"I have to agree with Charlie," said Edward. "Charcoal just taste better."

"I always knew you were smart, Edward," chuckled Charlie.

"Thanks, I think," said Edward, snorting. I smirked as I stood up and went over to them.

"Well, I think you are all being ridiculous," I smirked. "It doesn't matter if you use charcoal or propane. It all depends on the seasoning."

"Whatever," they all muttered.

I laughed as I went back into the house. I smiled when I saw the grey haired woman putting groceries up in my pantry. She didn't hear me come in so I went over and wrapped my arms around her. She chuckled and patted my arms.

"I was wondering when you were going to come say hello, dear," said Mrs. Cope. I let go of her and she turned around. Her smiled grew as she took in my growing belly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I smiled. "Why didn't you come out and say hello when you got here?"

"Because you were busy talking with your family," she said, turning back to the groceries. She pulled out some bananas and shoved one in my hand. "You need to eat more, Isabella."

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed. I leaned over and kissed her check. "I missed you, too, Mrs. Cope."

She giggled as I went upstairs, eating my banana on the way. I took a quick shower and changed into a sundress. I headed back downstairs and rejoined everyone outside on the patio. The men had finally started the grill, opting to use propane, and had the burgers going. Rose handed me a glass of ice tea as we watched our husbands making us lunch.

The sun had just started to set and I was sitting in one of the loungers with a book when Rose came out of her and Emmett's house. She sat down on the lounger next to me and sighed contently. I laid my book down and looked up at her.

"Are you glad to be home, Rose?" I asked. She smiled and looked over at me.

"Yes," she said. "I loved being on the tour, Bella, but it was so easy to forget who I was."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"Well, I guess it's just that it was easy to let the fame get to you on the road. People catering to us all the time. I actually missed doing my own cooking. I missed doing laundry. How silly is that?"

"It's not silly at all," I smiled. "I get it. I love performing for our fans but I hate that people kissed our ass and sucked up to us. I missed this. You know just hanging out."

"Exactly," murmured Rose, laying back in the lounger. She looked over at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," I said.

"What does it feel like to be pregnant?"

"It's amazing," I smiled, softly. "At first, it pretty much felt like crap because I was sick just all the time. But once I got over that part, I felt great. I had so much energy. Oh, the sex drive is…."

"Oh, I know about that," teased Rose. "What does it feel like to feel the baby moving?"

"Like I have a little alien inside of me," I laughed. "At first it kind of felt like I had butterflies in there but as he's grown, it feels more like he's pushing on me. Want to feel?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Rose, smiling.

I shook my head. Rose got up and came over and sat down on the side of my lounger. I took her hands in mine and placed them on my belly. My son pressed up into her hands. Rose gasped and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's incredible," she whispered, letting a tear fall. "I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Thank you, Rose," I cried. "I can't wait for you to feel your own child moving inside of you."

"Me too," smiled Rose. "Hopefully soon."

Rose got up and headed back into her house. I picked up my book and headed inside. I found Edward laying on the couch watching TV. I went over and laid down in front of him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me. We spent the rest of the evening watching a movie. The last thing I remembered as I drifted to sleep was Edward lifting off the couch and carrying me upstairs.

"Bella?" whispered Alice, shaking my shoulder. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "Come on, silly Bella. It's time to wake up."

"No," I grumbled.

"Yes," she laughed, pulling the pillow off my head. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She was practically glowing with happiness.

"Good thing I wasn't sleeping naked," I smirked.

"I would have just had to use other methods to get you up," she smiled. "My tongue and fingers would have gotten quite the workout."

"Oh fucking hell," grumbled Charlie, walking past my bedroom. "LA really changes people."

Alice and I busted out laughing. My poor father has been through so much over the last few months. He's probably going to need therapy just to deal with it all. Alice told me to get my ass moving before she walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed as I climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried off. Tossing the towel in the hamper, I headed back into mine and Edward's room. He walked out of his closet, pulling on his t-shirt. He froze when he spotted me wearing nothing but my birthday suit.

"Fuck me," he muttered. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to," I smirked, going over and running my hand down to the button on his jeans. Edward pulled me over to the bed and reached down to undo his pants.

"Edward, Bella, move it," screeched Alice. "Felix is going to be here any minute."

"Fucking, cock blocking pixie," muttered Edward.

"Wow, this is like déjà vu," I laughed.

Edward muttered something under his breath as I climbed off the bed and went over to my dresser. I looked back over at him as I slipped on a pair of white cotton bikini cut panties. He growled loudly. I smirked as I pulled on my bra and headed into my closet to finish getting dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that hugged my growing belly.

"Ready, Baby?" I asked, coming back out.

"Yes," he pouted. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise you lots of naked time later, ok?" I asked, kissing the side of his neck.

"That's not helping," he whined. I smiled against his skin. "It's not funny."

"Of course it's not," I said, trying my hardest not to laugh. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "But, Baby, if we didn't have one more show to do, I would already have you tied naked to my bed, ravishing your body with my tongue."

"Bella," whined Edward.

I laughed as I turned and headed out of our room. Edward followed me with a pout on his face. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice joined me and Edward in the limo. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme were going to head over later. I think they got bored with sitting around the dressing rooms while we got ready for the show. Felix pulled up behind the Staples Center about fifteen minutes later. He came around and opened the car door for us. He offered me a hand as I climbed out of the car.

"Welcome home, Miss Whitlock," he said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Felix. Is there any point in telling you to call me Isabella?" I asked, smirking at him.

"No," he laughed. "You look fantastic. Have a great show tonight. I'll be here waiting for you when you are done."

"Thank you," I smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I headed inside and found Riley, Tia, Embry, Ben, and Angela waiting for us in the dressing room with Kate and Tanya. We headed out and went through our sound and lighting check. We saw our security teams working on preparing the center for our shows. All of them looked so much more rested than they had when we pulled into town two days ago.

Once we got through our checks, we headed back to the dressing room. Eventually, Garrett, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, Leah, and Emily ended back with us. We were just hanging around, reading the paper or various magazines. Just after six, Kate dragged me into her chair so she could fix my hair.

"You don't look nearly as tired as you did," she commented.

"Thanks, I guess," I laughed. "I feel great. I've slept, been forced to eat a ton of fruit by my housekeeper, just chilled by the pool."

"Sounds lovely," she sighed, smiling at me. "I know what you mean, though. Garrett and I spent all day yesterday just laying on the couch, watching the news because we were both too comfortable to move in order find the remote."

"I don't blame you, Kate," I chuckled, looking up at her as she started my make-up. Her belly was pressing into me. "Not much longer for you, Mommy."

"Twelve weeks to go," she sang. "I can't wait to see my angel. I feel like I've been waiting to meet him my whole life."

"You have," I said, softly.

After Tanya dressed me in an awesome pair of ripped jeans and a tank top, I gathered her, Kate, Ben, Angela, Glynesa, our security team, and all of our band members in a circle. There was so much that I wanted to say to each of them but I knew I wasn't going to be able to control my emotions.

"I'm going to try not to cry," I whispered.

"You better not," teased Kate. I giggled softly as my eyes filled with tears

"I can't tell you how much this tour has meant to me," I started. "For those of you who have been with me before, you know how much better this tour was, even with the crazy psycho, the pathetic fans, and crazy pregnancy hormones. For the first time since I started out in this business, I've ended a tour feeling like I've gained a family. I love you all so much. It's been an honor to have shared the stage with you, the buses, and even the crappy hotels. Let's go our there tonight and show LA that we are home."

"Let's do it," squealed Alice, jumping up and down.

We all laughed with her as we headed out to the stage. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme were standing next to the stage with Peter, Charlotte, and to my surprise, Aro. Edward kissed me before he and the rest of Breaking Dawn took the stage. Charlie hooked his arm in through mine as they started the concert off.

"You know, they really are pretty good," he commented. I smiled as I shook my head.

"They are amazing," I said, watching them. "I knew the moment I heard them sing in your bar that they were supposed to be right here, owning the world."

"Was that when you fell in love with him?" asked Charlie. I looked over at him as my smile grew.

"No, I think I feel in love with him the moment I saw him," I smiled. "There was something about him that…drove me crazy and scared the shit of me."

"I get that," muttered Charlie, looking over at Renee.

"Charlie, I know that I've tortured you…a lot with the…anyway, I just hope you know that I love you and I'm so glad that you've been here for so much of the tour," I said, blinking back my tears.

"I love you, too, Isabella," smiled Charlie. "Even if I did have to hear you have sex…a lot."

I hugged Charlie before I headed out onto the stage to perform our duet with Breaking Dawn. The crowd in Los Angeles was insane. They were yelling and screaming, cheering and singing along to each word of every song. As Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice headed off the stage, I turned back to the mic.

"Hello, LA," I said. "Are you having fun tonight?"

"YES!" screamed the thousands of fans that were around us.

"I can't tell you how good it feels it be back home here in LA. I know that I speak for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn when I tell you that, we sure have missed our hometown fans," I laughed. "So what do say we get started?"

The building erupted in cheers as I turned to Riley, who looked like an old pro by now. I nodded at him and he started our show off. I turned back to the mic as I became singing Fighting Fate. As I looked over the thousands of fans screaming for us, I knew that everything we've been through over the last three months, every city we've place, every hotel we've stayed at, lead us to this moment. The moment we played at home.

**Thank you, as always, for all the reviews. **


	29. Home Sweet Home

"Bella," whispered Edward, kissing the back of my neck. "Bella, love, it's time to wake up."

"Not ready," I chuckled, pressing my body into his. "Need more sleep."

"Sorry, love, but we are meeting with Aro today," laughed Edward, slipping his arm around me and laying it on my belly. "If you don't get up soon, then we are going to be late and Alice will come yell at us."

"Let her," I smiled, opening my eyes. I rolled onto my back and looked over at my gorgeous husband. He had a huge smile on his face. "You are awfully chipper today."

"Chipper?" asked Edward, cocking his eyebrow at me. I nodded my head at him. "Ok, I didn't really think of it as being chipper but whatever. I'm just happy to have my beautiful wife in my arms."

"Then why are you trying to get me up?" I asked.

"BELLA, EDWARD, COME ON ALREADY!" yelled Alice.

"That is why my lovely wife," laughed Edward while I groaned.

"Fine," I muttered.

Edward laughed as we climbed off the bed and headed into the shower. We quickly showered and got dressed for our final meeting with Aro, officially ending the Breaking Swan Tour. It was bittersweet because while I was thrilled with being home, I was going to miss seeing our team everyday. However, it was time for us to start focusing on the birth of our son.

"Alice, why do you insist on yelling at us every morning?" I asked, walking into the kitchen were she was waiting with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose.

"Because you two are the slowest people on the planet," she grumbled, laying her head down on the table. I frowned as I went over and sat down next to her.

"You ok, Pixie?" I asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm just having trouble sleeping because I am nauseous all the time."

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said, sadly. "Have the pills Charlotte gave you helped at all?"

"Well, I haven't taken them," mumbled Alice.

"Why not?" I asked. Alice bit her lip as she sat up and looked at me.

"I'm scared that they will hurt the baby," she whispered. I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath.

"Is that what you think happened with our baby?" I asked, harsher then I meant to. "That I hurt him by taking those pills?"

"No, God, no, Bella," said Alice, quickly. I pushed away from the table and her.

"That's what it sounded like to me," I snapped, eyes filling up with tears. "You think I caused his heart problems, don't you?"

"No, of course, I don't," she said, standing up. "I-"

"I heard what you said, Alice," I seethed. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a bad mom."

I stormed out of the kitchen and made my way out to the front of the house to wait for Felix to pick us up. Maybe Alice didn't mean it the way it came out but basically said that I had caused his heart problems. I didn't want to think about the fact that she could be right. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't bother looking back.

"She didn't mean it like that," said Jasper. I ignored him as I sat down on the front step. He came over and sat down next to me. "Alice's life before she came to live with Carlisle and Esme was not very good, Bella. Both of her birth parents were drug heads. She's worried about any medications hurting our baby."

"I'm sure she is," I muttered. "But I am too. I didn't take them until I could barely find the strength to stand up, Jasper. When she makes comments like that, it makes me feel like I hurt him."

"She didn't mean it like that," said Jasper, again. "She really didn't, Bella. She's tired and nauseous. She worries about everyone."

"I know," I whispered, looking over at him. "What if she's right?"

"She's not saying that the medication caused the defect, Bella," said Jasper.

"But what if they did?" I asked.

"Bella, they haven't. Charlotte would never have given you something that would hurt the baby and you know that I am right. Now, you need to let go of this guilt you are carrying around about the defect. It's not going to help anyone," smiled Jasper, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Besides, everything is going to be just fine."

"I really hope you are right, Jas," I whispered as the front door opened.

"Bella," whispered Alice. I stood up and looked back at her. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that."

"No, I'm sorry, Alice," I cried, softly. "I'm just being a bitch."

"No, I was being stupid," cried Alice, throwing her arms around me. "I'm just so tired."

Alice and I stood there on the front porch crying together until Felix pulled up in the limo. He looked a little worried but Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose assured him that we were ok. Alice and I finally managed to dry our tears as we sat in the back of the limo. I'm sure to the others we looked like complete freaks but damn it, we were pregnant and hormonal. Neither of us really gave a shit.

Felix pulled the limo up in front of New Moon records a few minutes later. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stepped out first and offered us their hands. Rose, Alice, and I giggled like a bunch of school girls as we let our husbands help us out of the long, black car. We made our way inside and up to the thirty-fifth floor. Angela, Ben, Riley, Embry, and Tia were waiting for us when the doors opened.

"Good morning," sang Angela.

"Why is everyone so fucking chipper this morning?" I asked, laughing softly.

"Because we are happy," giggled Angela. "Why are you being cranky?"

"I'm not," I smiled. "Just because I am not singing show tunes as we walk down the hall, doesn't mean that I am cranky."

"Right," snorted Ben, leading us down to the conference room. "Just what show tune are we singing?"

"Something from High School Musical," I teased.

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes. It was private joke between him, me, and Angela on how much we detested all things High School Musical. Ben shook his head as he opened the door to the room, ushering us in. Aro, his assistants Jane and Heidi, were waiting for us. All three of them stood up as we walked in.

"Isabella," smiled Aro, coming around the table and hugging me. "You look fantastic, my dear."

"Thank you, Aro," I chuckled. "It's called sleep."

"Yes, I'm sure the road was not an easy place to handle a pregnancy," he laughed. I had never seen Aro so….light and at ease as he was right now. It was a little unnerving. He turned to Alice and Rose. "Alice, Rosalie, and Tia, you two look beautiful as well."

"Thank you, Aro," they said at the same time.

"Sit, sit, everyone sit," urged Aro, gesturing to our seats. We all took our seats as Aro made his way back around the table and sat down. "Now, let's wrap this tour up before we move on to any new business, shall we?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"First things first, here are the other halves of your signing bonus for the tour," smiled Angela, sliding our checks over to us. I picked my up and looked down at the amount. I choked as I gasped and looked up at Aro.

"This is way more than we got when we started this tour," I said. Aro smiled as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "Explain, Aro."

"Isabella, dear, this is what we call a bonus," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Now, look here, my dear. The tour was more successful than we originally planned for. Because of that, we decided that you all deserve a bonus for all your hard work and commitment to your fans."

"Aro," I sighed, shaking my head as I set the check back on the table. "We did our jobs, nothing more and nothing less."

"Isabella, you went beyond the call of duty when you decided to finish out the tour after the incident in Boston," said Aro. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, I know you are stubborn but listen to an old man and take the money."

"Fine," I muttered. "But I am not happy about it."

"I didn't think you would be," laughed Aro. I rolled my eyes again. "As I understand, Isabella, you are taking some time off to enjoy the rest of your pregnancy, yes?"

"Yes," I smiled, placing my hand on my bulging belly. "Right now, I need to focus on my baby."

"I couldn't agree more," said Aro, smiling at me. I was taken back a little about how accepting he was being. He turned to Breaking Dawn. "We would like to get you all back into the studio and start working on your second album. We will not be scheduling another tour for at least another year but your fans are hungry for more. We may need you to appear on a few late night shows, but it wouldn't be anything more than a day or two. How does that sound?"

"Fine," said Edward, looking over at his siblings. They all nodded their heads in agreement so Edward looked back at Aro. "As long as it doesn't interfere with when Bella needs me."

"Of course not," said Aro. He turned to Eclipse next. "What to do about you?"

"I have a suggestion," I said, softly. Aro looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow. "Offer them a record deal and let them become the famous rock band they are destined to become."

"Isabella, we don't have a lead singer," hissed Riley. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not a problem," I smiled. "I happen to know of an amazing young singer in Tallahassee that you would be an idiot not to sign."

"Oh really," chuckled Aro as Jane and Heidi both gasped.

"Yes," I smirked. "Her name is Celeste. She is a student at Leon High School. She and I sang together when we visited the school. She was…amazing isn't a strong enough word. I think she would be a perfect addition to Eclipse, as long as they agree of course."

"Totally," smiled Riley, looking from me to Embry and Tia. "She was incredible."

"Definitely," said Tia.

"I suppose we could look into her, see if she really is as amazing as you all are making her out to be," chuckled Aro, shaking his head. "But I agree that regardless of this young woman turns out to be an addition to Eclipse or not, you are simply too amazing to stay a back up band. We will need to talk more about a record deal."

"Oh my god," murmured Embry, smiling as he looked from Aro to me and back to Aro. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," smiled Aro. "I never kid around about business, Embry, and I don't plan to start now."

"Thank you," he laughed. Embry turned and looked over at me. "Thank you so much."

"I should be thanking you," I smiled, looking over at Embry, Riley, and Tia. "It's been a long time since I've played with a band that knows just what to do. I can't tell you how refreshing it is. I've really enjoyed getting to know you all and I know that we will always be friends. I know that you all are going to have an amazing career here at New Moon and I will be able to say, Do you remember when they let me play with them?"

"You made it easy for us, Isabella," said Riley. "You are always welcomed to play with us."

"I just might take you up on that one day," I said, softly.

"Well, I suppose that ends our business for the day," said Aro, standing up. We all stood up with him. "If you need anything, Isabella, please call. Breaking Dawn, we will see you in the studio in a week or so."

"Thank you, Aro," I said, softly. "For everything."

We headed back down to the limo and decided to stop by Marcus' for lunch, since we hadn't been by since we got back to LA. Felix pulled up in front and we made our way inside. The silver haired man was standing next to the podium with his arms crossed and a pout playing on his lips. I smiled as I shook my head.

"I know, I'm horrible," I smiled, hugging him. "I should have been in here days ago."

"Yes, you should have," laughed Marcus. I stepped back and he looked me over. "Would you look at that adorable belly? You are absolutely beautiful."

"Aw, thank you, Marcus," I blushed. "You look great. Di's been making you diet, hasn't she?"

"Yes, I have, Isabella," chuckled Didyme, hugging me. She pulled back and looked around at all of us. "You all look fantastic but we are sure glad to have you back here in the city."

"We are glad to be back, Di," said Alice, kissing her cheek. "I've really missed your cooking."

"Well, let's get you seated so we can get you something to eat," smiled Didyme, looking back at me.

"Yes, I know, its on the house," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, she's can learn," teased Marcus.

Marcus and Didyme led us to our usual table but joined us this time. Our waiter came over and took our lunch order. Marcus and Didyme caught us up to date on everything we had missed, which wasn't really a lot. Our waiter had just brought us our food when the conversation turned to the baby.

"Now, Isabella, how is your pregnancy going so far?" asked Didyme. I frowned slightly as I turned in my seat and looked at her.

"Well for the most part, it's been great. The morning sickness was horrible in the beginning but it finally passed. Just when I thought everything was going smoothly, we found out that our baby had a Ventricular septal defect. Basically that means that our baby had a hole in his heart. Charlotte told us that I may correct itself before the baby is born or even after but I'm very scared."

"Oh, Sweetheart," whispered Didyme, wrapping her arms around me. "We just have to have faith that everything will be ok."

"I'm trying," I cried softly.

"We have enough faith for all of us," whispered Didyme.

After we were done with our lunch, we hugged Marcus and Didyme goodbye and headed back to the house. Jasper and Alice headed out to their house to take a nap. Emmett and Rose went out to their house but just from the look on their faces, I don't think they were going to be sleeping. Edward went to call Carlisle and Esme to make sure they had gotten home ok. They, along with Charlie and Renee, had left the day before. I already missed them all but I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before they were back here in LA for good.

I headed upstairs to change but got sidetrack when I stepped into the room next to mine and Edward's room. This was the room I wanted for our son's room. I laid down on the bed and imagined what our son was going to be like. Was he going to be a cuddlier? Would he be one of those babies that never slept? Slept all the time? Would he really be ok?

"What are you doing in here?" asked Edward, laying down behind me.

"Just thinking," I said, softly. "We need to start working on this room."

"What do you want to do in here?" asked Edward, looking around the stark white room.

"Well, we have to paint the walls for sure," I said, sitting up a little. "Maybe a sage green."

"I like that," smiled Edward. "I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would help me paint."

"Then we need to start looking for baby furniture," I continued. "We'll need a crib, dresser, changing table. I want a rocking chair so he and I can sit in front of the window and watch the sun rise."

"That would be nice," whispered Edward, kissing my neck. "What else?"

"We need….clothes," I whimpered as Edward kissed his way down to my collar bone, sucking and nipping on it. "Edward."

"What else do we need?" he asked, slipping his hand inside my shirt, palming my breast.

"Toys…and…OH, EDWARD!" I cried out as he slipped my shirt up and pulled at my lace covered nipple.

Edward stood up and lifted me into his arms. He carried me into our bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. Frantically, we pulled each other's clothes off. I pushed Edward onto the bed and moved so that I was straddling his legs. Edward's breath caught as I moved my lips down his chest, sucking on each of his nipples, down his abdomen to where I wanted to be. I wrapped my hand around his throbbing member, stroking him a few times.

"B..B…Bella," stammered Edward, pushing his hips up to meet my hand. I smirked and took him into my mouth, sucking on the head as I brought him in. "OH FUCK!"

I was feasting on the delicious taste of his cock against my tongue, relishing in the salty flavor. Edward had slipped his hand into my hair and was guiding me as I moved up and down on him. I wanted to taste him as he came in my mouth, down my throat. I relaxed my throat, taking all of him in. Edward moaned as I swallowed against the head of his cock.

"OH, I'm…fuck," grunted Edward, shooting his sweet nectar down my throat. I swallowed every drop and leaned up and kissed him. Edward moaned as he rolled us so that he was hovering over me. "My turn."

I shivered in anticipation as Edward slowly began to work his way down my body, sucking my nipples into his mouth. My back arched, shoving more of my boob into his mouth but his lips felt so good on me. Edward released my nipple with a chuckle and continued to slid down my body, nipping at every inch of skin he could get to until he reached my wet core. Pushing my legs apart, he slid a finger into me.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so wet," he groaned. "Is this for me?"

"Yes," I gasped as he slid a second finger into me. "Edward…more…"

Edward didn't say anything as he leaned down and pulled my throbbing clit into his mouth. My hands flew to the blankets on the bed, clenching them in my hands. Edward pulled his fingers out of me but immediately replaced them with his velvety soft tongue. Wrapping his arms around my thighs, he buried his face in my wet center, thrusting his tongue in and out of me as a furiously fast pace. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. My body was trembling, shaking from the sheer pleasure that was shooting through me. Just when I thought I was done for, Edward pulled back. He leaned up and slide his cock into me.

"YES!" I screamed as my walls clenched down.

"God, Bella, you are so fucking tight," he moaned, pulling out just to slam back into me.

"Don't stop," I begged, lifting my hips the best I could to bring him deeper into me. "I need more."

"Turn over," ordered Edward, slipping his cock out of me. I quickly moved from my back to my hands and knees. Edward gripped my hips in his hands and slowly slid back into me. "Oh, yeah, Baby. That's so fucking amazing."

I gasped as Edward started slamming into me again and again. He was so much deep this way, filling me completely. Edward's grip on my hips tightened as I started pushing back into him, meeting him thrust for trust. I was panting as I felt my orgasm starting to build. The band in my stomach tightening with each thrust of his hips, with each murmured of my name from his lips. Edward slid one of his hands from my hip up to my shoulder and really started pounding into me. I knew he was getting close as well.

"Baby, I need you to cum," he begged. "I can't hold off anymore. Please, cum for me."

"I'm so close," I muttered, feeling the tension building but not quite pushing me over the edge. Edward slid his hand down my back and pressed one of his fingers into my ass. "EDWARD."

My entire body shook as I finally came. Edward trust into me a couple more times before he released himself deep inside of me. Gently pulling out of me, he laid down in the bed, gasping for air. I laid down next to him.

"You stuck your finger in my ass," I gasped.

"Got you to cum, didn't it?" asked Edward, laughing.

"Yes," I smiled. "But where did you learn that?"

"Emmett told me," said Edward, shrugging his shoulders. He rolled so that he was facing me. "Did you like it?"

"I didn't hate it," I whispered, blushing softly.

"Would that be something you'd be interested in exploring?" asked Edward, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yes," I mumbled, burying my face in his chest.

"Good to know," smirked Edward. Somehow, I just knew he was smirking.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter but life has been life. Anyway, we have handful of chapter's to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	30. Shopping, Shelves, and Sandwiches

"Do you promise not to destroy my house?" I asked, glaring at Emmett. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't look at me like that, Emmett Cullen."

"Bella, I am not going to destroy your house," griped Emmett, rolling his eyes as he moved his hands to his hips. "The shelves are going to be easy to install once we get the room painted."

"Edward," I whined, turning and looked at my husband. "Promise me that you won't let him destroy our baby's room."

"I promise not to let Emmett destroy the baby's room," repeated Edward, dryly. "Bella, you need to calm down and leave."

"Gee, I love you, too," I muttered.

"I love you, Bella, but we can't get started until you, Rose, and Alice leave to go shopping. It won't take us very long to get the walls done but the fumes aren't good for the babies."

"We know, we know," I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, we're leaving."

Rose and Alice were both standing behind us, snickering at us or mainly me. Oh, yeah, it was so funny that I was all nervous about them messing up the baby's room. I ignored them as I kissed Edward and headed out to the garage. They followed me out and the three of us climbed into my mustang. I, reluctantly, let Rose drive since I was too big to fit behind the wheel anymore.

"You don't think they really will destroy the room, do you?" I asked as Rose backed the car out of the garage.

"No," laughed Rose. "Emmett just wants to do something special for you and the baby, Bella."

"I know," I murmured, moving my hand onto my belly.

"Aren't you the least bit excited to go shopping?" asked Alice.

"Of course I am," I laughed, looking back at her. "I need some new clothes. The few pieces I was still able to wear are getting too tight."

"Plus, now that Alice is feeling better," smiled Rose, "we can all have some fun."

"No, shit," snorted Alice, shaking her head.

I laughed softly as we headed downtown. Alice had finally broken down and started taking the pills that Charlotte had given her for the morning sickness. She was scared to death but she now that she feels better, she's admitted that they were worth it. She'd almost hit the ten week mark and hopefully, she won't need them much longer.

I had just hit the twenty-five week mark. It was odd to think that I only had about fifteen more weeks until my son was born. Rubbing my belly softly, I felt him push against my hand. Edward and I went back to Charlotte last week and had another ultrasound done to check on his heart. She said that she couldn't tell if the hole had gotten any smaller but that it was still early, and that it was often hard to tell with an ultrasound. She said everything else with our son, which we were able to confirm was a boy, looked great.

"We ready to get our shop on?" asked Rose, parking my car in one of the parking lots down on Rodeo Drive.

"Yes," squealed me and Alice.

The three of us climbed out of the car and headed down to Lauren's. After finding their bridesmaids dresses in here, we had fallen in love with her clothes. I wanted to see if she had anything that I could fit into now. We walked in and saw her standing behind the counter. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Isabella, look at you," she gushed, coming over to us. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Lauren," I smiled, hugging her. "How's Tyler?"

"He's fine," she said. She looked over at Rose and Alice. "Rosalie, Alice, how are you?"

"Good," said Rose. "Glad to be home."

"Yeah, the tour was great but nothing is quite as good as being at home," added Alice.

"I hear you," laughed Lauren. "I just came back from three weeks in Paris. I was never so glad to be back home."

"Why were you in Paris?" asked Alice.

"I was attending a fashion expo there," explained Lauren. "Any chance to get my clothes out there, you know."

"I do," sighed Alice. "That's really cool, though."

"Thanks," smiled Lauren. "Now, what can I help you with today?"

"Um, basically, none of my clothes fit anymore," I frowned, placing my hands on my belly. "I need new clothes and you know image is everything."

"Ok, well, I don't carry a lot of maternity clothes but I do have a few," murmured Lauren, leading us to a rack in the back corner. "Take a look through these. You might want to try a store a couple blocks down called _Una Vita Bella."_

"A Beautiful life," I murmured, softly.

"You know Italian?" asked Lauren.

"Very little," I laughed. "Thank you, we'll go check them out after we see what you have for us."

We managed to find a few tops that were really cute. One was a silky beige color that hung off one shoulder and clung to my growing belly. Another one was a tank top that was red and had a black guitar across the belly. It was my favorite. I also managed to find a couple of skirts, a pair of pants, and a really cute dress that would all be perfect. Alice eyed a few things but since she and Jasper hadn't announced her pregnancy to the press, she didn't buy anything, even though I knew she was dying to. They weren't ready for the world to know and I understood that.

Once we paid Lauren for everything, we headed down the street to _Una Vita Bella_. Of course along the way we had to stop and sign a few autographs and pose for a couple of pictures but we did so with smiles on our faces. We found several more tops and jeans in before we headed back down to the car.

Alice, Rose, and I decided to stop down at J's and grabbed sandwiches for us and the boys. We figured they had to be hungry after working all day. We loaded back into my car and headed back to the house.

A few minutes later, Rose pulled my car up into the garage. We climbed out of the car, grabbing our shopping bags and sandwiches. We headed inside and heard the boys upstairs. We dropped the shopping bags in the kitchen and headed upstairs with the food. We walked into the baby's room and I gasped.

The walls had been painted a sage green with white baseboards. Attached to one of the walls were a set of white shelves that had been handcrafted. The front of the shelves had little guitars etched into them. Sitting on the shelves were an assortment of teddy bears, books, and a pictures of all of us from the tour.

In front of the large window was an oak rocking chair. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine sitting in that chair, rocking my son back and forth as I nursed him while the sun was slowly rising in the east. Along one of the other walls, was an oak dresser and changing table, fully stocked with disposable diapers, wipes, and cloth diapers.

Sitting along another wall was the oak crib that Edward and I had picked out last week. The mattress was covered with a sage green sheet with white and chocolate brown circles on it. The bumper was sage green as was the comforter that matched. Sitting in the corner of the crib was a brown teddy bear with black eyes and a black nose.

I went over and picked up the bear, noticing the spots on the seams around it's arm where he had been fixed sometime down the road. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I felt Edward wrap his arm around me.

"My mother gave me this bear when I was two. I carried him with me everywhere. After the accident, all I had left was this bear," whispered Edward. I felt a tear slip down his face and land on my cheek. "About a month after I came to live with Esme and Carlisle, I caught his arm on a sharp corner and he ripped. I was devastated. Esme pulled me into her lap and held me while she sewed his arm back on. I was hoping you would let me pass him down to our son."

"What's his name?" I asked, crying softly.

"Pookie," muttered Edward. I laughed as I looked back at him. "I know, it's silly but I was a kid."

"It's perfect," I smiled, wiping the tears off my face. I leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sure our son will love Pookie."

"I hope so," murmured Edward, laying his head into the crook of my neck. I heard the others leave quickly, giving us a few minutes alone. "Do you like his room?"

"It's perfect," I whispered, slowly rubbing my hand up and down his back. "I'm sure he's going to love this room."

For several minutes, neither Edward nor I said anything. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my body while he pressed his lips to my neck. My hand slipped up into his hair automatically, causing him to shiver. I smiled softly when I heard Edward start humming quietly. Our bodies started moving as we danced slowly.

"Do you remember that first night we sang together at Charlie's bar?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I smiled, laughing softly. "Rose had her ass grabbed by that one guy and I thought Emmett was going to beat the shit out of him."

"Me too," laughed Edward, leaning his head up. He pressed his forehead down on mine. "I sat in my booth all night watching you behind the bar. You were so beautiful. Every time you smiled, I caught myself smiling with you."

"I was thinking about you," I giggled, shaking my head. "You had me thoroughly confused, Edward. Here I was trying to get my life straight and you were there, looking like a Greek God."

"A Greek God?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yes," I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "I wanted to kiss you so bad but I was so scared. I'm pretty sure I was already in love with you."

"I know I was," whispered Edward. "The moment I saw you, I knew. I knew that you were the only woman I could ever love, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I cried, softly.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

Edward kissed me once more before he and I made our way back downstairs to the living room. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the couches, silently eating their sandwiches. I could see the worry lines creased up on their foreheads. I smiled at Edward before I pulled away from him and went over to Emmett. He looked up at me as I pulled his sandwich from his hands and settled on his lap, wrapping my arms around him.

"You ok, Bella?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes," I whispered. I pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for the shelves, Em. They are perfect."

"Nothing but the best for my nephew," smiled Emmett, kissing my cheek. "And, see, I didn't destroy his room."

"No, you didn't," I laughed, climbing off his lap. I settled on the couch next to Edward and reached for my sandwich but didn't make much effort to actually grab it.

"Um, need some help?" asked Edward, chuckling.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I can't reach it."

"Here let me help you," laughed Edward, grabbing my sandwich for me. He handed it to me, kissing me softly.

"Thanks," I smiled. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite. "Damn, that's good."

"What kind did you get?" asked Edward.

"Ham with Swiss cheese, pickles, tomatoes, olives, peppers, mayo, and mustard," I explained, before taking another big bite. I looked around as I chewed and noticed the grimace on Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's faces. "What?" I asked, swallowing my food.

"That sounds nasty," grumbled Jasper.

"It's not nasty," I frowned. "It's really good."

"I'm sure it is," mumbled Edward, scrunching up his face.

"It is," I insisted. I thrust my sandwich in his face. "Try it."

"Um, no thanks," he said, leaning away.

"No, try it," I said again. "It's really good."

"Bella-"

"TRY IT, DAMN IT!" I screamed. Edward quickly leaned up and took a bite of my sandwich. "See, good, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he muttered, mouth still full.

"I knew you'd like it, too," I sighed, taking another bite.

"So, um, did you girls have fun shopping?" asked Jasper, several minutes later.

"Yes," laughed Alice. "I saw so many cute maternity clothes, Jas. I can't wait until I can start buying some."

"You may be singing a different tune in a few months, Ali," I laughed, rubbing my belly. "You know when you can't see your feet anymore."

"Maybe," shrugged Alice, "but I will have you and Rose to tell me what shoes to wear so I will be ok."

"Oh, can we make her wear two different shoes?" I snickered.

"Like a white flat and a black one," snorted Rose, through her laughter.

"JAS!" whined Alice.

"Oh, Darlin, I won't let them do that to you," chuckled Jasper.

"My hero," sighed Alice, leaning into him. Jasper looked over at me and Rose and stuck out his tongue.

"Kiss ass," I faked coughed.

After we got done eating lunch, Alice, Rose, and I headed outside to the pool while the boys finished a few things in the baby's room. They insisted that they would take care of it all and we didn't need to worry about it. I was burning up, even though it was the middle of January and not all that hot. Stupid hormones.

"Bella, are you going to be ok here alone next week when we have to go back into the studio?" asked Rose, looking over at me.

"I'll be fine," I sighed. "Garrett was going to bring Kate over since she's officially on maternity leave for the next few months."

"I can't believe she is already thirty-three weeks along," said Alice, shaking her head.

"Me either," I snorted.

"So I've been thinking about the Grammies," started Alice, looking over at me and Rose. "I'm assuming that you both want me to make your dresses."

"Duh," laughed me and Rose. Alice laughed with us.

"Just wanted to make sure," she giggled. "Well, I've been running ideas through my head, you know when I wasn't sleeping, and I think I have the perfect dresses for the two of you. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," squealed me and Rose.

Alice jumped up and practically ran into her house. I shook my head at the pixie but I also understood. As a musician, being nominated for a Grammies was amazing, especially the first time but For Alice it went beyond that. This was her chance to show the world what an amazing designer she was, too.

"Ok, so Rose, I was thinking for you that we would go with a simple gown. Your body is amazing and we don't want to distract from that," smiled Alice, opening up her sketch book. I saw Rose blush at Alice's compliment of her body but it was true, she was stunningly beautiful. "So what I was thinking is that we would go with a strapless dress that really showcased your boobs, cause if you have them, you should show them. I'm thinking a dark, gray. Almost charcoal gray. It would fall to your knees, showcasing your amazing legs. We'll do your make-up real dark, except for your lips. Those will be red, cause you can totally pull off red lips. Then I was thinking we would go with a pair of red heels to add a splash color. What do you think?" asked Alice, looking up at Rose, who was smiling at her sister with tear filled eyes.

"I think it's amazing, Alice," smiled Rose, hugging her. "Down to every last detail."

"You really like it?" asked Alice.

"No, I love it!" exclaimed Rose.

"Yay!" cheered Alice. She turned to me next, beautiful smiled popping off her face. "Ok, I really wanted to do something special for you, with that baby coming and everything. I was thinking about maybe going with a royal blue, maybe silk or satin. I was thinking we could go with a strapless gown since your boobs are fantastic right now, too. The bust line would be tight with little beans along the edge and it would start to flair out under your breasts and flow down over your belly and down to your feet. By having you wear a long dress, we can put you in a pair of flats to help with the strain on your feet. We would pull your hair up into an elegant French twist. I would keep your make-up light and natural. What do you think, Bella?" asked Alice.

"It's perfect," I whispered, through my tears, looking up from the sketch to her. "I love it."

"I just wanted you to have something special," smiled Alice, letting a tear slip down her face.

"I can't wait to wear it," I laughed. "What does your dress look like?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking about going with a halter style dress. I thought I might go with something brighter than you two are, maybe a bright pink. Around my waist I would wear a thick black belt and, um, the dress would flair out to until it hit my knees. I was looking at these really cute black heels that I think would make my legs look twice as long," smiled Alice, looking dreamy. I couldn't help but smile with her. "My hair would be extra spiky. My make-up would be dark and sexy."

"Damn, Alice," laughed Rose, fanning herself. "You are going to look fucking hot!"

"Whatever," blushed Alice, rolling her eyes. She closed her sketch book and laid back in the lounger. "This is our first Grammy. Well, not yours, Bella, but the rest of ours. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Oh, Alice," I sighed, shaking my head as I smiled at her. "It will be perfect because we will be together."

"You're right," smiled Alice.

Rose, Alice, and I sat out by the pool for a little while longer before we headed inside. Emmett and Jasper came down and took their wives home. I had a feeling they were needing to spend some time alone with each other. I locked up the house and set the alarm before I headed upstairs. I found Edward in our baby's room. He was hanging up a photo of the two of us from when we were in Forks together. I went over and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I love that picture," I murmured.

"Me too," whispered Edward, turning in my arms. "Did you have a nice afternoon with the girls?"

"Yes, I did," I smiled. I sighed and looked around the room. "It's perfect. Thank you for doing all of this for me, for us."

"You're welcome," laughed Edward, resting his head on mine.

Edward slipped his hands down to my belly, resting them there. Our son pushed against his hands, causing him to smile against the side of my neck.

"I've been thinking," he murmured.

"About what?" I asked.

"I want to name him after Charlie," whispered Edward. "If it hadn't of been for him, I wouldn't have you in my arms. We wouldn't have a son coming to us."

"Charles Edward Cullen," I murmured. "After both our fathers."

"I like that," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me out of our son's room and into ours. He shut the door behind us and set me on my feet next to the bed. Slowly, we striped out of our clothes and spent the rest of the night making love and just being together.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think about this chapter by feeding my soul and leaving me a review. Question for those of you with the Eclipse soundtrack, what's your favorite song? Mine is 'Let's Get Lost' by Beck & Bats for Lashes. Thinking about writing a one-shot that has been inspired from this song ;)**


	31. Hormones, Grammies, and Baby

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled, waddling through the house as fast as I could. Which honestly, at thirty weeks pregnant was not very fast, but whoever was ringing the doorbell of my house didn't seem to care that I couldn't move very fast. "I said I'm fucking coming already!"

I threw open the front door and gasp, choked on the air that I sucked in, and started sobbing, all at the same time. Standing there in my doorway, was Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme. They were smiling, almost smirking at me. I sputtered and waved them in through my tears, causing them all to frown and step toward me.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" asked Renee, hugging me.

"I've…missed…you." I paused to take a deep, shaky breath as I continued to cry. Stupid motherfucking hormones. "Why didn't you tell me," _hiccup _"you were coming today?"

"We want to surprise you but I guess that wasn't a smart thing to do," grumbled Charlie, fretting over his decision. I laughed through my tears, causing them all to look at me like I was insane.

"Don't be stupid," I laughed. "I'm so fucking happy you are here! I'm just really hormonal right now."

"No shit," snorted Charlie, shaking his head. "Are you here alone?"

"Yeah," I said, ushering them into the living room so we could sit down. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and sighed. "Much better. The band was shooting a music video today, I think, or maybe they are in the studio working on their album. I can't remember. Anyway, they aren't here."

"Are you ok here alone?" asked Esme. I scrunched up my face. "I don't mean that you can't take care of yourself, Sweetheart. I'm just worried about you needing something."

"Oh, I know," I sighed. "I was having a fucking Braxton Hicks contractions." I shook my head. "They are such pain in the ass and kind of uncomfortable."

"You're having contractions?" asked Charlie. I snorted as his eyes popped wide open and his mouth fell open.

"Calm the hell down, Charlie," I laughed. "They are practice contractions or something like that. Charlotte explained it to me but I forgot. Anyway, she said they weren't real contractions."

"How's Charlotte feeling?" asked Renee, leaning back on the couch and placing her arm behind me.

"She's good," I smiled. "Rylie is so beautiful. I know they are completely in love with her. It's been hard because they miss Aiden so much but they told me they feel like he is watching over his baby sister."

"That's very sweet," sighed Esme. "They deserve to be happy."

"They really do," I murmured. I tried to stifle my yawn but wasn't able to.

"Bella, go lay down and rest," instructed Renee.

"I'm not tired," I said, yawning again.

"Go," she ordered, laughing heartedly. "We are going to get settle into a couple of the guest rooms. Our apartments aren't going to be ready for another week."

"Then why are you here so early?" I asked, rocking back and forth, trying to stand up. Charlie laughed and placed his hand on my back and pushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he snorted. "And we came because of the Grammies tomorrow, or did you forget that too?"

"Oh, fuck, I did," I laughed. "Sorry I have pregnancy brain."

"I'd say," snickered Charlie.

"Ok, well, just make yourself comfortable," I said, waddling over to the stairs, ignoring his smartass comment.

I could hear them all chuckling as I teetered up the stairs. I'm sure it was quite the scene to see but hey, I did it and I didn't need help…yet. I headed into mine and Edward's room and crawled on the bed, shoving a pillow between my legs, and hugged another one to my chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella," whispered, Edward, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. It felt like I had just gone to sleep. "Wake up, Bella. It's time for dinner."

"What are we having?" I asked, muffled as I refused to lift my face from the pillow.

"Charlie made us some Chicken Alfredo," explained Edward. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Charlie made it?" I asked.

"Uh, huh," he hummed.

"Huh? I didn't know Charlie could cook," I muttered, tossing the pillow I was clinging to the side.

"Me either," snorted Edward, pulling the pillow out from between my legs.

Edward helped me off the bed and kept his arm on my back as we headed down the stairs. I think he was afraid that I would fall, and honestly, so I was. My balance, which had been greatly improved after spending years on the stage, had taken a nose dive thanks to the change in my center of gravity making it impossible for me to see my feet anymore.

We walked into the kitchen, and I was hit by the dreamy aroma of Chicken Alfredo. It smelt damn good. Charlie was standing in front of the stove while Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were setting the table and getting out the salad.

"Good evening, sleep head," chirped Alice. "Nice nap?"

"Yep," I muttered, taking a set at the table. Edward winked at me as he propped my feet up for me. "I was exhausted from doing absolutely nothing."

"You're housing a baby, Bella," snickered Rose.

"Very true, Rose," I laughed, rubbing my belly. Renee came over and sat in the seat where my feet were, moving them to her lap.

"Does he move a lot?" asked Renee, placing her hand on my belly. He pushed against her hand as he rolled around for the millionth time today. "Oh, that's incredible. It feels so different when you aren't feeling it from a first person point of view."

"I bet," I smiled, placing my hand on top of hers. "This little fella is already working on his rock and roll act, however. He's hardly ever still, including through most of the night."

"You weren't either," laughed Renee. "Except when Charlie would break out his LPs. God, you loved listening to those."

"She had good taste even then," said Charlie, winking at me.

"What the hell is a LP?" asked Emmett.

With those six little words, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie snapped their heads over to him, while Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I laughed like good siblings do. But I mean come on, his father owned a fucking music store, for Christ sake!

"What?" he asked, looking around at the parents.

"Emmett, I must tell you that I am disappointed that you even have to ask that question," sighed Carlisle, shaking his head. "LPs are long-playing records."

"Oh, vinyl's," said Emmett, nodding his head. "Why didn't you just say so. No need to get testy."

Anyway," laughed Esme, shaking her head at her oldest son. "Have you and Edward picked out a name for our grandson yet?"

"Yes," I smiled. I saw Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all scowl from the corner of my eye.

"Are you going tell us?" she asked, chuckling.

"Nope," I smirked. She and Renee gasped while Charlie and Carlisle snapped their heads over to us. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, please tell us," begged Esme, sitting down next to Alice.

"Sorry, Mom," laughed Edward, taking the seat behind me. "But we ain't snitching."

"Edward, don't you love me?" asked Esme. I snorted through my laughter.

"Oh my god, Esme," I laughed. "Are you trying to guilt him into telling you?"

"Maybe," she said, fighting the smile that threatened to break free. She laughed and leaned back. "Ok, I am. It won't work, will it?"

"No," chuckled Edward, shaking his head. "Those four," gesturing to Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, "have been trying to get it out of us for the last few weeks. We won't be telling until he is born."

"But that's like ten more weeks," whined Charlie. I choked as I started laughing again.

"Charlie, are you whining?" I laughed.

"No," he scoffed.

"Was too," I snorted.

"Was not," he muttered.

"Yes, you were," I smirked. Charlie rolled his eyes as he started placing plates filled with his delicious food in front of us.

"I was not. Now eat," he ordered. I stuck my tongue out at him as I moved my feet from Renee's lap. "Real mature Bella."

I ignored him as I turned in my seat and faced my plate. I swirled some of the creamy noodles on my spoon, blowing on it to make sure it wasn't too hot, and brought it to my mouth. I nearly choked on the delicious flavor. This was probably the best Chicken Alfredo I had ever tasted. I quickly swallowed and looked up at my father.

"This is fucking amazing!" I gushed. "When did you learn to cook?"

"I've always been able to cook, Bella," smirked Charlie. "I just enjoyed making you do it."

"You are an evil man, Charlie Swan," I murmured. "Pure evil."

"I know."

He winked at me and started eating his own dinner. While we ate, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper filled us in on the music video they had been working on today. I wasn't really paying attention to the details because Edward was distracting me with the enthusiasm that was exploding out of him. It was still so amazing to see how excited they got when talking about their music.

Once we were done eating, we cleaned up the kitchen. Well, I should say Edward, Emmett, and Jasper cleaned up the kitchen. They wouldn't let me, Alice, or Rose help. The three of us didn't really mind so we retreated out to the patio while our parents headed up to bed. Alice was nearly fifteen weeks and was finally over the morning sickness that had hit her hard. She had a small baby bump but it could easily be hidden. Neither she nor Jasper wanted the world to know yet.

"Fuck, I'm stuffed," groaned Rose, rubbing her stomach. "But damn that was some good food."

"I know, right?" I asked, shaking my head. I looked over at her and noticed she was smiling as she looked up at the stars. "You look happy, Rose."

"I am happy," she smiled, looking over at me and Alice. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I gasped, sitting up.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"Oh my god, Rose," squealed Alice, launching herself at her sister while I struggled to get up.

"Don't move, Bella. I'll come to you," laughed Rose. She and Alice moved to my lounger so I could hug her.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose," I cried, feeling my tears building up and falling down my face.

"Thanks, Bella," whispered Rose. "We were going to wait until after the Grammies to say anything but I couldn't. I had to tell my sisters."

"This is so exciting," sighed Alice. "Our babies will be the best of friends just like we are!"

"I'm sure you are right, Alice," I smiled.

The boys came out a few minutes later. Rose informed them of their news. Jasper and Edward were thrilled for both her and Emmett, who got a little teary eyed. Edward settled behind me, supporting me while Rose told us how she had been feeling. She's been lucky and hasn't had any morning sickness, in which Alice and I both flipped her off. She waved us both off and went on about how she felt blessed.

While she was talking, I looked over at Emmett, who was sitting behind her. He had the biggest smile on his face. He would lean down and kiss the top of h er head or cheek. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was gently caressing her belly. He loved her and their baby. I couldn't have been more thrilled for them. They both deserved to be happy.

Sometime during our pool side conversation, I must have drifted off to sleep. I vaguely remember Edward carrying me up to our room and helping me change out of the yoga pants and t-shirt I had been wearing and into a night gown before I nestled myself into my pillows and fell into a deep sleep.

"Bella, wake up," whispered Alice, shaking my shoulders. I pushed her hand off of me and ignored her. I wasn't ready to get up yet. "Isabella, get your ass up!"

"No," I whined. "I'm sleepy."

"Well, you have to get up now," laughed Alice. "Today is a big day and we need to be pampered."

"Fine," I grumbled, throwing the blanket off of me. "So what are we doing?"

"Tanya and Kate are here to fix our hair and make-up for tonight," explained Alice.

"Kate shouldn't be doing that," I muttered. "For Christ sake, she's due in like two weeks!"

"I know but she insisted," said Alice, rolling her eyes. "Get your butt in the shower."

"Ok, ok," I muttered.

Alice left and I somehow managed to get off the bed and into the bathroom without needing any help. I quickly showered and dried off. Throwing on a pair of shorts and one of Edward's dress shirts, I headed downstairs. Renee, Rose, Alice, Esme, Tanya, and a very pregnant Kate were sitting in the living room.

"Well, it's about damn time," laughed Tanya. I rolled my eyes as I went over and fell onto the couch.

"Sorry, I was tired," I muttered, looking over at Kate. I could tell she was exhausted. "Kate, how are you feeling? You ok?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Just tired. I haven't been sleeping very good because this little fella seems to want to use my bladder as a punching bag. I think I was up at least ten times last night peeing."

"Ugh, sucks, doesn't it?" I muttered.

"Yeah," snorted Kate. "Anyway, what are we doing with your hair today?"

"You should go home and rest, Kate," I said. "We can handle fixing all our hair."

"No," whined Kate. "I want to do this. Please?"

"Ok, ok," I laughed. "But if you need to rest, please do so. I worry about you."

"I promise," squealed Kate.

By late afternoon, we had all been properly pampered and primped for our big night. Kate managed to fix our hair but let Tanya do our make-up. Tanya and Kate left just after four and I headed upstairs to finish getting ready. I hadn't seen Edward all day and I missed him. Esme and Renee explained that Charlie and Carlisle had taken the boys off but wouldn't tell us where they went.

Renee came in with me and helped me strip off my shorts and shirt so I could slip on my dress. She gasped and told me that I looked beautiful. I thanked her and she went to get ready for tonight. I couldn't begin to express into words just how happy I was that Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were coming with us tonight. It just made the whole night perfect.

"Bella, honey, are you ready?" asked Renee, coming back into my bed room. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, trying to slip my feet into my shoes. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes," I whined. "I can't see my feet to put my shoes on."

"I've got it," she laughed. She knelt down and slipped my shoes onto my feet. She was wearing a simple black gown that looked amazing on her.

"You look beautiful, Renee," I smiled.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "But you look amazing."

"It's the dress. Alice did a fabulous job," I giggled, standing up.

"Oh no, it's the way you wear it," disagreed Renee. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," I squealed.

Renee laughed as she wrapped my arm around hers and led me out of the room and down the stairs. Rose, Alice, and Esme were in the living room, looking beautiful but the Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie were no where to be seen. I was fixing to question this when the doorbell rang. Esme smiled at all of us as she went over and pulled the door open.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie were standing outside, looking very handsome in their black tuxedos. I swear, I heard Rose, Alice, and Renee all inhale sharply. I know that I have never seen Charlie in a tux.

"Wow, you ladies look…amazing," smiled Charlie, stepping in. He came over and wrapped his arms around Renee. "You, my love, are breathtaking."

While I heard Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper saying pretty much the same thing to their wives, my eyes were locked on Edward. He had a huge smile on his face as he moved across the room and offered me a hand. I gently placed my hand in his and he brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss in the top.

"Bella, love, you look…exquisite," murmured Edward, stepping up so that there was practically zero space between us. He lowered his lips down and placed a feather light kiss on mine. "Absolutely exquisite."

"So do you," I whispered. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward kissed me once more before he led me after the others. We all climbed into the limo after thanking Felix for complimenting us. As we rode through Los Angeles to The Staples Center, I watched my family. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all glowing with happiness. I could tell they were nervous, anxious, and excited but they were doing good with not letting it all show. I looked up at Edward, who was smiling as he gazed upon me. He moved one of his hands to my belly and kissed my cheek. Felix got in line with the other limos that were dropping off some of the biggest names in the business. After several minutes, it was finally our turn to climb out.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked, smiling. They all nodded their heads, quickly. "Breath, guys."

Laughing, we all took a deep breath. Emmett opened the door and climbed out. As soon as the crowd saw him, they started yelling and screaming. He held his hand out for Rose, who smiled and let him help her out of the limo. Jasper and Alice went next. Edward kissed me once more and climbed out of the limo. I held onto his hand and let him pull me out.

There were hundreds of screaming fans, photographers, and reporters lined up in either side of the roped off red carpet. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way down with our parents following us with awed looks on their faces. The six of us stopped several times and answered questions, signed autographs, and let our picture get taken.

For newbies to the Grammies, I thought that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice handled themselves very well. You could tell they were nervous and excited but they stayed calm and collected. They smiled and waved at our fans. Plus when they met other musicians like Hayley Williams from Paramore, the member of Linkin Park, and Jon Bon Jovi, who I'll admit is much sexier in person, they didn't act like typical fans and scream. They were classy.

Eventually we made our way inside and found our seats. Aro, Ben, and Angela were sitting with Riley, Tia, Embry, and Glynesa, who had been hired on officially at New Moon. I hadn't seen Eclipse much over the last few weeks due to the fact that they had been spending all their time in the studio recording their new album with their new lead singer, Celeste. Angela had told me all about how she, Ben, Aro, and Eclipse, along with Celeste's parents, had gone to her school and offered her a recording contract in front of everyone. I really wish I could have been there to see her face then. She and her mom moved to LA while her dad was busy trying to sell their house and move his company to the city. I was glad they were willing to sacrifice like that for their daughter. Unfortunately they couldn't make it tonight.

We were about halfway though the show when Breaking Dawn came up for their first nomination, Best New Artist. I squeezed onto Edward's hand as they started reading off the other nominees. Honestly, I hadn't heard of any of them. I took a deep breath as they opened the envelope and pulled out the little white card.

"The Grammy for Best New Artist goes to…Breaking Dawn."

"Oh my god," I squealed, standing up. I threw my arms around Edward as he just stood there, looking shocked. "Congratulations, Baby."

"Shit, we actually won," he muttered, hugging me as everyone in the building started screaming for them.

He kissed me before he followed Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper up onto the stage. I sat down and wiped the tears off my face. They looked good up there. Once they were handed their Grammies, Edward stepped up to the mic. I felt someone slip their hand into mine and looked over to see Carlisle watching them with tears in his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Wow," chuckled Edward, shaking his head. "I, um, don't think any of us expected to actually be up here."

Everyone in the building laughed with him. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rose. Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist also. All of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"I know that I speak for the others when I say that first we have to thanks Isabella Whitlock, who took a chance on all of us and let us in. I love you, Isabella. A huge thanks to Charlie Swan, who worked his magic for us as well. To our parents, who gave us just what we needed, thank you. We love you. To everyone at New Moon Records, Ben and Angela Cheney, Aro Volturi, Eclipse, and everyone who made our first tour and album so successful, thank you for everything," said Edward, smiling.

As they headed off stage, I wiped the tears from my eye. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came back out about twenty minutes later, smiling and nearly shaking with excitement. Edward brought my hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss. The continued on and I became more and more uncomfortable in my seat. My back was hurting and my ass was killing me but I did the best I could to hide it.

"Are you ok, love?" whispered Edward, leaning down to my ear.

"I'm fine," I said, softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward. I smiled softly.

"I'm sure, Baby," I smiled.

About twenty minutes later, it was time to announce the Grammy winner for Best Rock Collaboration. Edward gripped my hand in his as they started reading off the list of nominees. I held my breath as they opened the envelope and pulled out the little white card.

"The Grammy for Best Rock Collaboration goes to…Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn."

I sat there completely stunned for about two seconds before Edward pulled me to my feet. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered into my ear that loved me. I muttered the words back to him and let him lead me, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice up onto the stage. They handed us our Grammies while everyone cheered and clapped for us. Edward motioned for me to step up to the mic.

"Wow, um, not bad for something we wrote in about two days, huh?" I asked, laughing. Everyone laughed with us. "Seriously, this is a huge moment for not just me and Breaking Dawn but for our families who have waited a long time for this moment to come. We could not have done any of this without them, everyone at New Moon Records, and mostly, all our fans who have stuck with us through a lot. So, um, thank you."

I smiled as I stepped back and followed Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose off stage. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice headed back out to their seats while Edward and I waited back stage. Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance and Song of the Year were coming up next. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and held me tight as they started announcing the nominees for Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance.

"The Grammy for Best Solo Rock Vocal Performance goes to… Isabella Whitlock."

I smiled and kissed Edward before I made my way out into the stage once again. Holding my second Grammy of the night up to my chest, I smiled and looked around. Once everyone had settled back down into their seats, I stepped up to the mic and once again thanked them for everything.

I went back over to where Edward was waiting for me, smiling like this was Christmas morning and he just the newest hit toy. Just before they were fixing to announce the Grammy for Best Son of the year, Edward pulled out his cell phone, which had been vibrating with a new text message. He opened the message and gasp.

"Kate's in labor," he murmured, looking up at me. "Apparently, she's been in labor all day."

"We have to go," I urged.

"The Grammy for Best Song of the Year goes to…Isabella Whitlock."

"I'll hurry," I muttered, kissing him softly. He chuckled as I walked as quickly as I dared across the stage and accepted the Grammy award. "Thank you again to all of my friends and family. I love you all and, um, Kate, we're coming."

I smiled as I turned and walked off the stage. Edward and I collected our awards and headed back out to our seats where we informed the others about Kate. Aro promised to make sure our Grammies where delivered to the house for us and told us to bid Kate and Garrett his congratulations.

Edward and I, along with our parent, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Riley, Embry, Tia, Glynesa, Ben, and Angela, quickly made our out of the Staples center and climbed back into the limo, and our various cars. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of the hospital and made our way inside and up to the fifth floor. We stopped off in the waiting room where we found Tanya, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Quil all waiting.

"Any word?" I asked.

"Not yet," said Tanya, pacing back and forth.

"Isabella," said Charlotte. I turned and saw her standing behind me in a pair of scrubs. "Garrett and Kate would like you and Edward to come in first."

"Has she had the baby?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled Charlotte. "Kate and the baby are fine."

"Thank god," I whispered.

Edward kept his hand on the small of my back as we followed Charlotte down the hallway to Kate's room. She pushed the door open and we stepped inside. Kate was sitting up in the bed, looking like she had just gone through hell but she had the biggest smile on her face. Garrett was sitting next to her with one arm around her shoulder's and one on the bundle laying in her arms.

"Hey," I smiled, feeling my tears building. "You look like crap, Kate."

"I know," cried Kate, smiling. "I feel like it too. Come closer."

"He's ok, right?" I asked, stepping over to them.

"He's perfect," whispered Garrett, letting a tear travel down his face. "We would like you both to meet Masen Whitlock Mitchell."

"Masen Whitlock?" I asked.

"Named after his godparents, we hope," smiled Kate.

"We'd be honored," whispered Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Two more chapters to go. **


	32. Hurry, Baby, Hurry

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I muttered, adjusting my position on the couch one more time. My back was killing me, my hips ached, my legs were sore.

"Uncomfortable?" asked Garrett, cocking an eyebrow at me. I could see the amusement all over his face.

"Duh," I snorted, trying to shove the small throw pillow between my knees but I couldn't seem to reach around my enormous belly to get it done. "Dude, give me a hand here already."

"Since you asked so nicely," he laughed, taking the pillow from me and shoving it between my knees. "Anything else, Honey?"

"Um, yeah, can you get me some grapes?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I suppose," he sighed, dramatically. Kate rolled her eyes as she watched her husband stalk off to the kitchen. She was cradling her five week old son, Masen Whitlock, in her arms.

"He's so dramatic sometimes," snorted Kate. "You would think you asked the man to move a mountain or something."

"I know," I muttered.

Garrett came back a few minutes later with a huge bowl of green grapes. He had a smirk on his face that clearly said 'Let me see her bitch about this.' I rolled my eyes and threw a grape at him but he was quicker than I thought and managed to catch it in his mouth.

"Nice," I smiled. "Betcha can't do it again."

"You're on," he laughed. I plucked another grape from the bowl and threw it at him. It bounced off his forehead and fell onto the floor.

"Told you, sucker," I snorted, popping a couple of them into my mouth. "Damn, I love grapes. They are so freaking good."

"Me too," agreed Kate. She adjusted Masen's position on her lap.

"I wish I could hold him," I pouted.

"I know you do, Bella, but Charlotte said that you shouldn't lift anything right now, not even this little guy," frowned Kate.

"Little?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her. "What's he up to now? Ten and half pounds?"

"About that," snorted Kate. "Who knew he would be a nine pound baby?"

"Me," boosted Garrett, proudly. "My boy is big."

"Garrett, you are such a goober," I snorted.

"But you love me anyway," he smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"God, help me I do," I muttered.

Garrett laughed as he went over and lifted his son out of Kate's arms. Cradling the boy up to his chest, he leaned down and placed a small kiss onto the top of his head. It was obvious that Garrett was completely in love with his son. He and Kate had taken to being parents with gusto and finesse. They were amazing and inspirational.

"He's a really good dad," I commented as Garrett carried Masen outside onto the patio.

"He's the best," smiled Kate. "He even gets up with us at night when I'm nursing."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I whispered.

"Yeah," murmured Kate, heading into the kitchen.

I settled into the couch and listened to Garrett talking to Masen outside. The past five weeks had been insane. Right after Masen was born, I went into pre-term labor. Luckily they were able to get the contractions to stop but I have been on bed rest for the last five weeks, or couch rest. The point is that I was not allowed on my feet at all, except to go to the bathroom. Even then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or whoever is here with me, had to be with me, just in case. I didn't care as long as that meant my son would get another day to get stronger. Ten weeks early would have been very dangerous for him.

"Bella, honey, Edward's on the phone," said Kate, interrupting my inner musing. She was holding the phone out to me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered, taking the phone from her. "Hello."

"Hey, Baby, how are you feeling today?" asked Edward.

"Fat, tired, fat, sore, fat," I rambled on. "Did I mention fat?"

"A time or two," laughed Edward. "I wish I was there to rub your back and feet for you."

"Me too," I whispered, "but you will be home soon, right?"

"Right," said Edward. "We should be home tonight but it might be late."

"Well, I'll be here," I smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," murmured Edward. I head Emmett call for him to come on. "Baby, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, feeling the tears building in my eyes. "Hurry home, ok?"

"Ok, bye," he whispered.

"Bye," I cried, dropping the phone.

I wrapped my arms around my body and let my tears fall freely down my face. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were in San Francisco doing a benefit concert. They had tried to get out of it but I insisted that they go. It was for a good cause and it was an incredible opportunity for them. As I cried myself to sleep on the couch, I vaguely remember Kate wrapping her arms around me and whispering that it would be ok.

"_Darling, come on, silly boy," laughed an incredibly beautiful woman with long auburn hair. _

"_I'm coming, Momma," yelled a little boy who couldn't have been more than three or four years old. He was dragging a teddy bear on the ground behind him. _

"_There's my boy," sang the woman, scooping him up into her arms. The little boy had the same auburn hair as his mother. The boy was covered in mud and dirt. He had obviously been playing outside in the mud. "You are filthy, my love."_

"_Bath time?" The boys face broke out into the most incredible smile as he began bouncing up and down. _

"_Yes, love, bath time."_

_The woman carried the little boy into the bathroom and set him down. He started peeling off his clothes while she started the water in the tub. She smiled at him as she added a cup of bubbles to the water, filling the air with the scent of jasmine. The little boy lifted a small bucket of toys and dumped them into the water before he climbed in._

"_Is it too hot, love?" asked the woman._

"_No, Momma," he said, grabbing a rubber ducky. _

_The woman began washing the dirt and mud off the boy while he played. He would have his ducky talk to her, asking her to wash him too, which she did with a smile. She took the time to wash his hair, pouring the water over his head while he laughed. Once the bubbles had disappeared, she lifted the boy out of the tub and began to dry him off. She carried him out of the bathroom and down the hall to a small bedroom. _

_The room was clearly the little boy's bedroom. There was a small cedar chest in the corner that was overflowing with toys. On the floor were a baseball glove and bat. The woman helped the little boy change into a pair of blue pajamas and brush his hair, which didn't seem to want to stay down._

"_There's my family," laughed a big man with dark brown hair. He was smiling as he looked at the woman and the small boy._

"_Daddy," yelled the boy, pulling away from his mother as he jumped into the arms of the man. "Where were you, Daddy?"_

"_I had to work late," frowned the man. "I thought I wasn't going to get to see you before you went to bed."_

"_You almost didn't," laughed the woman, joining the man and the boy's hug. "I had to get the backyard off of him first."_

"_Hmm, did you get dirty today?" asked the man._

"_Yeah, Pookie and I were playing in the dirt," shrugged the boy, yawning. _

"_Ok, champ, let's get you to bed," smiled the man._

"_I'm not tired," whined the boy, clinging to the man._

"_Yes, you are," he laughed. He moved over and laid the little boy on the bed. "How about if I lay down with you?"_

"_Ok," mumbled the boy. _

_The man tucked the boy into the blankets while the woman smiled and headed out of the room, carrying the dirt covered clothes the boy had been wearing. The man laid down on the bed next to the boy, who yawned again and snuggled next to his father. _

"_Daddy, will you tell me a story?" asked the boy._

"_Sure," whispered the man. "Once upon a time there was a little boy…"_

_The man went on to tell the story about a boy who went searching around the world with his trusted sidekick, Pookie, to find a long lost treasure. Within a few minutes the boy was fast asleep clinging onto the teddy bear in his arms. The man kissed his forehead before he walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a smidge. _

_The man headed back into the kitchen where the woman was making a sandwich. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, smiling. _

"_How was your day, Elizabeth?" asked the man._

"_It was wonderful, Edward," smiled Elizabeth turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, softly. "I missed you, my love."_

"_I missed you, too," murmured Edward. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," whispered Elizabeth._

I snapped my eyes open as I sat up. Garrett and Kate both jumped up onto their feet as I started sobbing. I wasn't even sure why I was crying but I was. The dream had been so real, too real. I knew somehow that I had just had a dream about Edward and his birth parents. I didn't know why or how but I knew that I had just dreamed about them and it was the best dream ever.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Kate, wrapping her arms around me as I continued to cry with abandonment.

"Bella, calm down," ordered Garrett, pulling me out of Kate's arms and holding me close to his body.

"Boy…dirty…bath…" I choke out through my tears. "Momma…daddy…Pookie…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Garrett.

I took several deep breaths to try to calm myself down but every time I thought about that dream, would just start to cry harder. I was clinging onto Garrett as tight as I could while he rubbed my back and urged me to breath. Just as I was starting to calm down, I felt a gush of fluid burst out of the lower part of my body.

"Holy fuck," I gasped. "My water broke."

"Ew, nasty," whined Garrett, jumping up. I laughed when I saw that the right side of his pants were wet. "It's not funny."

"Oh, yes, it is," laughed Kate, picking up the phone from the table where I had dropped it earlier. She was still laughing as she called Charlotte. "Charlotte, it's Kate. Bella's water just broke…Not yet…ok, we'll meet you there…Ok…bye."

"What'd she say?" I asked, sitting up.

"She said to get you to the hospital," smiled Kate. "You are having a baby today…or tomorrow depending on how long you labor for."

I chuckled as Garrett lifted me into his arms, since he thought I couldn't walk right now or something. Kate picked Masen up out of his playpen and got him loaded into his baby carrier. She followed me and Garrett out to the his car, he placed me in the front seat while Kate climbed into the backseat next to Masen. Garrett took off toward the hospital and I thought for sure we were going to die.

"Fucking slow down," I yelled, gripping onto the handle about the door as he speed down the highway. "You're going to kill us all."

"Your water fucking broke, Bella," muttered Garrett, clenching his teeth together as he sped past a car. "Your goddamn water."

"No shit but I want to be alive to give birth," I bit back.

"Fuck," grumbled Garrett as a motorcycle cop pulled up behind him and turned on his lights. "We don't have time for this shit."

"Told you to slow down," I muttered as Garrett pulled over into the side of the road. He pulled his wallet out and grabbed his insurance card before he rolled his window down.

"License and proof of insurance," said the officer.

"I'm sorry, Officer, but I'm trying to get my friend here to the hospital. Her water broke," explained Garrett, handing him his information. The officer bent over and looked at me. I smiled and waved as his eyes popped open.

"You're Isabella Whitlock," he gasped.

"Yep, that's me," I smiled, rubbing my belly.

"Oh, well, here," he said, handing Garrett his stuff back. "I'll, um, escort you to the hospital."

"That's not necessary," I yelled but he had already walked away. "Well, this is just fucking great."

"Calm down, Bella," laughed Kate. "At least Garrett won't get stopped again."

I laughed as Garrett scowled and followed the motorcycle cop out into the highway. The cop drove even faster than Garrett was causing Garrett to smirk. A few minutes later, the cop and Garrett pulled up in front of the hospital. Garrett ran around to my side of the car while the cop ran in and grabbed me a wheelchair. Garrett lifted me out of the car and set me in the seat. I reached over and grabbed the hand of the officer.

"Thank you, Officer…"

"Ramirez," smiled the man. "Christopher Ramirez."

"Thank you, Christopher, for getting us here safely," I smiled.

"Good luck, Miss Whitlock," he said, softly.

I thanked him again before Garrett pushed me into the hospital with Kate and Masen following us. Charlotte was waiting for us in the lobby, smiling at the two of us. She lead all of us over to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Ten minutes later, I was in my bed, wearing an ugly hospital gown, and had been strapped down so they could monitor my contractions and our heart rates.

"Well, you are about two centimeters dilated so you have a long way to go," smiled Charlotte, checking my progress. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them as she looked over at Garrett. "Um, why are your pants wet?"

"She got me wet," mumbled Garrett, pointing at me.

"Oh," laughed Charlotte. "Ok, well, I can get you some scrubs to put on if you want."

"Thank you, Charlotte. That would be great," smiled Garrett. I rolled my eyes. He was such a dork sometimes.

"No problem," chuckled Charlotte, looking back at me. "Has anyone called Edward?"

"I did," said Kate. "They are trying to get on the next flight but so far they are all booked. I also called Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme. They will be here soon."

"Thank you, Kate," I whispered, rolling onto my side. "I hope Edward gets here soon."

An awkward silence filled the room. Charlotte cleared her throat and took Garrett down to get a pair of scrubs. Kate was balancing Masen in her arms while she rubbed my back. I heard Garrett come back in a few minutes later but he didn't say anything. I'm not sure how long I had been laying there listening to my son's heartbeat when Kate's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hang on. Bella, it's Edward."

I rolled onto my back and sat up before I grabbed the phone from her. I could already feel my tears building in my eyes as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Where are you?"

"We are loading into the rental car right now. We tried to get a flight but they were packed. Baby, I am trying as hard as I can to get there," said Edward, thickly. "Are you ok? Have you started having contractions?"

"Not yet," I whispered, letting my tears fall freely. "I can't do this without you, love."

"I will be there," promised Edward. "Do you hear me? I will be there when our son is born."

"I love you, Edward," I cried. "Please be careful."

"I will and I love you, too," cried Edward. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," I cried.

I handed Kate back the phone and curled up on my side as I continued to cry. I barely heard her leave the room, telling him to hurry. I felt the bed dip down and looked over my shoulder and found my father sitting there. I rolled over and threw my arms around him as I cried.

"He has to get here, Daddy. He just has to," I wailed.

"Edward will be here, Honey. He will be here," soothed Charlie. It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to stop crying but I did manage it. Charlie helped me lay back on the bed but didn't move from his seat next to me. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fineeee," I groaned as I felt a band of pain wrap around my belly. "Oh crap!"

"Breathe, Bella," ordered Charlie, gripping my hand in his. I took a deep breath and then another until the pain started to ease up. "There you go. Better?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "I just had my first contraction."

"Oh no, my dear," laughed Charlotte, looking at the strips that were monitoring me. "You've had quite a few since you came in. I would guess that you just didn't realize what they were."

"Hmm," I hummed. The door opened to my room and I looked over to see Renee, Carlisle, and Esme come in. "Hey."

"Hey, Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Renee, coming over and grabbing my free hand.

"I'm ok," I said, softly. "I just had a contraction about a minute ago."

"Are you ok?" she fretted.

"I'm fine, Renee," I smiled. "Or should I say grandma."

"Ugh, I will not be called grandma," shuddered Renee.

"Ok, what are you going to have him call you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her.

"I was thinking Mammy," smiled Renee. "Charlie can be Pappy."

"Pappy?" asked Charlie. Renee nodded her head. "Ok, I guess I'm Pappy."

"Ok," I laughed, looking over at Carlisle and Esme, who were chuckling to themselves. "Carlisle, Esme, what about you?"

"Well, my mother wanted my kids to call her Nano," smiled Esme. She paused as she wiped a tear away. "Sorry, she, um, passed before we adopted Edward. I think I would like to be called Nano."

"I love Nano," I cried, softly. "Stupid hormones."

"I feel like a Papa," whispered Carlisle, slipping his arm around Esme's waist, pulling her into his arms.

"Mammy, Pappy, Nano, and Papa," I murmured. "Sounds great to me."

As the afternoon wore on, my contractions increased in both frequency and pain. Charlie was doing the best he could to help me through them but I wanted Edward. He was supposed to be here with me. Tanya, Seth, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Emily, Ben, Angela, and the rest of our team from New Moon came in and out of my room a few times, checking on me. I tried to be polite but I didn't really want them here. All I wanted was Edward.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed, lurching up in my bed as I was hit by another massive contraction.

"Bella, breathe," ordered Charlie.

"I AM FUCKING BREATHING!" I screamed. "I WANT EDWARD! GET ME EDWARD!"

"Get him on the phone," hissed Renee, sponging off my forehead with a rag. For the corner of my eye I saw Esme whip out her cell phone. "Is that better?"

"No," I cried.

"Here, Bella," said Esme, thrusting the phone into my hand.

"Edward, where are you?" I wailed.

"Baby, we are an hour away," he said, softly. "We are driving as fast as we can."

"I need you," I cried. "It hurts so fucking bad."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Just get here," I begged, through my tears. "Please, just get here before he is born."

"I'm trying," he whimpered. "God, I want to be there, holding your hand, rubbing your back. I'm supposed to be there."

"Edward," I sobbed, softly. I could still hear him crying as the phone got pulled from his hand.

"Bella, I will get him there," said Emmett. "I promise."

"I hope so," I cried.

I tossed the phone onto the bed and let my tears fall as I was hit by another contraction. I barely heard Esme snapping at Emmett to drive faster. Charlie didn't say anything as he brought my hand up to his lips. I could feel the tears falling down his face as well.

"Well, let's check you," said Charlotte, coming back in. She pulled on a pair of gloves and settled onto the end of my bed. She gently pushed my legs back and slipped her fingers into me. "Seven centimeters. You are getting so close."

She climbed off my bed and tossed her gloves in the trash before she came over and looked at my stripes. She tore them off and sat back down on the side of my bed, grabbing my hand in hers.

"You are doing good, Bella," smiled Charlotte. "The baby looks great. You are progressing nicely. Just try to relax, ok?"

"I'm trying," I whispered, feeling yet another contraction coming. "OH GOD!"

Carlisle came around and grabbed my free hand while Charlie was squeezing my other one. I closed my eyes as I fought through the pain that was ripping my body apart. I barely heard Renee mutter 'I hope he gets here soon.' I'm not sure how much time as I continued to labor, fighting my way through one contraction after another. They were coming one on top of another, barely giving me the chance to regain my strength in between. Kate and Garrett had retreated out to the waiting room with Masen but Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme never left my side.

By the time Charlotte came back in to check me again, I was exhausted. My hair was matted to my face, which was red and sweaty. I'm sure that I looked like shit, not that I really cared what I looked like, and Edward still wasn't here. I was so afraid that he would miss out on our son's birth.

"You're fully dilated," said Charlotte, looking up at me. "You're ready to push."

"No, Edward's not here yet," I cried.

"It's time, Bella," frowned Charlotte.

"But-"

"BELLA!" yelled Edward, from somewhere in the hallway.

I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I looked over just as the door to my room was thrown open. There stood Edward, panting, red faced, and frantic looking. He came over and hugged me, letting his tears fall with mine.

"I'm so sorry," he cried. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's ok," I cried. "FUCK!"

"Breathe, Baby," cried Edward, pulling back enough to look into my tear-filled eyes. It took several deep breathes but I managed to breathe through the contraction. "You look so beautiful."

"I look like crap," I whispered. "She's said it's time."

"Really?" asked Edward, looking over at Charlotte, who was crying with us.

"Yep, She's ready to start pushing," smiled Charlotte. "Just waiting for you, Dad."

"Thank God, I got here," murmured Edward. From over Edward's shoulder, I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper standing in the doorway. Alice and Rose were crying with us while Jasper and Emmett were holding them.

"Thank you," I cried.

"I promised," smiled Emmett. They headed out to the waiting room with Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme as the nurse came in.

"Ok, Bella, are you ready to meet your son?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes," I whispered.

"When you feel the need to push, go for it," she ordered.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I leaned forward and started pushing as hard as I could. I grunted as I felt my baby, my son, slowly moving lower. I fell back onto the bed as I waited for another contraction to come on. I'm not sure how long I pushed. It felt like hours, days, weeks, even. Edward held my hand tightly in his and one arm around my shoulder. He would leaned down and kiss the side of my head, whispering over and over again that he loved me, that he loved our son.

"Ok, Bella, a couple more pushes and your son will be here," smiled Charlotte.

"GRRRR," I grunted, barring down and pushing. "IT FUCKING BURNS!"

My body felt like it was being ripped open as I felt my son's head began to emerge. The burning feeling was eructating.

"Keep pushing, Bella," urged Charlotte. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand as I somehow found the strength to push even harder. "One more and he will be here."

"You are doing so good, Love," cried Edward, tears falling freely down his face. "I'm so proud of you."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, pushing one more time. Charlotte pulled my son out of my body and I fell back onto the bed. I held my breath waiting for him to start crying.

"WAH, WAH, WAH," he wailed.

"Oh my god," I sobbed. Edward went around and cut his umbilical cord. He laid our son on my stomach. "He's beautiful."

"He looks like you," cried Edward, placing a hand on his back. "I love you, Bella, so much."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"We need to take him down to the nursery and get him cleaned up and weighed," said Charlotte, lifting him off of me and handing him to the nurse. "Edward, are you coming with him?"

"Yes," muttered Edward. He looked back down at me. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

Twenty minutes later, Edward came back in, carrying our son in his arms. It was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. Edward was smiling as he came over and placed our son in my arms, sitting on the side of my bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I looked down at the baby.

He had my dark hair but as his eyes squinted open, I saw Edward's green eyes peeking out at us. I felt the tears pouring down my face.

"He's beautiful," I whispered. "Is he ok? He's pretty early."

"He's fine," said Edward. "Charlotte said his Apgar scores were seven and eight. He weighs five pounds two ounces, and he was twenty inches long."

"His heart?" I asked, softly.

"They are going to do a few tests tomorrow to see if the hole is still there and as bad, so…" he trailed off. "But he's fine right now."

"I was so afraid you weren't going to make it," I whispered.

"Me too," muttered Edward. "We were driving like…a hundred miles an hour, I think. All I could think of was that you needed me and I wasn't here."

"You got here just in time, though," I smiled, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," smiled, Edward.

Edward leaned down and kissed me just as someone knocked on the door. I chuckled as he groaned and pulled back. He smiled and called for them to come in. The door opened and Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper came in. Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were each holding a rose in their hands.

"Are you up for visitors yet?" asked Charlie.

"Just my family," I smiled. "Come on in, guys."

"These are for you, Sweetheart," said Carlisle, handing me his rose, followed by Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered, through my tears.

"Hey, no crying," laughed Esme, blinking back her tears. "He's beautiful, Bella and Edward."

"I know," I laughed, wiping my tears off. I looked over at Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose. "Thank you for getting him here and if I ever hear about you driving that fast again, I'll kick your butts."

"Hey, we got him here, didn't we?" asked Emmett, winking at me. "You did good, Bella."

"Yeah, you did real good," smiled Jasper, wrapping his arms around Alice. She was rubbing her twenty week baby bump.

"Thank you," I said. "It'll be your turn soon enough."

"Oh, I know," smiled Alice.

"Enough chitchat," mumbled Esme. "What's his name?"

"We would like you to meet, Charles Edward Cullen," I said, through my tears. Charlie snapped his head up to us.

"Charles?" asked Charlie. His chin was trembling. I nodded my head, quickly.

"Yep, this is Little Charlie," I cried. "Named after my Daddy."

**Thank you for all the reviews. One more chapter to go! **


	33. Baby, one more time!

"Runaway baby," I yelled, chasing after my naked one year old. He was giggling and squealing as he ran from me. "Someone catch that naked boy!"

"I got him," laughed Edward, coming out of the kitchen and scooping him up into his arms. Charlie laughed and tried to get down.

"Dada," he gabbled.

"No, no, Charlie, we have to get dressed for your party," laughed Edward, shaking his head as he looked over at me. "I've got this."

"Thank you," I smiled, handing him the clothes I had been trying to get on my son.

Edward kissed me before he headed upstairs to Charlie's room. I shook my head and headed outside to the patio. Rose was laying in the shade, cuddling with her sleeping three month old daughter, Aubrey Beth Cullen. She was the spitting image of Emmett down to the adorable dimples but she had Rose's blond hair and, from what we can tell from the three months of colic, Rose's temper.

"Hey, Rose," I smiled. "Aubrey finally go to sleep?"

"Finally," sighed Rose, looking back over at me. "Charlie running from you again?"

"Yes, the little stinker," I laughed. "Now, that he's mobile he thinks he rules this house."

"We all know he does," laughed Rose.

"He really does," I sighed, hanging up the last of the balloons.

Shaking my head again, I headed back into the house and went straight to the kitchen. Alice was standing in front of the stove, scooping out little balls of watermelon and dropping them into a bowl. Her six month old daughter, Olivia Simone, was sitting on the floor next to her, playing a few of our measuring cups.

"Whatcha doing, Olivia?" I asked, picking up the dark haired beauty up.

Olivia looked just like Alice, down to the black hair and the wide grayish blue eyes. The only difference was that while she looked just like Alice, she had inherited Jasper's calm demeanor, something that Emmett and Edward didn't think was fair. Edward confided in me that he was hoping she would be like Alice so she would get a taste of how she was. Then I reminded him that would mean that we had two Alice's and that shut the whining up pretty damn quickly.

"Olivia say, I was playing contently while Mommy was cooking," laughed Alice.

"Really, Alice?" I asked, doubtfully. "Cutting up a watermelon is hardly cooking."

"Whatever, Bella," said Alice, shaking her head. "It's the more than I usually do."

"True," I laughed.

The door bell rang so I carried Olivia over and pulled open the door. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme were standing in the doorway, smiles on their faces and at least twenty presents stacked up in the arms. Someone went a little crazy with the birthday presents.

"Look, Olivia," I smiled. "It's Mammy, Pappy, Nano, and Papa. Can you say hi?"

"Hi, sweetie," cooed Esme, plucking the drooling baby out of my arms. "Someone is teething."

"Yeah, she's been chewing on everything," I said, leading them into the house.

Edward came down carrying a dressed Charlie. Once he spotted my father, he started squealing and wiggling in Edward's arms. Edward laughed as he put the boy down. Charlie came waddling as fast as his little legs could carry him until he was standing in front of his Pappy, who had abandoned his arm full of gifts and was squatting down.

"Hey, champ," laughed Charlie, lifting my son into his arms. "Are you having a birthday?"

"Mamamamamama," he babbled.

"That's Charlie for, 'Why, yes, Pappy, I am and I hope you didn't waste a lot of money on presents that I didn't need,'" I smirked. I swear all four of Charlie's grandparents rolled their eyes, and I'm pretty sure that Edward did too. "That's what I thought."

"You're only one once," mumbled Charlie, carrying little Charlie outside onto the patio.

Rolling my eyes this time, I followed them outside. Emmett was now holding Aubrey in his arms, cradling her onto his massive chest as she slept. Rose was sitting next to him, running her fingers through his hair. Jasper came out of his and Alice's house a moment later, carrying a rather large box in his hand that he added to the pile that our parents brought.

"So when is everyone else getting here?" asked Renee, just as the doorbell rang. "Asked and answered."

I laughed as I headed into the house and opened the front door. Garrett and Kate were standing in front of the large group of people. Thirteen month old, Masen, was in Garrett's arms. He looked just like Garrett, and acted like him too. Standing behind them were Peter and Charlotte, who was holding Fourteen month old, Rylie Ann. She was the spitting image of her brother Aiden, which was oddly comforting for both Peter and Charlotte. While she didn't replace their son in their hearts, she was a reminder that good things do happen. Behind them were Seth, Tanya, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Leah, Ben, and Angela.

"Come on in, guys," I smiled, waving them into the house. "Everyone is already outside."

"Bella, I need to talk to you and Edward real quick," said Charlotte.

I took a deep breath as I nodded my head. I headed out to the patio and motioned for Edward. He frowned as he got up and came inside. As soon as he saw Charlotte, I felt him tense up. This was one of those moments that we had dreaded over the last year.

The days following Charlie's entrance into the world had been very stressful for all of us, but especially Edward and I. Charlotte put him through a series of tests Echocardiograms, chest x-rays, and blood tests. Poor Charlie was put through the ringer. Charlotte confirmed that he did in fact have a ventricular septal defect, though it wasn't as severe as she originally thought. While that was great news, the fact was our son had a hole in his heart. We weighed our options and choose to see if the defect would heal it's self as he grew. We had to monitor him very closely over the last year, being careful to see any sign that he was having any complications.

As if knowing that our child had a heart problem wasn't hard enough, two months after Charlie was born, the press somehow found out and plastered it all over the news, internet, and tabloids. I suppose it was to be expected but it was hard enough to deal with the fear we felt as new parents without having cameras shoved in our faces all the time. Just one more price we pay to be famous rock stars.

We had just gone through another series of tests a few days ago to check on his heart, and I knew that I was nervous as hell as to what she is going to tell us.

"Breath, guys," laughed Charlotte, leading the two of us into the kitchen.

"We're trying," I whispered. "Just tell us already."

"Ok," smiled Charlotte. "Well, I got all of Charlie's test results back and I have good news. The films from his chest x-ray confirm what the echocardiogram showed. The defect has healed itself."

"Are you sure?" I asked, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down my face. "Are you fucking sure, Charlotte?"

"Yes, I had a colleague go over all the results to make sure," smiled Charlotte. "Charlie's going to be just fine now."

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me as I let my tears fall freely. Only this time, I was crying tears of joy and happiness. I had been waiting to hear those words for over a year, ever since we found out he had the defect. After a few minutes, we wiped our tears off our faces and headed back out to the patio. Everyone smiled as they looked up at us and I knew Charlotte had told them about our good news.

"Pretty great, huh?" I asked, sitting down next to my father, who was holding his namesake in his lap. I ran my hand through Charlie's dark brown hair. "Been waiting for that moment for a year now."

"It's great," chuckled Charlie as my son climbed off his lap. We all watched as Charlie went over to where Rylie and Masen were playing. He grabbed a ball and threw it, bouncing it off Masen's head. "He's got quite the arm."

"Good thing Masen had Garrett's hard head," I smarted off.

"Funny, Bella, so freaking funny," muttered Garrett. It was still funny to hear Garrett say freaking instead of fucking but we all had to watch what we said with little ears around. "Your kid is a bully, picking on my son."

"Oh, yeah," snorted Edward as we watched Masen push Charlie down and throw the ball back at him, hitting him in the head. "Masen is mister innocent, alright."

"Anyway," I laughed, looking back at everyone. "Has anyone heard from Paul lately?"

"Yeah, I talked to him last week," said Sam. "He and Rachel are getting married."

"Aw," sighed all of us girls.

"Whatever," muttered Sam, earning a glare from Emily. "He's just started working for this security agency there in Indianapolis."

"That's great," I chuckled.

"So, Charlie, how's the bar doing?" asked Garrett.

"Eh, not too bad," shrugged Charlie, leaning back in this seat. "Been hard to get the place on it's feet and find a good staff but I think I finally found a couple decent bartenders," laughed Charlie, looking over at me. "Although they aren't as good as Bella, here."

"Eh, who is?" I asked, smiling as I stood up. "I'm starving. Let's eat before we let Charlie try to open that mountain of presents."

Everyone laughed even though I was completely serious. Why did a one year old need that many presents? Kate, Charlotte, and I grabbed our children from the sandbox and carried them into the house to wash their hands and faces. We fixed their plates and joined everyone back outside. Charlie sat in my lap as I feed him bits of watermelon, grapes, strawberries, and bananas. He was a huge fruit eater, which we were thrilled about.

By now Aubrey had woken up and Rose had gotten her a bottle and was trying to feed her while Emmett feed Rose. It was kind of cute in one of those gross kind of ways. I tease them both but Rose and Emmett were great parents. Aubrey often spent most of her days and nights wailing at the top of her lungs but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Alice was feeding Olivia some strained apples that she had made. Right after I had Charlie, Alice decided she wanted to learn to make homemade baby food. She insisted that it was healthier than anything you could buy at the store. Once Alice puts her mind to it, you can't change it. Honestly, I didn't mind. The food she made for our children did look better than half that crap in the stores, anyway.

"What time is the show tonight?" asked Esme, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Um, seven," I said, smiling. "They are so excited about tonight."

"They should be," sighed Tanya. "Lord knows, we've put a lot of time and effort into getting this thing up and going."

"I'm sure they will be fantastic," I said, wistfully. "I can't wait to see Eclipse perform."

"How do you think Charlie's going to handle it?" asked my father.

"I think he'll be fine," I shrugged. "He loves coming to the studio with me or Edward and the others."

"Yeah, he starts shaking his little rear and dances," laughed Alice. "It's so cute."

Once we were finished eating, Edward and I helped Charlie open his presents. He got a ton of new clothes, toys, and books. Jasper bought him a little plastic guitar. Charlie grabbed it and started shaking his butt, causing all of us to laugh. Edward and I bought him a little tyke bike that he could ride all over the patio.

After he opened all his present, Edward helped him blow out his candle on his cake while we all sang him happy birthday. Esme had been snapping photos of the whole thing. After Charlie was born, we had her take photos of him and us for our press release. It boosted her career when People paid her quite a lot for them.

After cake and ice scream, everyone had to leave to get ready for the show tonight. We thanked them for everything and told them we would see them later. Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward started cleaning up our mess from Charlie's party while Rose and Alice took their babies in for a nap.

"Someone is getting sleepy," commented Charlie as my son climbed into my lap, nestling himself into me.

"He's had a big day," I murmured, running my fingers through his dark hair as his eyelids started to close over his green eyes.

"I can't believe he's one already," sighed Charlie, shaking his head.

"He's growing like a weed," I said, looking over at my father.

"How do you think he's going to do on the new tour?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I think he will be ok, but spending three months on a bus is going to be hard. Spending three months in Europe…I guess we'll see."

"Suppose we will," laughed Charlie.

Later that night, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I, along with our parents and children, were standing on the side of the stage at the Staples Center watching Riley, Tia, Embry, and Celeste entertaining the crowd. Olivia and Aubrey were conked out in their strollers but little Charlie was swaying back and forth in Edward's arms. He was a true lover of music.

"Thank you," yelled Celeste into the mic. "Are you guys having fun tonight?"

"YES!" screamed the thousands of fans in the building.

"Awesome!" she cheered. She looked over at me and smiled. "We have a little surprise for all of you tonight." _Oh crap_ "We have a couple special guests backstage and I think we need to get them out here on the stage. So maybe if we are really nice, Isabella Whitlock and Breaking Dawn will join us for a song. What do you think?"

"Oh, shit," I muttered, as the entire building started cheering and screaming for us to come out. I looked around at Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice, who all looked just as shocked as I was.

"Come on now," taunted Celeste, speaking into the mic. "Don't be shy."

"I'm so going to prank her ass on the tour," I muttered, heading out onto the stage. I heard the others laughing as they left our children with their grandparents and followed me out.

"YAY!" cheered Celeste. She stepped away from the mic and handed me her guitar. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I'll get you back for this," I smiled. "So help me god, I will get you back for this."

"Sure you will," she smirked.

I laughed as I turned back to Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, who had all taken their places behind Eclipses equipment. I smiled and shook my head at all of them. It had been a long time since the six of us had played on the same stage together.

"What should we play?" I asked.

"You know what to play," laughed Emmett. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Let's do it," I smiled.

**So when I started writing Breaking Swan like three years ago, I never in a million, zillion years imagined that it would end up like this. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed the first one and this one. I appreciate it all more than you will ever know! **


End file.
